Unplanned
by Fox's Rose
Summary: It started with an unplanned death it ended up with something she never thought possible a team of misfits that was like a family, despite everything that is put against them. Bonds grow, emotions surface, then there's school on top of it all! Kurama/OC
1. First

**Note: I am editing Unplanned and changing a few things in it. When I was rereading it, I realized that I really didn't like the way I was wording a few things, also a few things felt rushed or not really presented properly. So I'm doing a major edit. It will still be the same... in a sense, but it will be better written and not so jumbled around. There will only be a few things changed within the story, mainly more details will be added in.**

**I hope you guys will forgive me for my absence**

**- Fox's Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my own characters.**

* * *

"Yusuke... No!" I heard myself yell as the world slowed before my eyes as I ran towards my brother. Yet I was deafened by the screeching of tires, the gasps of the bystanders as they flocked the area and the loud sound of a body being hit as my brother tumbled to the ground unmoving, which the kid he saved was crying a few feet away.

The moment I reached my brother, I couldn't help but shake him, trying to get him to move, or twitch, or something. The more time that passed that he didn't move, the more I started shaking him harder, tears running unceremoniously down my face as I repeated my brother's name over and over. By the time the paramedics arrived onto the scene, I was leaning over my brother; tears staining my brother's school uniform.

"Kid, let him go and let us take care of this." One of the paramedics stated, placing a hand on my shoulder before carefully pull me way from my brother's body. I resisted them, shrugging the hand off my shoulder as I gripped my brother's body tighter, digging my fingers into his shirt as the paramedics started pulling me away forcefully.

"Stop it!" I couldn't help but screech, my voice thick with tears as I buried my head into my brother's chest, "You can't take me away from my brother!" I cried out as I threw the paramedic off me, though I knew it wasn't worth the energy I was wasting, trying to hold onto my brother.

My name is Kimora Urameshi, fourteen years old and the younger twin sister of Yusuke Urameshi. My brother and I shared the same black hair, but where he wore his slicked back with gel, I wore mine in a ponytail as it rested at my waist. While my brother had brown eyes, I had dark purple ones and stood the exact same height as he did. Our skin was lightly tanned since we spent most of our time outdoors instead of spending time inside, unless it was at the arcade.

My brother and I were raised by our single mother, Atsuko Urameshi; we never knew our father, who had never been part of our lives and our mother never spoke about him to us. This caused my brother and I to learn how to take care of ourselves as our mother wasn't exactly the perfect parental role model. In most cases, my brother and I were inseparable from one another. When we were growing up, my brother and I only had each other to rely on, which was why the bond we shared was so strong. That was why I always knew when he was planning to skip school. My brother and I went to different schools you see; he went to a regular middle school that was close to our home, while I went to Meiou High School. Despite the fact that I was a year younger than my classmates, I was seated in the top five of my year, grade wise.

This was also why I couldn't allow myself to be separated from my brother's body. Without him, I felt empty, like half of me had ripped away; I lived for my brother for he was a source of my strength. All I could do now was cling to my brother as the paramedics tried to move me away, but I already knew what they were going to say.

My brother was dead.


	2. Second

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, then there would either Kurama, or Youko beside me right now XD **

**Second**

I heard the paramedics coming towards us but I refused to budge. This was my brother, my twin, my other half for crying out loud! Someone from the crowd started to pull me away from the brother and I kicked them in the shin, forcing them to let go of me. Though, before I could get anywhere, someone else pulled me back.

"Listen kid, he's gone, just let the paramedics do their job." The male said to me in a low voice. I quickly turned my head to the guy glaring at him heatedly. "You don't know shit! That's my brother you're keeping me away from!" I spat at him angrily. I really had a temper when it came to my brother. I thought I heard obnoxious laughing coming from above me but I didn't bother to check it out, I had other things to worry about.

The guy apparently wasn't expecting that answer and let me go suddenly, letting me get away from him and to my brother. I went with the paramedics and while going with them, I thought I saw a flash of my brother in the sky. I frowned to myself, deciding that I needed to visit a certain person that I knew and chew him out for what has happened.

While at the hospital, I sat back against the wall, refusing to sit on the chairs at the moment and I began to think. I thought about earlier that day before this all happened...

_I was at school, a prestigious one at that all the smart cookies go to, called Meiuo High. I was in class, becoming bored for the day. The teachers were going on about the same thing over and over again. After this class we had a break and I was going take off and meet up with my brother. Cause knowing him, he was ready to ditch school, it was just something that I knew, after all he and I were twins, our only difference would be our eyes since his were brown and mine were purple. We didn't care though, it never bothered us._

"_Shinju-san. Please read the next paragraph." Kenshin-sensei said not looking up from his book. I went by my middle name at this school, I don't know why, but that's what happened, I didn't bother asking about. I pushed my chair back and picked up my book, we were reading Macbeth in English class, famous for his plays and poetry that he's written in his lifetime. Personally, I am enjoying Macbeth, it's quite interesting._

"_We have scotch'd the snake, not kill'd it. _

_She'll close and be herself, whilst our pour malice _

_Remains in danger of her former tooth._

_But let the frame of things disjoint, both the _

_Worlds suffer,_

_Ere we will eat our meal in fear and sleep_

_In the affliction of these terrible dreams_

_That shake us nightly: better be with the dead,_

_Whom we, to gain our peace, have sent to peace,_

_Than on the torture of the mind to lie_

_In restless ecstasy. Ducan is in his grave;_

_After life's fitful fever he sleeps well;_

_Treason has done his worst not steel, nor poison,_

_Malice domestic, foreign levy, nothing,_

_Can touch him further." _

_After reading I sat back down again, listening to the next student read the lines for Lady Macbeth. No, we weren't fluid in English, but it was something that we needed to learn though, much to my annoyance really. I began packing up my bag before anyone else could, the bell was going to ring soon, and that was my cue to leave. As soon as I closed my bag shut, the bell rang and the teacher went out first, then a few of the students that followed me out before going their separate ways. I didn't bother going to my locker and just left the building, walking out in the school yard. I paused though, feeling a pair of eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder up into the classroom that I had left to see a shadow at the window, a shadow with emerald green eyes. Minamino Shuuichi. The school's major heart throb who has most of the girls in the school in his fan club and the student who gets the first spot rank every time. I didn't know him, mainly because he wasn't any of my concern. I was happy standing at number three, it gave others a reason to come to me for help since I was kinder and more likely to help them despite my dislike for being around people in general._

_I turned my head back again and continued on my way, like my brother, I wore a different uniform than everyone else at my school. Instead of the fuchsia coloured skirt and blazer, I wore the male's pants and the female's blazer, except that I died them blue. I thought pink was the worst colour to ever exist. The bow I decided to die green, the same green that Yusuke died his uniform. My hair swished behind me in its low ponytail that I always had it in. Taking a sort cut that I knew of, I made my way to Sarasaki High. I jumped a few fences and cut a few yards, making a straight path to my brother's school. The school that I went to was almost on the other end of the city, and Yusuke's school was about middle of one end to the next._

_I turned around the corner and let out a sigh. There was my brother, just as I expected him to be walking off away from school and mumbling to himself. I started walking towards him, folding my hands behind my head._

"_You do know that once you start talking to yourself you're crazy right?" I said with a teasing tone hidden under my bland one. He paused in mid step and turned around chuckling. "Man Kimko, you know how to brighten up my day." He grinned using my nickname that I hated. I walked over to him and flicked his ear, causing him to jump back with a whine. "Hey, no fair! I'm older than you!" he grumbled, but started walking with me anyway. "Yea, by two minutes, and I'm still more mature than you." I stated sarcastically. I could feel myself relaxing already, just for being around my twin._

_Yusuke just snorted and lit up another cigarette, I just rolled my eyes, already use to his behaviour. We've inherited some of mom's bad habits. Yusuke smokes, and I drink, not to get drunk or anything, but I just like the taste of alcohol._

"_So you got sick of school? That's odd for you Kimko." My brother said wrapping his arms behind his head. I just shrugged and looked at the sky. "I'm always bored, it's not fun when my twin isn't around to cause chaos." I said and chuckled. _

_Yusuke huffed at my side, offended mumbling about lectures and people. We went home to crash for a bit, and so I could change out of my uniform. I dropped my bag off in our room and went to our closet. I took out a deep blue tank top and baggy black cargo pants after putting those on, I grabbed a royal purple sweater and tied that around my waist before going out. Our mom was awake and already smoking a cigarette. Yusuke was at the kitchen making some coffee, asking him why he wasn't in school._

"_It's because it's boring mum. That's all." I said pouring a cup for myself and for mom, then took her cup over to her. "You too Kimora? Sheesh, what's gotten into you two? I had to quit school to make a living just so I could raise you two brats." She said lazily. I had to roll my eyes at her, she always did this with us. It seemed Yusuke was starting to get seriously pissed so I just set my cup down and pulled at his arm. "Come on, let's find something so you can take your anger out on it." I said, pulling him out of the apartment._

_We walked down the street, Yusuke grumbling about how pissed he was, and how he needed something to kick. I shook my head at my brother patting his arm lightly. All around us stores closed in fright and I couldn't but roll my eyes at them. "Really now, you aint as bad as they seem to think you are." I said shoving my hands into my pockets lazily. "I mean really, you're a softy at heart." I rolled my eyes at the look he gave me. I was use to him already, after all, he is my brother, that there just give me permission to make fun of him. We paused in the middle of the road when we were surrounded by Kuwabara's goons._

_Kuwabara never knew how to sense a dangerous presence when it was right in front of him. Cause right now, Yusuke was a bomb ready to explode, which I was right about, because as soon as Kuwabara told my brother that he would like his shoes, Yusuke decided to release all of his pent of anger out on him. Now, I can't say I felt sorry for the boy cause really, I didn't, he brought this up on himself, he really and honestly did. I stood off the side watching the fight, it was over in less than a minute, that always happened when Yusuke got mad. Everything gets enhanced and fuelled by his anger, it was quite entertaining to watch. As soon as Yusuke was done he walked over to me and thanked Kuwabara. I laughed quietly and shook my head at him nudging his shoulder with my own._

"_What? He brings this one himself." Yusuke said putting his hands up in surrender. "Yea I know Yu. But really how many times has this happened already?" I stated. "Who knows, you'd probably have to ask him." My brother said with a shrug. _

_A ball suddenly rolled towards us, followed by a little kid. Yusuke swatted down and picked up the ball looking at the kid who was just starring at us. I then nudged Yusuke with a smile. "Come on, do the faces you use to do when we were younger." I urged him. Giving me a grin he hid his face behind the ball and started making weird faces and doing weird dances all with the ball. I smiled at my brother, this was why I always loved having my brother around, besides that he was my twin, he could always put a smile on someone's face. The kid looked at Yusuke then looked at me, seeing the smile on my face he started laughing, calling Yusuke a silly man. I let out a snort of laughter, that hardly said anything about him, but it was a good thing for the two of us to hear._

_Yusuke soon gave the boy his ball back, telling him to be careful and we crossed the street. I looked over and frowned. "Yu, look." I said pointing to the kid. Yusuke frowned as well, causing him to mumble about how stupid the kid was and that he didn't hear a word he said. Suddenly the kid accidently kicked the ball out into the road and went in between two cars to get it, not realizing the danger of it. Yusuke did and immediately went out to catch the kid before he got hit by a car. It just so happened that a car was speeding towards them right at that moment, and not looking like it was slowing down any time soon. _

"_YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, but it was too late. The car hit him, it was like it was in slow motion, I ran towards my brother cursing myself for not doing anything._

I pulled my legs up to my chest, hugging myself as close as I could. "Yusuke..." I whimpered. Even though I am a demon, my brother is one of the most important people in my life. As I said before, he is my twin, my other half. I didn't feel complete without him at my side. I looked up when I heard some heels clicking against the floor. I wiped my eyes and crossed my legs. I saw the boy and smiled lightly, seeing that he was alright, his mother who was standing with him sat down on the chair next to him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happened to your brother, he is a hero for saving Masaru." She said quietly. I nodded and held my hand out to Masaru and eagerly took it I smiled softly and sniffed a bit. "I'm glad that one of them is alive... and I'm sorry I wasn't much help." I whispered.

"Pretty lady shouldn't be sad, when Silly man wakes up we can play again!" Masaru said happily. I took a shaky breath and hugged the boy, feeling him hug my back. "That's right, we'll play again when Silly man wakes up." I whispered and released him. I turned to his mother and smiled a bit.

"I should probably get going. Thank you, for this, I needed it. Oh, and this is our address, I know mum will host something for everyone to pray to him." I said softly and ruffled the kids hair before walking out of the hospital and made my way home. I stumbled into the apartment and sat down beside mom. We looked at each other then hugged one another tightly, crying about the loss of Yusuke. That night we let everyone in to pray or whatever for Yusuke. I was standing against the wall next to mom, my eyes had a dead look in them, something that I knew I had, but I couldn't do anything about it really, all I wanted as my brother back.

When Keiko started crying I had to look away, this was starting to get too much for me to handle. Then Kuwabara, who was also affected by this came in but was dragged out by his friends, even he was crying. I saw the mother and Masaru come in and I had to go. I ran out of the house side stepping Yusuke's principle. I ran out to the park that we always played at and allowed myself to collapse in front of a tree we always raced each other at. Tears streamed down my face, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave Ningenkai. I went further away from the apartment, before taking out a compact. I flipped it open and pressed a blue button opening a rip where I was. I was concealed by the plants I had put up, so I knew no one would see me. I jumped into the rip having it close behind me and traveled to Reikai. Where I needed to speak to a certain someone...


	3. Third

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, then there would either Kurama, or Youko beside me right now XD **

**Third**

The rip brought me in front of an office. Without asking permission, I kicked the doors open, and walked into the room, clenching my fists. The ogres that were running around doing paper work and such. But when they saw me, they all froze like hell had frozen over with the look on my face. I was furious, and I was going to make it known to the one in charge. I walked over to another room and kicked that door open, stopping any conversation that just happened to have been going on. I stalked over to the baby in a giant chair. That baby, was Koenma, he was the ruler of Reikai when his father, King Emma was away. I didn't see anyone else in the room but the toddler prince, who was getting looking very nervous all of a sudden. I grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of his chair with ease, glaring at him.

"You have a lot of nerves Koenma! Taking my brother like that! I bet he wasn't even suppose to die so early!" I yelled at him. Then I started shaking him. "You better damn well bring him back to life do you hear me!" Man, I really need something to help take all my anger out on... oh well, Koenma will do.

"A...Aeri...Aeriko..." Koenma stumbled over his words as I continued to shake him mercilessly. "What?" I snapped throwing him back in his chair and crossed my arms over my chest waiting for him to say what he wanted to say to me. "Get on with it." My glare getting more heated making Koenma start to get nervous. Before Koenma could say anything, I heard that familiar laughing that always brought a smile to my face coming from behind me.

"Wow Kimko, I never thought you'd be one to blow your top like that." The voice I've always known said mockingly.

I turned around face and threw myself at Yusuke, squeezing him tightly. "You baka! Never, ever, ever do something so stupid like that again, then not contact me saying that you were a ghost!" I said, feeling tears come to me once more as I clenched his shirt tightly, burring my head into his chest.

Yusuke was use to my random spurts of emotion and just wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. "I didn't know you knew about all of this. Kimo. If I had, I'd probably would have contacted you." He said with a shrug. I slapped his back mumbling about how he should have just kept his big mouth shut.

Koenma cleared his throat, bringing our attention back to him. "Now, as I was saying before Aeriko barged in..." Koenma started before Yusuke interrupted him. "Aeriko? Who the hell is that? The one who barged in here was Kimora." He said pointing down at me. I looked up at Yusuke and started giggling quietly. "I'm Aeriko Yu. I'll explain everything to you afterwards." I said softly and he seemed to accept that. "You better 'cause I'm getting confused." He said poking my nose.

"AS I was saying, Yusuke." Koenma said starting to get irritated again. I couldn't help but smirk at that and chuckled. "Looks like the toddler missed his naptime." I said cooing to him in a baby tone. This time Koenma jumped up onto his desk mad. "That's it! I should have realized you two were related, you both don't give me the respect that I deserve. I am fifty times older than you both." He said with a non amused look on his face. "And if you don't let me tell you how Yusuke can come back to life, then you can..." I cut him off with a roll of my eyes. "Yea, yea, yea, just get on with it." I said. I was still hanging onto my brother, which was something that he was use to, while he was laughing loudly, taking great amusement in what was going on.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Koenma plopped down in his seat again and took out an egg, giving it to Yusuke. I recognized the egg as a Spirit beast egg. "You must safely hatch this egg and raise the hatchling. I looked at the yellow egg as Koenma explained what to do, to Yusuke. I knew a lot about the Spirit eggs, mainly because I'm a book worm. The egg feeds off the energy of the person who's hatching it. If it hatches into an angel, it's all good, but if it hatches into a devil, everything about Yusuke will be destroyed. I didn't worry much though, because I knew my brother was good, despite everything that's happened.

I left Reikai through a portal thanks to Botan, the ferry who guided Yusuke, or the grim reaper if you will. She wasn't what you would expect though. With her bubble gum pink eyes and her cotton blue hair, and her happy disposition... she wasn't what one would expect as a grim reaper. She was just too happy all the time.

I went home and lounged around in our room. I had taken a bottle of rum from our mother's cabinet and cradled it in my arms. I laid down on our bed that we shared. We didn't care that we still shared a bed, it was always a habit that we had since we were babies. I took a gulp from the bottle and let out a sigh. "Come back soon you moron." I mumbled and rolled onto my back. I looked up and saw Yusuke sitting on my stomach causing him to glare at me.

"You said you'd explain." He stated giving me bland look. I rolled my eyes and put the cap back onto the bottle before putting it on the floor.

"Alright, I'll give you the simple version. I'm a fox demon, my name is Aeriko Kono, I was a thief and an assassin, I had a bounty on my head, a hunter came after me, fatally wounded me, I used what energy I had left and came here, while mum was pregnant with us I sealed myself in this body." I said with a shrug knowing half that stuff past over his head. Yusuke nodded his head. "Right. Gotcha, your still my sister, so it doesn't even matter anyway." He said with a shrug. "Later, I gotta meet up with Botan again." He said and floated out. I shook my head and gave a snort. "Same ol' Yusuke." I said with a smile.

That night I was sitting in front of the casket with mum. With my sensitive hearing, I could hear the beating of my brother's heart and I nudged my mom. "Hey mom, I think something's different, why don't take a look?" I said softly. My mom nodded and we opened the casket. I couldn't help but smile. Yusuke's cheeks were rosier, and his heart was beating evenly. Mum checked his heart and I thought she was going to cry.

"Atsuko, Kimora, open up! It's me!" Keiko's voice sounded from the door. I lead mum over since she was having a hard time keeping her balance and I opened the door.

Mum had a look of disbelief on her face and I couldn't blame her. "Yusuke came... I mean I saw him... What's wrong?" Keiko asked. My mum started to open her mouth, but all that came out was a sniff so I decided to explain.

"We opened up the coffin, and his cheeks were rosier, and his heart is beating." I said softly. "Yu's alive!"

"That shit-less... no good... millstone around my... Dear god! My son is alive!" my mum cried out. The three of us hugged one another happily with tears going down our faces. I looked up at my brother and Botan and nodded to them, telling them that everything will be alright. Yusuke grinned back at me and gave me a thumbs up.

I brought Keiko and mum back inside and made some tea for them both as they cried. We sat around the table drinking tea to help all of us sleep that night. I had suggested that Keiko stayed the night with us, since it was late and all. I let Keiko take our bed and I slept on the floor. I stared up at the ceiling, just thinking, a habit I've done whenever I was alone at night. It also didn't help that I was also an insomniac to boot. But oh well. I got out of my bed and checked on Keiko who was curled up into a ball. I pulled the covers over her shoulders before leaving to check up on my mum. I went over to her and did the same thing and also taking her alcohol away as well as the coffee cup that was there. I brought those into the kitchen and put them into the sink. I went over to Yusuke's body and sat down poking his head.

"Dipshit. Hurry up and get back. If anything happens you better the hell me before hand." I said to him with a frown.


	4. Fourth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, then there would either Kurama, or Youko beside me right now XD **

**Fourth**

The next day I went back to school, I knew Yu would be safe with mum since she wasn't going to be drinking to too much for a few days. I hope anyway. When I got to school I was greeted by the usual people before I went to class. I wasn't popular at school, but I was well known by many. I help out many of the students, mostly the girls because their either afraid to go to Shuuichi cause their nervous, or they're afraid of getting rejected. I soon got to my class and sat in my seat at the very back of the class, and much to the disappointment, mainly the females, it was right in front their idol, Minamino Shuuichi.

Once I sat down, I took out my books for the class after homeroom and took out a book about psychology. I always had an interest in the subject, mainly due to the fact that most of my attacks centered around the brainwaves and affects the brain and also the nervous system. So reading up on psychology helps to make my attacks more effective in battle, and it's also something to do while I waited for homeroom to start. At the moment I was reading up on mental health and the different perspectives that I could possibly mess around with.

I was taken out of my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder. I blinked a little and closed my book, making sure to bookmark it with a piece of paper. I turned around in my seat looking at the boy in front of me with emerald green eyes. Long red hair fell below his shoulder and framed his face, the impassive look in his eyes contradicted every other emotion that he forced onto his face to give a false cover to how he actually felt.

"Yes Minamino-san, how may I help you?" I asked, putting on a curious face. I could feel the stares of his fan club watching my every move, which was annoying because they all know that I don't care for their idol. I watched Minamino as he looked at me with a calculating look which no one but myself could notice apparently.

"You were absent yesterday Shinju-san. I was wondering if everything was alright?" he said with kindness in his voice. All around us, girls swooned, or squealed, causing me to grimace a little. "Everything is fine Minamino-san, just some family business. Thank you for your concern though." I said with fake gratitude and my signature, grateful innocent smile. "Did I miss anything important yesterday?" I asked actually curious this time. I needed to keep my grades up, even if I didn't have to study, I prefer to keep up the appearance of a studious student.

Minamino gave me one of his fake smiles as he chuckled lightly and handed me his notebook. "I have everything written down Shinji-san. You may copy my notes if you like." He said kindly. I smiled at him with my usual fake smile and thanked him. I turned back around in my seat, ignoring the fan girls around us, I found them so intolerable. I opened his book, and flipped to the folded page where the notes were and opened my book to the page where I ended my notes and started copying the notes. I was thankful that his notes were neat and tidy so I could easily copy them without hassle. It also made it easier since he and I shared the same classes, so I didn't need to ask anyone else for notes. Once I was finished copying the notes for every class, luckily it wasn't much to take down, I closed both notebooks and turned around in my seat once more to face Minamino.

"Thank you Minamino-san." I said handing him back his notebook. He took his notebook back and gave me a thoughtful look. It was rare for him to do that, to anyone really. "You're welcome Shinji-san." He said and with that I turned around in my seat and brought out my book once more. I felt the usual odd energy that Minamino possessed. It felt similar to my own energy, but I never bothered to dive into the energy, it would do me no good to do so. It was dangerous to meddle in energies that weren't your own. I suddenly felt a chill go up my spine and I tilted my head a bit to look out the window, there, I saw Yusuke waving at me like the idiot that he was. But when he stopped waving he gave me a serious look, telling me that there was something that he needed to tell me.

I sighed through my nose and looked at the clock that was in the room, it was too late to leave class for a bit since homeroom was going to start any second now. I shot him a look that told him later, and felt eyes almost glaring at my back. I turned my head slightly, looking at the male behind me, and saw Minamino with a different look on his face, than normal, calculating look that he always wore. This one, from what I could tell was one of deep concentration and suspicion. I turned away facing the front of the class, hearing our teacher come into the room.

I looked out of the window as the teacher talked. He was talking about the next in school fair that was going to happen a few weeks from now. I mentally grimaced about that. I disliked these school fairs, even though it was just for the students from all the years to come into the classroom to see what we would be hosting. I tuned the teacher out soon after, and concentrated on my book until homeroom was done.

The morning passed uneventfully, I took notes, I read my book, ignored the looks that Minamino sent me when he thought I wasn't paying attention when I was looking out the window. It was starting to annoy me and I was almost tempted to ask him what his problem was, but I thought better of it, there wasn't any point to it, it would just cause a scene and I didn't want that. Soon we would have our morning break, after that we had another two classes, then lunch, then the rest of our classes.

I stared at the clock seeing that break was almost starting. I mentally sighed in relief for that, Yusuke was starting to bother me with his usual antics. To my knowledge, I was the only one who could see him clearly, along with Botan, who was trying to get Yusuke to stop being a pest, much to my amusement. The bell rang and I stood up from my seat, having already put everything away. I left the classroom while the other students gathered into their groups and the fan girls swarmed Minamino with their questions and inquiries.

Making my way up to the roof of the school, where I usually made my escape to, feeling anxious. I closed the roof door and climbed up to the spot above the stairs to the door, leaning against the wall behind me. "What's up Yusuke, Botan?" I asked fishing into my pants pocket for a lollipop that I put there this morning. Yusuke sat down beside me in a huff and crossed his arms frowning. I frowned myself and looked over to Botan to explain it.

Laughing nervously, Botan rubbed the back of her head while taking out a book. "Well you see Kimora... the rules say that while a person is taking the trial... they can't talk to those they're close with, in this world..." she trailed off seeing my annoyed expression. I let out a deep, irritated sigh and leaned slammed my fist against the structure beneath me. "Well damn... that sucks ass. You mean I can't even say 'hey' to him when I see him? God damnit..." I muttered, crossing my arms once more and pouted.

I turned to Yusuke and nudged him a bit. "You should tell Keiko... she'll worry and start to lose hope if you can't contact her anymore." I said softly and smiled a bit looking at him. Yusuke nodded to me wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Don't look so defeated Kimko, I'll be back soon, that's a promise. You know I never break my promises that I make you both you and Keiko." He said, then grinned goofily at me, causing my smile to grow a bit. "You better keep that promise, if you don't, I swear to you that I'll come to Reikai and beat you nut-less." Yusuke just laughed at me and got up. "Well I better be going, I wanted to tell you this before I couldn't." He said and kissed my forehead before leaving.

Once they were out of sight, I curled my legs up to my chest and sighed deeply. I still had lots of time before class started. I leaned my head against the wall behind me and stared up at the sky wondering how long it was going to take Yusuke to come back to his body. I let out another sigh and closed my eyes, letting my body slump against the wall.

"Shinji-san?" Someone said a few minutes later. I sat up a bit, running a hand through my loose hair. "Shinji-san are you up here?" the voice said again. I mentally groaned and opened my eyes lazily. "Over here Minamino-san." I said jumping off the roof and patted down my pants that had gathered the dust that was on the rood. I stood straight and folded my arms behind my head. Minamino turned to me and gave me one of his fake smiles. He walked over to me with one of his hands in his pants pocket. I lightly kicked that was in front of me and tilted my head a bit at him. It wasn't often that he and I converse like this. We usually only traded a few words or talked briefly when I missed school.

"Something wrong Minamino-san?" I asked crossing my leg behind my other one. Stopping a few feet from me Minamino looked at me for a bit before speaking. "Shinji-san, if there is anything you would like to talk about, you can talk to me. I know we are not friends, but I am always here to lend an ear." He said. I blinked at him, and took my time to digest his words. I stood normally with my feet spread out stabilizing me fully and my arms were crossed in front of my chest, one of my hands supporting my chin as I thought. I closed my eyes a bit, then opened them up again.

"Why would you do that Minamino-san? We barely know anything about each other. Why now would you offer an ear now?" I asked letting my hands fall to my sides. I waited for his answer patiently, since he decided to take his time answering as well. "I suppose I feel that you need one right now. All through our classes so far, you seem to be more distracted than usual today." He said. I nodded, since I knew that I've been distracted, thanks to Yusuke making faces at me.

I put on a kind smile, folding my arms behind my back. "I will keep your offer in mind, Minamino-san. I offer you the same in return for your kindness." I said with a small nod of my head. Taking my answer as a good sign apparently, he smiled at me again. "Good, now shall we make our way to English? I believe Macbeth is calling your name." He said and started walking towards the roof's door with me in tow. I smirked a bit. "Yes, I do enjoy Macbeth as much as you Minamino-san." I said, knowing that he enjoyed it from reading his notes. He chuckled softly and opened the door for me. I nodded thanks to him and walked through, waiting for to join me which he soon did. We walked down the stairs to our class in a comfortable silence. Sure we got stares from others, but no glares, surprisingly. I suppose it's because the girls knew that there wasn't anything going on. Usually they would go ape shit if anyone but one of them were walking with their idol, but since they also have a high respect for me, they didn't say or do anything.

Once in class we walked to our seats and sat down as if nothing happened on the roof. I took out my copy of Macbeth and started reading what I missed, even though I already knew it by heart. Soon the bell rang and everyone took their seats once more. The teacher walked into class and started teaching, as per usual.

"Shinji-san, nice of you to join us today, please read Lady Macbeth after Ross, then Minamino-san read Macbeth until the ghost of Banquo vanishes." The teacher said not looking up from his book.

I stood up and holding one book in one hand with my other hand cupping my elbow to prop it up.

"'Sit, worthy friends: my lord is often thus,  
And hath been from his youth: pray you, keep seat;  
The fit is momentary; upon a thought  
He will again be well: if much you note him,  
You shall offend him and extend his passion:  
Feed, and regard him not. Are you a man?'"

Minamino then started his share behind me.

"' Ay, and a bold one, that dare look on that  
Which might appal the devil.'"

I then went on to Lady Macbeth once more before I sat down again.

"' O proper stuff!  
This is the very painting of your fear:  
This is the air-drawn dagger which, you said,  
Led you to Duncan. O, these flaws and starts,  
Impostors to true fear, would well become  
A woman's story at a winter's fire,  
Authorized by her grandam. Shame itself!  
Why do you make such faces? When all's done,  
You look but on a stool.'"

Minamino finished up the bit we had to read before he too sat down as well.

"' Prithee, see there! behold! look! lo!  
how say you?  
Why, what care I? If thou canst nod, speak too.  
If charnel-houses and our graves must send  
Those that we bury back, our monuments  
Shall be the maws of kites.'"

The teacher nodded and continued on with discussing what was going on, and what it meant. I tuned this out and waited for school to finish.

When school finally ended I couldn't have been happier. I left school with a small spring in my step. I decided to take my time getting anywhere. Somewhere along the way of going home, I met up with Keiko so I decided to walk around with her.

"How are you doing Keiko?" I asked while we walked around aimlessly. I looked over at her with a soft smile on my face. Since we were little, I've always thought Keiko to be like a sister to me. She stopped a bit and I joined her, becoming worried. I saw her shoulders start to shake and I pulled her to me hugging her tightly.

"He'll come back Keiko, he promised you after all, you know how he is with his promises." I whispered to her. "He hates seeing you like this you know." I added. "Remember when he was sick? He went to school, despite the fact that he wasn't well just so he wouldn't see the worry on your face." Keiko sniffed and looked up at me, tears were threatening to pour down her face. I smiled at her and nodded. "I promise you. He's coming back, for us." I said. I then looked up at the sky and frowned a bit, it was getting late so I turned back to Keiko with an apologetic look on my face.

"I'm sorry Kei, but I have to get going. I need to watch over that ungrateful brother of mine." I winked playfully at her causing her to smile and laugh a little. "Don't do anything brash now to him, we need his body in one piece Kimora." She said sternly, I just laughed at her with a smile. "No worries, I'll just have a drink with him." I teased before giving the girl one last hug and a small wave then head off before she could scold me for drinking.


	5. Fifth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, then there would either Kurama, or Youko beside me right now XD**

**Fifth**

A few days pasted since I last talked to my brother. I was starting to feel the effects of him being gone and started I started sleeping next to his body at night, just for some familiarity and comfort on my part. Nothing interesting had happened at school and I started making it a habit to stray to the roof of the school during the breaks and just watch the sky, hoping to spot my brother a bit, but no such luck so far. I was on the roof that moment, just staring up at the sky and leaning against the wall that I always seem to be against now. That day I decided to stay up on the roof for the rest of the day, I didn't feel like going to class anymore for the day. As long as no one came up here looking for me, then I'll be able to do just that. I closed my eyes and let out a yawn I stretched my arms out above my head, then folded them behind my head as a cushion. In the past few days Minamino has been talking to me more he usually did in the past. It seem that he's trying to make an effort everyday to have a chat with me, I find it a bit unnerving that he's doing this, but it's also an odd comfort at the same time. It was odd because I never pegged him as the type to go out of his way to make conversation, since he usually didn't do that, ever.

"Shinji-san?" Minamino's voice sounded. ' Hm, speak of the devil.' I thought with a bit of a smirk. I pushed myself off of the wall and sat near the edge dangling my feet near the door. "Up here Minamino-san."I said with a roll of my eyes. He should know by now that I'm always up here, he probably does know, but just wants to be polite I guess. I watched as the door opened from under me and a mop of red ducking as to not get hit by my feet. I quirked an eyebrow at the dry look he gave me. "What?" I asked tilting my head a bit. Sometimes it amazed me how I was third in the school standing, since Yusuke wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but I guess it's just a quirk for being a fox demon.

"You could seriously injure someone with the way you are sitting Shinji-san, I didn't look before I walking out, I most likely would have gotten hit by your feet." He said dryly. I just rolled my eyes and jumped down onto the roof in front of him. "If that did happen Minamino-san, I would have to say, that I would have laughed in amusement." I said with a smirk watching as his eyes darken at me. "That would be very cruel to do though." He pointed out. I shrugged. "It still would have been amusing though, besides, it's not every day that the top student in the school gets hit in the head for being careless." I smirked once more in amusement.

Sighing Minamino just shook his head, giving up. That caused me to chuckle and walk past him over to the fence that blocked anyone from jumping off the school and looked over to school yard. We've been getting into these little debates lately, I find them highly amusing since they were about something so insignificant , and the only way we know when someone has won is when the other sighs and shakes their head. I've been keeping count to keep myself amused, at the moment we were tied with five wins each. There was something in the air that day, I don't know what it was, but something different was going to happen that day.

"Shinji-san?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and my head snapped towards Minamino. "Sorry. What were you saying Minamino-san?" I said sheepishly. I've always had the habit of zoning out and concentrating on my thoughts. Shaking his head Minamino pointed towards the door. "I was saying, shall we head to class now, I have a feeling that our teacher is going to be giving a project to work on." He said with a kind smile. I just sighed and nodded, following him through the door and down to class. Once again, we were walking in a comfortable silence. When we got to class, we sat down in our spots brought out our books.

Once our teacher came he started the class, usually he started it with reading a bit of Macbeth, but today was different. He wrote on the board about a project that he wanted everyone to do, in groups of two, male and female. The only catch was that he was going to pick the partners and pick out parts for everyone to do. Before anyone could say anything our teacher started reading out the names of the partners. All of the girls let out a whine since they weren't paired up with idol. "Next, Shinji-san and Minamino-san. You two will do the last scene in act one where Lady Macbeth enters to the end." He said and continued with listing the partners. I opened my book to the scene and read through it, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. 'So I get to insult him then.' I smirked inwardly and listened to the teacher who finished reading out what everyone was doing. "Now, with your partner, you both will practice these lines that I have given you and you will perform in front of the class by memory we will go from one scene to the next in order, along with that, you will have to explain on paper what is going on in your given scene, this will be due in a month. You may begin now." He said and sat down in his desk.

I looked over at Minamino who looked just as amused as I was about the scene we were given. "So, I get to yell at you and insult you huh?" I said chuckling softly. He chuckled also and looked down at his book. "I suppose so, you're enjoying this aren't you." He stated, already knowing. I just shrugged evenly with a smirk on my face. "More than you could possibly imagine." I said turning back to my desk. We would write out what was going on first, then discuss everything else later, most likely the next day.

The rest of the day went by with me not paying much attention to it at all. The feeling that I had before, was a bit stronger than it was before. Once the day was done, I left the school and decided to head straight home, taking my usual route. Along the way, my sensitive hearing caught sound of a fight, frowning I made my way over to where I heard the yelling and hitting coming from. The sight that I saw, surprised me. There was Kuwabara, acting like a punching bag for some creeps. I rolled my sleeves up and stalked over to them. I jerked one of the guys back violently but pulling the back of his shirt, turning him around to face me. "Do you feel proud of yourself?" I asked in a deathly whisper. My eyes flashed with an evil gleam that Yusuke and I shared and I felt the boy in my grasp start to shake.

"You.... you're.... you're Urameshi's twin!" he yelped suddenly very frightened. The other's jumped at their friend's yelp and looked over at me. I looked over at them with the same look that made them shake in their shoes. "Well, what are you going to do now that you know?" I asked, almost growling it out. "Leave!" they whimpered. I grinned then and nodded. "Exactly." I said and let the guy go. Once I did, they all scrambled away for their lives. I sighed and walked over to Kuwabara. "Hey, you okay?" I asked helping him up. Kuwabara looked at me in surprise, not expecting what I just did. "Yea, I'm fine. Geez, I never knew you could be so scary Kimora." He said lookin at me from the corner of his eye. I just shrugged and picked up his book, taking a look at it. I looked back at the orange top male in front of me. "And I never knew you could be such a pussy Kuwabara. Mind explaining everything to me. Starting why you're studying bio." I said.

The two of us started walking and he started explaining to me what was happening at his school and how he and his gang couldn't get into a fight for a week, and that he had to pass a test with at least fifty percent that was in six days just so his friend could keep his part time job to help out his family. I nodded, as I listened to him. "That's noble of you Kuwabara." I said with a small smile. "Tell you what, I'll help you study. I've already taken this subject last year." I said looking up at him. He looked at me almost as if he'd burst out. "Really? You mean it!" he said excitedly. I just nodded my head and smiled. "Yea I mean it, after all, I don't think Yu would want your teachers to win." I added with a chuckle. We decided that I would tutor him at his place, since it was easier that way.

The week flew by quickly to me. During school I would work with Minamino on our scene and we would get into our usual small debates here and there, just for an update, the score is eleven ten in my favour! Woot! After school I spent most of the hours helping Kuwabara study, he was catching on quickly and was determined to pass, I found that admirable for a nigen. It was the day before his test and I decided that we would just review for a few hours, then he could get some sleep. Once I left his room I ran a hand through my hair and went over to Kuwabara's sister Shizuru.

"So how's that dead beat of a brother of mine doing?" she asked leaning against the counter in their kitchen. I chuckled a bit and leaned back across from her. "He's out like a light, but he should be prepared for the test tomorrow." I mused. She nodded and took a puff from her cigarette. "Good, I don't need him coming home depressed because he couldn't do anything." She said and looked at me with a serious expression in her eyes. "Now that it's just you and me, could you answer some questions that I've been meaning to ask?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. I smirked a bit, wondering when she would bring this up. "Sure, go ahead, I already have a feeling what you want to ask." I stated and pulled myself up so I sitting on the counter.

"You're not fully human are you." She asked, getting straight to the point. I knew that the Kuwabara's had a strong sixth sense, it was something I could feel radiating off of the younger Kuwabara. I smiled. "Nope. Long story short, I'm a demon born in a human body after nearly dying." I said with a shrug. She nodded and blew a cloud of smoke before inhaling another puff. "That's what I thought. You don't have any malice in you, but I just wanted to be safe." She said with a shrug. I chuckled and nodded. "Fair enough. Anyway, I best be going." I hoped of the counter and grabbed my bag before leaving the apartment. It was dark now, something I was use to.

I saw something in the corner of my eye and I saw Yusuke go into Kuwabara's room. I smiled softly, knowing that everything will work out well. I dropped my stuff off at home and I changed into something a bit more comfortable to walk in at night. Pulling on a pair of jeans that were slightly ripped and a three-quarter sleeved green shirt, I grabbed keys, and my wallet. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and kissed my brother's forehead before leaving the apartment. I walked down the street and took a short cut to a local park. I smiled to myself and walked through the trees that made a small forest in area. I walked until I found a small clearing in the forest. I looked up at the sky and smiled softly. It was a beautiful night out, a reason why I was out, plus I needed to get some practice with my attacks. I haven't practiced them in a while, and I really didn't want to get rusty in case a demon attacked me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated my energy and pulled out two lilies from my hair, transforming them into dagger and throwing them silently through the air I called this 'Silent Lilies'. I mainly used it to distract my enemies, or pin them so I could use another attack. I then pulled out an angel trumpet blossom, sending my energy into the blossom, causing it to bloom fully and drop its petals, seeds, and pollen into the air. It swirled around heading into the direction that I commanded it to go in. This attack was fairly dangerous to myself if I couldn't control it like I could, then I would be dead, a reason why I called this 'Death by Angels'. I don't always use plants as attacks. Sometimes I use dried up plants that I find myself and grind them up into a fine powder that caused the same effects as the actual plants. I always carry a small pouch of the stuff with me everyday just in case of an attack. I also use hand to hand combat, at times thanks to fighting with my brother or I'll use two knives to fight with that I make out of thistles.

I spent the rest of the night practicing my hand to hand motions, wishing that I had my sparring partner back, but I couldn't complain at the moment. He was coming back anyway, well he better be anyway. If he wasn't I'd give Koenma a piece of my mind, and it would be vocally fairly loudly. I went to school as usual, not affected by the lack of sleep that I didn't have last night. I was currently reading my psychology book, weaving in and out through the students, making my way to class. Now, I don't know if this was intentional or not, but as soon as I turned a corner, and walked towards my classroom, I ran smack dab into someone. The reason why I said if it was intentional or not, was because I was letting my ears warn me if anyone was coming or not. So the person, who must have known my habits well stood in place exactly where I would be walking, waiting, or it was the wrong place at the wrong time.

I stumbled back a few steps in order to keep my balance and looked over my book with a tilted head at the person in front of me. It was Minamino, of course, he was smiling at me innocently, like he didn't do anything. "Good morning Minamino-san. How are you this morning?" I said slightly irritated at him making me lose concentration on my book. I was reading something about part of the brain that can cause someone to go crazy, and I thinking of a way to use that to my advantage when I crashed into him. He chuckled lightly at me. "I am fine Shinji-san, how are you this morning?" he said folding his hands behind his back. I closed my book and tucked it into my bag. "I'm fine Minamino-san. What do I owe this encounter?" I asked curiously tilting my head to the side. Extending his arm to where the stairs to the roof were, and looked at me. "May I have a word with you before homeroom starts?" He asked with that serious look on his face, this one meant business, so I took it as such. "Alright." I said and stepped over to the stairs with him following behind me. We walked up to the roof and he closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and looked at me with now an unreadable look on his face. I turned back to him with a frown, wondering what it was that he wanted to talk about.

"Shinji-san, don't take this the wrong way, but do you sleep at night at all?" he asked. The look in his eyes told me that if I lied, that he would know, and he would call me out on it. I let out a sigh, running my hand through my hair I shook my head. "No, not every night." I said, l stated rocking on my heels then, it was one of the few nervous habits that I had. I never thought anyone would notice my lack of sleep, but I guess I should have figured that he would. Minamino thought on my words and started to walk towards me until we were side by side, but facing opposite ways. "I saw you training last night hand to hand. You didn't look like you were tiring." He said. "But if you would like a partner, I will be willing to help you train." I raised my eyebrow at him and turned to slightly to face him.

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me, asking me to elaborate on what I was asking. "Why are you doing this Minamino? You've never once taken a day to care about what went on in my life, and now all of a sudden you're watching me at night while I train to keep myself in shape because I'm unable to sleep. You've offered your ear, now you're offering to be my sparring partner. What's in this for you?" I said, slightly demanding his answer.

Minamino looked at me, no, he stared at me, taking his time to answer me and I was preparing myself for his answer, though, I have to say, I was not prepared for the answer that he did give me.

"I want to get to know you Shinji-san. Every day you look like you're more alone that you make yourself out to be. Ever since the day you just left school after English. You've been more distant to everyone, even if no one else seems to notice it. You're not your usual self, that's why I'm offering Shinji-san." He said completely serious. How could I tell? It was the look in his eyes, it was that look that told me that he knew more things that I was first lead to be. I looked at him a little wearily.

"Just what are you Minamino Shuuichi?" I whispered, biting my lip a bit. It was then that I felt a spark of energy that I didn't fell before since it was hidden just like mine usually is. "I could ask you the same thing Shinji Kimora. But I suppose we will find that out in a later date." He said and left the roof causing me to just stare at him in wonder and confusion.

I waited for a few minutes, hearing the bell that signalled for homeroom to start, but I didn't go. I guess you could say that I couldn't go. I needed some answered, or rather, some place that I could meditate and be alone for. I decided to go home, telling the office that I suddenly felt sick before leaving. I made quick work of the walk home and dumped my bag on the floor. I went to my room and started packing a duffle bag with clothes, toiletries, some books, some weapons, and most importantly my mp3 player. I changed out of my uniform and into black ripped jeans and a dark purple tank top with a black sweater tied around my waist. I guess I forgot to mention this earlier, but on my right shoulder I have a mark that I've had as long as I've known for. A single rose that was red with a black ribbon tied around the stem in the mouth of a silver fox. I pulled my hair back into a braid and packed some training clothes before zipping my duffle bag up. I wrote a note for mum and Keiko, saying that I was taking a break for things for a few days because school was getting stressful and left the house after locking up. I went to the train station and picked up a ticket to my destination. I got lucky since my train had just rolled in.

About two hours passed when my stop finally came. I was the only one who got off the train and waited for it to move on before I could go anywhere. I was in the middle of nowhere practically and made my way through the forest until I saw the familiar stairs that I've come to look forward to. Letting out a sigh I started making my way up the stairs easily. I decided to make a long trip short and started running up the stairs, using the speed that I was gifted with being a demon. When I reached the top of said stairs I was greeted by the person I figured would be there to greet me. A short woman with aging purple pink hair and a face that was starting to wrinkle was staring at me unblinkingly. I gave her a crooked smile and walked towards her. "Hey Genkai, long time no see." I said staring back at her. "You're late Aeriko. I was expecting you to be here last week already. Looks like you proved me wrong. You sucked it out longer than I thought." She said with a smirk and turned around heading back into her temple.

I couldn't help but chuckle and started following her inside. I slid my boots off when I came in and made my way to my room. My room was on the second floor of the temple, and I was glad for that. I packed everything where it was suppose to go and pulled out an alarm clock setting it to the time that I would wake up and start my day the following morning. After everything was done, I went back down stairs where I could smell the scent of green tea waiting in the main room. I sat down across from Genkai and sipped my tea.

"What brings you here Aeriko? You haven't sent word since you almost lost control over yourself five years ago." The old woman asked. I put my cup down and sighed a bit.

"You see Genkai... it all started when my...."


	6. Sixth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, then there would either Kurama, or Youko beside me right now XD**

**Sixth**

"Sounds like you to take a break in the middle of all your chaos Aeri." Genkai said dryly after I finished explaining to what had happened in the past few weeks. She took a puff from her pipe and sighed a bit. She then stood up with me following her, having a feeling of what she was going to be doing. "What can I say, when it gets too tough, why not go somewhere, where it will be even tougher." I said with a lazy shrug. She lead through the temple to a smaller one, near the end of her property, it was surrounded by forest and I took a deep breath, the smell of untainted air filled lungs and I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. I looked over at Genkai and I decided that she needed some expression on her old face.

"The other reason why I came is because I decided that a geezer like yourself needed some unwanted company." I said with a small chuckle. Genkai sent me a bemused look and chuckle. "You're older than I am Aeriko, I was only in my teens when we met before how you are now." She said, causing me to chuckle some more. "That's the only reason why you recognized me as you did and decided to help me train again." I said smiling slightly at the memory.

_I was nine at the time, and my powers were just coming back then. I was alone in the forest near my human home and I was angry. One of the kids at the school I went to tried to pick on Keiko while she was with me and when I tried to fend them off, all they did was pick me up by the scruff of my shirt and threw me out of their way. That was the first thing that sparked my powers to come back, the second was the urge to kill the person for picking on Keiko. I threw a punch at a tree, feeling my energy surging around me, I fell to the ground in pain because it was too much and my body couldn't handle it at the moment. _

"_If...only I was stronger... then this wouldn't be happening... then I could protect my family!" I said through clenched teeth. I heard a snort coming from behind me and I glared at the old woman who was just standing there. "Pathetic. How can you be Aeriko? Your youkai is the same as hers but your nothing more than a nine year old brat." She said, causing me to glare at her. "Oh shut up Genkai, it's not like you haven't changed you ol' geezer!" I snapped before biting my lip form another wave of pain. She walked over to me picked me up, dragging me behind her._

"_Oi! What the hell are you doing?"I said startled by her actions. "You're coming with me until you can control your powers suddenly coming back as they have." She stated blandly._

I smiled a bit at that and shook my head. She kept me locked away in the training room until I could settle everything like I had when I was in my original form. I had blocked my energy off myself so when I was beyond angry, and older, I could use my powers again. I was able to use a small amount of my power before hand and I used that to help me with a few things. I walked up to the little temple and opened it up. I grinned when I saw that it was nearly the same as when I left it and turned back to Genkai. "I'll be back in a few hours or so. Don't wait up." I said walking inside. I took off my shoes, socks, and sweater. "I don't plan on it. You know where everything is anyway." She said and left without another word. I chuckled softly and closed the door. I started out with a few stretches and some basic gymnastic techniques. After that I let all of my energy go before I stepped up my training a few notches. I knew that I wasn't going to be leaving for at least a week, but I should be home before Yusuke woke up finally. 'Just wait, things will turn out for the better. I can feel it' I thought grinning to myself. The temple that I was in cloaked my energy, no matter how much I expended, none of it would be felt unless inside of the room where I was.

That week I trained at full power until I either passed out from exhaustion or until I was barely about to pass out. I worked beyond my limit, making me grow stronger. Right now I was packing up my bag again. Once that was done I heaved it over my shoulder, out the window and shivered a bit at the dream I had the night before. I was at home and I kissed my brother and he woke up. I stuck my tongue out in disgust and shook my head. "No way, that's Keiko's department." I muttered before leaving my room. I knew that I would be seeing it soon since I made a promise to Genkai to help her out with a tournament that she had to pick her successor in about a week's time. I walked down the stairs to the main room and saw that Genkai wasn't there she was probably off meditating somewhere, she never did like saying goodbye or anything.

I walked out of the temple and walked down the stairs, deciding to take my time getting home. It was early in the morning when I left, the sun was barely rising into the sky. I went walked to the station and bought my ticket back to the city. I sat down with my arms crossed, waiting for the train to come, not sensing anyone else around me at the moment. I leaned back in my seat closing my eyes and just relaxed. At the moment I was wearing a deep blue shirt with a silver fox design on the front with sleeves that went down to my elbows and dark grey jeans that complimented the shirt well. Around my neck I decided to wear one of the pieces jewellery that I owned. It was a simply white ribbon that I tied around my neck and at the end of it was a small silver bell. I wore black sketchers and a black ribbon around my left wrist. My hair was loose that day, and it blew freely in the wind.

I looked over at the clock to see what time it was and saw that my train would be here soon, I guess I wasn't specific about the train ride. It took a good half day to get here by train, and to do a full day without a portal would cost me a full day trip. Once I got onto the train, I grabbed the railing staring out at the windows, almost hypnotically, I was brought out of my trance when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I blinked a bit and turned my head to look at the person. Imagine my surprise, when I saw the last person I had actually wanted to see so soon. Emerald green eyes stared into my purple ones in equal amount of surprise.

"Ah... Minamino-san..." I said a tad awkwardly. He was dressed in a pair a light blue jeans with a buttoned up light green button up shirt, which had all but the first three done up, it suited him much better than our uniform did in my opinion, but I didn't dare voice that out, who knows what trouble that would cause me. "What are you doing all the way out here?" I asked naturally curious. My questioned seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and gave me one of his fake smiles again. "I was out visiting some relatives to update them on my mother's condition." He said. As he spoke, I noticed his eyes grow dim at that. I frowned a bit at that, and turned to face him fully. I placed a hand on his arm giving it a slight squeeze. "Do you want to talk about it?"I asked quietly. "I know I'm not the most caring person ever, but I'm pretty good at listening." I gave him a small smile which he accepted and returned.

"Thank you Shinji-san. You're the first to have asked that since it has happened." He said. "The reason why I came over here was to actually offer you a seat next to me, before I realized who you were." He added with a bit of a chuckle. "Would you care to join me?" I nodded, thinking that sitting down would be heaven to do. I followed Minamino to his seat and sat down next to him. From there, he told me about how his mother caught ill a few months back and has been bedridden in the hospital since then, and that the doctors don't know if she would make it or not.

I winced a bit when he finished his story. I leaned my head back against the window and stared at the ceiling. "I don't think I could live without my mum... sure, she isn't the greatest, but I love her to bits." I said with a smile. Minamino looked over at me from the corner of his eye with a small smile on his face, I got his eye and I smiled back him. "I forgot to ask Shinji-san, what are you doing out here? This is the middle of nowhere from what I know of." He said curiously. I nodded and looked at him from the corner of my eye. "I needed to be away from people and the city." I said and looked down at the ground.

"You've been out here for a week." He said surprised. I merely nodded confirming what I told him. "Yea, I've been out here for a week, it's not something I haven't done before though." I said with a shrug. Minamino turned to me and lifted my head up to face him. All around us I heard people whispering, some of the older women that were sitting near us whispered to each other, and I heard them clearly.

"Oh, aren't they a cute couple!" One of them said leaning over to the other. They both laughed with each other. "They are, both are so young, but they fit well with each other. They really complement each other nicely." The other said.

I was surprised at what the ladies were saying, apparently Minamino was too, since his eyes went wide like mine were. He let go of my chin and I quickly adverted my eyes and he did the same, a very faint blush on both of our cheeks. I scratched the back of my neck, and Minamino cleared their throat. The old ladies laughed sweetly at us. "They really are adorable." They said laughing once more. Our train stopped in one of the town along the way and the two older women left the train.

When the train started moving again, we still didn't look at each other, until a few more hours passed. When we did look at each other once again we couldn't but chuckle at the awkwardness that went on between us. "So what were we talking about before?" I asked teasingly. "That you were out in the middle of nowhere for a week." He said. I nodded now remembering. "Right." I said, and we chuckled again.

"I don't think I've ever seen you flush before Minamino-san." I said with a teasing smirk. "And I do not believe that I've ever seen you flush either Shinji-san. I must say, that was quite a surprise." He teasing me lightly. "I suppose then it's rare for the both of us to become flustered by something like that." I said.

We spent the rest of the train ride talking about our assignment, and luckily, no elderly ladies commented on us being a couple. Once we arrived at our destination, we parted ways and I walked down the street wondering what had happened while I was away. I decided to go and find my mom at the bar, knowing that she was most likely here at the moment. The bars were used to seeing me come in since I usually came to pick mum up. They waved at me when they saw me and pointed to mum's usual corner that she usually went to. I waved back and walked over there. She was surrounded by two men dressed as women, who were obviously drunk. I rolled my eyes and plopped down in front of them.

"Yo mum, where's the new place?" I asked crossing one leg over the other. My mum looked over at me with her drunken look and smiled widely. "Well hey there baby girl!" she said and stumbled over to me. "You here ya see the ladies with me?" she asked loudly and slung an arm over my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head. "No ma, where's home? Where the house at?" I asked. My mum paused a bit and looked up at the ceiling. "'Cross the street fourth floor baby girl. Sure you don' wanna join ya mamma and the girls for a drink?" she said "Can't drink yet ma. Give me a few years. Give me ya keys 'kay I want to get some sleep." Mum gave me her keys and ordered another round for her and the 'girl's' I shook my head and left the bar, waving to the bartenders once more.

I let out a sigh and wondered home. It was getting late since the train didn't come in until ten at night. It took me a while to walk to mum's usual bar and it will take a while until I reached our new home. I looked at up at the sky, hoping that Keiko was with Yusuke right now. When I reached the apartment complex I walked up the stairs slowly, it was past midnight now when I walked into apartment, and I just leaned against the doorframe watching Keiko and Yusuke embracing one another.

"So, you finally decided to join us in the living world." I said with a smirk, the two of them jumped back, and flushed. Yusuke glared at me playfully while Keiko just plain glared at me. I kicked off my shoes and walked towards them grinning. "Aw come one, don't give that, you know we missed you and you guys missed me." I said and joined them on the bed. I wrapped my arms around them, hugging them tightly.


	7. Seventh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, then there would either Kurama, or Youko beside me right now XD**

**Seventh**

Five days passed since Yusuke had been woken up and since Keiko kissed Yusuke. We were back to sharing a bed again and were currently wondering what mom was up to. Since she found out that he woke up, every morning, she would come into our room to wake Yusuke up, which caused me to wake up as well. We knew mum was worried so we didn't tell her that it was getting annoying or anything. I was leaning my head against my brother's shoulder, starring at our mum blandly. It was seven o'clock on a Sunday morning. These were usually the mornings that I made sure to use as sleep days, but today wasn't one of those. Once mum was sure Yusuke was alive she left our room, probably to go drinking in her own again. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"Want to see how much trouble has been caused since I've been gone?" he asked, his cockiness still fully intact. I chuckled and nodded giving him a smirk. "Why not, it should provide interesting." I said with a chuckle. With that said we left our bed and I gathered my clothes, deciding that I would shower before we left. I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a grey short sleeved shirt and a dark blue jean jacket that stopped at my waist, showing my shirt. I showered and dressed, pulling my hair into a single braid with a white lily at the end of it. The lily is real, as long as there is moisture in my hair, it will continue to bloom, and once the moisture is gone, then it feeds off my energy to stay alive.

Yusuke was dressed in jeans, his usual white t-shirt and his butt ugly green and yellow jacket. He didn't slick his hair back for once causing me to ruffle it up. He never likes it when I do that to him, he says that it makes him feel like a child. We slipped on our shoes and made our way down the street to the cafe near his school. I couldn't help but laugh at my brother who was making a scene.

"Damn, I feel good! I could pick a fight with anything or anyone!" he said loudly and happily. I clapped my brother on the back so we could just keep moving. That was when someone asked to talk with Yusuke, I could tell by the voice and the eye colour that it was Botan. 'So, that's his edge...' I thought with a frown. 'Looks like Yusuke signed up for more than he expected.' I then sensed something, it was pulling at me to follow, and my curiosity was getting the better of me. "Oi, Yu. I'll meet you up at the cafe or something, there's something I want to check out." I called over to him. He turned to me with a serious expression on his face. He knew that I never just 'checked something out' and that there was a reason for what I was going to be doing. He nodded to me, telling me to be careful and I smiled at him, giving him a nod.

I took off in the direction that was calling me, making sure to keep my eye out for something. I walked into a forest, and the feeling heightened pulling me more. I stopped near a tree, hearing voices up ahead. I looked at the tree I was near and started climbing it, then leapt into another tree, then another silently until the energies I felt were close. There were three in total, and I could tell from them, that they weren't human. One was a fire demon, with the way their energy flowed, the next was a soul eating demon, he didn't bother to hide or suppress his energy, the last one, was what puzzled me. It was the same energy that I felt at school, causing me to frown. That energy I have never been able to pinpoint it, but if I had to my guess, I wouldn't be to surprised about who it was. I landed in one tree and peered down below at the clearing that I had stopped at many times before. I saw the three figures and looked at each by their energy. The one who did nothing by let their energy flow was a tall bulky demon with horns on his head and I immediately recognized him as Goki. I read up about him before while I was looking through some files when no one was around. The next was the fire demon. He was very short, probably only came to my chest, at least. He had black har with a white starburst in the middle and red crimson eyes. He wore a black cloak, a white scarf and a white bandana around his forehead. The last person who I looked at, even though I was prepared for it, still surprised me, it was Minamino, red hair, green eyes and wearing our uniform. I didn't realize I whispered his name out loud until a whip came at me. It was times like these that I was thankful for being as well trained as I was, or else I would have probably been sliced in half. I landed on the ground behind them after flipping in the air to avoid being hit. Goki then came after me, but I quickly disposed of him with a simple flick of my hair, he was down and out.

"Tsk tsk. You should know better than to strike at a lady." I said mockingly. The one with red eyes narrowed them at me and drew his sword. I stood in front of them with my arms crossed and a single eyebrow raised. Half my face was covered by the shadows of trees around us. "So, you live too Kono, If I had known that, maybe I would have brought you into this meeting. Pity that I will have to eliminate you." The red eyed demon said. I chuckled before Minamino could say anything. "Ah, now I remember you Shorty. Hiei isn't it? With the Jagan eye." I nodded to myself in confirmation.

Minamino took a step closer to me, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You should be glad to see her Kurama, unless you know her by a different name." Hiei said smugly, in reply he got heated glares from both Minamino and myself, causing him to become less smug. I turned back to Minamino, looking at him calmly.

"Do you prefer talking somewhere less crowded?" I asked him, ignoring the others. Nodding, he turned around, beckoning me to follow. I followed him silently through the forest and down the street. We walked side by side, not saying anything, or look at each other. He lead me to a small cafe and got a booth at the back, where no one was. We ordered our drinks and sat in silence figuring out what to say, and wondering who would speak first. I decided to break the ice that we seemed to be caught in.

"So, Kurama hm? Mind elaborating on that?" I asked taking a sip of my chocolate Oreo milkshake. Minamino placed his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together, laying his chin on top of his hands. He looked at me with his usual calculating look. "I could ask you the same thing Kono. What is your real name Kimora." He said, challenging me. I copied his action, leaning my elbows on the table, lacing hands together and laying my head on top of them. "I asked you first Shuuichi, if that is your actual name." I smirked a bit. I never went down without a fight, especially if it was a challenge of wits. I took a sip of my shake, watching him carefully. His eyes seemed to sparkle a bit in amusement at this and took a sip of tea before anything else happened.

"How about we play twenty questions to figure out each other's past. Anything goes and we have to answer truthfully, not matter what the question is." He said sticking his hand out at me. I chuckled and shook his head. "Deal." I agreed and placed my hand back where it was before. Minamino chuckled, giving me one of his small smiles again. "You may go first if you like." He offered, causing me to chuckle.

I leaned back in my seat, lacing my hands behind my head now. "I accept. First question I'll start with the easy ones. What type of demon are you?" I said tilting my head to the side. Minamino chuckled quietly and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fox. Have you ever been to Makai?" he asked. I smirked at his question. It had double meaning to it, I could tell. I leaned against the table with crossed arms amused. "Before or after we sealed ourselves in our present forms?" I asked taking another sip of my shake. "Before." He answered sipping his tea. "Then yes." I said. "Ever have a den full of thieves?" I asked. "Before now or now?" he asked, becoming more amused. "Before." I said sipping my shake once more. He thought for a minute, and then nodded. "Yes, I use to have a band of thieves." He confirmed. "Did you use to live in a den made in a tree?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I smirked a bit. "Key word was use to." I mused. "Where do you know Hiei from?" I asked, deciding to drag this out until the twentieth question. He looked at me for a bit pondering. "He found me here by my energy." He said. "If I may ask, where do you know Hiei from?" he asked. "We both got cornered by a bounty hunter and saved each other's ass." I said with a shrug. "Why did you come Ningenkai?" Kurama tiled his head to the side a bit, thinking. "I came here to restore my energy so I could return to Makai." He said. "What happened in your family that made you distant?" he asked. I chuckled a bit. "I was wondering when you would ask that." I mused. "Someone died. Is your mum the reason why you haven't left this place?" I asked. He nodded. "She is, I would do anything for her." He said, and I knew that he meant it. "Is that why you're still here as well?" he asked. I nodded a bit. "Yea, I'm here for my family. Would you live your life as human until your human soul is dead?"

Minamino shook his head. "I'm not sure about that yet. I haven't thought that far ahead." He said, taking a sip of his tea. "How long have you suspected me of being a demon?" he asked generously curious. I chuckled softly. "Honestly? Since the first day that I met you." I said causing him to chuckle. "That long hm." He mused, I nodded amused. "Where do you think you know me from?" I asked him. "I believe it's more, where do I know you from, and what will I do with that knowledge." He said. "I leaned back in my seat, knowing that we wouldn't be going anywhere with this. "So we both know who the other is, but we're not willing to tell them. Hm, what to do, what to do." I mused. Minamino chuckled also. "We could always just tell each other who the other is." He suggested but I just shook my head. "That's too easy though we could always jus..."

I was cut off by Minamino placing a finger over my lips, silencing me. "You have changed a lot Aeriko. I never did think that you would end up in the same place that I was." He said, then stood up, leaving before I could say anything. He was wearing that smile, the smile he always wore when he knew he had won the round. I leaned back against my seat again, pouting slightly. "You have changed too Youko... more than you probably have realized." I sighed. I shook my head and stood up as well. I paid for my drink and walked out of the cafe, making sure to tuck this place in, in the back of my mind so I could come back again.

I looked up at the sky and walked over to the cafe, well near it anyways, since I was got distracted by some idiot who was talking bid. "Say it... or the kitty looses an eye." That made my eye twitch a bit and I jumped the fence behind the boys. I noticed my brother heading over and nodded to him, and he grinned, not the least bit worried about where I've been. I turned to Kuwabara and his pals, giving them the same grin that I shared with Yusuke. Before anything could happen the boy who was holding the cat got knocked out thanks to my brother and I, we had punched him at the exact same time for a more effective hit. I caught the cat, easily securing the lil guy on my shoulder.

"Yo, greetings from hell guys." Yusuke said and I noticed that he had once again, slicked his hair back. I was at his side smirking. The boys freaked out, and that was Kuwabara's cue to start beating on them. I nodded to Yusuke, telling him that I was going to sit this one out and check the kitty out to make sure there wasn't any harm to him. I walked over to the dumpster and pulled myself on top of it since the lid was closed. I held the kitten in my lap and checked him over. He was a little ruffed up, from what I could tell, I was an animal lover, I cared if an animal was hurt by humans, but this little guy seemed to be just fine. I reached into one of my pockets and took out a small treat to give to him. I always carried some cat treats in my pockets just in case if I ran into a kitten or something.


	8. Eighth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, then there would either Kurama, or Youko beside me right now XD**

**Eighth **

The next day, Yusuke and I went to school. I spent most of the night thinking about the little incident that I had with Minamino... or should I call him Youko now? I wasn't sure anymore. I dressed in my uniform pants but decided to forget the blazer and I just went in the white top that I had to wear under my blazer and a red sweater that I happened to own I decided to leave my hair down, as I was too lazy to do anything with it. As I walked to school, leaving way before my brother who would only go when Keiko showed up, I happened to see Minamino come out of his house from the corner of my eye. I looked up at the sky, seeing that it was early in the morning, the usual time that I went to school. I was usually the first one there, even before Minamino. Which surprised a lot of people in the class, I was lazy, so most didn't think that I would get up early to get to school at all. It was 'cause I was lazy that I got up early so I didn't sleep in late and have to rush to get to school. It made perfect sense to me, so I stuck with it.

"Good morning Kimora-san." A voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked over to a bit, seeing Minamino walking my pace beside me. "Good morning Shuuichi-san." I said with a slight nod. We walked in silence for a bit, the both of us thinking about something. "Kimora-san, would you like to meet my mother?" he asked me suddenly. I looked over at him surprised. "Meet your mother?" I repeated, surprised at what he asked. He nodded, looking at me from the corner of his eye, catching my eye and smiling at me. I nodded, finding myself smiling softly. "I would like that actually." I said. "It would be nice to meet the woman who changed the great Youko Kurama's opinion on humans." I grinned, causing him to shake his head at me. "When do I get the honour of meeting the one who changed your opinion on humans?" he asked, the look in his eyes was teasing, which I couldn't help but chuckle at. "Soon." I said, knowing that it was true. "You'll know when we pop up." I said and we were greeted by silence again while we walked. A few minutes passed when a question came to me. "Since when did we decide to go by each other's first names?" I asked curiously

Once more he took his time answering me, he did that a lot with me now a days. "Now that I know who you are, I find it almost rude to be formal with you. I hope that you don't mind." He said looking at me. I shook my head at him, a small smile. "Fair enough." I said. "Then we're both agreed that we stick to calling each other by our human names then." I confirmed with him. He chuckled beside me and nodded. "I thought that was the obvious choice of things." He said giving me a sideways mocking look. I just rolled my eyes at him. We soon reached our school and walked into our empty classroom. We walked over to our seats and I sat down on my desk, looking over at Shuuichi. "We should probably get to work on our scene hm?" I said lazily and took out my book, skimming through it. "The other's will probably try to get into the mood of things without watching the movie to see what situation their doing. I would suggest that we together one night to watch it, so we can get a feel of things." I said in a bored tone of voice. Really though, I just didn't want to do anything for one night, and watching a movie sounded like a good idea, even it was for school. "You just don't want to do anything do you?" he asked amused. I just grinned at him and nodded. "Basically." I said with a shrug and sat down once more.

It was lunch when I decided that I was going to skip the rest of the day and check up and Yusuke. Apparently Shuuichi also needed to leave school at the same time. He decided to walk me part way to my destination, which was my brother's school, even though I told him that he didn't have to, but he insisted. We split once we reached the park. I was going past it and he was going in it. We stood a few feet apart looking at one another, nothing was being said but we both understood. I then shook my head at him. "It's not like back then anymore Kura. I don't think we'll be the same like we were at that time." I told him. I was referring to when we were in Makai. He and I were mates. I remember it quite clearly still.

_I lived in a forest, years after I started living on my own. I had finally found a safe place to lay low, but at the same time cause havoc to those not expecting it. Especially when it came to a certain den of thieves that I scouted out a while back, when all of them were gone on several raids, I raided their den, leaving them with nothing to go by. The things that I stole from them, I sold them for coins, or I traded them for something that I needed. I was known at the Black Market as the one to go to. I knew how to get certain items, that couldn't be found anywhere else, and I only have one type of the item at a certain time of year, from a certain collection that is most in demand. _

_I had long gold hair that went down to my thighs, two gold fox ears on my head, silver eyes, and almost ghost like skin. I wore a long sleeved green dress that came down to my mid calves with slits all the way up to my mid thighs with darker green pants underneath and a dark green sash wrapped around my waist. I wore green shoes and gold bands around my wrists as well as a silver bell on a silver choker around my neck. A gold bushy tail flickered behind me while I walked, lay down, or fought in battle. When I went to the Black Market, I wore a thick black cloak around me, to hide my gender and what I looked like. The only thing I allowed people to see were my eyes, nothing else, since it was too risky to do. There weren't many fox demons anymore, at least that's what I've found out. _

_Besides I wasn't even raised by my kind. I was found by a traveling band of cat demons who took me in without any questions. I couldn't remember who I was when I was before I was found by them. They gave me my name, and they gave me guidelines to live by, and they gave me a goal to strive and live for. But was all in vain as soon as I met him, Youko Kurama. _

_It was a few centuries ago that we had our first run in with each other. I was stealing something from one land, and he was stealing from another. This was before he was famous, and just another thief. It was in a forest that we happened to stumble among one another, or rather, where we ran into each other, literally. We were going so fast, as to not get caught, that we weren't paying attention to anything else. I was about to be thrown back onto my back, but I flipped onto my hand and feet, still holding onto the golden necklace that I stole. When I looked up to see who I had ran into, I ended up starring into golden eyes, that were filled with the same shock that I had in my own. Silver hair cascaded down their form, over their pale skin and white clothing. Two silver ears, much like my own were on top of their head and a silver tail flickered in curiosity._

_This was the first time I saw another like myself. I tilted my head to the side, to which the other person did the same. The two of us stood up at the same time and circled each other suspiciously. The male across of me smirked, looking me up and down. In return I glared at him, narrowing my eyes at him in warning._

"_Now, what's a pretty vixen like you doing in a forest all alone hm?" the male said, placing a hand on his him, as we had stopped circling around each other. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, clearly, not amused. "That's none of your business, now is it?" I retorted. He took a step towards me, forcing me to take one back. "Because since a pretty little vixen like you shouldn't be all alone and defenceless in a big scary forest by themselves." He said tauntingly, taking a few quick steps towards me. He stopped coming towards me when I placed a dagger at his neck, drawing a thin line of blood. "I think I can take care of myself. Thanks." I said, and then left the area without a word or sound._

_When we met again, centuries later, I almost forgot about the entire thing, the only thing I remembered were two golden eyes. I was coming back from the Black Market, making my usual way through the forest. Well it would have been my usual way, if not for the fact that I knew I was being followed, and I knew that it was a demon at my level and species. So, I decided to play along and see how it turned out. I pretended not to know that I was being followed and stopped in a clearing, leaning against a tree. My hair was tied back now with a lily keeping it in place._

_I was soon joined by silver haired golden eye male, who was looking at me with a very cocky look on his face. "Well hello there." He said walking into the clearing. I pushed myself up from the tree, walking over to him, putting a little swing into my hips, which I noticed, he was following with his eyes. "What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest as soon as I was at least a foot from him. He looked almost appalled at me, but I knew it was an act. He walked around me, analyzing me, and of course, checking me out. "Now, what's a pretty little vixen like you doing in a scary, thief filled forest hm?" he asked placing a hand on his chin and leaning in close to me._

_I had to roll my eyes at him and shake my head. "I'm just passing through, wouldn't want to get taken advantage of by big nasty demon now would I?" I said, lacing innocence on as thickly as I could. I looked at him straight in the eyes as he thought over my words. He walked to my side and casually placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "No, that would be very bad, now wouldn't it. Though, I'm surprised a very sexy looking vixen like you isn't already mated yet." He said, and then proceeded to nuzzle his face into my neck. I shoved him off me, glaring at him. "You weren't nearly as perverted as you were when we first met." I said annoyed. He just gave me a grin, but didn't try to come near me again. "So you do remember then. I never did get a name from you." He said shaking his head mockingly. "And you're never going to get it." I clarified, causing him to smirk, a perverted look in his eyes. "Then whose name am I to scream out when we're having fun then?" He asked, trying to sound innocent._

"_One of your common whores." I said blandly with a roll of my eyes. He faked hurt, placing a hand over his heart, or rather where his core was. "Now that hurt." He said. "I don't want a common whore, they're getting quite boring as of late. I want something...different." he started walking towards me again as he spoke, and started circling me once more. "Something... new, unexplored." He whispered into my ear. I turned to look at him sharply, my ears pinned themselves on the top of my head and my tail swished dangerously. "I would suggest you leave thief... before I'm tempted to make you headless." I whispered harshly at him. All he did though, as chuckle and place a finger under my chin, tilting my head up closer to his own. "We shall see about that vixen." He cooed, trailing a clawed hand up my cheek to my ears, where he proceeded to scratch behind it. I glared at him some more, but it was losing its fight since, it felt so damn good to be scratched behind the ears. My eyes closed partially, and continued to glare at his smugness. "When I get my hands on you.... you're going to..." "Really enjoy my punishment." He purred in my ear again causing me to swat at him, but missed since he jumped back. _

_He crossed his arms across his lean chest and shook his head at me. "Well that's not very nice." He said, scolding me like a child. I crossed my arms over my chest, watching him wearily. I didn't know what he was going to do, or what he could do and I didn't want to risk it at the moment. He walked back over to me, seeing as I wasn't going to do anything and tipped my chin up again, so it was very close to his own. "You will see vixen, you and I are made for each other." He purred and before I could do anything he kissed me then backed away. "And by the way, I'm Youko Kurama, remember that name." He said with a smirk then left casually._

I shook my head a bit at our first few meetings that we had. Later on, the two of us became mates, not how one would expect it to happen, but it did happen. Shuuichi was looking at me with a bit of a smirk, probably thinking of the same thing.

"I know we won't be able to be what we were once." He said then placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a kind smile. I returned his smile with small nod. "But that doesn't mean that we can't try to be friends this time around." He added, causing me to chuckle lightly. "I'll meet you at the library after your meeting with short stop and soul eater just after the sun sets." I said and he nodded. "See you then Kimora-san." He said then walked into the forest. I watched him leave, a soft smile on my face. I shook my head once more before continuing my way to Yusuke's school. Once I got there I walked right into the grounds. From what I could tell, class was in session, and all I had to do was find where my brother was. That wasn't hard to do actually since he was just coming out of one of the rooms with Koenma floating near him.

I didn't say anything since it looked like Koenma was telling my brother something. He held his index finger and thumb up like a gun and charged it with spirit energy, before shooting it at one of his teachers, nailing the man right in the back of his head. I couldn't help but chuckle at that before making my way over.

"Nice shot bro." I said with a nod towards Koenma. "Ah good, you're here too." He said with a happy nod, then briefed me on what happened in Reikai. Koenma then frowned, finally realizing something. "Why aren't you in school? According to my information, you don't go here..." he stated. "Go figure. That's why I wear a different uniform than my brother." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Yea, don't get your diaper in a knot, it'll make you more unbearable than you already are." Yusuke snorted out. "Just go find the demons who stole from me!" Koenma shouted before disappearing. Grinning at each other Yusuke and I walked out of the school and down the crowded streets to find the thieves.

"So what did the teach do to piss you off so much?" I asked looking at my brother from the corner of my eye. Yusuke shrugged and looked back at me. "The usual, but he tried to frame me this time." He said and grumbled something underneath his breath. I just shook my head and patted his arm. "Don't worry about that blowhard then. He probably just never been laid before." I said with a shrug, causing my brother to burst out laughing. He pulled me into a playful headlock and ruffled my hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you as my twin Kimko." He grinned widely and released me head. I pinched his ear, causing him to yelp, sending me a glare. "You'd be the death of Keiko if I wasn't around." I said with a roll of my eyes. He shot me a look that I ignored and looked over to my right. There I saw Shuuichi, Hiei and Goki, all walking together.

'Boy, Hiei is short. No wonder it's hard to find him sometimes.' I thought with a hidden smirk, knowing that the shrimp heard me, and just like I thought, he contacted me. 'What was that you wench?' his voice sounded through my head. 'You're short, I just never realized how short you were till now.' I told him. I felt his energy start to pulse, but I didn't flinch like most would. 'Woman, you're really asking for it.' Hiei said to me. 'I know.' I then put up a barrier so he couldn't say anything else to me.

Yusuke spotted them and nudged me a bit. I nodded to him and we started following them. While we did, a large crowd soon gathered to our right. I motioned for Yusuke to go ahead while I figure out what had happened. I shoved my way to the middle of the crowd and saw a young child, with lifeless eyes. I had a feeling of what had happened already, and this just confirmed my suspicion. 'Yusuke, I hope you deal with Goki first... if not, then there's children's lives that are at stake.' I thought seriously and left to catch up with my brother.


	9. Ninth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, then there would either Kurama, or Youko beside me right now XD**

**Ninth**

When I caught up to my brother, he was already entering the forest. I told him what had happened to the kid, making me frown. Yusuke clenched his fists then relaxed them. He turned to me with his usual grin.

"Well, then we just have to pulverise them!" he said. I shook my head at my twin. "This is your mission bro. King Diaper just wants me to make sure you don't get killed." I said with a shrug. He sent me a glare which I ignored, I was use to it after all, this is my brother we're talking about. Once he had his mind set on something, no matter how much he didn't want to do it, he would. We walked further into the forest, feeling the demonic energy spike since we were getting closer. From what I could hear, the three of them were getting into an argument. It seems the Shuuichi was going to leave with his treasure, and the other two weren't going to have it. Grabbing my arm, Yusuke dragged me into the clearing.

"How about this: I take all three items and you guys save us the trouble and take each other out." He said cockily, stuffing his hands into his pockets. From what I could tell, Hiei and Goki were unnerved about that, and demanded to know who he was, and how he knew of the treasure. I looked over to Shuuichi and shrugged a bit at him. "Get this clowns." My brother spoke up. "My name is Urameshi Yusuke, Spirit detective, and you're under arrest!" he said, then pointed at me. "And this is Urameshi Kimora." Shuuichi raised an eyebrow at me and I just shook my head at him. Hiei then jumped away, saying that if my brother was trouble, it would be best to leave. Shuuichi decided to do the same and just walked away, ignoring my brother's protest. I placed a hand on his arm, and smiled at him. "Don't worry about those two bro, concentrate on the ass that stayed here. You can take care of the other's later, holler if you need me. I have somewhere, where I need to be." I told him then left him alone. "Kimko! You can't leave me like this!" Yusuke whined at me. "Think of this as training. You might be able to beat me in a fair fight after this." I called back to him.

I walked out of the forest and stared up at the sky. Yusuke and I spent a while tracking down the three in the forest. It was already getting dark out and I did tell Shuuichi that I would meet his mother. I cleared the tree line and saw that Shuuichi was waiting for me, like I figured he would. "Were you waiting long?" I asked, half joking and half curiously. He shook his head and pushed himself away from a tree that he was leaning against. "No, I wasn't Kimora-san." He said as I walked to his side. He began leading me to the hospital that his mother was at. We walked in silence I was waiting for him to ask about what my brother had spilt out back at the clearing, but he didn't say anything. We soon reached the hospital and lead me inside to where his mother was. We stopped short of the room and he turned to me, looking at me with a strange look that I never saw in his eyes before. It was a mixture of pain, sadness, and cautiousness.

"Please forgive my mother if she assumes anything." He said, coughing into hand to clear his throat. I couldn't help but chuckle at him, having a guess at what his mother would assume. "I won't hold it against her. Besides, Shuuichi-san, you're the most popular and most wanted guy in school. It's only natural for your mother to want you to get a girlfriend." I teased. He rolled his eyes at me, but all the same, let a small smile come out. "Really Kimora-san, we're in a hospital." He said, trying to sound like he was disappointed. I just grinned at him and patted his arm. "It's the perfect time then to make people smile. Laughter is the best medicine, it's cured countless of infections and incurable diseases." I pointed out. "Laughter is an elixir of life, it keeps someone young at heart, no matter how old they are physically."

He seemed to think it over and sighed, letting me win once again. The updated score seventeen for me, and eighteen for him. He pulled a quick on me at school, to which I told him was cheating, but be denied it, the buggar. Anyway, he knocked on the door before opening the door, letting me walk in first. I was surprised at what I saw. A woman about a little older than my own, laying on a hospital bed, from what I could tell, she had dark blue hair and pale skin. She sat up, having a bit of trouble doing so, but she had a kind smile on her face. Without much thought, I went straight to her side, helping her sit up. "You shouldn't push yourself." I scolded softly, not really meaning it. Shuuichi was at her side as well, telling her the same thing. We caught each other's eye and I saw that he was surprised at what I did, I just smiled at him kindly. We were both sitting on either side of Shuuichi's mother, starring at each other, when we heard her giggle lightly.

"Shuuichi, why didn't you tell me, you were bringing a girl with you, and such a nice one at that." His mother said, snapping us out of our staring contest. Shuuichi started coughing a bit, to his embarrassment and I scratched my cheek. "Mother, she is my classmate, and friend." He said and looked at me from the corner of his eye. Turning to me, his mother grabbed my hand, holding it in both of hers. "I know Shuuichi, I was only teasing." She told him then turned back to me. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself before. I'm Minamino Shiori dear." She said kindly. I smiled back at her, already liking her. "I'm Urameshi Shinji Kimora." I said softly, and caught the look that Shuuichi shot at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you my dear. Shuuichi here talks about you sometimes." She said and laughed lightly at her son.

"Mother, please..." Shuuichi said, in a slight whining tone, but it wasn't very noticeable unless you were paying attention to his voice. Shiori just laughed good heartedly and placed on hand on top of her son's. "Don't mind him Kimora-san, he's sensitive when I speak the truth." She giggled again. I laughed softly at Shuuichi, who placed a hand over his eyes, sighing heavily with a shake of his head. "I wish we could have met on better terms Minamino-san." I said softly. Shiori shook her head at me and lightly patted my hand, then my cheek. "Please dear, call me Shiori. I wish the same as well. I hope you come to visit again, I would like to get to know you better." She said with that same kind, and motherly smile. I smiled back at her and nodded. "I would like that as well Shiori-san." I said. Shuuichi gave his mother a hug, and then stood up. I stood up after Shiori gave me a hug as well, which surprised me. I helped her lay back down on her bed and I walked over to the door, where Shuuichi was waiting. I turned to her when I was at the door, with a smile. "I'll be back tomorrow Shiori-san, I hope you feel better soon." I said then left with Shuuichi.

When we walked out of the hospital, we were greeted by a man with glasses. His face brightened and waved at us. Shuuichi waved back, with a soft smile. "Good evening Kazuyu-san." He said. The man smiled back. "Good evening Shuuichi, how is your mother doing tonight?" he asked. I stood a ways behind, letting the two of them talk. "She seems to be doing well, I'm sure she will be overjoyed when you visit her." Shuuichi said. The man nodded, looking relieved. "Are you alright walking home alone this late?" the man asked him. Shuuichi nodded. "I'll be fine Kazuyu-san, I've done this many times before." He said. The man laughed nervously and bid him goodnight, then walked into the hospital. Shuuichi turned to me and tilted his head to the side, motioning me to join him, which I did. "His name is Kazuyu, he's the president of a small company that my mother has been working at, and they started seeing each other a few months back before she became ill." He explained to me as we continued to walk around. "He seems like a nice man." I commented. He nodded, agreeing with me. "I'll walk you home tonight Kimora-san." He said. I looked at him raising an eyebrow curiously at him. "I am able to take care of myself Shuuichi-san." I said, reminding him that I wasn't helpless.

We stopped again, this time in front of the forest. We faced each other, challenging one another. He took a step towards me, placing a hand on my cheek and tilting my head up, so our eyes fully met. 'I know you can take care of yourself Aeriko. I know you do, I've seen firsthand many times that you can defend yourself, even against me." He said quietly and stroked my cheek lightly with his thumb. "Call it an old habit for wanting to make sure you're safe." He then leaned his forehead against my own, and I closed my eyes, leaning against his forehead. When we were still in Makai, this little gesture meant the world to me, it was our sign that told each other that we cared for one another. Whenever we placed our foreheads together, that's what it meant.

_I woke up in the den, curling u against the man who was my mate, not really by choice, but in the end it worked out for the best. My golden hair flowed over my bare skin, as well as over the skin of my mate. His silver hair flowed over his own bare skin mixing with my hair and flowing over my body. An arm was wrapped around my waist pulled me closer to the male, a hand tilted my head up and a forehead pressed against my own. I reached a hand up and stroked his cheek, smiling softly at the same time._

"_Good morning my mate, how are you this morning?" a deep voice resonated in my ear. I opened my eyes and stared into golden eyes. "I'm perfect Youko. How are you this morning?" I asked him softly. He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly. "As long as I wake up with you by my side, then everything is perfect." He purred in my ear, lightly nipping at it. I chuckled softly and rolled away from him, my ears flattening playfully at him my tail flickered behind me, and flicked his nose. Youko placed his hands on my waist, pulling my back against his chest. He nuzzled my neck, likely kissing the mark that pronounced us as mates. A silver rose was intertwined with a gold lily, their stems twined together. My body relaxed against his and I tilted my head to the side, letting out a soft sigh. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt this hands trail down my skin from my arm to my stomach and waist, down my thigh. _

"_Not now Youko." I whined, turning around in his arms. He just chuckled at me and pulled me closer to him. He sighed heavily, removing his hand from my thigh and brought it back up to my face. "Then how can I show you how much you mean to me when you're not in the mood?" he asked with a bit of his own whine. I smiled gently at him and leaned my forehead against his, placing a hand on his cheek. "Just like this. Whenever you do this simple little gesture, it means a lot to me." I told him, closing my eyes in the process. I felt him lean back against my forehead, his breath hitting my lips from his parted mouth. "Then this shall be our secret way of saying 'I love you.'"_

"You still remember what that means..." I whispered questionably, and opened my eyes looking into his own. His eyes soften and ran his thumb against my cheek again. "It means the same now as it did back then. It will always mean that." He whispered to me.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes before we separated. We continued down the road, not speaking, or anything, just enjoying each other's company in silence. Soon we reached my apartment block and we stopped in front of it. I turned to Shuuichi, lacing my hands behind my back a bit. "Thank you Kura, even if you didn't have to walk me home." I said with a teasing smile. Shuuichi chuckled and placed a hand on my cheek once more. "I wanted to Aeri." He said and lightly stroked my cheek again. "Besides, it's not every day that we can just be ourselves now is it?" he said, slightly teasing me. I nodded, chuckling softly and stepped closer to him. I placed a hand on his cheek and leaned my forehead against his, just wanting to feel the familiar feeling that I always got.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shuuichi." I told him and pulled back. He surprised me though by wrapping his other arm around my waist, hugging me to him. "I'll come get you Kimora, that's if I don't see you first. Sleep well." He whispered into my ear then kissed my cheek lightly before drawing back. I felt heat rush into my cheeks, while I watched him walk away into the night. I placed a hand on my cheek and smiled. "Good night Youko." I whispered into the darkness before heading up to the apartment.

Once I walked in, I was greeted by Botan pacing in the living room. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, frowning at her. "What happened to my brother?" I asked suspiciously. Botan let out a surprised yelp and spun around to face me. She looked nervous then angry as she stomped towards me. "Where were you!? Yusuke could have died if I didn't intervene!" she yelled. "What's with the yelling? Oh Kimko, you're home. Did you know that Yusuke got the shit beat out of him?" my mother asked lazily. She yawned a bit and dragged her feet from her room.

"I just got the news. I was at the library getting my project done for school, I just got finished now." I said with a shrug. "Come on mum, let's get you back to bed." I said, taking my mum by her elbow and led her to bed. Once I knew mum was sleeping soundly, I walked back out to Botan, taking her hand, leading her to the room I shared with Yusuke. "Explain to me what happened." I ordered, sitting next to my brother, who had a few bandages on him.

Botan gulped nervously and started to stutter when she spoke. "Well... you see... Kimora.... Goki.... kinda... well..."


	10. Tenth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, then there would either Kurama, or Youko beside me right now XD**

**Tenth**

Once Yusuke woke up, it was late in the afternoon the next day, he was looking around confused. I was sitting on the bed next to him and wacked him over the head before mum could. "Dumbass. I told you not to get yourself killed." I said taking a gulp of the rum I held in my hands. "If you were only there Kimko, I probably wouldn't be like this." Yusuke grumbled, causing our mum to smack him. "Don't blame your sister, she was busy with school unlike you." She stated before walking out to her room. I smirked at him, sticking my tongue out. "Don't worry, I plan on joining you today." I paused in speaking a bit "I can't believe that you got your ass handed to you though, I thought you were tougher than that." I mocked, dodging the punched that was aimed for me easily. "Tsk, tsk. You still haven't thanked Botan for healing you and carrying you home. I mean really, making a lady do such work, how despicable." I said and walked out of the room before my brother could kill me. I leaned against the wall listening to Botan give my brother his next two items. The demon aura compass, and the aura booster ring.

The two of them talked for a moment longer before my brother got out of bed, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna kick his ass." My brother said and kicked open his door. "Hey dumb nut. You don't plan on leaving without me are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. He turned to me with grin. "Of course not, this time you're not running away from me." He said, grabbing my hand, pulling me out of our apartment. He followed the compass determinately. "He's close. You are going to help me right?" he said sending me a look. I rolled my eyes at him, giving him a bland look. "Of course dumb nut. You're my brother, of course I'm going to fight with you." I told him with a smirk.

Grinning at me, Yusuke turned to me, clamping out hands together, like we always did when we would team up. "Do or die right?" he said. I just grinned back. "Only if I'm not watching your back, so don't count on dying with me around, I can't stand thinking that you're having a better time than I am in Reikai." I teased him. We gripped our hands, determined to make it through this. We then walked into an alley and say Goki there. "We have some unfinished business to attend to." My brother said, cracking his knuckles.

We went into the forest nearby and stared each other down. I stayed at the back, letting Yusuke go after the bastard first. Just like I predicted, Yusuke ran at Goki, determined to knock him out, if not kill him. Goki transformed into his true form and knocked my brother out of the way, into the trees. This went on for a few hours and I was getting sick of this. It was going nowhere. I narrowed my eyes and willed the plants around Goki's feet to grow, and wrap around his feet, entangling him, causing him to become paralyzed. Seeing his chance, my brother stuck a large piece of wood into Goki's mouth, forcing his mouth to stay open. Then with the enhancing ring on his finger, he shot his rei gun at Goki, turning his insides to mush, then landed on the ground, panting. He had numerous scratches on him, but he was still in piece.

"I hope the other two aren't so hard." He mumbled, passing the orb over to me to keep safe. I grabbed my brother's arm slinging it over my shoulder and grabbing a long, thick branch for his to use, when he got to whiny for my liking. "Well at least this one is done. See you're not that helpless as you seem." I teased him. He just shot me a look, telling me to shut up and to quite bothering him. I just rolled my eyes at him, letting him use to stick I gave him to walk on. "Okay, now you're walking on your own." I told him, which caused his glare to deepen at me. I just shrugged at him, use to that look he was giving me. "It's your own fault bro. I was just trying to help, but you got your briefs all in a knot." I said while we walked into the crowded streets, just really wanting to get home, the fight took longer than what my brother expected and the sun was starting to set now, and everyone was heading home for the evening.

I knew who was coming towards us even before Yusuke's compass started beating. "One of the demons is near... I can't fight like this..." he grumbled beside me. "And I won't put my sister in danger." He said before I could say anything. Shuuichi walked up to us, an emotionless mask paced on his features. Yusuke became tense, frowning and glaring at him. He stopped next to us causing us to stop as well. "No need to bristle like that. I'm not here to fight, or run. In fact, I need a favour..." he said, looking at us seriously. I watched him, wondering what he was planning, he knew I would ask about it when I'm alone with him. "Give me three days, and then I will return it." He said, then left, looking me in the eyes before he did.

I walked home with Yusuke, with Botan waiting for us. I turned to Yusuke, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I need to go and do something okay, update Botan on what happened, I'll be back later tonight kay?" I said and started walking away. Before I could get very far, Yusuke placed a hand on my arm. "It's about that guy we met up with isn't it?" he asked, already knowing. I just smiled at him, patting his sore cheek. "Everything will be made clear bro. Twin's promise." I said and left my brother staring at me.

I decided to go to the hospital first to visit Shiori, having a guess that I would meet up with Shuuichi one way or another. I took my time going over to the hospital, reflecting on what I knew. 'He has the Forlorn Hope... that mirror tells you what your deepest desire is and grants it, the cost is....' my trail of thought got cut off my by mouth. "That bastard!" I growled, running to the hospital now. Once there I walked up to where Shiori was and knocked on her door softly. "Come in." I heard Shiori say and I complied.

"How are you feeling today Shiori-san?" I asked with a soft smile. I saw Shiori smile back at me, and motioned for me to come and sit at her side once more. When I was sitting, she took my hands in her own holding them. "I'm feeling fine Kimora-chan. I'm glad you came back to visit." She said. "I keep my word to others. It's the least I can do to help someone feel better." I said with a smile. She smiled back with a small laugh.

We spent the rest of the night talking, not really about anything specific, but a vary of subjects. The two of us had a lot in common, it was nice to talk freely about certain topics with the woman. I wasn't sure what time it was, but it was definitely after dark, when a knock was heard on her door. Shiori told the person to come in, curious as to whom it was. We were greeted by Shuuichi, who looked at me in mild surprise. "You're late." I stated with a grin, and waved at him.

"Kimora..." he said, not knowing what to say to me it seems. Shiori laughed lightly at her son and got him to come to sit with us. "Kimora-chan has been here for a few hours already keeping me company. You said would be here earlier Shuuichi." She said, scolding him very lightly. Flushing slightly Shuuichi just smiled at his mother and scratched his cheek, causing me to laugh at him. "I'm sure he got caught up in homework is all." I said with a smile. Clearing his throat once more, Shuuichi nodded, sending me a grateful look. I smiled at him, giving him a nod before turning back to Shiori. "I'm glad the two of you have been along so well." She smiled, clasping her hands together.

We stayed with his mother for a few more hours before we were asked to leave since visiting hours were done. Shuuichi told his mother that he would be walking me home to make sure that nothing would happen to me. I promised Shiori that I would visit her again before we left. We walked out of the hospital in silence and walked down the street. The lights from the street lamps lit our way, a cool wind blew around us, causing our hair to fly and mix with one another. We paused at the forest entrance, like we did time and time again before.

"Would you mind going for a detour before I walked you home?" Shuuichi asked curiously. He looked over at me, facing me. I shook my head not minding at all. He smiled at me, offering his arm, which I took, then lead me into the forest. "There is something that I thought you might like to see." He said, sparking my curiosity at his words. He chuckled at me, giving me his smile once more. "I remember the last time you said those exact words to me." I said teasingly and looked forward into the forest, remembering that day.

_I don't know how long I had been living in Youko's den after I found out that he had marked me. But it couldn't have been more than a month. I had locked myself in one of the bedrooms once Youko released me from his plants. I hadn't allowed anyone to enter the door, I had my plants barricade it, just in case if Youko tried to get in, or Kuronue so he couldn't try and convince me to come out. I laid down on the bed, curled up in a ball, not wanting to leave the room. It was about the middle of the fourth week when Youko knocked on the door again. He's been doing that since I locked myself way. I haven't really eating much, just the berries that my plants provided me when I got hungry. I didn't answer him, just curled up into a ball on the bed._

"_Aeriko... please... open the door." Youko's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Once again, I didn't say anything. He had forced me away from my home in the forest, taking me by force to his den. When I asked him why, he just told me that I belong to him and that he always made sure that his treasure was where he could see it. I had taken it the wrong way naturally, how could I not when he treated me like a piece of property. But after locking myself in the room, he came every day, trying to get me to come out. From the tone of his voice, I could tell he was starting to get nervous. "Please Aeriko? I want to make it up to you for what I've done..." he said, his voice now getting a desperate tone to it. I turned to my side looking at the door through my vines._

_I got off the bed, running a hand through my gold locks, feeling my ears twitch lightly. I walked slowly over to the door, dismissing the vines and placed my hand on the doorknob. I would admit, I was starting to tire of the room now, but I was stubborn, part of the reason why I was in the room now. I let out a sigh and opened the door, taking a step out, and looked around. I saw Youko, his tail hanging down almost lifelessly and his ears drooping. He was about ten or so feet away from me before he paused in his next step and turned to me, surprise written over his face. Before I could say anything to him, he rushed over to me, taking me into his arms, holding me like I was the most precious being in existence. His familiar scent washed over me, letting me be calm and relax against him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him close. I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes peacefully, his tail soon started searching for my own, and entangled it with my own once they found each other._

"_I'm sorry Youko." I said softly looking up at him before lowering my gaze once more. I was sorry for worrying him like I did. I felt him tighten one of his arms around my waist, keeping me close. The other trailed up my arm and tilted my head upwards his. He brushed his lips softly over my own before nuzzling our noses together. "I should be the one to apologize Aeriko." He cooed against my skin, causing a small shiver to run through my spine. He pressed his lips against my own once more in a small, but meaningful kiss. He picked me up, cradling me in his arms, while walking down the hall. "There's something I want to show you. I thought you might like it." He told me softly, a smirk playing on his lips. _

_Before I could ask him what it was, Kuronue came walking towards us. He took a double take, making sure he was seeing right, then smirked at us, grinning widely. "So the little vixen finally decided to come out of her room I see. About time if you ask me." He said tilting his hat at me. I gave the bat demon a small chuckle and shrugged at him. Youko rolled his eyes at his friend and his antics. "Tell the men they're welcome to have a few days off to visit with their women." He said then smirked wickedly. "I'd say the same thing to you, but I've yet to see you bring someone back that stays more than a night." He teased. Kuronue flushed slightly at that before smirking at Youko, rolling his eyes. "Weren't you taking your little vixen somewhere Youko?" he said then ruffled my hair like an older brother would do then walked away._

_Nodding, Youko continued on his way, not once putting me down. "You've lost weight haven't you." He stated. I just shrugged. "It's bound to happen. I've been living off of berries and water." I said not worried about that right now. "As soon as I've shown you what I want to show you, you are going to eat something filling." He stated, making me roll my eyes at him. "Youko, I'll be fine, really I am. Give me a few days and I'll get back my appetite." I told him, just wanting to relax, and start a new here. He paused in his walking once more, and gently placed me on the ground, backing me into the wall behind me. _

"_Aeriko, I don't think you realize the severity in this." He said quietly. I looked at Youko, almost offended by his comment. "Youko, if I was bearing a kit, I would have not been in that room as long as I was. You asked me to trust you when you took me here. Now I'm asking you the same thing. Trust me. I would know if I bearing a kit or not." I told him placing a hand on his cheek lightly. Okay, so yes I was slightly bipolar, but I locked myself away to teach him a lesson, that I wasn't about to let myself be controlled by him. He looked at me straight into my eyes, I didn't back down, staring right back into his golden ones. _

"_I would take care of my kit if I was to be carrying one. I would never allow it to parish for any reason. I'm not that heartless." I whispered. His eyes soften and he ran a hand down my cheek, lightly cupping it in his hand. He leaned his forehead against my own, lightly brushing our noses against each other. "Neither am I." He whispered and threaded our hands together before kissing me sweetly. I closed my eyes, kissing him back, relaxing further against him. It was with that kiss that I realized that everything would work out in the end, and that I had nothing to worry about while I was with Youko._

_When we broke apart, we smiled at each other softly. He linked our arms together and led me down the hall, going back to the original goal. I looked over at him, and couldn't help but smirk at the grin on his face. He then wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close to him, grinning even more. "Now back to where we were going before." He said. He took me out of the den and into the forest, down a familiar path that I knew very well. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what was planning. Before we got very far though he stopped us and pulled out a cloth, causing my ears to droop at him. _

"_Nah ah. No way Youko." I said, refusing to become blindfolded. Youko nodded and got his plants to hold me still. "It will go quicker if you just co-operate Aeri." He said, almost taunting me, but I knew that he wasn't. I sighed, giving up, knowing that he was just as stubborn as I was when it came to certain things. He walked behind me and tied the blindfold over my eyes. I heard him walk in front of me and pick me up before walking again. "This isn't fair you do know that right Youko?" I told him and leaned against his shoulder, making myself comfortable. "Unfair maybe, but it is worth it. Trust me." He said, and I could tell he had a smirk on his face as well as a bemused look in his eyes._

I felt someone tapping my shoulder, snapping me out of my memories. I blinked several times and tilted my head at Shuuichi, who was just smirking at me, teasingly. "Remembering something Kimora?" he asked, already knowing what it was. I smirked at him and zipped my lips. "That's a secret." I said, causing him to chuckle. He then pulled out a blindfold causing my amusement to fall, only to be replaced with a pout. "You're kidding me.... a blindfold? You know that's cheating." I said. All he did was smile and nod. "Oh I know, but it's necessary." He said and walked behind me, tying the blindfold on.

Just like the past, he picked me up and walked more into the forest. "You're still abnormally light, even now." He mused causing me to elbow him in the ribs a bit. "I know, that's because I walk a lot and I don't eat much. You should know that by now." I said rolling my eyes under the cloth. "Rolling your eyes at me doesn't do anything remember? It just makes teasing you that much more enjoyable." He said, chuckling once more. I pouted at him once more and crossed my arms in front of my chest, turning my head away from him and sighing through my nose. "Cheer up Kimora, we're almost there now." He said softly in my ear, knowing it was a sensitive spot of min. This caused my head to snap towards him where our lips met briefly before turned my head away, feeling my cheeks to heat up.

Shuuichi gently place me on my feet before him and kissed the crown of my head before leading the rest of the way by the hand. His grip was strong, and comforting, something that I had always missed from his. In the most simple of contact, he always managed to make me feel better, no matter what had happened. I smiled at him, even though I couldn't see him, and relaxed. 'I missed you Youko... you will just never know how much I have...'


	11. Eleventh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Eleventh **

While Shuuichi led me to where ever he was taking me, I started using my other senses to try and figure it out. He must have guessed what I was about to do since, as soon as I started using my sense of smell, my nose had a rush of very fragrant smelling rose dulled my senses. I sent him a glare that I knew he couldn't see, causing him to chuckle. "That's more cheating than usual." I pointed out. He knew he was smirking at that, I didn't even need to see him to know it. "Yes, normally that is what this would be considered. But since I know you as well as I know I do, this isn't cheating, merely just forcing my surprise onto you." He said calmly, but I knew he was teasing me. I just pouted at him, but let him have his way, for now. "I'll get you back you know this right." I stated. I was true to my word, then, just like I was now. He chuckled at me once more, already knowing that I would.

We walked for a few more minutes and the scent of roses soon left my senses and was replaced with the scent of fresh water. I was confused at this, since I couldn't hear any water around us. I cocked my head to the side, confused, which didn't happen often to me. I heard Shuuichi chuckling at me and we stopped walking. He walked behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Now, do you promise to keep your eyes closed when I take the blind fold off?" he asked softly. I pouted a bit but nodded. "I promise." I said. "I just want this blasted thing off of me." He chuckled once more and untied the blindfold.

Like I promised him, I kept my eyes closed, but I wanted to see where he had taken me. Once again though, Shuuichi took me by the hand, leading me to where ever it was. I had a guess, but I didn't get to voice it since I felt myself being pushed forward. Before I could catch my balance, which I was usually good at keeping, I fell into cold water. Once I surfaced, I whipped around to face Shuuichi, who was biting his thumb trying to hide his chuckles from me, and was failing. I glared at him heatedly before pulling myself up onto the shore, and rang my hair out. "That was cheating Shuuichi, and you know it!" I glared at him, clearly not amused with his antics.

It was when I heard a satisfying splash that I relaxed, thanking the plants that had helped me. "You should swim more Shuuichi, it makes you look rather feminine. Maybe I should buy you a bikini." I said teasingly with a smirk. I knew he didn't like being referred to as a female, but I couldn't help but teasing him about it, it was just too easy to since it was true. His long hair and feminine face made him look more like a female, than most females. I knew Shuuichi was glaring at me slightly, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I mean, why should I? It wasn't like he was going to hurt me or anything. I sat down on the grass, letting the plants soak up the water from my hair and clothes.

"You deserve that, and you know it." I stated, watching as he pulled himself out of the pond. His clothes stuck to his lean body. I mentally scolded myself for letting my gaze stay longer than I had wanted it to. He let out a sigh and walked over to where I was and sat down beside me, letting his plants dry himself off as well. "Even if I did deserve that Kimora, that was a very underhanded way to get your revenge on me." He stated with a slight pout forming on his lips.

I rolled my eyes at the male and laid back against the ground. "I should probably head back soon." I mused, closing my eyes slightly. I could tell that Shuuichi was looking at me, studying me, like always. "Your brother is protective of you, isn't he?" he asked, even though, I knew he knew the answer to his question. "He is, but I don't mind that, it's quite comforting in my mind." I said with a smile, and stifled a yawn. "Time to go home I think." I murmured and stood up with a bit, slightly swaying.

Shuuichi was at my side a second later, keeping me steady. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. I smiled at tiredly. "Sugar crash." I said and scratched my cheek a bit. He chuckled and placed an arm around my shoulders, shaking his head. "Making me worry over you for just having a lack of sugar in your system." He said with a sigh, and started walking me home. I chuckled softly at him and leaned against him a bit. "Sorry." I said softly with an amused smile. He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head again, not saying anything.

We walked to my home in silence, just enjoying the night air around us. Once we reached the apartment we stopped. I turned to Shuuichi and smiled at him lightly. "Thanks, again for tonight, even though you did push me into the pond." I said with a slight smirk. He nodded and placed his hands on my shoulders lightly and kissed my forehead lightly. "You're welcome. I will see you at school tomorrow." He said with a confirmed nod and bid me a good night before walking home. I watched him, even after he was developed in the night and shook my head before making my way inside.

"Before you even ask, yes, I've been out this entire time." I said dryly to my brother who was about to say something. I smirked at him and patted his head. "Come on, let's get ta bed, we have school tomorrow." I said teasingly, walking passed him into our room to change into my pyjamas. Yusuke grumbled and followed me in, changing into his own sleep wear. I crawled into bed and sighed heavily through my nose. "Move it Yu, I wanna actually sleep t'night." I whined at him. "Yea, yea, yea, don't get your knickers in a knot sis, I'm coming, I'm coming." He whined, probably rolling his eyes at me. He soon came into the bed beside me and turned the light off. "Night brother." I mumbled before falling asleep.

Three days passed since I was last out with Shuuichi, since then I had continued with visiting with Shiori, who I respected like a mother. At the moment, I was with Shiori, I had skipped school at the last moment before heading to the hospital. I looked at the clock in the room and stood up, smiling at her. "I should go and meet up with my brother, he's almost done school." I said softly and gathered my stuff together. Shiori nodded, smiling at me like I was one of her children. "Okay, but please, be careful when you're walking." She said. I smiled at her reassuringly. "I will, I promise. I'll be back again, later today." I told her, leaving her room after giving her a hug. 'She's getting worse every day...'

I walked down the street, humming to myself lightly. My thoughts started trailing over to Genkai and her tournament that she was going to be holding. 'I should probably check up on her after all of the chaos here has calmed down for a bit, then stay with her for a few months or so to train, I haven't trained under her for a while. Hopefully she hasn't slowed down any.' I thought with a slight smirk on my face. I made it to the school before the second last class ended and waltzed right in, like always. I waited outside his class, drumming my fingers on the wall lightly. When I saw Yusuke walk out of his classroom, I stuck my foot out in front of him, causing him to fall flat on his face.

He shot up and whipped around glaring at me. "What the heck was that for Kimko!" he yelled, causing everyone in the hallway to freeze what they were doing and look at us. I smirked at my wickedly, causing the students around us to gulp. They still weren't use to the fact that I was Yusuke's twin and the fact that the school I went to, I only got there because of my grades, so everything was paid for by them. I just smirked at my brother, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "You're an ass, that's why." I stated simply. I looked at everyone from the corner of my eyes and mentally rolled them. 'Such pussies, sad though.' I thought, wanting to shake my head. Yusuke knew what I was thinking and clapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side. "Yea and you're one as well." He said with a grin on his face, and started walking away with me.

"Uh... Urameshi... you're wanted at the school gate..." A male with glasses said. That caused Yusuke to grin more and drag me with him. "Cool! Maybe someone's calling me out." He said excitedly. I rolled my eyes, and I already knew who it was before we saw him. "Kurama!" My brother explained in surprise probably wondering why the male was there. I gave Shuuichi a small smile and a small nod in greeting. "Yup. I'm here to return the treasure." He said. Yusuke blinked a few time and I rolled my eyes at him, before dropping my fist onto his head. "Eh? Oh right!" my brother said. "You're such an idiot... how you're my brother I'll never understand." I muttered blandly and shook my head. Yusuke shot me a dirty look, which I ignored. "But, before I do that, there is someone I would like you to meet." He said. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Shuuichi. "Meet?" he asked before looking over at me.

I looked back at my twin and just smiled at him before following Shuuichi. "I better get a real good explanation." He stated blandly before following me, and catching up to us. "No worries bro, you'll get answers. Might not be what you'll want to hear, but they'll be answers all the same." I said, nudging Yusuke with my arm. He shot me bland look that I just shrugged off, I knew he wasn't impressed, but that was my brother for you.

Shuuichi was amused by us, I could just tell since his shoulders were slightly shaking from chuckling. It took us a while to walk to the hospital since it was further away from the school. I noticed the confused look on Yusuke's face when we reached the hospital. I knew that he didn't know what to say, so he mainly kept to himself. The three of us walked up to Shiori's room and opened the door. I was surprised at how much worse she looked from when I saw her not even three hours before.

"Oh my, you've brought another friend along? How nice." She said, her voice weaker than what I had remembered. Shuuichi and I went over to her, I sat down beside her while Shuuichi stood at her side. "Easy mother, don't get up." He said softly before sitting down as well. "It's alright, I'm feeling much better today." Shiori said with a smile. "Shiori... you look paler than you did when I was here before." I said in a sad down. Shiori smiled at me and took my hand, gently patting it. "I'm fine Kimora, trust me." She said before looking at Yusuke. "Is he your twin? I can tell, the two of you look alike." She said with a quiet laugh. "We are, he's the other one." I said softly.

"Mother, shall I peel you an apple?" Shuuichi asked, picking up an apple that he had brought with him. Shiori shook her head. "Maybe later dear...." she said, only to be cut off by Shuuichi. "Mother, you need to eat or else you will never get better." He stated, peeling the apple anyways. I couldn't help but shake my head while Shiori sighed, in defeat. "As you like Shuuichi. Tsk, you're worse than some of the doctors." She said closing her eyes a bit. I couldn't help but chuckle at them and patted her hand. "He's just worried over you. I don't blame him though. Shuuichi, Yusuke and I will be on the roof when you feel like joining us." I said with a smile and gave Shiori a hug before leaving the room with my brother. We walked up to the roof in silence, letting my brother soak up everything that he had seen.

"Say Kimko..." Yusuke started out but cut himself off. I looked over at him, tilting my head a bit. "What's up Yu?" I asked curiously. "Is this where you've been going to everyday? What's your relation to Kurama?" he asked, even thought I knew he had more questions than just that. I smiled softly at my brother and nodded. "Yes, this is where I'm usually always running off too. As for how I know Shuuichi, we go to school together." I explained. Yusuke snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "There's more to it than just that, I know it." He stated stubbornly, causing me to chuckle. "To know that, you will first have to know about my past." Shuuichi's voice sounded from behind us. I smiled a bit and stood by my brother, facing him.

"Alright then. Explain." My brother said, getting impatient. Shuuichi smiled a bit and nodded. "It's complicated for her, my mother. To her, I'm Shuuichi and she did give birth to me, sort of..." he said. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean sort of?" he asked. He then started explaining that he was a yo-ko, a fox spirit demon and how when he was mortally wounded, he escaped to this world, and went into an embryo that didn't have a soul yet. He went on to tell us about how Shiori got the scars on her arms, and how he couldn't leave her, even though he intended to when he reached the age of ten.

I closed my eyes a bit, I had the exact same plan as he did back then. I opened my eyes and looked over at my brother from the corner of my eye, smiling to myself. But it was Yusuke who made me decide to stay, I suppose you could say it was the bond that he and I shared as twins and the fact that we had always been close to one another. It was Yusuke's question that brought me out of my own thoughts. "Okay, I get some of that, but wouldn't risking your life make her feel even lonelier?" he asked. I looked at Shuuichi expectantly, already having a guess at his answer. "Not really, you see, she's been seeing someone. He's the owner of a small company that she has been working at." He explained.

Yusuke nodded, crossing his arms once more. "Now, you've explained to me that you're also a demon, but also human, like Kimko. Now explain to me exactly how you know her." He said, giving Shuuichi the stink eye. I elbowed Yusuke harshly, causing him to let out a yelp of pain and flinched a little at the look I was giving him. "Not the time to become the protective older brother Yu." I stated blandly. Shuuichi chuckled at us a bit. "I'll explain, but as Kimora has told you before, you will probably not like the answer to it." He warned. Yusuke snorted stubbornly. "Lay it on me. I can handle it." He said which caused me to snort.

"We were mates, or rather, we were very passionate lovers." Shuuichi said, putting it bluntly. I felt my cheeks start to burn a bit with the way he said it. Yusuke's jaw dropped, and his eye twitched violently. "Say that again..." my brother said. "We were passionate lovers. We slept together for quite a few years before we were forced to part." Shuuichi answered again. I edged away from my brother, gulping a bit.

"YOU WERE WHAT!? LOVERS!? URAMESHI SHINJU KIMORA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WEREN'T A VIRGIN ANYMORE!" my brother hollered loudly. My face burned brightly as I slapped my brother across the face. "YUSUKE! SHUT UP! THAT WAS ANOTHER LIFE THAT THIS HAPPENED!" I whined at him. "You were lovers here with fox boy over there! How can I not be protective of you! What if he wants to try that again here! I won't let you lose your virginity to someone twice! And not while I'm still around!" he said before turning to Shuuichi. He stalked over to the red headed male and pointed a finger at him. "And you, don't think you can just whisk my sister away here. She's way out of your league. And if you two are ever alone with each other, I want to be notified so I can make sure you're not going to take advantage of her." He stated frowning.

I groaned and sniffed pathetically at my brother. "Why... oh why did I have to get such an over protective, stupid brother..." I whined. "That is a fair agreement. Then I would assume you would want to sit through our studying hours while we work on works by Shakespeare?" Shuuichi said calmly. Yusuke's face fell at that. "Homework? Are you out of your mind!? There's no way in hell I'm sitting through hours of that dead guys stuff!" he said.


	12. Twelfth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Twelfth **

Before anything else could be said, the man that Shiori had been seeing rushed up onto the roof in a panic. "There you are Shuuichi! Come quickly it's your mother!" he said before leading Shuuichi down to her room. Yusuke and I looked at each other and ran down to the room as well, I was scared for Shiori. When we got to her room, she had an oxygen mask over her mouth and even though she was out she still looked like she was in pain. When we asked the doctor, he said that the next twenty-four hours would tell, but that the probability of her surviving was slim.

Shuuichi turned heel, making his way back up to the roof with Yusuke and I following him once more. "I have to do it now." He said. It was already night out when we were called in. Shuuichi took out the mirror, causing my hands to clench a bit. The clouds in the sky above us soon moved out of the way, the light of the full moon shining down on all of us.

Putting the mirror on the ground, Shuuichi knelt down next to letting the light of the moon activate it. "Mirror of darkness, awaken in the moonlight. Let your face show my desire, that I may invoke your power." Shuuichi said with a blank face. The mirror soon showed Shiori and the man she was seeing, with smiles on their faces. "This woman's health and happiness, is that what you ask me to grant?" the mirror asked. "Yes." Was Shuuichi's answer, causing my body to go rigid and cold. "Shuuichi, please, think this through..." I told him before biting my lip.

"You are sure? You would sacrifice your life for this woman's happiness." The mirror asked. Shuuichi had told Yusuke and myself that this was for the best, as an atonement for this sins. "Then your wish is my command!" the mirror stated, and started draining his life. I clenched my fists together and placed my hand on the mirror, pushing Shuuichi away. "Oi! Mirror, take my life instead! I've seen what happens when a mother loses a son, I don't want to experience that again. Take my life instead. Heh, I've done much more sinning than he has in this life already." I said closing my eyes with a slight smirk on my lips.

I then felt someone beside me and I saw Yusuke at my side. "Don't listen to her! She's on crack! Look if you're going to anyone's life, then take both of ours. I don't want to go what my twin did when I died, this time, if I'm going to die, then I want it to be with my sister!" Yusuke said, then gave me a grin, causing me to grin back at him. "What are you both doing!" Shuuichi said to us. "Saving your mother from despairing over losing her only son." My brother and I said softly. Suddenly there was a bright light, blinding us, sending us back a few feet from the mirror.

It took a few seconds for me to get over the splitting headache that I got. I sat up rubbing my head, but I couldn't help but smile. We were alive. Shuuichi was already gone, probably to see his mother. I nudged my brother with my foot, causing him to let out a groan as he too sat up. "Uh... oww... head pounding... brow sweating... but still among the living despite myself." He said with a sigh. Then turned to me and cracked his fist over my head, causing me to punch him in the stomach. "What was that for moron?" I snapped, standing up now facing my brother.

"What do you mean by that? You deserved it! You tried to make me go through what you did when I was killed! That's so not cool!" my brother said crossing his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes at him, placing my hands on my hips. "Well we're alive a'right. So put that past where it belongs dumbass." I said and turned to the mirror who started to speak. "My, some people do jump in without thinking... but would I still be called the mirror of darkness if more people who made wishes were like you..." then it went silent. Yusuke picked up the mirror with a smile on his face. "Two down, one to go right?" I said and received a nod from Yusuke.

We walked through the hospital and paused a bit by Shiori's room, watching the look of joy on everyone's face. I couldn't help but smile as well and looked over at Yusuke. "Come on, let's go see mum." I whispered to him. Yusuke smiled as well and nodded. We soon left the hospital and wrapped our arms around each other's necks. "You gonna cook supper?" I asked curiously, feeling my stomach grumble a bit. "Only if you make the dessert." He said and I grinned. "Deal."

When we walked into the apartment, mum was laying on the ground watching TV. "We're home." We said, taking off our shoes. "Mmf. There you guys are." She said. "Mum, I'll make you dinner tonight."Yusuke said heading into the kitchen. "And I'll make some dessert." I said, kissing mum's cheek before following Yusuke into the kitchen. I knew mum was looking at us is surprise. "Wow, what's gotten into you two?" she asked, but we just left it as that. She couldn't see it, but we were both smiling knowingly.

The next few days passed like a blur to me. But I supposed that it made sense, I wasn't really paying attention to anything, mainly absorbed in my thoughts. The down side to that, is that I tend to ignore people accidently. But it seemed that Shuuichi was also lost in his thoughts at the same time, so it made me feel kind of better for that.

Currently I was on the roof of the school starring out over the city. I didn't feel like going to class at the moment, something felt off to me. Maybe it was because I was intentionally avoiding Shuuichi, or perhaps it was the fact that I could feel Hiei's demonic aura all the way at the school. 'I bet Yusuke is going to get some trouble soon...' I thought. "Vixen." The word caused me to frown. Hiei was the only one who called me vixen and he wasn't around me. 'What do you want Hiei?' I replied to him, glaring in the direction his aura was coming from. "I have the girl, the one precious to that inferior nigen you call a brother." He told me smugly. 'And?' I asked, clenching my fist. "I purpose a trade the artefacts of darkness for the girl. Meet me at Warehouse 4 with the artefacts." He then cut the connection causing me to growl.

"That bastard! He's going to pay!" I growled and ran down the stairs through the school, easily dodging the stray students out doing a job for a teacher. I was almost at the door when someone grabbed my arm, causing me to crash into a firm chest. I had to blink a few times before looking up to see who I crashed into, it was Shuuichi. "What's wrong Kimora?" he asked, generally worried. "Hiei kidnapped a childhood friend of mine and is demanding that Yu and I bring him the other artefacts in exchange." I said, causing him to frown. "Which one do you hold?" he asked curiously, but I could tell he was thinking of a way to help us.

"The mirror, Yu and I decided it would be best to keep them separated." I said. "But I have to go now... I can't let Hiei get away with this." I pulled away from him as he nodded. "Don't do anything stupid before I get there." He said sternly causing me to roll my eyes. "That's Yu's job, not mine." I told him before running off, feeling his emerald eyes following my every move as I disappeared from sight.

I was thankful that it didn't take me long to get to the warehouse, and I met up with Yusuke outside it as he talked with Botan. "Kimko, do you have your treasure? "My brother asked, wanting to double check. I pulled the mirror out of my bag with a roll of my eyes. "Of course idiot." I said dryly. "Come on, let's teach this asshole a lesson to not mess with those we care about." I told him, causing him to smirk and crack his knuckled. "Couldn't say it better myself sis." He said and the two of us kicked open the doors.

We were greeted by a hoard of people, but their eyes were blank, like they were under a spell. 'Or from the third eye.' I thought as Yusuke yelled out, had he didn't have time for this, and kicked his way through the hoard. I just shook my head as Botan looked at the humans, my brother knocked out. "They were under the power of the Third Eye." She confirmed my suspicions. We turned to the sound of chuckling coming from deeper in the warehouse. Soon my brother shouted Keiko's name and we saw her being held up by two men, who had the same dead look in their eyes, standing next to Hiei, who had his Third Eye exposed, holding the Sword of Darkness in his hands.

"Up close, I see you're just a weedy nothing. It makes me furious to think how much trouble you've been!" he sneered, glaring at us. "Yet you're the 'Official' Underworld Detective, huh? Big deal. You won't stand a chance against me." At that he grinned wickedly, throwing Keiko to the ground. I quickly caught her and held her securely in my arms. "Hiei! Stop this nonsense, it's pitiful to see a demon such as yourself, get so easily swayed by the darkness." I told the shorter demon while I stood up, carrying Keiko. Turning to me, Hiei just cackled and brought the sword up near his chest. "Don't think I've forgotten you Aeriko. You've been set against us since the start, it's no wonder Kurama became weak." He spat and tried to slice her in half.

"Kimko!" Yusuke shouted, just seconds before I jumped back, landing next to him and Botan. "Yusuke, I swear, when I rush into something, trust me that I know what I'm doing." I snapped at him. He had given me a heart attack when he had yelled my name like that. "Kimko, pass me the mirror." Yusuke said while I laid Keiko on the ground. I dug into my pocket and tossed it to him easily, not turning around once. "Don't kill yourself idiot." I told him before putting my attention back onto Keiko.

'You won't get to her in time. I'm the only one with a cure. Soon she will be my demon slave vixen.' I heard Hiei taunt in my head. That was when I noticed the line on her forehead. I felt Hiei up his energy, causing me to curse under my breath as the eye on her forehead started to open. I placed my hands over the Third eye and used my energy to keep it from opening. "Yusuke, you better as hell get that sword from him, it's the only thing that has the antidote for Keiko!" I yelled over the fighting. "I know that Kimora! You don't need to tell me!" Yusuke shouted back as he tried to hit Hiei. "Then hurry the hell up with tha..." I was cut off by my brother screaming. "What the hell! What are these things? Why can't I move!" he shouted angrily. I turned around to look at what was the matter and mentally groaned. My brother was trapped by the Third Eyes gaze, and that Hiei was in his true, demon form. He had grown about two inches and his skin was now green with his hair split to either side of his head, and there were eyes everywhere on his body. I stood up, feeling my eye twitch a bit.

"How the hell did you get trapped like that you moron?" I snapped at my brother, going to go over to help him, when Botan grabbed my hand. "Aeriko! You have to stop Keiko's third eye from opening! I'm not strong enough to do so." She said urgently. I cursed under my breath and took my hand away from the bubbly reaper. "Please Botan, do the best you can, I need to save my brother." I said in a quiet voice. With that I took off, taking a small run at Hiei. "Aeriko, feh, you think you can save this weakling? Pathetic, you've grown as soft as that fool, Kurama. This is the end for the foolish human!" Hiei cackled, going to finish Yusuke off in one strike. Before anyone knew it, Shuuichi had placed himself in front of my brother, taking the blow. I stopped where I was, and gave a short sarcastic laugh. "Geez, and I thought you weren't going to make anymore rash decisions." I said blandly, crossing my arms over my chest. Shuuichi chuckled quietly at my remark, and threw his blood at Hiei's third eye blinding it. My brother fell to the ground, groaning a bit as he stood back up.

"I can finally move again." He said and turned to Shuuichi who explained that the eyes on Hiei's body were to amplify the eye on his forehead. "Now that it's blinded, it should even things out. Go finish your business with him, I'll help Kimora tend to the girl." He said while I walked up the two. "But you've got a sword in your gut!" my brother exclaimed worriedly. I just rolled my eyes and bonked my brother over the head. "Demon remember bro. Now do as he says, I'll tend to him to. Oh, and give Hiei an extra punch for me." I grinned at him. We pressed our fists together with a smile and Yusuke turned back to fight Hiei. I then turned to Shuuichi and smirked at him. "Now, let's get this sword out your gut, don't want to worry your mother when you go see her tonight." I stated, grabbing the handle of it. "That's not necessary Kimora, I can easily pull this out myself." He said eyeing my hand wearily as I tightened my grip on it.

I rolled my eyes at him, amused by the nervousness that was clear in the undertone of his voice. "Don't worry I'll be gentle, you'll hardly feel anything." I said, ready to pull it out. Shuuichi shook his head once more. "There's really no need to do such a thin..." He cut himself off with a small unnoticeable wince as I pulled the sword out of him in one quick movement. "I mean really, is it really such a blow to your pride to have some help?" I asked, not fazed by the dry, slight glare he was giving me. I poked him in the chest, before grabbing his wrist. "Come on, stop brooding, we need to save Keiko, I'll bandage you up after this whole thing is done." I told him rolling my eyes. I felt his glare harden as I lead the way back to Keiko. I could hear Yusuke and Hiei talk while they fought. I knew Yu was pissed from what Hiei did to Keiko, I mean my brother loves the girl, unfortunately, he was an idiot, but oh well, this was my brother after all. Once we came to Botan and Keiko, I gently nudged the reaper to the side.

"Don't worry, we've got the cure." I said and opened the handle up, pouring a bit of it on the third eye. I smiled as the eye started to slowly disappear. Botan clapped her hands happily, smiling widely. "This is great!" she said and jumped in the air happily. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her. I capped the back of the sword and handed it to Botan. "Here's the last one, now all we need to do is wait for Yusuke to finish this fight, then we can get out of here." I mused. I turned to Shuuichi, who was sitting down against the wall and walked over to him. "Still irritated at me?" I asked squatting down next to him and tilted my head a bit. Looking over at me, I saw him smirk a bit. He held up his hand, put it into a fist and brought it close to me, I knew he wasn't going to punch me, that wasn't how he worked. So I waited, watching for what he would do. Once his fist was a few inches away from my forehead, he flicked his forefinger out, hitting me in between the eyes. It was enough force to send me to my butt, but not enough to hurt me. I pouted at him, and crossed my legs. "What was that for?" I asked, casting a glance at my brother. From what I could tell, it was almost over.

Just as I thought that, the rei-blast that Yu sent out, reflected off the mirror, hitting Hiei in the back, scorching him, as the short demon fell forward, his face met my brother's shoe. "Payback." Was Shuuichi's only reply as Yusuke came over to us. "Keiko is she..." he trailed off. I stood up, placing my hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine bro, the medicine's doing its job." I told him. Yusuke let out a sigh of relief then turned to Kurama. "Thanks man, I owe you one." He said with a smile. I patted Yusuke's shoulder and turned to Kurama while he, my brother and Botan talked for a little. I went over to the fallen Hiei and picked up the remaining two items.

"Yo Hiei, next time you wanna fight Yu, don't piss him off so much." I said with a chuckle and walked away. Hiei grabbed my ankle, stopping me, when I looked down, he gave me a very weak glare. "Next time I fight him, I... I'll kill him." He said in a raspy voice before falling unconscious. I smirked a bit and shook my head. "Then let that become strength for you to surpass him." I whispered and walked back over to the trio. "Here's the items Botan. I'd suggest, that the baby get these looked at. Yusuke needs to take Keiko home, and I need to bandage Shuuichi's stomach." I said with a nod of my head, and the other three nodded, Shuuichi and Yusuke being a bit hesitant at the agreement. "Alright, but you come straight home after you finish bandaging Fox boy." My brother said, causing me to chuckle. "Alright." I said agreeing to his terms.

I helped Shuuichi up and placed his arm over my shoulders, my other hand that was around his waist, was firmly placed on his stomach, which was still bleeding even if he was a demon. "Come one Foxy, let's patch that hole up now." I said teasingly and the two of us left the docks. When we got outside, I was surprised that the sun was already starting set. "Would you like to stay for supper Kimora? It's the least I could do since you're patching me up. Even if I don't need it." He said giving me teasing look. I just chuckled at him, a small smile playing on my lips. "What can I say, Yu needs some time with Keiko, even though I know he'll leave as soon as he delivered her home." I said.

Giving me directions, we made it to Shuuichi's house in one piece, and without anyone seeing us. Unlocking the door, I helped him up the stairs, he told me where the first aid kit was, and said that he would be in his room, which was just down the hall from the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and got out the first aid kit. I paused a bit and washed my hands before splashing my face with cold water. I knew Shiori wasn't going to be home for about another day since the doctors wanted to make sure she wouldn't fall ill again.

Soon I walked out of the bathroom, heading towards Shuuichi's room. I knocked on the door lightly before opening it and walking in. "Shuuichi, I'll have to go out to the store to buy some more bandages for the ki..." my voice decided to stop working at that moment when I looked up at the red head. He was in the middle of taking off his shirt when I walked in, so his shirt was hanging off his shoulders pooled around his elbows. If I was one of his fan girls, I probably would have fainted and gotten a nose bleed from the view I had.


	13. Thirteenth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Thirteenth**

I quickly turned by back on him, clearing my throat a bit, keeping the heat in my cheeks down. "Sorry... I should have waited for you to say something before barging in like that." I told him, in a quiet voice. 'I am very lucky, that I'm not one of his fan girls, and that I will never be one of them.' I thought mentally sighing to myself. Behind me, I could hear the rustling of cloth, probably Shuuichi, putting his shirt down somewhere or putting it back on. The latter, is what I was hoping for honestly. Shuuichi chuckled behind me, and I could just tell that he was wearing an amused smile. "It's alright Kimora, I know you didn't do it on purpose." He said, walking towards me. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and he turned me around, smiling at me. It wasn't a kind smile, it was a teasing, mocking smile, that made me glare at him a bit. "You're just saying that because you're taking a great amount of pleasure in the fact that I became uncomfortable." I stated blandly, and looked at him from the corner of my eye.

He was topless, and he had a gaping hole in his gut that wasn't healing as fast it normally suppose to. "Come on, the sooner I get that hole patched up, the sooner I can remind myself that I'm supposed to be irritated at you." I stated, lightly pushing him back until he was sitting on the couch. I shook my head a bit at him and knelt down, opening the first aid kit. I took out some bandages, setting them aside and pulled a single seed from my hair, fusing it with my energy. It soon bloomed into a herb, that I popped into my mouth to chew on. While I did that, I took out a small wooden bowl from my bag, spitting the herb in, making a face in the process. It was bitter, and I hadn't used the herbs in a while. I looked up at Shuuichi, and saw the bemused look on his face. "Don't say a word." I stated before stirring the paste a bit. I got up and sat beside him, with the paste in my lap.

"Turn around so I can get your back done first." I said, not willing to meet his eyes at the moment. He complied and soon his back was facing me. I scooped some of the paste into my hand and gently started spreading it around the wound. I felt his muscles tense at my touch, and winced slightly when I got to close to the wound. "And you said that it didn't bother you." I told him blandly with a roll of my eyes. Shuuichi sighed as he started relaxing slightly. "It wasn't until now." He said dryly, wincing when I went over his wound. I smirked at him, forcing myself not to chuckle at him. "Some macho man you are." I teased, finishing up the back. He looked over at me, wearing a dry look on his face. "You are enjoying this too much aren't you Kimora." He said, turning around before I could tell him to. I just smiled at him. "You have no idea." I told him with a grin and began applying the paste to his front.

I felt him watch my every movement carefully, I could tell he was doing that for two reasons, to watch me, and to annoy me. I didn't let it bother me though, I was use to him watching me, he did it often enough as it was at school. As soon as I was done, I wiped my hands on my pants and grabbed the bandages from my side, starting to bandage his chest without a word. My head almost touched his shoulder, and my arms around his torso passing the ball of bandages from one hand to the next before wounding it around again.

"You must have done this a lot for your brother." Shuuichi mused in a quiet voice after minutes of silence. His warm breath his the shell of my ears, causing me to pull away from him a bit, and rub my ear on my shoulder. I sent him a look, that he ignored with a smile. "Yes, I have, Yu didn't get home that often without something bleeding. But that was only when we were younger though." I said with a slight shake of my head, and continued with bandaging his torso. We sat in silence again for a while, I was almost done bandaging him, and felt something flop into my shoulder. I looked up from my work, this time not being able to keep my blush from rising. There he was, heart throb Shuuichi Minamino, fast asleep on my shoulder, looking like a peaceful child. I smiled softly at this, and tied the bandage together so it wouldn't come undone. I applied the paste to his hand, which had already began healing, and bandaged it as well, so it wouldn't get infected. I then gently laid Shuuichi down on his bed, pulling the covers over his body. I gently brushed the hair from his face, sitting on the edge of the bed at his side.

"Sleep well Shuuichi." I whispered, kissing his forehead lightly before leaving his room. I gently shut the door, taking the first aid kit back to the bathroom and walked down the stairs. I didn't look around the house, it would have been disrespectful do so. I walked over to the door, knowing that Shuuichi wouldn't be in any danger and left the house. I walked down the street, heading home. Once there, I yawned behind my hand and made my way to my room. I changed into pyjama's, crawling over my brother who was sleeping peacefully I laid down on the bed, pulling the blankets up and over my shoulders, before facing the window and falling asleep.

A few weeks passed since my brother got back the three items for Koenma, even though the kid prince got a spanking for the damage they had. It was our spring break at the moment, and I had already left for Genkai's temple a few days before to help her prepare for her upcoming tournament. About a week and a half ago, I helped Shuuichi in bringing Shiori back home. I was also invited over for supper that night, I couldn't very well refuse to mother, so I had stayed, insisting that I would do the dishes afterwards. It was a nice dinner, something simple, but filing for all. After dinner, I gathered the plates and dishes up with the help of Shuuichi and the two of us washed the dishes, I didn't have much choice in whether I wanted him to help me or not. While Shiori rested in the living room, Shuuichi and I talked about the upcoming midterms, and decided that we would test each other on everything we had learned so far. We never once spoke about what happened after he fell asleep on me, when I was bandaging him. To be honest, I was fine with that, he didn't need to know what I had done.

It was early morning when I got out of my bed. I pulled on black training pants and a deep blue tank top. I pulled my hair back into a simple braid and walked down to the main room. I silently sent Genkai a glare before getting some tea for myself. "If you keep glaring at me like that Aeriko, I just might kill over." The old woman stated with a hint of a smirk on her lips. "It's your fault for wanting ten thousand lotto tickets to be sealed." I grumbled, plopping myself down across from her. "Then to carry that sign to your front gate that really wasn't needed." I said dryly. "Don't forget taking out all of my game systems and testing them for me." Genkai added smugly. "Yea, yea, yea. Just wait until you meet my brother. You'll find me to be charming after you're done with him." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Humph. How sure are you that he's going to win?" she asked, looking at me from over the top of her cup. I smirked at her then. "Because he's my brother, and he has a hell good relationship with luck." I said and chuckled. "So he's a bonehead then. Great." With that, we sat back in silence. We had some time to kill before anyone started showing up luckily, so I'll be able to get in some training before I became chaperone to the losers. I helped myself to one more cup of tea before putting everything into the kitchen and washing them before putting them away. "You know where I'll be Genkai." I told her and left the room. I went out barefoot, loving the feel of the grass on against my feet. I walked to the vast backyard and began doing simple martial art warm ups to get my muscles ready. I wasn't using my powers since I didn't always use them. I preferred hand to hand combat like my brother did, and I wasn't about to change that yet.

Genkai soon joined me for a 'warm up'. She knew there would be some pricks that would try to show her how much 'better' they were than her. I mentally chuckled at that. I didn't know anyone who could match Genkai's level as a human, though I was sure that eventually my brother could come close if he tried and trained. Our warm ups consisted of us using most of our strength and agility, while we tried to punch each other out in a small area that I picked out, using flowers or something to mark our 'battle' field. This usually lasted for about three hours, just enough time to loosen up for the idiotic nimrods that were going to show up, besides my brother anyway.

We stopped sparring once we felt energies coming up the vast amount of stairs that lead to the front of the temple. "Looks like we have visitors." I mused, wiping the light sweat off of my brow. "I'm going in to change, and then I'll make something to munch on and some tea." I said, walking out of the 'battle field'. All but one daisy disappeared, and I picked that one up, tying it into my braid. I slipped off my shoes when I got to the entrance and slipped inside. I walked to my room and changed into a dark gray tank top, throwing my blue one into the hamper. I walked back downstairs into the kitchen and started making some rice balls after putting the kettle on for some green tea.

Once everything was ready, Genkai came in, sitting herself down. I poured the tea and set the plate of rice balls between us. "So, half of Japan and more are coming right." I mused, leaning back on one of my hands, taking a bite of the food. Genkai snorted across from me, taking a sip of tea. "Most of them will flunk in the first trail anyway. The rest will be weeded out through the games and lastly the forest." The older woman stated in a deadpanned voice. I chuckled a bit. "Geez, aint that encouraging." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "You know I'm looking for the best of the best. I would pass them onto you, but you're a no good demon." She said, causing me to glare at her. "I wouldn't want your tricks anyway, I have enough of my own." I defended, causing her to smirk. "I know, and they're pathetic." The woman stated, causing me to growl in the back of my throat. "You're the pathetic one, 'Ms. I'm nothing more than a lousy, cranky old hermit.'" I stated and crossed my arms.

Most would think that we hated each other with the way we were acting, but in truth, we were very good friends. This was just one of the ways we showed it to each other. "Yea, yea, yea you've told me enough times Aeriko." Genkai said with a roll of her eyes. I chuckled once more and looked over at her from the corner of my eyes, and smirked. "And you've yet to listen still." I teased, causing her to snort. "That's because I don't listen to brats." She retorted, causing me to laugh then. "And you wonder why we get along so well." I mused, sipping my tea. We sat in silence, letting everyone gather while we relaxed. I thought back to before I left school, I had talked to Botan, having a guess that Koenma would want my brother to partake in this event. I told Botan that the only way Yusuke would agree would be if you said that he would get a front row seat at the martial art tournament at the Tokyo Dome. I chuckled mentally, at that, I knew how much my brother loved that, and always wanted to go to watch it. 'But that's the only thing that inspires him sometimes.' I thought with a shake of my head.

Surprisingly it didn't take long for everyone to gather. If I had to guess, there were about ten thousand or so. "Hm, this will be a very interesting tournament." I mused. Genkai snorted, as she drank her tea. "It will be boring and almost a waste of time. Most of the people out there can't even sense what is in front of them." She stated, and set her cup down, her eyes were set in a bored stare as she stood up. "It's time to get moving and eliminate the fools." She said, and I followed her lead, an amused smirk gracing my lips. "But of course 'Master' Genkai." I said, and rang the gong.

"Well, well, well, quite a crowd we have." She mused, her voice ringing over the entire yard. I opened the doors for her, so she could make her 'grand entrance'. She looked around blandly, before she started speaking, at this time, I brought out the pot of spirit slips. If someone has spirit energy, the slips turn red, if they don't then the slips stay white. I chuckled mentally, listening to some of the males, while they were saying how tough Genkai's trails were. 'Which aren't tough, they're more for her amusement than anything.' I thought, walking out from the back.

"Now, let's cut this size down shall we. The first trial is..." she started, making it sound important and dramatic. "The trail of luck." With that said, everyone fell down in surprise since they were standing on the tips of their feet, wanting to know what she was going to say. I stepped out of the room behind Genkai, placing the pot down. "Now please get into an orderly fashion, taking one envelope. Once everyone has gotten one, open if. If you have received a red slip, you have passed and will follow Master Genkai, if you receive a white slip, you lose I will personally see it that you are kicked out of here." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

Two males didn't like this and shoved me aside, getting to Genkai. I snorted to myself, dusting off my clothing and crossed my arms. I knew the old woman could deal with these mindless fools. They had no energy in them at all. 'Pathetic.' I thought, and looked around the field. I spotted Yusuke, and to my surprise Kuwabara as well. 'Not that surprising that they passed though.' I thought, and looked over at Genkai. She had just blown the two large males across the courtyard, and they smashed into the gates. "I'll take care of the rest, you get going on the second trial." I said and walked down the stairs. Everyone separated for me, and the losers followed me silently. When I got to the gates, I kicked them open, causing the two males to fall off the doors, tumbling down the stairs. "You know the rules, unless you want to fight me, I won't go easy on you like the Master was." I stated, and my eyes narrowed down into a menacing look. No one argued with me and left silently. I nodded and walked back into the courtyard, heading into the game room.

When I got in I couldn't help but laugh at my brother. "One fifty five eh Yu? Not bad." I mused, walking up to him, while he and Kuwabara started going at it. Shoving Kuwabara aside, Yusuke sent me a look. "I'll deal with you later Kuwabara, there's someone I need to talk to." Yusuke said, not taking his eyes off me once. Sitting up, Kuwabara finally noticed me. "Kimora?" he questioned, blinking a bit. Soon the crowd dimished from around us, leaving just the three of us alone. "Yo. Knew you'd make it knuckle head." I stated, ruffling up my brother's hair. "Hey! Quit it, and don't act like this is nothing! I thought the old hag didn't have an apprentice!" he basically yelled. "I'm not. I come here for training, not for her power." I stated blankly, and shrugged. "I'm also helping her find someone to learn from her. So do your best. I gotta take out the losers." I said, and walked away from the them, letting them get back to their fighting.

I walked around the room, kicking out losers, or those who tried to flirt with me. Genkai had thankfully allowed me the privilege of doing do, which meant, a lot of males went bye, bye. I already knew that Kuwabara had good spiritual sense, but I was surprised with some of the other's who got a high score in two of more games. I sighed mentally, fingering the money in one of my pockets. I wanted to play some games too, since I was curious as to what I would rank at. My wish was granted when I dragged to one of the machines. "Okay Kimko, I want to know exactly how strong you are." My brother demanded, a pout present on his face. I gave him a crooked smile and nodded. "As you wish brother dearest." I said, and popped in a quarter. I was in front of the Janken game, I chuckled a bit and played, winning all but one match, thanks to Yusuke poking my side. He then dragged me to the punching bag, which I scored 150 on, not bad if I did say so myself. But I was holding back a lot more than I probably should, not that I minded or anything. "Yu, you do know that if I were to use my full power, I would break this machine right." I whispered to him, causing him to pout once more.

An hour dragged on, and finally we had the top twenty people from the second trial, the rest went home. I sighed pleasantly as I trailed behind everyone we were heading to the cursed forest. Once we stopped in front of the entrance, I walked up beside Genkai, smirking, some of the men there were shaking in their shoes at the aura the forest gave off. "Hm, I didn't think so many would have passed." Genkai muttered to me. "Guess that means the fun is just beginning." I whispered back. Turning back to the others, Genkai smirked at them. "The tests will get much more difficult now. This forest has existed as long as the human race had, and is home to demons, and beasts of the like. On the other side of this forest is a single tree. You have two hours to get there." She said, and smirked a bit more. "If you wish to value your life, go ahead, run away." I added, in a haunting voice.

Two men did so, saying that they wanted to keep their lives, not through it away. Genkai laughed at them, amused at their reactions. "We don't blame you for running, better to spare your life than have a demon take it." I said, crossing my arms now. One of the males, a tall one with long brown hair and a beard, said that no one without any training should go in, which just pissed my brother off. "I want to know what the old hag knows, so I'm in whether it's do or die." He said. "That's Master had to you punk." Genkai butted in, causing me to chuckle. Soon Kuwabara joined in, saying that he wasn't going back down either. The contestants lined up, with Genkai and I in the back, counting down. "You all ready? Best of luck to you. Ready. Set. Go." Genkai said, and everyone ran off. We gave them a few seconds head start before we shot off.

We jogged passed everyone, taking it slow. "If you're smart you'll use your sixth sense to find your way through." She said before speeding ahead. "I'll see you all at the finish line and Aeriko, no showing them the way!" Genkai added causing me to smirk now. "Later Yusuke, Kuwabara. I'm expecting to see you two there." With that I stepped it up a notch, disappearing from their sight. "Geez! What is this? First the old hag now my sister!" I heard Yusuke grumble. 'And so the fun begins!' I thought, easily making my way to the finish line.


	14. Fourteenth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Fourteenth**

It didn't take me long to get to the tree. Genkai was already there standing in the tree looking over them. "You're slow, that took you ten minutes to get here." she stated with a frown. I jumped up to her level, rolling my eyes. "I know, I was making sure the plants were all set." I said, sitting behind her, leaning against the tree behind me. "Are you sure they will work?" she asked, sceptical about the plans we made before hand. "I'm willing to bet on it. Less than half will make it out of the forest." I said smirking. Looking over at me, Genkai smirked as well. "A bet it is then. But you should know that I don't bet less than twenty." She reminded me. I chuckled at that and nodded. "I didn't expect you to. How's 5000 yen for each person who makes it here, under nine people." I offered her. I knew Genkai couldn't resist a challenge, it was just how she was. "Deal." She said, turning back to the forest, and with that, we stayed in silence.

After a hour or so, Genkai decided to check up on them, disappointed that no one was here yet. "Pity, might as well check up on the fools." She said, causing me to snort. "Hmm, the closest one is 500 yards away." She mused. I looked up with a raised eyebrow, I had been taking a bit of a snooze, waiting for someone to come already. "Impressive." I murmured and looked out at the forest. From what I could smell, the farthest away was caught in a trap already, near the beginning. I sniffed for my brother and found that he was heading into the domain of that pestering blood sucking bat demon. Tall, dark and funny looking in my opinion, and egotistical to boot. 'He can handle it though.' I thought with a chuckle.

Soon only fifteen minutes passed, and still no one showed up. "Told you the plants would take out the weak." I said with a smirk playing on my lips. I sat up a bit more and yawned a bit, before Genkai could retort, we looked down, sensing someone coming towards up. Sitting up some more, I jumped down, meeting up with Kuwabara. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, and chuckled. "Well, well, well, I never thought you'd be here first." I mused, leaning against the tree trunk. Pointing to himself, Kuwabara looked surprised. "You mean I'm the first one here?" he questioned, only to receive and nod from Genkai and myself. He then grinned like the idiot that he was , and pointed to himself. "Oh yea, I'm cool!" he said, letting himself have a small victory since two more people came up. It was the ones before who tried making my brother and Kuwabara go home.

"I thought for sure we would be the first ones here." the one that was a ninja said. I smirked at them, now standing behind Genkai. "Looks like you're not so great after all then." I mused, causing them to glare at me. "I would watch your mouth girl. Even if you are training under Master Genkai, I wouldn't show mercy to a demon like you." The bearded one said. I looked over at him, smirking a bit more. "If you know that I'm a demon, then why don't we dance? Let's see how much skill you really have." I purred out to him. "Aeriko, enough. We still have ten minutes before this is done. Remember what you're here to do." Genkai said, sending me a look. I just shrugged a bit, but backed down, still gave the male a challenging smirk. "I'll be waiting." I whispered to him. Kuwabara looked at me wide eyed. He's known me pretty much as long as he's known my brother, so he knows when I'm either playing around or being serious with what I say.

Soon five more people joined up in the ten minute time frame. There was something odd about the smallest one there, the one who said was a monk in training. He didn't smell human. 'Probably the demon that Koenma has Yusuke on.' I thought, deciding to not say anything, besides, I figured that Genkai already knew about this. Closing her pocket watch, Genkai looked at the seven that were before us. "Times up, and only you seven have passed." She said. Kuwabara didn't like the sound of that, and tried to get Genkai to wait just a bit more for Yusuke. Genkai though, didn't feel like it, since she 'never' made acceptations. 'Which is a load of bull.' I thought, with a smirk. Soon I heard my brother, as he came up to the hill, yelling at us to wait for him.

"This reminds me of a fortune cookie I had once. It said that the straightway, isn't always the best way." He said with a sigh. Genkai didn't expect this, as she said that if he truly did go straight, that he would have faced the bat demon. Yusuke grinned, and told us how he 'hung' out with the bat demon for a bit, but he wasn't as fast as Hiei was, then started laughing. Kuwabara then went over to my brother, telling him that he went over the time limit. This got Yusuke to stop laughing. "What really?" he said, down hearted. Genkai let out a rare smile of her. "You did, but I think this time, I will make an acceptation." She said. That caused Yusuke to let out a whoop of happiness, then he hugged Kuwabara. "Boys, please, not in public." I said, coughing into my hand, that got the boys to separate. 'My brother... the gay one...' I thought amusingly.

I then walked over to him and smacked him upside the head. "You nimrod! How the hell do you keep getting yourself into these types of messes anyway?" I asked deadpanned. I was amused by my brother, since, only he would act like it was no big deal. "Arg! Kimko! Don't hit me like that! I swear, one of these times, you're going to kill me!" Yusuke whined, glaring at me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, glaring back at him. "Well if you would only use what little brain power you have, then maybe I wouldn't smack you for being such an idiot!" I growled back. We glared at each other for a bit, before turning our backs on one another. "Stupid, idiot brother...' I muttered under my breath. "Stupid worrisome sister..." I heard Yusuke mumbled.

All around us, everyone stared, not sure what to make of this act. Genkai blinked at us, not sure what to make of this either. "Now for the fourth trail..." she started out, then placed her hand on her chin, thinking about it. "Hm... I didn't think I would need one." She mused. I chuckled softly, while the others looked at her in disbelief. I slung my arm around my brothers neck while Genkai told everyone to follow her. She lead us through the field we were in until we came to a set of stairs. 'So we're heading to the dark room.' I mused mentally. I heard Yusuke groan when he saw the stairs. "You've got to be kidding me, more stairs!" he whined. "Suck it up bro, and start walking." I said with a chuckle, and patted his head. Once we reached the stairs, the doors opened to the temple showing a statue of the Buddha. "From here on out, you can forget sympathy. There will be a tournament between the eight of you until one comes out the victor. I don't care whether you knock your opponent out or not, just don't get blood on my floor." She said.

I snorted a bit, since I knew, if there were any, I would have to clean it up. 'Looks like I'm taking the bodies out of here.' I thought, standing next to Genkai. Soon everyone was inside the temple, and the doors closed, making the room pitch black. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't expecting this and voiced their opinions on it loudly. "What gives you old hag!" Yusuke shoulder, trying to look around. "Do you expect us to fight in the dark?" Kuwabara, was surprisingly taking it a little better. "Yes, that's exactly what I expect you to do. Use your Sixth sense and fight. Anything goes, the winner is determined if you can walk back here." with that, one of the over head lights turned on, and Genkai was standing in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara, blowing a patch of smoke in their faces from the pipe she was smoking.

I looked over at my brother who was talking with Kuwabara once again. It appears that Kuwabara could feel Rando's energy, or rather he could 'smell' it. I wasn't paying much attention to them though, I was looking everyone else, I knew that my brother would make it through, I just had that much confidence in him, as for Kuwabara, he had enough luck with things that he'd be able to make it through. I turned back to Genkai, who took a puff from her pipe once more. "Now since I don't know any of your names, why don't you introduce yourselves." She said.

The first guy stepped forward. He had black hair tied into a low pony tail, and eye patch over his left eye and wore a kendo training outfit." My name is Muashi. I am a forth degree master in kendo, and master of the quick sword." He then looked at me while he finished. "I hunt demons as a living." That got me grinning actually. 'Cocky male aint he?' I thought. The next to step up was the one who smelt like demon." I'm Shaolin, a psychic in training, I travel the world to find the perfect instructor." This demon was in a small body, of a monk, wearing traditional clothing of those who were in training. The next to speak was the one who tried to get Yusuke away, the one with the beard. "I'm Kibano. I'm challenging my limits. I'm a master of every type of marital art." I snorted a bit at that. 'Doubt you're any good at street fighting.' I thought to myself, and turned to the man from China. "My name is Chinpo the wanderer nice to meet you all." he said.

Genkai and I then looked at the last four, and I knew that Genkai was already matching everyone up. "Kaze-Maru of the ninja. I'm the body guard of government officials. I've been trained in the ninjitsu art of stealth." The bald one said. 'Gee... you think?' I thought blandly, hoping that the fights would be much more entertaining than this was. "My name is Koroda. I'm an assassin skilled with knives." The one with glasses stated. 'Yes, you definitely are. The smell of death lingers with you.' I thought blandly. It was then Kuwabara's turn. "Kazuma Kuwabara, the worst punk at Sarayashiki Junior High." I rolled my eyes at that, knowing that it wasn't true. "Yusuke Urameshi. Much worst punk at Sarayashiki Junior High." My brother said smugly.

Suddenly eight arrows fell from the ceiling, landing in front of everyone. "Now everyone pick a bow you think is pretty, this will decide the order." Genkai said, taking anther puff from her pipe. Once that was done, it was decided that the first match would be between Kuroda and Kaze-Maru. As the two of them stepped forth, Kuroda paused in front of Genkai and myself. "One question. In my profession, one's opponent must be killed. I noticed that my match is with a business rival." Kuroda said, casting a glance at Kaze-Maru. Genkai huffed a bit. "All of you are to fight how you will. Did the third phrase not eliminate everyone averse to killing or being killed?" Genkai said. I shook my head a bit. "Just don't get the floors messy." I said crossing my arms over my chest once more. "I'm very relieved to hear that, so I can win the fight without holding myself back." Kuroda said. Kaze-Maru smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, amused. "Heh, talking is only means of delay. Are you ready to fight yet?" the ninja said, causing Kuroda to get irritated. Soon they disappeared into the blackness of the temple. "You men start." Genkai called. Soon the fight went underway.

Genkai and I easily following their movements. "Get ready to take the loser out." She told me. I smirked and nodded. "Of course." I said and walked into the shadows. As soon as I did, a blast of light shone through, and I knew that, that was the end of that match. I walked over to the fallen Kuroda and picked up his fallen form, taking him to the back entrance, and dumping him outside near the gates before heading back to the lit area. I passed Shaolin and Chinpo while making my way out. I heard a giggle coming from next to Yusuke and snuck up behind them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the not to grim, grim reaper." I mused, causing Botan, and Kuwabara, who was holding my brother in a headlock to jump. "Gah! Don't do that Aeriko!" Botan shouted, her face in a mix of anger and surprise. Genkai made her way over to us and smirked. "So I attracted Koenma's boy. Didn't know I was attracting celebrities." She mused. I chuckled a bit, watching the three interact. "That's only cause there's another demon here besides myself, as you already know." I stated looking down at her from the corner of my eye. She scoffed a bit. "That doesn't matter. Whoever wins this tournament gets my technique." She stated. "That's after they go through me if I don't approve." I added, causing her to chuckle. "Yes, that's true." She agreed, then handed me some money. "You won the bet, no matter how cheap the trick you used worked." She said. I grinned happily and counted it all making sure it was all there. 'Yup, 5000 for each person, and there's eight of them. Heh, heh.' I thought happily. "Good doing business with you Genkai." I said, and tuck the money into the money pouch that I always carried with me.

The match didn't actually last long, and I was already in the darkness, waiting to see who would emerge. Once Shaolin did, I picked up Chinpo, and took him outside. Once I was back, I passed Kuwabara and the hunter "After this, I will demand to fight you girl, then I can slay you once for all. You're nothing but an obstacle." He said, making me roll my eyes.. I stopped him by placing my hand on his shoulder. "Go with your instincts, if you don't you'll get killed." I told him before patting his arm and walking back over to my brother and Botan. "Just some friendly advice Yu, don't worry about it." I said with a shrug. "Fight!" Genkai called.

I placed my arms around Yusuke's neck, knowing that he was worried for Kuwabara. "He'll make it out bro, don't worry." I whispered to him, giving him a bit of a squeeze. Though, I was starting to feel a bit lost with what I was saying. Kuwabara was getting pretty beaten up out there. When all hope was almost lost, the big idiot managed to create a spirit sword by grabbing the broken piece of the blessed sword. I snorted a bit, giving out a crooked grin. "Well whaddya know, he's actually some use after all." I mused. I patted Yusuke on the head, making my way into the darkness, over to Kuwabara. "Good job Kuwabara." I said patting his shoulder before making my way over to fallen hunter. "Wait, Kimora." He said, causing me to pause. "Are you really a demon thing?" he asked. "Yea, I am, but don't worry, I aint here to kill anyone. Talk to your sis though, she might let some info out." I said before continuing over to the hunter and picked him up.

"He's just going outside, he did lose after all." I reassured the tall boy and walked away, while he walked back to the others. Once back, I paused beside Yusuke, who was pullin out his pack of smokes. "Man, I need a drag." He said with a sigh. Before I could say anything, Botan smacked him over the head, taking his pack. "Just because Keiko isn't here, doesn't mean you can just go wild! Aeriko! Why didn't you stop him!" Botan said, now scolding me. I just shrugged a bit. "Because if he needs one, he needs one. But now that he mentions it, I really need a drip of rum." I mused, causing the grim reaper to glare at me. Genkai got impatient and threw the cigarette she was now smoking at us. Both Yusuke and I dodged it, not in the slightest bit of shock. "Don't die bro." I told my brother and kissed his cheek. I took his jacket from him, slipping it on as he and the martial artist walked into the darkness. I walked over to Botan and Kuwabara, and leaned against the column closing my eyes.

"You must have a lot of confidence in the boy." Genkai said quietly sine everyone else was concentrating on the fight. "That's not like you Aeriko." She noted. I just chuckled quietly, a smirk playing on my lips. "I've learned a lot as Kimora Urameshi. One of them, is to trust my twin, no matter how high the bars are stacked against him." I said, my smirk turning into a soft smile. "He's my precious person. I almost died when he did." I whispered to her. "And you wonder why I question your sanity here." she said deadpanned, causing me to chuckle. "You always question that though." I mused. We tuned back to the fight, and I bit my tongue. 'Yusuke, get up.' I changed in my head. "Get up you lousy nitwit." I whispered under my breath. "My emotions are under control Genkai." I said, beating to what she was going to tell me. I always had a problem with my emotions, I couldn't help it sometimes, it always depended on who I was going to be worrying about.

I sniffed a bit and chuckled. "So he found it." I chuckled. "This match is now over." I stood up from the column and waited for the final attack to come. "The winner... the dimwit." Genkai called, causing me to chuckle. I walked into the darkness, and dragged the martial artist out, before heading back. As soon as I saw Yusuke, I jumped on his back, and cracked him upside the head. "Took you long enough to find the damned thing." I muttered, as Yusuke hooked his arms to keep me up. "Yea, yea, yea. Just shut up sis." He muttered. Genkai soon clapped her hands, getting everyone attention. "The semi-finals will now commence. First up Kaze-Maru and Yusuke." She said, causing me to chuckle a bit. "What! But I just finished a match, can't you pick someone else?" he whined. I patted my brother's head, chuckling softly. "Don't worry bro, the semi-finals won't be fought in here." I said as the door opened behind Genkai.

The bright sun shined in on everyone, causing them the flinch, becoming slightly blind. "Everyone follow me." Genkai said, I nudged Yusuke and he started trudging forward along with everyone else. "Why am I giving you a piggy back ride again Kimko?" he asked, giving me a dirty look. "Because you love me and you know that I'll be a pain unless you do." I stated simply, causing him to agree and continue onwards. We walked through the forest and came up onto a swamp land. I hopped off of Yusuke's back and took a deep breath of air. "This is the new fight ground." I said ,walking up beside Genkai. Behind us, Kuwabara started getting the shivers again. "Wh-What is this place?" he asked. "This is the site of where Ancient battles were fought. An entire army was overcome by madness." Genkai explained, making Kuwabara skittish. I then took over for Genkai. "Thousands of soldiers attacked their own men. Restless souls still remain in place. Interesting isn't it?" I mused looking over at Kuwabara. I could tell that he could see them and that it was freaking him out. "On this hill side, spiritual energy begins to overtake the body. Perhaps the best place on earth to use spirit power, so it's the best place for your fight." Genkai finished.

I smirked a bit, making myself comfortable near one of the dead trees. "Kimora... aren't you nervous about this place? Kuwabara asked, seeing how relaxed I was. "Not really, compared to what I've seen before with my own eyes, this is nothing." I said turning to him and smirked. "Just relax, fight the best that you can, and everything will turn out." I then sat down, resting my back against the tree. "If worst comes to worst. I'll but into the fight." I added, then closed my eyes. I was completely at peace here. 'I wonder what Shuuichi is up to. I believe he said that he and his mother were going out this weekend to get some fresh air.'


	15. Fifteenth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Fifteenth**

Before I could get comfortable where I was, Genkai chuckled something at me. I easily caught it and looked at it before pouting. I turned to Genkai, a full blown pout placed on my lips. "Genkai! You've got to be kidding me!" I whined while standing up. I was holding onto a grocery list, that Genkai wanted me to get. "No, I'm not, now get going before I decide to add more to the list." Genkai instructed, not giving me a choice in the matter. I pouted some more and began walking towards them so I could leave. "You just want to see how Yusuke does without me around." I mumbled to her. "If he dies, I'm putting full blame on you." I stated. "Fair enough to me Aeriko, now, get going, I except you to have everything on that list no later than three hours." I snorted at her and stopped beside my brother, who had his brows creased a bit. I turned to him and smiled, holding my hand out to him. "Beat the creep up, I don't want to deal with anyone who'll try to kill Genkai." I told him. Laughing, Yusuke clapped his hand with my own, bumping our heads together. "Geez you worry too much Kimko, now get outta here. I don't want you to be killed for distracting me." He teased. I chuckled and nodded, giving his hand a small squeeze before heading back to the temple.

I changed into some jeans and wrapped a sweater around my waist before grabbing Genkai's credit card, and stuffing that into my pockets along with her shopping list. I walked out of the temple and down the stairs feeling the wind blow my bangs around. I walked over to the train station and waited for the train to come, while I waited I pondered what would happen to Yusuke and Kuwabara, I forcefully shook my head, convincing myself that they would be fine. 'I know that they will be fine.' I thought, and smiled lazily. I bought my ticket to the next city, deciding that I would look at Genkai's list once on the train. I sat down on the benches, crossing one leg over the other, and stared at the sky in thought. Once the train came, and I found a seat near the end of the cart and decided to see what Genkai wanted. Leaning back in my seat, I took out Genkai list with a sigh and opened it up, feeling the train start to lurch into life.

'Milk, eggs, flour, sugar, fruit, tea, sleeping bag or mattress, corn, tomatoes, bread, buns, berries, more uniforms, blindfolds, bamboo swords, video games...' I thought, reading through some of the lists. I let out a sigh, folding up the paper again, putting it into my pocket. "What does she expect me to do? Run back with everything or something?" I mumbled, crossing my arms. 'Figures she would try and train me outside of the temple.' I thought bitterly. The list had about fifty things on it that she wanted me to get. I sighed once more, looking out the window to my right, the scenery passed in a blur of colours, making smile just a bit. It reminded me of when I was in Makai, of when I was a full demon and still a child.

_Jumping over some rocks, I picked up speed, looking to my left, seeing the face of one of my caretakers, a cat demon named Marico. He and two others found me when I was a defenceless little kit, and decided to take me into their care. Marico had brown wild hair and magenta coloured eyes. He wore dark brown tattered pants and a dark green shirt with suspenders holding his pants up, as well as a tattered brown hat, covering one of his feline ears. He was the oldest of the three, and to me, he was my favourite. He was the one who gave me the name Aeriko Kono, he said that he knew it would fit me, the moment he saw me. He taught me how to be quick on my feet, and how to be stealthy when I didn't want to get into trouble with only female feline in the group._

"_I'll race ya back to the camp Mari!" I called over to him, the wind, whipping against my face, causing my golden hair to fly around my pale face. Laughing, Marico nodded, already knowing my games. "Deal lil kit. If I win though, you're taking on my chores until we reach the forest!" he said, laughing heartedly again. Grinning I nodded, and started picking up pace. "And if I win old man, you do MY chores until we reach the forest!" I called back to him while laughing, my childish laughter. I heard him laughing as well, and I decided to pick up some speed. I always enjoyed this simple life I lead with the three cat demons who found me. Looking up ahead, I saw the smoke of our campsite and smirked, pushing myself some more, I began to pick up speed once again, and I could hear Marico, whistle a bit, impressed._

"_Don't go to fast kit, you might just end up ramming into Horako." Mario warned, causing me to frown a bit, his voice becoming distant with the pace I was using. Horako was the other male cat demon of the group. He was the one who trained me in attacks, since we both had the affinity of plants. He took everything seriously, and didn't like it when I would let my child nature get the best of me. He often made me train for hours on end when it was his turn to train me, which was about three times a week, sometimes even four._

_I didn't realize I wasn't looking where I was going, until someone picked me up from the scruff of my neck, holding me way above the ground. I let out a small yelp, then pouted at the person who was holding me. I was looking into emotionless ice blue eyes, long black hair, and a tanned face. My silver eyes hardened, as my pout turned into a scowl._

"_It's not your turn to train me Hora." I stated, now crossing my arms in front of my chest, and looked away from him. He was the youngest of the three, but he was, and I begrudgingly admit this, but he was the strongest in our group. "You should keep your eyes and mind peeled around your surroundings kit." Horako's deep voice resonated through my young ears, which pulled back, flattening against my head. "You're costing me a race Hora." I whined, kicking him in the chest, like the child that I was. I saw Horako smirk and felt him drop me. "Alright, finish your little race, once it's done, meet me in the training grounds, bring your daggers, we're hunting today." He said before walking off. I watched him a bit, before smiling at him._

_Horako was an interesting demon, he wore light blue top and black pants, he was classier than the other two. He also held himself differently than them, like he was of royal blood or something. I never asked him, but I was always curious about his past. I knew that Marico use to belong to a traveling circus that use to travel across the demon world, going to small towns and smaller cities to bring joy to them. They were disband though, when a group of rogue demons crashed into their tent, going on a killing spree, one of the few reasons why Marico won't fight anymore. Shaking my head, started running again, I could feel Marico's energy catching up with me, and I continued on my way, going towards the smoke._

_I could smell Rimako's cooking a mile away, she was making stew, no wonder Horako wanted me to go hunting with him. I smiled brightly at the thought of that. Rimako was a beautiful cat demon in my mind. She had snow white hair that flowed around her thin form, and beautiful emerald eyes, that sparkled in the sunlight. Her skin was dark and smooth, it reminded me of soil at times. She taught me all about herbs and medicine, as well as how to grow them without my powers. She use to belong to a band of gypsy demons, who traveled around. She was a dancer, and a brilliant one at that. She taught me to dance, and how I could bring that into my fighting style, which Horako actually approved of. As I got closer to our campsite, the slower I started going, I knew that Rimako didn't like Mariko and I racing, because she always got worried that I was going to hurt myself. She was always worried that I would die when I was out with the two male demons._

"_Rima! I'm back!" I called to the female. Looking up from her pot, she smiled her tender smile at me. "Welcome back Aeriko, did you have fun?" she asked as I walked towards her Rimako wore a dark blue skirt that ended near her feet that flowed as gracefully as she moved as well as a white shirt that showed off her slim shoulders. I nodded, giving her a soft smile, before heading towards my area. "Hora said that I was to hunt with him today, so I'm going to head out now. Oh, and since Mari lost our race, he's doing my chores until we get to the forest! Bye!" I said, grabbing my daggers and running off, my own black skirt, fluttering behind me. Underneath though, I wore black training pants, making it easier to move in as well as a soft red top that covered my arms, but had slits in the sleeves. _

_I noticed Horako up ahead waiting for me, and I decided to work on my stealth, and since I was still a ways away, I picked up speed, and masked my energy, this was one of the games, that I knew he didn't mind, since it was somewhat part of my training. I smirked a bit and took out my daggers, crossing them behind my back. Once I could see him, I jumped towards him, barring my weapons, planning on striking him. I smirked and fazed away when he turned around to strike me. I appeared behind him, stabbing his shoulder, only to see that it was an after shadow. I landed on the ground, in a defensive position, my daggers crossed in front of my chest. I closed my eyes, feeling my ears twitch as I tried to listen hard for Horako._

_I jumped up, throwing one of the daggers at him, and watched as it disappeared into a void. I chuckled a bit and pulled out a rose from my hair, creating a whip with it. 'Come out where ever you are Hora.' I thought waiting for his next move. Before I could even detect him, a hand wrapped around my mouth and scythe was held against my neck. I sighed against the hand, letting my whip return to its rose form, and tucked my dagger away on my belt. A shallow, quiet chuckle resonated behind me as the hand and knife disappeared._

"_Most wouldn't just give up like that." A young voice said, as the person took a step back. I turned around, while slipping the rose into my hair, gazing upon the person. They were young, about my age to exact, and from what I could make out from the shadows, the kid was male, and a bat. "Sometimes giving up is the only thing one can do." I said crossing my arms in a bit of a huff. The kid chuckled again, and grinned at me. "Though, you are a good fighter from what I can see, just a little young and inexperienced." He teased. I pouted at that, and stuck my tongue out at him. "And you're not?" I asked, taking a threatening step towards him. "Nope, you aren't." He grinned some more, taking a mocking step towards me, into the light. It was then that I got a good look at him._

_I was right though, he was a bat demon. He had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, with some shorter hair falling on each side of his very slightly tanned face. He had indigo eye, pointy ears and a pair of black wings on his back. He was wearing a black shirt that had its sleeves ripped off and a pair of baggy pants as well as black cloth wrapped around his arms. _

"_So what's your name anyways?" I asked, my silver eyes narrowing at him, watching as he started walking around me, eyeing me up and down. "Kuronue." He said, his grin still in place. "And you, lovely lil kit?" he asked standing in front me once more, trying to catch my eye. "Aeriko." I stated, gripping the handle of my dagger. 'Horako... where the hell are you?' I thought. Before I could question the bat demon in front of me, two arms wrapped around me, tightly, surprising me. "Great! That means we can be friends!" he said, catching me off guard. _

_I knew right away that my face was flushed as I tried to figure out what had just happened. Kuronue laughed happily and let me go, making me fall on my butt in surprise. He stood before me, his hands on his hips, still grinning. "From now onwards, you'll be my little sister." He proclaimed happily. Gawking at him, I finally shook myself so I wasn't so out of it and stood up. I crossed my arms across my chest, trying to figure out what really had happened. "What are you on?" I finally asked him slowly. It was then that his face fell in disbelief at my words, and a blush rose up onto his cheeks. "What do you mean by that? I said that I'm officially adopting you as my sister!" he said with a bit of a whine. "Even though you're a fox, and I'm a bat. I like you, therefore, you'll be my sister." He stated again._

"_What if I don't want to be your sister? What then?" I snapped at him. He frowned at me, giving me a slight glare. "Then I'll tell Horako!" he shouted. "Fine then! Tell Hora!" I screamed back. We both then huffed and turned out backs on each other. Not expecting to ever get along after that day. But if luck would have it, we did, and I soon accepted being Kuronue's little sister._

I stifled my laugh at the memory, by biting my thumb. I almost forgot about meeting Kuronue for a moment as a kit. I chuckled some more, a permanent smile gracing my lips, as I thought about that first meeting. I closed my eyes, and leaned back in my seat. I knew it wasn't long until the train stopped at its destination, not that I minded, I wanted to get the shopping chore out of the way and get back to my brother. 'Though, Kuronue, will probably always be my brother too... I just wish he was still with us.' I thought, letting out a sigh, before turning my head towards the window, and cracked my eyes open to look out of it.

Once the train lurched to a stop, I waited until everyone was out, before stepping out myself, it was a beautiful day out, and I covered my eyes a bit as I looked up towards the sun. I smirked a bit before walking down through the train station, and outside to the small city. I took a deep breath of air and exhaled, I always like this city, there wasn't much pollution here since most people just walked everywhere they went. I started down one street, stuffing my hands into my pockets, humming to myself. I decided that I would go and look for some video games, and get that out of the way first. Besides then I could get myself some to me amused while Genkai gave Yusuke hell while she trained him. I let my feet take me to the destination, after coming here a few times to get stuff for Genkai, I pretty much knew where everything was, plus the people here knew me as well, since I'd come here on my own when I decided to skip home for a few days.

I walked into a dull grey building and was greeted by a cheerful male who was a few years older than me, at the counter. "Kimora! It's nice to see you again! I was wondering when you'd show up, here to pick up some more games?" he asked cheerfully. I chuckled a bit and nodded my head. "Yea, just the usual Kenji, the old bat's too lazy to pick everything up herself." I joked, heading towards the fighting games that I knew Genkai loved so much. I looked for some new games that I knew Genkai didn't have, and picked them up, starting a pile in my arms. As soon as I was finished there, I went to my own section, and started looking for some games for myself. I picked up two, thinking they would be good enough for now, and went to the counter to pay, while watching Kenji bring everything through, I looked at the new releases behind him. "Add the new game behind you as well, two of those, if you have them." I said, tilting my head a bit. I had a feeling that I would need to know the game in the future for some reason.

Once everything was rang up, I paid and left the store, feeling content with the purchase. I decided to go to the book store, which Genkai also asked me to go to. It seemed she wanted some 'special books' about the Makai. This meant that I would need to go to the dark side of the city, where the demons freely sold their books. I mentally sighed at this, I didn't get along too well with those demons, since all they saw was a human girl, and usually tried to eat me. I shrugged though and went to a bookstore, going up to the clerk, I casually placed my elbows on the counter.

"What can I do for you miss?" the clerk asked me kindly. I gave him a sweet smile, before coming serious. "Beckon the light for the darkness is just coming." I said quietly, making sure no one else heard, this was a secret code for those demons who resided in the Ningenkai. I don't know how it was invented or anything, but for those who knew it, one could read about their world once more, or get information on the latest new to get caught up. The clerk glanced around the store, before nodding and lead me to a room at the very back of the store. He opened it for me, and I walked in. "I believe you know where everything is." He whispered to me. I nodded, confirming that I did, and he left, shutting the door behind me. Once I knew it was securely closed, did I lock it and walk deeper into the room. I ran my hand along the wall next to me, since there was no lighting in the hallway.

Soon I came to a large, familiar room that was lit with torches all around, lighting it perfectly. "Hmm, now let's see, what did that old hag want again..." I mumbled to myself as I started my search. "I think it was something about the Kings of the Makai or something, or the old kings..." I didn't feel like taking the paper out of my pocket, and I wanted to get this over with as soon as I could. I didn't mind being in this part of the library, I just didn't want to be there for a long period of time. I was in the middle of looking at one of the books when a sudden chill ran down my spine. I tensed up while my eyes shot around me, trying to find the source of the chill. I let out a breath through my nose and shook my head, I couldn't help but be weary of my surroundings now.

I turned back to the shelf I was looking at, before moving onto the next one, I knew I was close to what Genkai was looking for, and I decided to dig out the paper and look at it, to make sure I was in the right place. Once I did, I stuffed the paper back into my pocket and looked for the exact book. Once I found it, I let myself relax a little and give a small smile. "There ya are." I mused, tucking the book under my arm. I turn around, to head out of the room, when a hand landed itself on my shoulder. This caused me to grab the persons arm, flipping them over me onto their back, except though, this one flipped, landing on their feet. I mentally groaned, sending the person a glare, while they dusted themselves off.

"That wasn't very nice Kimora." The person said, with a very slight mocking tone. "Shuuichi, what are you doing here?" I asked the man in front of me, crossing my arms over my chest. "I could ask you the same thing. I didn't think there would be a demon library behind the human one." He mused, while looking around the library. I nodded a bit, looking around as well. "Most don't unless you know the code, but I suppose with you being as sneaky as you are, you listened in." I said, not very impressed with what he did. He smiled at me, and walked forward, so he was a foot away. "Sometimes, curiosity gets the best of us hm?" he said with a soft chuckle. I rolled my eyes at him, letting a small smile grace my face and nodded. "Yes, it most certainly does." I mused.

We walked back to the human part of the library, closing the door behind us, only to be brought into a hug by Shiori. "Kimora! How wonderful to see you again!" she said, hugging me once more. I had to laugh softly at her, and hugged her back, it was wonderful to see her so full of life. "It's wonderful to see you as well Shiori, how are you feeling? Have you been taking it easy?" I asked, slightly worried if she was pushing herself. Smiling brightly at me, Shiori pushed some of my bangs behind my ear, cupping my face gently. "I'm perfectly fine Kimora. The doctor's said that I've made a full recovery." She told me, and gently stroked my cheek. I gave a small sigh and nodded, knowing that I wasn't going to win. "You worry too much just like Shuuichi." She said with another heartfelt laugh. I heard Shuuichi cough a bit, hiding his embarrassment, causing me to chuckle. "I suppose that's true, but I do have a good reason though." I pointed out. Shiori laughed and nodded, agreeing with me. "Oh, you must come over for supper sometime, it would be wonderful to have you over!" she said smiling.

"That would be lovely Shiori, but I'm out visiting a friend's grandmother for a few weeks, and I'm not sure when I'll be back." I said, frowning a bit. I saw her face fall a bit, and Shuuichi cut in. "I'm sure she'll let me know once she's back when a good time would be." He said, looking over at me, and I nodded. "I'll make sure to that, I promise." I told her, placing one of my hands on top of hers. Shiori smiled brightly and nodded. "Then it's settled, I hope you have a good trip Kimora. Shuuichi, we better start heading out, we don't wish to miss our train." She said, then gave me another hug before leaving the store. Shuuichi and I chuckled a bit, knowing that she was waiting outside for her son. We turned to each other, and smiled a bit. "I guess I'll be seeing you when I get back." I said with a nod. He nodded as well and ruffled my hair a bit. "Yes, no doubt that mother will keep asking about dinner as well. But I must be off, take care." He said, and with a slight wave, he was gone as well.

I smiled as I watched him leave and shook my head a bit, I walked to the counter and paid for the book, before heading to my next destination.


	16. Sixteenth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my own characters, my imagination, and some of the stuff that happens outside of the plot line ****J**

**Sixteenth**

I can surely say that I was glad to be heading back to the Temple after getting everything for Genkai. I had purchased a large backpack, placing the books, and games into the bottom, then the new game system she wanted, as well as the stuff she used for her pipe, some lighters, bamboo swords, the uniforms, some sparring gear, as well as some groceries. The rest of the groceries were placed in another backpack that I carried in front of me, since I planned on getting some decent exercise. I walked outside of the city, got everything on, and started running, at first it was a decent pace, then I started picking up speed. I was lucky that my speed didn't go downhill much, like my strength and abilities, it isn't as it use to be, but it's still good.

I made my way down the train tracks and turned up, going up the stairs. I started getting a bad feeling, as the air moved around me, something wasn't right. I frowned, thinking about the possibilities as I slowed my running down to a walk, walking inside the temple, putting everything away in the kitchen first before moving to the game room, then the training room. Once I knew everything was placed in its proper place, I walked through the temple and out towards the field that the finals were being held. 'I wonder what match they're on now.' I mused, taking my time. Once I got to the forest I let out a sigh, hearing the cries of help. 'I almost forgot about them... guess I better get them out now.' I thought sighing heavily to myself. I walked to the closest one and released him from the plant, turning said plant back into a seed, which I stored in my pocket. I jumped through the trees, sniffing out everyone who lost, and freed them, giving them safe passage through the forest. I was bored almost to tears with doing this, since the only amusing thing there were how some of the losers were caught. Of course though, there were some dead bodies, not many mind you, but enough to make me consider a job as grave digger.

It surprisingly didn't take me long to clear out the forest, those who I freed, took off running, saying how they will never try to become an apprentice to someone crazy. I had to laugh at this, since, that's what most thought about Genkai, but really though, the old bird was just spontaneous for her age, that's the only thing you can really say about her. After double checking that I had gotten everyone, I made my way around, gathering my plants that I had put up, returning them to their dormant forms, and placing them in their pouch. I soon made my way back to the swamp, wondering how everyone was doing. On my way there, I started smelling a faint trace of blood in the air. I frowned at the smell, quickening my pace a bit, I soon made it to the swamp, witnessing the battle between my brother and the one I had suspected to be a demon.

'You never underestimate the ones who look weak.' I thought to myself, walking over to Botan, the smell of blood was intense, and I knew who it was from, Kuwabara. I ignored Genkai and Botan, and seated myself next to the fallen guy, frowning a bit. I was relieved that he was alive, but I could tell, he was just barely that. "Hey dipshit, how you doing?" I asked, supporting my head on my hand, which was resting heavily on my knee. I heard Botan about to scold me, only to be interrupted by Genkai.

"Leave her be, she knows what she's doing. If anyone can stabilize the oaf, she can." Genkai said, turning her eyes back to the fight, which I was ignoring. Botan let out a defeated sigh, knowing that she couldn't argue with her, or myself. Turning my attention back to Kuwabara, I inspected the damage without touching him. 'If left like this for too long, he'll eventually lose it, even if Genkai can fully heal him, he needed to be stable. I took out a seed for the job, sliding my energy into it, creating a light blue flower that looked like a cross between a lily and a rose. I gently picked Kuwabara's head up, holding the flower in front of him. "Alright big guy, take a few whiff's of this, you'll feel a bit drowsy, but it'll help." I said to him. Once Kuwabara did that, he fell into semi sleep that would help him heal. Placing a hand on his forehead, I smiled a bit. 'Good, he won't get a fever.' I thought, and turned to the fight.

What I saw, actually surprised me. Yusuke was tied up in some sort of thread like material and was handing upside down in a tree with a bunch of Makai fish swimming around him. "So I missed a bunch then hm Genkai?" I said blandly, watching as my brother sway back and forth, trying to get out of the trap. "Yes, you did Aeriko, but for a good cause." Genkai reply in a blank tone, causing me to give her a dry glare. Botan was starting to panic a bit at this, afraid that 'her creation' was going to die. "Botan if your faith in my brother is that low, then you shouldn't be watching." I told the grim reaper. I laid down on the grass, and closed my eyes, not worried about Yusuke. "He'll be fine, his luck is absolute." I told her before yawning a bit. It wasn't this often that I used my energy to help heal someone.

Soon, Rando, as I found out his name, was starting to talk about how he could kill my brother in ninety-nine moves that he stole from other masters, then decided that he would use my brother's own weapon on him. I took a good look at Rando, from his long red hair, to his brown cold eyes, then to the markings on his face that defined him as a demon. I frowned a bit watching as the Spirit Gun Rando was using, it was double to control and strength of Yusuke's original one. It just barely scratched my brother, causing his cheek to start bleeding a bit, but the look on his face, made me want to pummel Rando into oblivion. There's one thing, both my brother and I never liked, and it was to be frightened. If one of us were, we would do something about it together. 'But in this case, I can't interfere... damnit.' I thought frowning a bit more.

Soon the sound of cracking was heard, and my thoughts were banished from my mind. My purple eyes narrowed at the sight of Rando blasting the branch that Yusuke was tied to off. I sat up a bit more, biting the inside of my cheek, causing it to bleed, not that I minded though. I watched as my brother hit the water, going down underneath. The Makai fish started swarming him, trying to eat him. Apparently Kuwabara sensed this, and his spirit decided to go visit my brother. I chuckled a bit, shaking my head. "Really, they stick up for one another, then fight like they're gonna rip each other ta shreds." I mumbled, relaxing now. 'Everything will be alright now. Yusuke can't ever resist Kuwabara's taunting.' I thought, smiling a bit.

I noticed a smile on Genkai's face as well, and I knew that she knew that this tournament wasn't over just yet. I chucked at the amount of energy coming from the lake, then looked over at Kuwabara, smirking now. 'Looks like he still got what it takes to piss bro off.' I thought , watching the surprise go through Rando's body. Once Kuwabara's soul was restored, the three of us looked over at him, Genkai and I amused the most. "All he needed was a good insult." The half conscience guy said. I smiled, and nodded. "You would know that now, wouldn't you bud?" I mused, turning back to the fight now. Rando was now demanding that my brother show himself. The swamp bubbled a bit, and the demon shot that area, but it was just a diversion. Yusuke soon jumped out from behind him, getting ready to fire his gun. "You're doing it wrong. You're holding to much back!" Yusuke shouted, at the same time they fired their spirit guns, but since Yusuke, didn't know how to control the amount of energy in his, it blasted through Rando's spirit gun, hitting him, and knocking him into the swamp. The energy my brother had, was all wasted in that one attack, I could tell he was ready to collapse on the spot, but he kept standing, waiting to see if Rando would surface.

Soon, he did, and he wasn't too happy about what Yusuke did. 'At least the guy got what he deserved.' I thought rather smugly, I would admit. Rando soon charged at Yusuke, punching him hard in the stomach, causing my brother to fly back a few feet. Landing on the ground, flat on his back, I knew that my brother didn't have enough strength to stand up, but he still tried to bluff that he was still dangerous. I let out a sigh, shaking my head a bit, and turned, looking at both Genkai and Botan. Botan was looking very worried, and Genkai looked like she already knew the outcome of the battle. 'Cocky old hag.' I thought chuckling to myself. Botan looked over at me looking confused as to why I was chuckling, when my brother could be in danger. "Don't worry Botan; both of them are pretty much drained of any and all energy." I said with a small flick of my hand.

She stared at me, and just blinked, not sure what to say to me. She looked back at Rando and Yusuke, and gulped a bit. "I sure hope you're right Aeriko..." I heard her whisper. I smirked a bit, and laid down in the soggy grass, I would have to remember to come to this place more often when I trained. I stared at the sky, which was just starting to set now. 'It's been a long day.' I thought, and turned back to the two fighters, and saw that Rando was shrunk. I stood up, lazily walking over to them, quite amused by this. "So you've finally succumbed to that technique eh?" I mused, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

Genkai went on to explain a reason why that happened as I walked over to my brother, poking his head. I had noticed something green sticking in his ear and started pulling it out, which, caused him to yelp and sit up. "Dude, you got algae growing in your ears." I teased, holding up a piece of algae in my hands. Yusuke unclogged his other ear, and made a disgusted face. "Swamp algae in my ears, yuck! No wonder everything was so quite." He said. I shook my head at my brother and stood next to Genkai, a smirk still placed on my lips. Rando growled a bit, saying all he had to do to win was to reverse the spell, but Yusuke wouldn't have any of that, he stood up wobbly, saying if Rando really expected him to let the demon return to his normal size.

"I may not have any strength left, so might as well let gravity take over." He said, and started falling forwards. Rando started running, trying to escape, but got caught by Yusuke's elbow, smashing him into the ground. Yusuke rolled over onto his back, completely out of energy now. "And that boys and girls, is my super special elbow drop." My brother murmured. I looked over at Genkai, smirking, and she nodded to me. "The winner of Genkai's tournament is my dipshit brother." I said grinning now. Botan let out a victorious cheer, and jumped into the air. While Yusuke rested, Genkai walked over to Kuwabara and started healing him with her Spirit Wave. I walked over to her and smiled, nodding a bit. "He'll be good as new eh?" I said looking at the woman. Nodded, she stopped the procedure. "He'll recover. I'm impressed though Aeriko. All I had to do was mend the bones and muscles. You had already healed the more excruciating damage that was done to him. You had a good teacher with medicine." She said. I smiled softly and nodded. "Yea, I sure did." I whispered, silently thanking Rimako for everything.

I turned to head back to my brother and ruffled his hair a bit. He was sitting up now, and was looking much better than before. "You did good bro, almost got yaself killed, but ya did good." I said grinning at him. Yusuke grinned back, and pulled me down beside him, looping his arm around my neck. "See, there's no worry about me Kimko." He said laughing a bit. I chuckled, and pushed him off me. "Kuwabara's gonna make a full recovery, Botan, you're going to take 'im right?" I said looking at the grim reaper with a tilted head. "Of course, he'll be returned home safely." She said, making me nod. "Good."

Yusuke then stood up, after saying how he thought Genkai's technique was interesting. I hid a smirk, knowing exactly how this was going to turn out. "Now for my real prize, the Championship at the Tokyo dome!" Yusuke said grinning. Botan looked at my brother in surprise, and Genkai just snorted a bit. "You won't have time for that. For the next few months, you'll be training with me. As well as a few sessions with Aeriko." Genkai said. "But... but the Championship..." Yusuke whine, and fell backwards, out cold. I chuckled a bit and picked my brother up. "He'll live, I'll get him some tickets for his birthday." I mused, looking over at Genkai and Botan. Botan laughed and nodded, agreeing with me. She then took Kuwabara and flew off with him and Rando. Genkai started walking away, with me to follow, still lugging my brother with me.

"Put him in a room, then start supper, after that, go and train for a bit. I won't be training your brother until tomorrow morning." Genkai stated, smirking a bit. I chuckled and nodded. "Alright, I leave him in your care Genkai. I plan on going back to the city in a few days after the break is over, I'll give his teachers an excuse why he isn't there." I said. Soon we reached the temple grounds, and I walked into the temple, taking off my shoes, I easily pulled Yusuke's shoes off and dragged him to the where the rooms were. I placed him in the room across from my own, and sat beside him, gently pushing his bangs away from his face. I smiled a bit and kissed his forehead softly before standing up. "You made me proud Yu, train hard. I'll be back later." I whispered to him and left his room.

Walking to the kitchen, I started cooking some rice, as well as making some tea to go along with the meal, as well as some stir-fry. Once the meal was finished, I brought it to the table where Genkai was already sitting, then went back for the tea. "How is he doing?" she asked, taking a puff from her pipe. "He's sleeping, but he'll be fine by tomorrow." I said, scooping some rice and vegetables into my bowl, then poured some tea. "Good, he'll be getting one hell of a wakeup call that's for sure." Genkai said with a chuckle. I chuckled as well and shook my head a bit. "If it works, then it works, but I might be with him tonight, just a warning." I said teasingly. She just smirked at me, and we were silent for the rest of the meal. Once we were finished eating, I took everything back to the kitchen, putting the left over rice and vegetables into a bowl and placed it in the oven to keep it warm for Yusuke, if he woke up sometime during the night. "I'm heading out to the forest now Genkai." I called to her. I figured she was in the wreck room now, playing the games I picked up for her.

I walked out of the temple, not bothering to put any shoes on, deciding to just take a walk since I had already exercised. Entering the forest, I took a deep breath, the scents of the forest overwhelming my senses, making me sigh happily. I decided to head to the giant tree from this afternoon and headed towards it. Once there I climbed it, sitting on a branch, watching the stars shine in the night sky. I drifted back into my memories, feeling myself relax against the trunk.

_It was just before I met Youko, I had been on my own for a few dozen years already after Kuronue decided to split up to find ourselves. I was walking through the forest that hid both my home, and the thieves nest as well. It was night time at the moment, and the stars were just peeping out of the dark clouds that were passing by. I was currently sitting in a tall tree which over looked the vast forest I lived in. I trained my clawed hand through my hair, releasing it from its prison of a braid. The wind caught it and played with it, the scent of pine, flowers and the pockets of water, drifting around. I closed my eyes, leaning back against the trunk, listening to the howls of the surrounding clans, the most dominant one, being the wolf clan. It was a full moon, big and bright, the color being that of blood, it always excited the wolves blood, and if I had to bet, they would be hunting tonight._

_I chuckled a bit, a small smile gracing my lips as I decided to take a small walk. I jumped from my branch, flipping down the tree until I landed safely on my bare feet. The black kimono top I was wearing was decorated with silver sakura petals along the hem of the shirt and at the end of the sleeves which went down past my hands a few inches and went down to my upper thigh. My pants were also black and covered my feet, even when I was wearing something over my feet. Picking a direction, I followed the scent of a nearby pond, deciding to go in for a moonlight swim. Around me, the trees became thicker, becoming more sheltered, which I preferred. Once I reached the pond, I stripped off my top revealing the tight wrapping around my chest. I then stripped off my pants, revealing the shorts I wore underneath. I looked around a bit, making sure I was alone, since I couldn't smell, or sense anyone around, before jumping into the water._

_I swam for a while before any of my pants alerted me of an intruder. I sunk into the water, staying close to the edge, my ears were flatten against my head, as I creeped towards the new scent in the area. I sniffed the air a bit, trying to catch the scent, but it was faint, barely noticeably. I tucked a hand into my hair, pulling out a small seed. I gently blew on it, pouring my energy into it, and scattering onto the ground. The seed grew, becoming a vine, and spread along the ground, and into the brush. I waited for a moment waiting for my wines to grab whoever it was who was intruding on my privacy. As I figured, I soon heard a yelp coming from the trees as my vines caught the demon. I slipped out of the pond, drying myself with a lily which I placed behind my ear right after so it could use the moisture from my hair to grow, and got dressed. _

_I called back the vines, making sure that they dragged whoever they caught with them. Soon the sound of someone struggling was heard, and a familiar body was dragged towards me. I started chuckling at this, and placed my foot on their backs, smirking. "Well, well, well, look what the vines brought it. The perverted bat demon." I mocked, crossing my arms over my chest now. I heard a groan from him as I took my foot off his back, allowing him to stand. Once he was though, I gave him a round house kick to the stomach, making him cough suddenly._

"_I didn't know it was you!" he whined, lifting up his head, giving me a pout. "You should have though, Kuronue. You knew I lived in the forest." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest once more, and turned my back on him. Getting his air back, Kuronue walked over to me and hugged from behind, placing his head on top of my own, since he was still taller than me. "Don't be mad Aeri, you know I hate it when you're mad at me." He whispered to me, still whining. I chuckled softly, and wrapped my arms around his in content. "At least you know how to be sorry." I mused, lightly nudging the guy in the stomach. He whined again since I hit him in the same spot as I kicked him. I patted his cheek mockingly and chuckled at him softly. "You're mean to your brother you know that." He whined, ruffling my hair a bit. _

_I chuckled at him, and turned around, hugging him. "It's nice to see you brother." I said, causing him to laugh now. He hugged me tightly, ruffling my hair again. "It's nice to see you too sister." He said grinning widely. We broke apart and started walking around together, like we use to do. We didn't speak or anything, we never needed to. The wolf tribe howled again, this time sounding closer, than the last time I heard them. Looking at each other, we nodded, knowing that we had to split ways for now. We both knew how dangerous wolf demons were when it was a full moon like this. We hugged once more and he kissed my forehead lightly. "Take care lil Aeri, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come and find me." He whispered into my ear before he unravelled his wings. "See ya lil sis." He said with a grin before taking off into the sky, waving at me as he did so. _

_I waved back before jumping to a tree, and set my sights for home. 'Live long brother, and don't die, your profession isn't the safest one.' I thought, then smiled a bit. "It was good to see him. I actually missed that nutty bat." I mused chuckling._

The sound of wolves in the distant brought me out of my memories causing me to chuckle a bit. I sat up a bit and stretched my back out, yawning. "I suppose I best head back and get some sleep, it's going to be a long day ahead of us." I mused, jumping out of the tree. I made my way back to the temple and walked towards the rooms, I walked into mine and changed into some sweats and walked over to Yusuke's room. Closing the door behind me, I walked over to my brother and curled up beside him, draping the covers over the two of us. "Good night Yusuke." I murmured, feeling myself drift off into sleep.

"Good night Kimora n' thanks fer nutin." I vaguely heard my brother mumble to me. With that, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	17. Seventeenth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my characters and my imagination :)**

**Seventeenth**

Months passed since Yusuke became Genkai's student. He eventually found out that I was the one who told Botan how to bribe him, and demanded that I faced him in a match. I agreed and it ended up with me being the winner. That was two days after his training with Genkai. I started school back up again a week after that, knowing that Genkai wanted to teach Yusuke one on one, much to his disappointment. I didn't have much time to socialize while I was at school, and I tried to avoid Shuuichi as I could, I really couldn't talk to him since I was staying at Genkai's until Yusuke was done his training.

Currently I was walking out of the bathroom; I had just finished sparring with my brother, it was his last day here and Genkai wanted to make sure he was ready. I was walking down the hall dressed in a red tank top and black jeans reading a mathematics book since there was an exam at the end of the coming week and I wanted to be prepared for it. Yusuke was coming towards me, a look of pure excitement on his face that was until he saw the book in my hands. "Sis! We're going home and you're reading a stupid math book?" he whined, snatching the math book from my hands, and held it like it was going to burn him. I huffed a bit, snatching my book back from him and thumped it against his head. "Idiot, I have a test I need to study for." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Besides, I'm heading over to the school. I have to make up two exams that I need to take since I missed them from helping you out." I said, and then smiled at my brother.

"Though, knowing you, you'll get into some trouble with the kid prince and get stuck on another mission." I teased, walking passed him into my room. I heard Yusuke huff at that then mumble something under his breath. I chuckled at my brother then started packing up what little clothes I brought into my duffel bag as well as my studies. I stretched a bit, then sighed, it would be nice to get back home. Even though I loved coming out to the temple, there was no place like home. I grinned at that and hoisted my bag over my shoulder, walking out of my room the same time as my brother. Grinning at each other, we threw our arms over each other's neck and walked to the main hall where Genkai was to see us off.

"I hate to admit it, but you learned well dipshit. Though I suppose the credit goes to Aeriko for keeping you on track." Genkai said with a smirk. "Now off with you both, I don't want to see your faces for a long while." With that she turned around and went back into the temple leaving Yusuke and I to watch her, both of us smiling at her. "She grows on ya doesn't she." I said looking sideways at my brother. He nodded agreeing with me before turning heel. "Well come on, I don't want to stick around here more than I have to." He said making his way down the stairs. I chuckled softly and shook my head at him before following his lead.

We walked down to the train station, and got our tickets. Yusuke then collapsed on the seats, whining about how his legs hurt. "I hate those stairs." He grumbled pathetically. I laughed at him as I sat down and patted his shoulder. "You'll live bro, and you'll get use to those stairs too eventually." I teased, pinching his cheek lightly. He swatted my hand away from his cheek, crossing his arms over his chest like a little kid, and puffed his cheeks out. I laughed softly at him, and then he started laughing as well. We laughed until our train came, we got on, sitting at the back and just napped until we came to our city. Once off the train, we parted ways, him heading home, and me heading to the school.

"See ya later bro, n' try not ta give Keiko a hard time 'kay?" I said giving Yusuke a hug. Laughing, Yusuke nodded and ruffled my hair a bit. "Alright, but you don't get into any trouble either 'kay sis?" he said tapping my nose. I smirked at him and nodded, saluting him. "Not a problem bro." I teased and started jogging away, I had dumped my bag with my brother, only carrying some ingredients that I used when I experimented with plant powders, as my brother found out.

Making my way to the school, I wondered how Keiko will deal with Yusuke if she knew what Yusuke was doing for a living now. 'She'll probably slap him, then worry to bits about him.' I thought amusingly. I wasn't watching where I was going, as I was now just walking to school. My eyes were casted to the sky, watching the weird insects flying about. I frowned a bit at this, and reached up to snag one to take a closer look at them. I had noticed them a few days ago already, but never really paid any attention to them until now. 'Looks like this will be another case for Yu...' I thought frowning. The insects were from Makai, more accurately the Demon city that was blocked off my Reikai. Looking at the bug as it squirmed between my fingers, I didn't realize I was on a crash course with someone, well, rather, I was going to crash into them. When it happened, I was lucky that I could easily catch myself so I didn't fall to the ground.

The person turned to me, and I noticed that it was Shuuichi. I raised an eyebrow at him, tilting my head slightly. "Oh...Hello... Shuuichi..." I said softly, knowing he was going to ask or do something. Emerald green eyes glanced over me for a moment, taking in what I was wearing, before a soft, teasing smile placed on face. "Kimora, how nice to see you again. Were you on your way to school?" he asked pleasantly. I nodded my head, feeling a wee bit timid with his pleasantries. "Yes, I have a few exams to catch up on." I said, seeing something in his eyes flash. He smiled kindly at me, offering to escort me there since he had some business in the biology lab. The only thing I could do was nod, since I knew I had no choice in the matter. 'It's just typical that he has to use to the same lab I need to do my exams in.' I thought bitterly to myself, but said nothing on the obvious subject.

We walked in silence to the school, pretending that we didn't see the insects buzzing around people. I sighed to myself, letting my shoulders hunch over a bit. I know that Shuuichi noticed this, and was glad he wasn't asking, because I wouldn't have answered him anyways. It bothered me a little, that he always seemed to know exactly where I was, whether I wanted him to know or not. Feeling my eye twitch a bit, I snatched another insect in my hands, squishing it before it could try anything.

"You've been avoiding me Kimora." Shuuichi said casually, once we were alone on the streets. I shrugged a bit, knowing that it was true. "Why Kimora?" he asked, the volume of his voice, dropping a bit. I lowered my head, biting the bottom of my lip lightly, I didn't answer him. Well, that's not right, I couldn't answer him because I didn't have an answer to give. I looked away from him, not meeting his gaze, and wrapped my arms around my waist slightly. It wasn't often that I would become like this He gently stopped us from walking, and placed an arm around my shoulders, directing us into the nearby park. Sitting us down on a bench, he was going to say something when the head of Koenma appeared before us.

"Ah good, Aeriko, Kurama." he said happily. "I need you two to come to my office." I snorted a bit, but we weren't given a choice a portal opened under us. I cursed mentally at Koenma as we were dropped into his office. Landing on our feet, we both gave Koenma a dry look as we dusted each other off before taking a seat the office. Koenma was sitting at his desk, a nervous look on his face as he fidgeted around. "We have to wait until they bring Hiei in before I can... ask for your assistance. But Aeriko, knowing you, you will agree to this anyhow considering..." he rambled then abruptly stopped, looking pale again. I growled at the back of my throat as I stood up, my eyes narrowing at his last sentence. "Koenma, what did you make Yusuke do?" I demanded. I felt a hand gently pull me back down just as the doors to the office opened.

"Hm, so Vixen, even you let your temper spread every now and then. Even if it is for a foolish human you call a brother." Hiei mocked as his cuffs were released. I growled again, pulling at the arm that was now securely wrapped around my waist. I felt Shuuichi's breath hit the back of my neck, cause the hair to stand a bit. "Kimora, calm down. Hiei is just trying to prove that we are still the same as he is. You'll let him win if you lash out." He whispered, causing me to pout a little, but at the same, back down. "Fine." I mumbled, crossing my arms in front of my chest in defeat. Shuuichi sat me down again while Hiei made himself comfortable at the windowsill. His arms crossed, knowing that he couldn't get away with anything.

Koenma cleared his throat once more, trying to calm himself down to gain control over the situation. "Now, the reason why I've gathered you three here is for a simple reason. Hiei, and Kurama, if you two assist my spirit detective, I will grant the both of you full pardon." The kid prince said, lacing his fingers together. This proposition seemed to interest the two demons since they looked at Koenma, waiting for him to continue. "As you three would know, The Four Saint Beasts are sealed in Demon City. I will send you there so you can help Yusuke." Unsurprisingly, I growled at Koenma, surprisingly though, Hiei growled the same time I did. "I will not be babysitting some worthless humans." He spat, clenching his fists angrily.

"Don't you dare call my brother worthless Hiei. If you don't remember, my 'useless' brother kicked your sorry ass." I snapped, standing up now. Hiei stood up as well, and we advanced towards one another. I heard Shuuichi sigh behind me, probably shaking his head at this. Once Hiei was in range, I pulled my arm back, punching him in the face sending him back to the window. Turning towards Koenma, I set my glare onto him, causing him to gulp heavily and to shrink. "You're a real piece of work Koenma. I can't believe you sent my brother out like that!" I growled, clenching my fists now. Before Koenma could speak, Botan appeared on the scream, catching everyone's attention.

"Lord Koenma sir? Yusuke and Kuwabara have gone down to... the... Demon City... Oh... Uh... Hi Aeriko... heh... heh..." Botan said, giving me a guilty smile before closing the communicator that she had. I closed my eyes, sighing deeply before turning to Koenma again. "Just send us there Koenma." I mumbled, crossing my arms in front of my chest unhappily. Koenma let out a breath of relief, glad that I had calmed down, slightly. Shuuichi stood up, and walked up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder, while Hiei stood on the other side of him, shooting glares at me, which I returned. "Alright, now remember, failing is not an option..." "The fate of Ningenkai rests in our hands, yea, yea, we know." I interrupted him, wanting to get to my brother already. Huffing, Koenma opened a portal for us, and the three of us jumped in with me being the last to leave. "Aeriko, wait one moment." Koenma said, catching me before I left. "I want you to keep an eye on Kurama and Hiei. I know you have history with Kurama, but if they mess up or do anything suspicious, I want you to let me know alright." He said with a serious expression as he tossed me a black communicator. I nodded my head, understanding where he was coming from. "I will." I said then jumped into the portal.

I don't know what I missed, but as soon as I landed on the field, what I saw made me start to smirk. Shuuichi, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing across from each other talking. That was until Kuwabara went to punch Hiei, but Hiei dodged it, appearing in front of my brother, saying something to him. I walked over to them, watching with amusement, Shuuichi noticed me, and gave me a knowing look about why I was late. I just rolled my eyes at him, knowing he would let me make my presence known myself. Kuwabara didn't like that Hiei was ignoring him, and tried to attach the fire demon from behind, only to fall flat on his face when Hiei appeared next to Shuuichi once more.

"Well, well, well. This is going to be some team aint it bro?" I commented, amused. Kuwabara jumped, yelping at my suddenness. "Kimora? What are you doing here?" he asked me confused. Yusuke walked over to me and grinned a bit, throwing his arm around my neck. "You're here to make sure we don't die right?" he teased me. I laughed a bit, elbowing him lightly in the gut, and grinned. "What else am I here to do? Besides, someone needs to make sure everyone gets a long don't I?" I teased him back. He laughed heartedly, messing up my hair a bit. "Well, would you look at this, now is this a team or what?" Yusuke said grinning. I chuckled softly as the five of us started walking towards the castle that the Four Saint Beasts were bound to.

Yusuke was leading the group with Kuwabara and Hiei in the middle and Shuuichi and I taking up the rear. The two of us were chuckling at the bickering Hiei and Kuwabara were doing. We looked over at each other from the corner of our eyes, and smiled a bit. I soon looked away from him again, looking around us. It was a grim city for sure. I grimaced a bit, thinking of the information that I knew of this place. It was a while until we reached the gate, which was conveniently shaped as a skull, the mouth of it long and open. "Well, doesn't this look inviting." I said dryly, standing beside my brother now. "Yea, it looks quite homey doesn't it?" my brother agreed, dryly as well. We were standing in front of the entrance, looking into the mouth of the passage way, none of us were very impressed with it. The only one who seemed to be worrying was Kuwabara, I saw the looks he was giving the four of us.

I mentally sighed at this. I had thought he would have realized by now, that three of us were demons, and that my brother was now use to this type of stuff after everything he's been through. 'Oh well, you can't always find those you take whatever comes at them in this life.' I thought mentally shrugging.

A small imp demon greeted up. It was purple, with a large yellow eye in the middle of its body. Two demon wings sprouted from its head and something that resembled tentacles hung under the head like body. "Welcome to Maze Castle. Those who enter will have to pass the Gate of Betrayal." The imp said before giggling madly. I wearily looked at the imp, hearing something starting to rotate suddenly. Snapping my head upwards, Shuuichi and I spoke at the same time. "The ceiling!" we said. At once all five of us were holding the ceiling up, but from what I could tell, it could sense how much we could hold up and was slowly pushing us down, closer to the ground.

"The Gate is keenly sensitive, quite smart, and very wicked." The imp started talking again, causing me to snort, as I tried pushing up a bit. "It analyzes the strength of each person an applies the exact amount of pressure that he can handle." The imp fluttered a bit, avoiding my eyes as I glared at it heatedly. 'Just wait until I get my hands on it...' I thought murderously. Without knowing it, my grip slacked just a little, causing everyone to stumble a bit in panic. The only who was up right was Hiei, but that was only because he was the shortest of us all.

"Oi, Kimko, let go of your murderous thoughts and just concentrate on holding this up!" Yusuke shouted at me. I gave out a small growl, and just let myself glare at the flying imp, who now seemed to be getting nervous. The imp then went over to a wall, revealing a switch that would most likely stop the ceiling from crushing us ranting about something about only one of us being able to escape by being a traitor. Looking over at the guys, knowing that the only one who was fast one was Hiei. I met Yusuke's eyes and we smirked at each other and nodded.

"Hiei!" my brother called, causing everyone to look over at him. "You're a lot faster than the rest of us. Run out and try to raise that lever out there by the eye guy!" he said, causing everyone but myself to look at him in surprise. Kuwabara was the one started freaking out first. "Are you outta your mind Urameshi?" he yelled, and I noticed that his legs were starting to shake. "You go! You don't wanna trust that little creep!" he yelled.

This outburst caused Hiei to smirk a little. "So Mr. Flat face is not a complete idiot after all." He mused. Kuwabara heard this comment and became offended. "Mr. Fla... you talkin 'bout me!" he yelled, but was ignored. Near me, I could hear Shuuichi chuckling a bit, and smirked over at him. "This is going to be the norm isn't it?" I mused, chuckling a bit as well. "Indeed, it seems that it will be." He mused, his emerald eyes sparkling in amusement, despite the situation we were in. When we turned back to my brother and Hiei, my brother had just told the demon to not take too long.

With that, Hiei took off, and my brother let most of his spirit energy out to hold up Hiei's half of the wall. Once he was at the switch, he placed his hand on it and looked back at us. Kuwabara wasn't pleased at this as he frowned. "What're you waitin' for?" Kuwabara yelled. "Raise the lever!" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, not too surprised by the turn of events as I turned my attention to Shuuichi to see how he was holding up. He seemed as unsurprised as I was at events that were happening. "How are you doing?" I asked him, my earlier annoyance already disappeared.

Shuuichi chuckled and shrugged a little. "Alright I suppose, how long do you suppose it will be until Hiei decides to take action?" he asked amused. I shrugged as well. "Whenever that imp pisses him off I suppose." I mused. "So right about now." I said just as the ceiling stopped trying to crush us. Getting out from under the gate, my brother through his arm around Hiei's shoulders, saying how Hiei made everyone sweat with his act. Hiei shrugged the arm off, saying that the mission would be easier with back up and started towards the entrance of the castle. With everyone else following him. "In his own way, Hiei is trying to say 'you're welcome'." Shuuichi said, causing my brother to just grin.

We walked along the hall trying to find our way up since as my brother always said. 'Big boss monsters are always on top floors'. As we walked, Botan called Yusuke over their communicators, and I couldn't help but smirk at him. "I didn't know you used make up bro. If you wanted to use some, all you had to do was ask." I teased, and received a mocking glare from him. "I'd like to see you use this thing." He retorted and looked at me surprised as I snatched it out of his hands, and flipped it open.

"Hello Botan, how goes it back home?" I asked, ignoring my now seething brother. Botan blinked in surprise and laughed a little before getting serious. She told us that the insects only sought out sinful souls. I was going to say something until Yusuke grabbed his communicator back to let Botan know what we would hurry and destroy the whistle. After closing the communicator, my brother pulled me into a headlock, giving me a noogie. "Now that's a nice thing to do Kimko." He said with a grin, while I struggled. "You can't let me do one simple thing as a Spirit detective now can you?" Whining, I tried to pull away from my brother.

"Yusuke, get yer paws off of me!" I whined, and tried to nudge him in the chest. Shuuichi shook his head and pulled me away from my brother. "Now, now Yusuke, Kimora, we should spend less time talking, and more time getting to the Saint Beasts." He said a tad sternly, though his eyes were sparkling in amusement. Huffing the two of us crossed our arms in front of our chest and sighed. "Fine." We said, with a slight pout. We were split away from each other, me beside Shuuichi, and my brother beside Kuwabara.

I wrapped my hands behind my head, trying to remember what I knew on the Saint Beasts. It had been a while since I've had to deal with them at all. It was then that my brother asked Shuuichi and myself about them, since, not to my surprise, he was thrown down here with no information. We looked at each other from the corner of our eyes and I just shook my head a bit.

"There really isn't much to say bro, since the barrier came down on this place, Reikai pretty much forgot about this place." I mused as we all stopped in the hallway. "But as you also probably have noticed, from the special measures that they went to, they are quite dangerous." Shuuichi finished off for me. "And when you see their bodies, you may very well be surprised." This caused me to chuckle a bit.

"Terrified is more like it." A deep scratchy voice sounded through the walls, scaring Kuwabara. "But all your praises is making me blush." The voice added before disappearing for a bit. This freaked Kuwabara out a bit more. "There's a door behind you, please take it." He said as we all turned around. And sure enough there was a door. My brother and Kuwabara opened the door, my brother unimpressed as the rest of us, while Kuwabara was still freaked. "Well ladies first." My brother said, causing me to smirk. "You're such a gentleman Yu, why are you never like this with Keiko?" I asked mockingly as I walked inside, causing my brother to snort rudely.

Once inside the chamber, the door shut behind us and I looked around. Torches lit the area everywhere, and I that was when I spotted the first beast. Apparently the other's noticed him as well, since the tension in the air grew a tad thicker. "I am Genbu, and I will take very good care of you." A demon made of completely rock said and started laughing. "Behind me is the one staircase in the castle that leads up. Defeat me and gain the stairs... or die." He said then smashed his tail into the rock. "Come at me all at once. It'll save time... for me anyways." With that he started laughing once more.

Ignoring Kuwabara's stuttering I watched next to Hiei as Shuuichi stopped my brother from charging into battle. "I'll give it a whirl." Shuuichi said stepping up. "Let's see how he handles one of us before we do a joint attack." He then smiled a little. "Besides I can't let Hiei have all the fun and take all the blows." He added, causing my brother and I to chuckle a bit. Hiei wasn't too amused as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh, who cares." He stated.

Genbu smirked watching as we watched Shuuichi walk forward. "So it's one on one eh? Well come on then." He said. Yusuke wasn't too keen on the idea and tried to stop Shuuichi from fighting. "Relax, you have nothing to worry about detective." Hiei said making my brother look at him. "He's right bro. You shouldn't underestimate Shuuichi, he may just surprise you." I added before letting Hiei continue. "There's a reason why I teamed up with him instead of going against him. It was the smarter move, that and he gets vicious in ways I don't even want to think about." With that said, we turned back to where Genbu and Shuuichi were.

"Whenever you're ready." Shuuichi said, waiting for Genbu to make the first move. The rock demon was silent, and Shuuichi took it as he should make the first move. "... Alright, I'll make the first move." He said when Yusuke suddenly shouted.

"Hey! His tail is melting into the floor!"


	18. Eighteenth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my imagination and characters **

**Eighteenth**

We watched as Genbu's tail melt into the stone around him before coming back up behind Shuuichi, who, at the last second caught sight of it coming towards him and tried to dodge. But it didn't that much good since Genbu's tail sliced Shuuichi across his chest, making him wince as he landed on the ground, now holding his stomach in pain.

Genbu laughed darkly at the surprised expressions on Kuwabara and my brother's faces. "Rock is my element! I can move freely as I want!" he roared happily. My ears were deaf to the cries of my brother and Kuwabara, I was starring at the wound on Shuuichi's stomach, being reminded of the day he took a sword in the gut for my brother, and when he and Kuronue got into a fight so long ago.

_I was sitting outside in a clearing, running my clawed fingers through my wet golden hair. I had just finished bathing since Youko and Kuronue refused to take me out for a heist again. It wasn't like I was with kits or anything. My pale lips turned into a frown, knowing that once they got back, I was going to have to talk to them about this. 'It's not fair that they can just go without word like that again...' I grumbled mentally._

_Since I had confronted Youko about him mating me, he made sure that I never left the hideout unless someone was there with me. 'Yeah, like I'm going to listen to him.' I thought bitterly as I stood up and stretched. The grey top I wore lifted a bit, showing my pale flat stomach with matching pants that hid my long toned legs. My golden ears twitched a bit, hearing the quick and light footsteps of the two males I mainly spent my time with. Deciding to show them how unpleasant I was with their decision, I summoned my vines to make their journey over to me difficult. The vines aiming directly at their throats, attacking them with their pointed ends._

"_See! I told you this would happen Youko!" I heard Kuronue yell, they weren't very fall away. I heard Youko growl, a warning to tell Kuronue that he better shut up soon. "I know." Was all the male kitsune muttered darkly. I felt some blood on my plants, which made them thrive as they continued to attack the two males. "It seems you boys are out of practice. I think it's time you two have a work out." I said in a steely tone of voice. Some vines grabbed the loot they had just taken from some poor sap, bringing it to me, while I sat back and waited for one of them to come back._

_I always brought my revenge in full price, and I had a feeling that these two needed to let off some steam. It had been tense since the day I got there. Kuronue wasn't pleased that Youko decided to make me his eternal mate. Especially since all of the rumours about the guy were completely true. The womanizing kitsune, the one who could take any heart he wanted and play with it as long as it amused him, for him to take a mate, was pretty much unheard of, especially since I was a mercenary and thief for hire._

_Off in the bush, I could hear Kuronue and Youko getting into a bit of a spat. "Easy lovers, now's not the time to kill each other, wait until you're in a clearing." I taunted in a sing-song voice. "Aeriko be quiet you wench!" Youko barked, causing Kuronue to growl at him. "Don't talk to her that way baka! She wasn't don't anything and you know it!" Kuronue scolded. "She's a woman and must know that her place is below us, especially below her mate!" Youko's response made my body stiffen, my ears lowering in hurt. You could almost hear Kuronue steaming at Youko's response. "How can you say that about her? What if she starts crying?" Kuronue demanded, clearing angry at the moment, they weren't far from the clearing now, but at that next moment, I wished they were._

_I heard Youko snort at Kuronue. "Aeriko? Cry? Please, that woman has no emotion, not in bed and not out of it." Youko stated harshly with a snarl. That was the last straw for me. I stood up, feeling something in my core tighten up painfully. "Youko Kurama, I wish you were hunted down and killed a thousand times over and a happy life alone!" I said, forcing the tears that were threatening to come back. I briefly saw a mixed look of surprise and hurt written on his face as I turned tail, and ran through the forest, leaving the hideout behind._

_I had thought I heard footsteps try to come after me, and I thought I heard Youko whisper my name, but I must have been mistaken since I was still alone, and still running. I don't know how long I ran for, or how far, all I knew was that I ended up at a deep, dark cave, and that the Makai sun was almost gone. I felt my knees give out and I fell onto the cold ground. My arms wrapped themselves around my torso while tears trickled down my cheeks. I didn't know why it hurt so much to hear what Youko had said. I had told myself before that I knew I didn't mean anything to him. I felt the mark along my neck that bonded us as mates and began to hate it. I extracted my claws and dug them into my shoulder and neck, biting back a gasp of pain._

_I didn't want to be mated to him anymore, it was a reminder that I belong to him, that I was his property. I didn't want that. Taking a shaky breath inwards, I dug my claws deeper into my skin to get rid of that mark, and tremors ran through my body as I did. When I finally pulled my claws out, my tears were now small and I sat back on my knees, not knowing what to do. I felt a shiver of wind blow past me, bringing the scent of the one person I didn't want to see or talk to, Youko. His presence brought a new wave of tears back to my face as I bowed my head downwards._

"_So this is what happened." He said softly, relief clear in his voice. He came up behind me, and took my hand, which was covered in blood, and slowly started to lick them clean. It was then that smelt his blood, and lifted my head to look at him, only to be blocked by his head at my neck. "N...no... don't..." I whispered, trying to push him away from me while his tongue skimmed my neck, lapping up the free flowing blood. "Youko... st-stop." I begged, about to push him away from me, but he just wrapped his arms tightly around me, pinning me between him and the cave wall._

"_I thought you were dead..." he whispered against my shoulder. I felt his body tremble against my back and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. "I thought you were gone... I'm... so glad..." I barely heard those last words he spoke, since they were so quiet. I felt my back become wet, and I tightened my arms around his neck. "Youko... you're bleeding..." I whispered worriedly. Nuzzling my neck after licking my wound clean, he turned me around, pulling me into his lap, where I saw his bleeding wound across his chest._

_Before I could speak again, Youko pulled my head to his, his lips capturing my own in a heated and passionate kiss. I grabbed onto his top tightly, feeling his thumb brush my fresh tears away from my face before he separated our lips. He then started skimming his nose against mine as I listened to his shaky breaths, like those of someone who was doing their best not to cry. I closed my eyes, feeling his cool skin against my warm skin before I gently just placed my forehead against his firmly. _

"_Youko... you're wounded... what happened?" I asked him softly. My hands acted on their own and they moved into his silk like hair, and ran through them. "It's nothing koi." He whispered, as I felt him let out a small purr. "Youko, please tell me... I need to know." I whispered, feeling one of my hands move down to his chest, lightly placing it over his wound. "Kuronue and I just fought. I got distracted when I couldn't feel you through our bond." He whispered, and I felt his head it my shoulder._

_I closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder and just held him tightly, like he did to me. "Aishiteru, I love you." I mumbled into his shoulder. I felt him breath out in relief and he nuzzled my neck, licking at my wound once more. I knew that I had always loved him, but he never really gave me a chance to let him know since he was always in and out of the hideout. "Aishiteru Aeriko. I love you as well koi." He whispered. And with that I knew that everything was going to be alright between us once more._

I let out a quiet sigh, feeling my hand automatically go up to my shoulder, lightly placing my hand there in memory. Shuuichi was now standing up and looking aroun for Genbu, who had disappeared, placing his whole body within the rock chamber around us. Genbu soon showed himself as he jumped out of the wall behind Shuuichi with his body. I noticed that his tail wasn't coming out the same time Shuuichi did, as he dodged. "He's getting attacked at both ends!" Kuwabara shouted. Doing some flips to avoid the attacks, Shuuichi landed safe on the ground, but a bit out of breath. "His wound is starting to take a toll." I mused quietly. "Lost your faith already in him Aeriko?" Hiei stated cruelly. I shot the short demon a non-amused look, deciding to just stay silent and continued to watch the fight.

Genbu started chuckling darkly as he started sinking into the rock again. Once Shuuichi was standing, and I saw the look on his face, I knew that the match would be over soon, and I began to relax. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't so calm as Genbu attacked once more from behind. "You won't win by dodging demon thief." Genbu mocked. Shuuichi looked thoughtful for a moment as he landed on the ground once more. "Yes, you're right." He mused, and placed his hand into his hair, pulling out a single red rose. I chuckled softly, a small smile playing on my lips. "He never changes." I mused, while Hiei just smirked.

"Huh? A flower?" Yusuke asked confused. Kuwabara thought it was just weird, causing Hiei and I to chuckle softly. "It's no ordinary flower." Shuuichi said with a cal smile as he twirled the rose. The petals danced around the room, coating it in their scent. I closed my eyes a bit, hearing the whip land on the ground. "Well everything is coming up roses..." Yusuke said uncertainly. Kuwabara had a frown on his face, and made his dislike known. "It spells girly, I don't think I like it." He said, causing me and Yusuke to roll our eyes. "Oh sure, so he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens instead hm?" we teased, causing Kuwabara to tell us to shut up. I laughed lightly and smiled over to Shuuichi nodding my head a bit, which he did in return.

"Now things will be easier." I mused, crossing my arms over my chest. Genbu started cackling once more. "Heh, heh... fool. How will you wield that whip against someone who can strike at you from anywhere?" He mocked. Shuuichi just smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. "Guess we'll find out. Ready when you are." He said. Genbu just chuckled again, before silence overlapped the area. I closed my eyes as well, training on my sense of smell, and found him the same time Shuuichi did. "There he is!" Shuuichi said and turned that way. "How did you find me!" he cried out in surprise. Smirking, Shuuichi started walking over to us. "Easy, once the air was purified with the scent of roses, your putrid stench was easy to find." He explained simply. "Rose Whip Lash!" with that, Genbu was cut into pieces.

Hiei and I both smirked. "He's got him." Hiei said. "The thorns on that whip can cut through steel like a hot knife through butter." He explained, causing me to chuckle. "Well that's one way to put it." I mused with a smirk. Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered loudly. "Awesome! He dissembled Genbu with one whip crack!" Yusuke said. Kuwabara had a stupid grin on his face as we met half way with Shuuichi. "That guy wasn't so tough after all!" he said. Hiei sighed heavily beside me and faced Kuwabara. "You dolt, Kurama made it look easy, but you'd have been dead after Genbu's first strike." He stated bluntly. This caused Kuwabara to get mad at Hiei again, so I just tuned them out.

"How's your stomach doing Shuuichi?" I asked softly when I reached him. Yusuke was back with Hiei and Kuwabara, trying to get them to settle down. "It's fine Kimora." He said then winced slightly. I rolled my eyes at him and opened my bag up a bit. "That's what you said last time." I mumbled, causing him to chuckle softly. "Alright, come on children, let's all behave." Yusuke said. "We have lots to do still." I added, pausing a bit as I rummaged. I let out a sigh, and looked over at Shuuichi. "It seems you're not done yet." I mused. Nodding, Shuuichi turned to where Genbu's remains were and saw that he was pulling himself together once more.

"As you see, I find being sliced into pieces no more than a moment's inconvenience. " Genbu said as he put his head back on. I had to roll my eyes at Genbu while we made our ways off to the side once more. I leaned against Yusuke's shoulder boredly and watched the continued fight. Kuwabara was a tad freaked out and made that known as took a startling step back. "Granite-butt put himself back together!" he stuttered. "He's unkillable!"

I rolled my eyes again and sighed a bit. "No one is unkillable you idiot, you just have to figure out their weakness." I told him with a smirk. "Though, that's something impossible for you." I added, causing the tall male to shout at me a bit. Shuuichi attacked Genbu again, and once more he put himself back together, but if I was right, and if Shuuichi saw what I did, then as long as he got that, then this fight would be over soon. I missed what was being said as I was busy trying to remember what the other Saint Beasts were. 'If I remember correctly, there should be a tiger and a dragon here.' I mused to myself.

"Hey Kimko, why's Kurama smiling like that?" he asked causing me to look over at Shuuichi. "It's because he found Genbu's weakness." I told him with a shrug. "That's it?" he asked me disappointed and I nodded. "Yup, that's it bro." I said with a chuckle. I had to blink twice before I started laughing hard along with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Genbu's body was all messed up, so his head, instead of it being on his neck was in between his legs. "I heard of brass balls but this is ridiculous!" Yusuke howled. "I'd like to see him go to the bathroom like that!" Kuwabara hollered. I smirked big, feeling the need to add to the commentary. "So I take it that you really do think with your lower head." I said, causing my brother and Kuwabara to start laughing harder.

Genbu wasn't so amused as he demanded to be told what Shuuichi did to him. Holding up a red stone., Shuuichi answered him calmly. "I took this from you while you were apart. I figured this is your control orb, the part that keeps all the pieces of your body organized." He said, his eyes starting to shine with a familiar glint. "You made it look like any other piece of you, but I saw the glint as it emitted energy. Part of my success as a thief, you see, is that I'm good at finding what's hidden." This for some reason made a shiver run down my spine. It's not that I wasn't use to hearing that, but Shuuichi's tone, was so much like when he was Youko's.

Yusuke congratulated Shuuichi, until he fell onto his knees in pain, knowing this was going to happen, I was already prepared with some herbs. I pushed him so he was sitting and gave him a look that he knew well. "Easy now Shuuichi, let me do my work, without a fuss, then we can continue on our way." I said leaving no room for arguments. I opened his school blazer and lifted his shirt a bit as I chewed on the healing herb. Sighing heavily, Shuuichi did as he was told, sending a dry look to my brother and the others. Yusuke just laughed and smirked down at me. "Geez, so I'm not the only one who you do this too." He teased, causing me to quickly kick his legs out from under him in warning.

Spitting the herb into my hand I spread it over to wound then covered it with a bandage. Once I was done, I sat back on my feet with a smile. "There, now you won't be in so much pain, or so much of a burden." I teased and stood up. Yusuke grumbled at me as he stood up, not pleased that I would take advantage to d that to him like that. I held my hand out for Shuuichi, while giving my brother a cheeky grin and helped Shuuichi stand up.

"Okay, we're good to go now." I said. "Don't worry about a thing Kurama, we'll take care of the rest." Yusuke said with his usual grin and pointed his thumb at himself and Kuwabara. "Don't forget me idiot. I'm not going to hang back and let all of you guys fight." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I was not going to back down from this, not at all. "Fine, fine, you'll get to fight." Yusuke said raising his hands up in defeat and sighed heavily as I punched him in the arm. "You're so mean to your twin you know that?" I pouted, causing him to grin. "Yea I know that, why do you think I keep you around?" he said then ran a head a little, sticking his tongue out at him.

We were soon on our way up, Yusuke was in the lead with Kuwabara while Shuuichi, Hiei and myself took up the back. We paused a bit near a window for a bit of a breather. "Hey, how's your wound doing Kurama?" Yusuke asked curiously. Smiling slightly Shuuichi nodded. "It's fine thanks to Kimora, but I won't be much use in a fight sadly." He said with a bit of a frown. "No you won't be which means the four of us will have to deal with that's ahead, and one of us isn't of much use." Hiei said, his eyes looking at Kuwabara, who just laughed.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself shortstop." He said, causing my brother to send him a warning look. "Maybe I'm going on a limb here, but I think he means you." My brother and I said together. "Oh is that so eh? Maybe I should show you two something. What do you think I was doing in the months you two were training with Master Genkai?." Kuwabara said with a placing his hands on his hips in fists. "Letting you get better than me? Nah-ah!" he said and summoned his sword and started swinging it around, causing my brother to become somewhat irritated. "Hey watch where you're swinging that thing!" he complained, causing Kuwabara to laugh. "I bet I can kick the crap out of your gun with my pure energy." He said causing my brother's eyes to narrow in boredom. Yusuke then held out his hand, giving Kuwabara the middle finger. "Depends on what finger I use." He said dryly.

I sighed and shook my head patting Yusuke on the shoulder. "Have fun." I told him, causing him to roll his eyes at me. I walked over to Shuuichi and Hiei, letting out a sigh. "The guy's only partially useless if he doesn't use his head." I mused, causing Shuuichi to chuckle. Hiei let out a 'humph', and crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll see. I don't see anything special about oaf." He said, causing me to smirk wearily. "You get use to him though." I mused, then winced a bit, hearing the hallway crumble. I turned to Kuwabara, tired of his idiocy. "Hey stop trying to trap us in here dimwit." I told him as he made his sword disappear. That was when he got wobbly and fell down. "Don't worry, sometimes the sword just makes me a little dizzy." He said, which caused me to rub my temples a bit.

Shuuichi walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it a bit. "I'm sure it will get easier." He mused, his warm breath hitting my ear lightly. I blinked a bit, not noticing how close he was to me and smiled at him softly, giving a nod. "That's what I'm hoping for." I said softly, leaning back a bit against his hand. 'Things can start to get back to normal a bit now I hope.' I thought, feeling both of Shuuichi's hands massaging my shoulders, and I leaned back a bit, closing my eyes slightly. Before we could say anything else to each other, I was pulled away by my brother who had a frown on his face.

"Stay away from him Kimko... I don't want, what happened before to happen again." He mumbled to me. "You mean when he and I were mates?" I asked cocking my head to the side a bit, to which my answer was a nod. "Besides, you can do better than him." My brother said causing me to sigh and look back at Shuuichi with an apologetic smile, to which he just nodded, chuckling silently.

It was then we heard a loud roar, and from behind us, the hallway was starting to crumble and fall. "What? What was that? It sounded other worldly..." Kuwabara said, his voice a pitch higher than normal. Shuuichi's face as well as mine became grave as we answered. "Byakko. That's his roar. Sounds like he's in a pretty foul mood." We mused. "Come on this way, let's go." Yusuke said and the five of us started running down the hall, having nowhere else to really run to. Soon we came outside of the tower and saw our next opponent. A big giant cat, or rather tiger. It reminded me of long ago when I asked about the different attacks using the voice.

_I was sitting on Marico's back looking at our surroundings as we left to find a place to settle down for a while. Kuronue was flying beside us, talking happily with the male cat demon. Rimako was beside Marico, while Horako was up ahead scouting for us. It was a typical day for us so far, that was unless we had to fight or if I became curious about something, which was all the time now._

"_Hey Rimako, can you tell me about the different attacks one can do with their voice?" I asked looking over at the female cat demon. Looking up at me, Rimako nodded with a soft laugh which sounded like bells. "Of course Aeriko." She said as I hopped off of Marico's shoulders, and walked beside her, taking her share of the load. "In a village to the west, there is a colony of white tigers. These tigers, you see are able to control the sound waves in their body to produce attacks that can only be dodged." She said, and I nodded, wanting to know more. Marico chuckled from my other side and ruffled my hair as Kuronue stopped flying, walking on the other side of Rimako. "But don't forget though, that the village doesn't like outsiders, not even anyone from the feline clan is welcomed into their home." He added to the story I looked over at Marico and frowned a bit. "But doesn't that mean that they're completely cut off from everyone?" I asked, causing him to nod. "Yes, that's exactly what it means. The only time you see one of their kind is when one of them is banished for treachery." _

_I looked down at the ground frowning a bit. "Is that what happens with all tribes?" I asked quietly. "Yea of course baka! Why do you think we're not in our tribes anymore!" Kuronue stated with a huff. I turned to the bat and glared at him. "Shut up your worthless koumori!" I shouted to him angrily. "Who asked what you thought anyway!" _

_With that I sped up some more to catch up with Horako. I missed the look of sadness on Kuronue's face from what I said. I was still very sensitive about not knowing my family. "Don't take it to heart kit." Horako stated once I caught up with him. "Kuronue is still sensitive about it as well and he doesn't want to acknowledge that he was banished." I said nothing as I walked, there wasn't much I could say anyway._

Kuwabara's legs were shaking badly as he went up to the main area where Byakko was. I felt Shuuichi stand a little closer to me, my brother's hand to tighten a bit on my arm, and I looked up at him worriedly. I took his hand in my own, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It will be alright bro, I promise." I told him softly. He bowed his head a bit and I saw the look in his eyes. "You two seem like you're made for each other... You're my little sister, I'm suppose to protect you from everyone and everything." He stated. I felt my face soften, touched by his concern. I kissed my brother's cheek, and smiled at him. "That's why we're twins right? We have to stick with each other, and protect one another." I said, causing him to smile back at me. We were going to be alright now, I knew this and he knew this. I would never abandon him for anyone, just like he would never abandon me for anyone. We would always be the best of friends.


	19. Nineteenth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my characters and my imagination **

**Nineteenth**

I mentally sighed , looking blandly at our next opponent. I had a feeling this one wasn't going to be that easy to get rid of. The tiger demon glared heated at us, none too amused mind you. "I can't believe I had to get off my but to deal with pesky fleas like you!" he growled, his glare intensifying. "You defeated Genbu, but don't let that go to your heads. He was only an underling. Kuwabara gulped, looking up at the tiger. "He's huge, how about a ten-footer." He mumbled, and gulped again. "This wasn't part of the deal. I looked over to Kuwabara dryly. "What deal?" I asked my tone a tad bitter. Byakko let out a roar, making Kuwabara shiver. "You know Kuwabara, I could fight if you want don't want to do this." I said now leaning my chin on Yusuke's shoulder, my amethyst eyes sparking amusingly at the tall male.

Kuwabara shook his head feverously, refusing that. "Nah ah, no way Kimora. There's no way I'm letting a girl fight my fight." He said frowning. This seemed to get him motivated since he started to shakily walk towards Byakko as the giant tiger youkai talked about how long he had been kept in the castle. I had to roll my eyes a bit at that. 'Typical animal.' I thought crossing my arms on my brother's shoulders. 'Can never adapt to its new home.'

"Listen worms, I eat humans by the six pack!" Byakko shouted, then turned his glare onto Shuuichi, Hiei and myself. "Aeriko! Hiei! Kurama! I will shred you and feed you to the rotten scamps!" I felt myself grimace at his voice, and my brother voiced the same dislike. "What a grating voice! Feels like its gouging my innards." He said and I nodded, agreeing with him. I stood beside my brother now, hearing Kuwabara say that he had enough of the demons bull shit. 'Though I do have to agree with him on that, this guy likes to talk too much.' I thought, watching as Hiei degraded Kuwabara once more, who tried to defend himself, except that my brother got in on it too. I went over to Shuichi and looked up at him a bit.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" I asked softly, causing him to look down at him in surprise. "Ah Kimora, no, it's nothing." He told me, causing me to look at him with a bland expression. I placed a hand on his arm, causing him to look away from me. Seeing how my brother and Hiei were still taunting Kuwabara, I place the palms of my hands on Shuuichi's cheeks, turning his head to face me. "If it's about my brother, I apologize about him. He's just very protective of me and..." I was cut off by one of Shuuichi's fingers, that covered my mouth to stop me from talking. I looked up into his emerald eyes and saw that he was looking at me kindly, almost tenderly.

"Kimora, it has nothing to do with that. I can see why Yusuke is protective of you. You're the world to him, his best friend." He whispered before removing his finger and gently took my hands in his own, taking them away from his face. He kissed both of my knuckles before letting them go and gently tucked some loose hair behind my ear. I could tell my face was lightly flushed, and I was about to say something when my brother spoke up. 'But what if I want to be someone else's world?' I thought sadly, looking over at my brother a bit.

"Hey Kimko get over here! Kuwabara's gonna get his butt handed to him!" he called. I looked over at my brother then back at Shuuichi, who just smiled and nodded. I pouted a bit and reluctantly walked backwards to my brother. 'Great timing bro...' I thought bitterly and stood beside him, looking at Kuwabara. "How much hassle did you have to give him?" I asked curiously. Shrugging my brother just grinned at me. "Just enough I guess." He said with a chuckle. I shook my head at him and looked over at Kuwabara. He was facing four giant beasts, by my guess, they were the hairs from Byakko's mane. Kuwabara was having a hard time fighting them, since he had never had the proper training with a sword, he was just swinging like a blind fool.

"I've never seen such pathetic sword skills. Those beasts will kill him at any moment notice." Hiei said, appalled. I nodded and crossed my arms a bit. "True, he's just a guppy in this game." I said with a sigh. Yusuke gripped his hand into a fist, yelling at Kuwabara to switch with him. I held my hand out in front of him as he began to move. "Yusuke, despite how noble you're being. I think Kuwabara is doing this to prove himself worthy of being on this team." I told him, keeping my eyes trained on the orange haired boy.

I heard Yusuke growl a bit as Byakko mocked us, saying how we should go in all at once, and to stop being polite. "Yusuke, if this guy doesn't die by Kuwabara, he's mine, no questions, no ifs, ands or buts." I whispered to him. I felt my brother's surprise as he looked down at me. My bangs shadowed my eyes currently, but I was glaring fiercely at Byakko. He was making a bad name for the feline demons, and I didn't take lightly to that. My brother just placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Alright sis, he's yours if he's still alive." He agreed, causing me to nod and relax a bit.

We continued to watch as Kuwabara struggled against the beasts. I caught a look of realization and he started running towards us, muttering something under his breath. I couldn't catch it, soon realized what he was doing, when I saw what he was doing. Soon, as all of the four beasts were lined up, Kuwabara turned around, aiming his sword at them, he commanded his sword to get long, which ended up going through all four of the beats.

I ran a hand through my hair, shaking my head a bit. "Well, I suppose that's one way of doing it." I mumbled as Yusuke sighed heavily. "And here I thought he was starting to get some clue in things..." I heard him say. Byakko didn't take too well to this and growled at us. "You may have trapped them, but they're still hungry!" he said, and with that, the beasts started running at Kuwabara again, who in turn started running past us.

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" Hiei pointed out, causing my brother and I to shake our heads. "Doubt it." We answered blandly. Though, Kuwabara did surprise us when he attached his sword together, grinning like the idiot that he was. "This is a move that I like to call The Spirit Sword Monster Beast Donut." Kuwabara said proudly. I couldn't help but smack my hand against my forehead with a groan as Hiei called Kuwabara and idiot. Shuuichi chuckled, saying that it was the perfect name. I then chuckled a bit and turned around with my brother. "Excuse me sir, but I don't like this one, you got chocolate with sprinkles?" my brother asked with a laugh. "How about two of those? I'm feel like something sweet today." I asked, resting my head on my brother's shoulder once more.

Byakko wasn't pleased at all with this as he started growling. "My own prey, mocking me." He growled out. Kuwabara took a step towards the angered tiger demon, pointing a finger at him. "Haul you ass down here, fur ball! It's your turn!'Kuwabara exclaimed. Byakko let out another growl, flexing his arms as he did. "Now, you've made me very, very angry." He said, causing me to think of the time Marico had gotten mad.

_I was training with Kuronue in a field, a few miles away from camp that day, Horako was sitting on a boulder watching us with trained eyes. "Aeriko, stop backing down, if this was a real fight, you would have been dead." He scolded, causing Kuronue to smirk at me. I glowered at the bat and threw a knife at him, skewering one of his wings. Yelping in paid, Kuronue dropped to the ground, pulling my lily out of his wing. He glared at me and leapt off the ground, tackling me onto the ground, beginning to punch me._

"_You worthless, self centered kitsune! I don't know why they even bother to keep you around, you're not good for anything!" he shouted furiously. I lifted my arm up, and racked my clawed hand against his face with a growl. "I don't do anything? I clean, I cook, I train, and I hunt! Tell me you pathetic bat what do you do to contribute to this family? Well? Anything?" I shouted at him as I kicked him in the stomach. I didn't let him get a chance to get up and straddled him, instead of punching him, like he did to me, I glared at him heatedly and drew out a lily which automatically changed into a knife._

_I didn't know what happened then but a loud roar caused both Kuronue and I to jump up onto our feet. "Hey kitsune, what did you do?" He accused, grabbing his scythes. I growled at him. "I did nothing idiot, stop blaming me for things!" I shouted back handing him. This got him angrier as he proceeded to tackle me to the ground once more with his fists hitting me again. I knew what he wanted, he wanted me to start crying and to admit defeat. But I wasn't one to admit it so easily. I fought him back, making another scratch his face. _

_What we didn't know, was that Horako had left to inform Marico and Rimako about us fighting. The next thing either one of us realized, we were lifted up from the ground, bruised, scratched and bleeding, heatedly glaring at each other. I stopped glaring once I noticed who was holding us a part. I felt my ears lower against my head, looking at the disappointed and angry look in Marico's eyes. I looked at the ground, whimpering a bit. I didn't know what Kuronue was doing, but soon Marico began shaking us violently._

"_I take you two cubs under our care, thinking that you would learn to love each other as siblings, and time after time, after everything that we've been through together, you two still refuse to even acknowledge that you are both equal!" he shouted, throwing us onto the ground. Crawling onto my knees, I bowed my head, in both shame and in fear. _

"_Now I heard from Horako that you two are fighting each other every time he tries to teach ya two whelps." He started. I couldn't help but whimper a bit, I was frightened of this angry Marico. I wanted to nice, friendly, joking Marico back. I felt him shoot me a look, causing Kuronue to snicker at me. I had to force myself not to kick at the lousy bat youkai, and just look down. Mariko didn't find Kuronue's amusement, amusing as he threw the bat demon against a tree. _

"_What was that for!" Kuronue shouted, rubbing his back. "That, was for showing disrespect against your sister. She even showed respect by not kicking your sorry little ass for your laughing." Mariko said as he put me down. I gulped a bit and jumped back a few feet, out of safety. Kuronue soon got to his feet, just realizing how serious this was and gulped as well, nodding quickly. Mariko looked at the two of us with his eyes. "Now, if I hear that either one of you is fighting for the kill, you won't get off so lightly ya?" he stated with a raised eyebrow. Nodding our heads quickly we agreed with him and soon he was on his way after nodding at us. _

_Walking towards each other, we leaned against each other's backs, as we slid to the earth below us. "Mari-san's scary when he's mad." I whispered with a bit of a shiver. Kuronue nodded, shivering as well. "So truce then?" he asked me, holding up his hand. "Aye, truce." I said, clamping his hand with my own. "Sorry about your wing." I said softly._

I couldn't help but shake my head a little at that memory. It was one of the reasons why I always tried to get along with everyone who I meet. I turned back to the fight, and saw that Byakko was twice the size and width that he was before. I tilted my head a bit, my eyes calculating how much more before the White Tiger when splat. "So he's almost full then?" I asked, probably catching most of the others off guard a bit. "Kimko!" my brother yelped a bit, causing me to frown and rub my ear. "That hurt Yu, I thought I told you to stop yelling so loudly." I said calmly.

Chuckling beside me, I looked over at Shuuichi, who in turn, gave me a bemused look. "Yusuke, I believe that Kimora had no intentions of startling you so. It would appear that she had just came out of her thoughts, and has realized the situation that Kuwabara is in." Shuuichi explained calmly. "Either that, or your sister is as sly as the fox here detective." Hiei put it, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk as we watched Kuwabara as his moves started becoming sluggish as he was drained of his energy.

I couldn't help but shake my head as Kuwabara ignored the call from my brother, who told him to stop fighting and that it wasn't worth it. Byakko, from what I could tell, was surprised with how much energy Kuwabara possessed. I looked over to Shuuichi, who was watching the battle closely, and something flicked in recognition through his eyes. "Wait Yusuke." He said, before my brother could charge out. "There is one way though. And only one option." He said, calmly. I closed my eyes a bit and smirked, nodding. "Yes, that is the only way for him to win this match." I agreed, not elaborating what Shuuichi was saying. Hiei smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Let's see if that fool realises it. If it were you, Aeriko or I, then this wouldn't be any problem, but I doubt that fool will see it." He said.

I knew my brother was looking at us confused. "See what? Kimko what are you three talking about?" he asked with his head cocked to the side a bit. I chuckled at my bother and patted his arm. "Just watch bro, it'll be clear if Kuwabara realizes what has to be done." I said patting my brother's arm a bit and chuckled at him as he pouted at me. Turning back to the battle, I noticed that Kuwabara seemed to know what he had to do and let my shoulders slouch and relaxed against my brother's back. "Just relax bro, it'll be okay." I told him, causing him to grunt a bit.

I rolled my eyes at this and watched as Kuwabara charged at Byakko one final time, putting most of his left over energy into Byakko, who was already over stuff as it was. When Kuwabara started backing away, he fell onto the ground, exhausted. Byakko soon let out a burp and patted his stomach like he had just finished a big meal. Which, he actually did. Kuwabara was now breathing heavily as he stumbled, trying to stand up. "Kuwabara!" my brother yelled as the orange top, produced a small dagger of energy. He ignored us and stuck the dagger into Byakko's belly, as the Tiger youkai absorbed the last of the energy. The four of us took this as our cue to start running up to Kuwabara.

It was then that we all heard a gurgling sound coming from Byakko as he tried to take a step towards Kuwabara. "Looks like this kitty is about to blow..." I said, feeling the ground beneath us start to shake. Byakko started to bloat up with all of the pent up energy that was inside of him. Before I knew it Byakko shot up into the sky like a balloon as all the energy was released. I was thrown the ground, another body on top of mine, shielding me from the falling debris. Once we were sure it was all done, the body that was over top mine, got up, and helped me up.

I looked up, seeing Shuuichi, and smiled at him, nodding my head in thanks as he nodded back. Kuwabara was now sitting on the ground, breathing in the... fumes of Byakko's gas attack, even though he didn't need to. The guy stood up and grinned as my brother checked to make sure he was okay. Their celebration didn't last very long as Byakko landed on the ground, he was more livid then before, and I knew that this kitty was going to be a pain in the ass to deal with.

My brother wasn't pleased to say the least as he asked if Byakko was immortal or not. Byakko looked at us and smirked a bit. "I'll admit, your tactics are impressive. To show my respects, let me lead you to my Room of Hell." He said and started walking into the tower. We paused a bit and looked at each other. I knew that Kuwabara wasn't fully recovered and I nodded at him. Yusuke frowned at me, but nodded all the same. He promised that he would keep Kuwabara from fighting this match, letting me have my fun.

Soon the five us followed Byakko into his chamber, and I was glad I wasn't wearing anything heavy. The place was like a sauna. The floor of this chamber was filled with lava, Kuwabara tested that out by ripping part of his shirt off and dropping it in. Byakko was standing across the room, grinning now. I rolled my shoulders back and smirked a bit. 'This is definitely my type of fighting.' I thought. 'Odd chances.' Kuwabara was going to go ahead and jump onto one of the pedestals, but I grabbed onto his shoulder stopping him. "You need a rest Kuwabara, let me take care of this." I said, not looking at the boy.

He turned to me, his teeth and hands clenched. "No chance Kimora. I don't care if you can fight or not, I have to finish this fight!" he said, causing me to look at him. "Did I give you a choice?" I asked him, the edge of my voice a bit sharp, causing him to jump in surprise. My brother rolled his eyes at me, while Shuuichi let out a sigh and Hiei just smirked. "I would listen to the vixen here you oaf. She may not look like a fighter, but she knows how to prove people wrong." Hiei said. This made Shuuichi nod. "Yes, Hiei is right Kuwabara, besides this type of setting is what she prefers the most, and is what she specializes in." he said. This caused Yusuke to start laughing. "Besides, this is Kimora we're talking about. She can kick ass, no matter who it is. Besides she hasn't fought anyone yet, and she gets grumpy if she doesn't get at least one fight in!" he said, causing me to bonk him on the head.

"Be quiet Yusuke, who do you think got me into that habit. You." I stated, before turning to Kuwabara. "So you see, it's my turn to have some fun." I said and took out an elastic, pulling my hair up into a ponytail. "See you guys at the end." I chirped, tossing my bag to my brother and jumped easily to the pedestal in front of me. "So kitty cat, shall we dance?" I asked Byakko with a bow. I heard Kuwabara grumble about something from the ledge about being bullied by a girl.

Byakko let out a loud laugh. "A girl? Are you sure you want to fight me little Aeriko?" he said between laughs. I slid my left foot back, going into either a defensive stance or an attack stance. "You shouldn't judge others by their looks." I said smirking. "You might just get fried." Byakko chuckled, smirking at me. "At least I will have a tasty snack. Maybe I will prolong your death after I've defeated you and have some fun." He said, liking that idea.

Making a face, I slipped a hand into my hair, pulling out a lily. "I rather die first than to be your playmate." I spat at him, disgusted at the mere thought of it. I felt Shuuichi's energy spike a bit, and I knew that I had better act fast, and get this battle over with. I then straightened up, tucking the lily behind my ear. I would let Byakko make the first move before I did anything.

"Huh? What's with the flower?" I heard Kuwabara asked. "Are you and Kimora similar or something?" I heard a smack, probably coming from my brother. "Of course they are, you can feel energies dummy!" he said.

"What noisy human pests." Byakko growled annoyed. "You want to dance Aeriko? Then you'll dance, after you get a taste of my Tiger Scream!" He yelled and placed his hands on his throat. He then started hacking like he was trying to cough up a hairball. I quickly went back to my defensive state, watching the tiger. "This is my version of a hairball." With that, he shot out a ball of energy, which was coming at me at an alarming rate. This ball made the hair on my skin stand on end as I went to dodge it.

The ball hit the pedestal I was on, only moments after I leapt off it, landing on the one beside it. I watched as the 'tiger scream' completely neutralized it. I felt my eye twitch a bit, as I looked back at Byakko and let out a sigh. 'Now I know what Mariko was talking about when he said that no one can repel the attack of a voice.' I thought bitterly as I stood up, letting me arm swing a bit at my side. I heard my brother let out a sigh of relief as he saw me standing all fine and dandy. I turned to the boys and watched each of their expressions.

"You see now Kuwabara. You wouldn't be able to deal with this in your condition." I told him, before kicking off the pedestal , landing on another one as it was destroyed. I turned back to them, twirling the lily slightly. "Uh... sis..." I heard my brother ask, causing me tilt my head. "Yea bro?" I asked, ignoring Byakko, who was ranting behind me. "What's with the flower?" he asked scratching his head a bit. I smirked a bit as I dodged once more.

"Stop ignoring me Aeriko!" Byakko growled causing me look over at him with a raised brow. "Yes Byakko? Is mister kitty cat needing to take a nap?" I taunted, twirling the lily once more. This seemed to enrage the white tiger as he started spewing his tiger scream where ever I jumped to. "Kimora! Stop playing with that demon!" Kuwabara yelled at me. I could hear the fear clearly in his voice, add to the fact that the tiger demon could destroy me in one. I just chuckled at the boy, dodging another blast. I heard Shuuichi sigh, and he probably shook his head a bit. "You can't tell her what she needs to do Kuwabara, this is how Kimora has always fought." He explained. "Yes, the vixen loves getting her opponents riled up." Hiei added.

I was now on a small pedestal , standing with my heels touching one another. I teetered back and forth a bit. I heard my brother yell my name as rocks fell from the pedestal into the lava below. "Well now Mister kitty cat. I'd have to say that you're not being very nice." I said shaking my head and sighed. Byakko smirked as I looked around me. I was practically stranded on my lone pedestal, the sea of lava surrounding me on all sides. The only one that wasn't destroyed that was near me was the one Byakko was standing on.

"Oh dear me, it looks like I'm trapped." I sighed dramatically. I then pulled out another flower, this time a pansy, I let out a sigh as I sniffed the flower. I already knew what was coming, and let myself drop into a defensive position. I heard Kuwabara and my brother yell out my name as I felt the spike of panicked energies from Shuuichi and Hiei as Byakko's Tiger Scream hit me dead on. As the smoke surrounded me, I quickly placed my energy into the pansy, creating a barrier around me.

Or rather, that's what the others would have seen. I was currently, attached to the ceiling thanks to my lily daggers. I had decided to test out a new technique of mine, using some powders that caused illusions. I unstuck one of my daggers and started to move across the ceiling towards Byakko. Pausing in my tracks, I hung onto one of my daggers as I pulled out a seed from my hair. Fusing it with my energy, a vine started to crawl around my body and down my legs as I started moving again. Once I was above a laughing Byakko, did I stop, letting my vine travel all the way down towards the Tiger demon.

"Hahaha! You see no one can escape my wrath!" Byakko yelled, proud of himself. "It's too bad she decided to fight though, she would have made a lovely meal." Chuckling darkly, I watched as both Shuuichi's and my brother's energies started to flare. I decided to that I had played long enough and got my vine to tap Byakko on his shoulder. Looking around, the cat frowned before looking upwards but it was already too late. I grabbed my daggers from the ceiling, and with the help of my vine, which traveled down to Byakko's feet, I dropped down on top of him, slamming my feel into the back of his head, pushing him forwards. As he tried to regain his balance, I pulled on the vine, causing him to fall into the lava below.

Before I could get pulled in, since my vine was still attached to me, I stuck my daggers into the pedestal, and withdrew my energy, causing the vine to retreat. I let out a sigh, then a screech as a clawed hand, grabbed onto my leg, the nails digging into my skin. I let out a hiss and wiggled my leg. I heard the yelling from my brother as the four of them started coming towards us. I grabbed one of my daggers and stabbed Byakko's hand, causing the tiger to let out a howl as he let go of my leg.

I pulled myself back up to the pedestal and sighed. 'That was too close for my liking...'I thought as I rolled up my pant leg. "Give me my bag bro." I told him in greeting as I held out my hand. Once I felt the strap of my bag in my hand, I placed it onto my lap, and started opening it up. But before I could do anything, my bag was taken from me. I turned to the person to give them heck when a finger placed itself on my lip.


	20. Twentieth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my characters and my imagination.**

**Twentieth **

I looked at Shuuichi, who just nodded at me and pouted. Yusuke let out a grumble and I looked up at him curiously. "Jeez sis, can you get anymore damaged up?" He said placing his hand on top of my head, ruffling my hair. I pouted at him as Shuuichi started cleaning my wounds. Hiei and Kuwabara were standing around, Kuwabara was looking at me with huge eyes while Hiei was smirking at what had happened. I winced a bit, bringing my leg up to my chest, but not getting very far as Shuuichi brought my leg back towards him.

"That stings Shuuichi." I whined with a pout. I never liked getting any of my wounds looked after since it usually always ended up with me making a fool out of myself. I knew Shuuichi was holding himself back from chuckling at me, as my brother started laughing at me, knowing how much I hated being looked after. "Jeez sis, I can't believe how much of a pussy you are!" my brother laughed. This caused me to retaliate, hitting him in the stomach with my fist. "I am a girl Yusuke. Besides, it's not like you don't whine and whimper while I clean your wounds!" I shot back, causing him to flush a bit.

This reminded me of the last time I got hurt in his presence; he wasn't as gentle as he was now.

_I was staggering away from the dead body of a wolf demon. I had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with it on the full moon. We engaged in battle that had lasted until the Makai moons set. I had the stroke of luck of being able to kill the wolf demon, but he also had the luck of the moon making him stronger than I was. In that case, I was now sporting a bleeding side as well as several cuts and scratches along my body. My black clothes were torn in a few places, and I barely had the energy to walk, let alone run. With my blood running down my body, I was growing weaker, hoping that I would have some luck to be able to get to my home before I passed out._

_Sadly I wasn't so lucky as I started to fall forwards to the awaiting ground. I never hit it though for two strong arms wrapped around me, steadying me. I looked up in surprise, and saw two familiar gold eyes staring at me in surprise. Silver hair flowed down the pale frame as I was brought back up to my feet. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, covering the wound on my side._

"_Now little vixen, why are you out after such a dangerous night hm?" Youko asked, and I knew he was smirking as he started walking us somewhere. I mentally groaned at just how bad my luck was at the moment. I pulled away from Youko, forcing myself to stand up straight as I turned to the fox demon._

"_That's none of your business Youko Kurama. What I do on my own time, is my own business." I told him, keeping myself upright, even though I would have loved nothing more than just fall asleep right there and then. Youko frowned at me, and stood close in front of me raking a clawed hand down my face. My already unsteady breathing became even more unsteady as my body went stiff. _

"_Now Aeriko." He purred my name, and took a few strands of my hair, curling it around his fingers lightly. "It's not nice to play with your future mate like that." He said, giving me his devious smirk, causing me to twitch and pull away once more. "In your dreams you perverted fox." I snapped, not feeling like getting mixed up with the Thief King at the moment. _

_He gave me a mocking pout as he followed me. "But lil Vixen, you won't be able to move very much with how damaged you are right now." He said, reaching out and grabbing my hand, pulling me forcefully into his chest. When I hit his sturdy chest, I couldn't help but let out a groan, feeling my head start to swim a bit. "Let go of me Youko." I demanded, trying to push myself away from him. He just waved one of his fingers in front of my face as I tried to get away from him, but he was holding me still with just one of his hands._

"_Not until I get what I want." He said, this time with a grin, as he once again placed a clawed hand through my hair. I gritted my teeth, tempted to kick him away, but I knew I wouldn't be able to get away fast enough. "And what is it that you want Youko?" I asked in a grumble. He tilted my head up so I was staring at him straight in the eyes. "Well since you've asked so nicely." He mocked, running a clawed hand down my face. "A kiss for one, and two I want to heal you." He said, pausing a bit smirking now. "All of you." He whispered, causing me to twitch and my ears to flatten. _

"_You just want to see me naked you pervert." I spat, trying to push him away once more. But he was stronger than me at the moment, and I knew he was making sure I knew it as he easily kept me against him. Youko smirked at me, brining my head up towards him to kiss me, when I kneed him in the crotch. He wasn't expecting this and feverously let me go, falling to the ground with grunt and groan. I had hoped this would give me enough of a chance to get away from him. As I stumbled away from him, I couldn't help but think about how long he had been there, and if he had been watching me fight the wolf demon._

_I shook my head, trying to make myself concentrate on getting home, and getting cleaned up. I didn't know how much damage was caused to me, besides the wounds that were visible. I didn't get very far though as vines started creeping up around my ankles onto my legs and finally around my torso and arms, binding me to the spot. I tried my best to struggle out of the vines, but with each struggle, they cut into me more and more with every movement. I couldn't help but let out a growl, trying to conjure up at least one plant that could help me escape. When I couldn't, I felt myself start to lose balance , falling backwards. But of course, who was there to catch me, but Youko Kurama. He gave me a displeased look as he easily picked me up, causing me to squirm a bit._

"_Let me go Youko!" I said, whining just a little bit. This seemed to amuse him for he started chuckling as he slung me onto his shoulder and started walking. "I don't think so Vixen, I told you that was I was going to heal you, and I will." He stated as he continued walking. I had given up struggling since it wouldn't do anything but harm me, so I laid there limp on Youko's shoulder, cursing the fact that I was weak as I was. I was thankful when he finally stopped walking and the vines finally started to leave my body, with a small trail of blood following it._

_I looked around us, noticing that we were in a nest like area, this caused my tail and ears to twitch, but I couldn't do anything in fear of making this worse than it actually was. Soon Youko set me down, placing me on a bed of moss, squatting down next to me. He then brought a single flower, one that I vaguely recognized as a moon flower. It was a flower that could make even the strongest demons fall asleep. I felt myself twitch a bit as the flower moved closer to me, I let out a warning growl come out of my throat, causing him to smirk. _

"_Just take a whiff Aeriko, I promise, I won't do anything, this time." He said as the flower was brought to my face. "I don't trust you Youko, now get that flower away from me." I said. The moon flower was a very sweet smelling flower, and its full effects weren't well known. Youko clicked his tongue at me, placing a hand behind my head, stopping me from moving. "Since you're not being very nice to me. I have resort to this." He mocked, and with the flower near me, I couldn't help but breathe in its scent, causing my eyes to flutter before they finally shut._

I was soon pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a slight tug on my leg. I looked down, seeing that it was bandaged, and looked over to Shuuichi, who smiled at me a bit, helping me up. "The holes luckily aren't very deep, you got the claw out in time so they didn't damage anything too much." He explained, causing me to nod. "Well thank goodness for that right?" I said and chuckled a bit. I knew with my leg, I wouldn't be much use in fighting and turned my sights on Yusuke who looked back at me and nodded, giving me a thumbs up.

"Well, we've wasted enough time here, shall we move forward oh fearless leader?" I asked teasingly towards my brother, who in return, just stuck his tongue out at me. "Yea, yea, yea. Let's get going. That way we can treat the gimpy." He teased, causing me to smack him with my bag. "You're lucky I love you so much bro." I mumbled, as I started limping to the edge. My leg was very tender, and wasn't liking the fact that I was using it right away. 'Come on... heal already.' I mentally whined. Before I could leap to the next platform, a hand stopped me. I looked back and saw Shuuichi with a frown on his face.

I sighed and held my hands up in defence. "Alright, alright, I won't jump right now, I'll get a ride." I grumbled, giving in. He then smiled at me and nodded approvingly. "Good. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He said as my brother came towards us and pointed at his back. "Alright hitch hiker, jump on." He said with a smirk. With a roll of my eyes, I got onto my brother's back, letting him carry me as we made our way out of the 'Room of Hell'.

Soon we were in a massive room with fifteen doors, all of which looked alike in every way, shape and form. I was then placed back on my feet, much to my and my brother's relief. "Geez Kimko, you need to lose some weight!" he said exasperatedly. I shot him a warning look, punching him upside the head. "Maybe you just need to build up some muscles dimwit!" I snapped back. This caused my brother to shoot me a warning look. If you looked carefully, you could probably see sparks flying in between us from our irritation.

"Fine, next time I won't carry you!" Yusuke said turning his back at me and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Fine! Next time I'll ask Shuuichi to carry me!" I shot back, doing the same thing as him. I could tell that he was doing his best not to blow up at the comment, or shoot Shuuichi a glare. Scratching his cheek a bit, Shuuichi walked over to us, with his hands up in surrender. "Okay now, come on you too. We can't be fighting right now. We still have two more demons to deal with." He said, trying to calm us down. We shot him a look, the two of us not amused, this caused him to back up with his hands up in surrender. "Or we could just let you two fight it over..." he added quietly.

Yusuke and I stared at each other for a few minutes, both glaring intensely at the other, until one of us broke. It didn't last long since we had been ignoring Kuwabara until he pushed us aside, pointing to the door.

"That one!" he said pointing to the second door on the right. "The second door from the right." Yusuke and I blinked a bit before we each raised an eyebrow at each other then shrugged as we turned to the male. "I dunno. You sure about this?" Hiei asked, looking over at Yusuke, who was all for it. I let out a sigh and shook my head. Kuwabara smirked at us and pointed his thumb at himself. "Heh, doping out mazes and traps is my specialties." He said, making me roll my eyes again. "Geez, have an ego check will yea?" I mumbled as Kuwabara walked over to the door and opened it up.

It was silent for a bit until Kuwabara let out a piecing scream of fright as a little mouse scurried passed his feet. We were silent for a moment until Yusuke and I started to snort in laughter as we held our sides. "Shut up! I hate mice!" Kuwabara yelled, his face flushed in embarrassment. "So much for our 'hero'." I teased, once my laughter started calming down a bit. The five of us soon started walking through the hallway.

Kuwabara was leading with Yusuke and Hiei in the middle, I trailed back so Shuuichi and I were walking beside each other. "They could really use some colours in here couldn't they." I mused as I looked at the drawings on the darkened walls. "Yes, they could use some better decor, but you really shouldn't expect so much from them." Shuuichi mused from beside me. I looked over at him and chuckled softly. "Yes, that's true." I said, feeling my body go slightly rigid when our hands brushed against one another lightly.

I was still getting use to the closeness between us. We looked at each other from the corners of our eyes, feeling our hands lock together, the two of us both smiling smally. I knew that this... whatever we have was going to take some time to develop since we weren't the same people who we use to be. It seemed no one had noticed this little exchange between us, except for Hiei, who had turned his head to look at us with a scowl and a roll of his eyes.

We chuckled softly as we entered a large room with twin doors in front of us. On each side of the door, were a pair of dragons, and mist was coming out from underneath the doors. Hiei wasn't very impressed with the decoration and made sure to let all of us know it. Shuuichi and I unclasped our hands before my brother could see it and freak out on us. It was then that Shuuichi and I noticed the stench of the next beast. I took my sweater from around my waist, and put it on, zipping it up.

"Looks like we're expected." I said with a frown. Shuuichi nodded from beside me. "This must be Seiryu's domain." He said. "His youkai is more potent than the others." I wrinkled my nose at that, because it was true. You could actually see his youkai coming out from under the door. Seemingly getting enough of his, my brother walked up the stairs with us following and pushed open the door, where the fog was thicker than it was outside. "It's like the fog is alive." My brother said, then demanded that Seriyu come out. The fog quickly dissipated, revealing a man with blue skin traditional fighting clothes and a blue dragon wrapped around his body. I was leaning lightly against Shuuichi, feeling my leg twitch as the muscles started healing slowly.

"I commend you on making it this far. But this is as for as you will go for I will be your executioner." He said, his narrow eyes narrowing some more he glanced at the five of us before moving towards the door. "It seems we have an uninvited guest." He said. I mentally groaned when the smell hit me. 'Not him again...' I thought, closing my eyes a bit, knowing that everything would go downhill from here.

"S-something coming... down the hallway!" Kuwabara exclaimed, his eyes wide in panic. We all turned to look behind us at the door as it opened. Soon we saw Byakko, stumbling in, still alive. "Seriyu, give me some energy, they tricked me, cheated in the fight." He rasped out. "You are a failure Byakko, and that is punishable by death." He said getting into a stance. Byakko stumbled back, repeating pleading Seriyu not to do it. "You are no more use to us. Now fall to the Ghostly Ice Fist!" he said.

We watched in surprise as Byakko turned into ice, only to have Seriyu kick him, breaking him into pieces. We watched as Byakko's head roll to the side, his mouth wide open. "S-Seriyu..." was all that came out and he was dead. I could feel Shuuichi tremble a little, and I placed a hand on his shoulder. He and I were remembering when he was like that.

_I was walking through the lair, during the early morning, my mate was already out of bed, along with his right hand man, doing early morning training sessions. I was dressed in my usual garbs and decided to see if I could sneak into the training session. Youko never liked it when I did, but I needed to exercise, and it wasn't as if I couldn't protect myself. I could do so quite well actually, I walked out of the lair into the training grounds winking over at Kuronue who just grinned when I walked out. Youko was busy lecturing the boys, so he didn't realize I was there. I got in line, near the back and stretched out, waving to some of the thieves next to me._

_Grinning back, some snickered a bit. "Kajim! What did I say about being silent during training!" my mate snapped, making me roll my eyes a bit. It was then I realized what kind of training Youko was doing, elimination training. He was going to pick out the weak from the strong. I smirked a bit at that, deciding to go on and challenge Youko. "Now I want everyone to pair up. You know what type of training this is. Prove to me that you're the best that thieves can get!" he barked, and right away the demons around me moved to get a partner. _

_I knew we had too many, the lair was getting to full for all three hundred of them, so he was going to cut it in half. As I stood still in the midst of the chaos, I knew that Youko could see me clearly. "You there! What are you standing there for get a partner!" he snapped, making me smirk. "But sir, I want to fight you." I said coyly as I walked towards him. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Those who were new, didn't know who I was, but those who did, chuckled softly, Kuronue included._

_Youko blinked a few times as the demons parted ways for me. I walked over to my mate, my hands on my hips the only sound coming from the wind blowing our hair. "Well Youko? What do you say, a lil one on one to show these boys how it's done?" I asked stopping ten feet away from him. He growled at me, his eyes flashing a bit, not pleased that I snuck into the training group again. "Aeriko get back to the hideout!" he snapped, not pleased. I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. "Play with me." I told him as I got into a fighting stance. He looked at me, then at Kuronue, then finally at the thieves who created a circle for us, all eager to watch the fight. "Fine, one round." He said with a sigh, then smirked a bit as he relaxed. Kuronue got in between us and looked at us both in the eye. "Alright, fight!" he declared as he flew up in the air._

_I pulled out three lilies from my hair, turning them into daggers and twirled them around as Youko and I circled one another, with him taking out his rose whip. At once we stopped circling and charged at each other with incredible speed. To the demons who couldn't catch up with us, we looked invisible, to others we looked like blurred images meshing into one another. The only one who could see us clearly was Kuronue, who dropped down his scythe, ending the round. I landed near a group of newer recruits, who didn't know me._

_One tried to touch me inappropriately, only to get his head cut off by one of my daggers that Youko got hold of, and that I dodged. I walked away from the corpse, taking my dagger back and cleaned it. Youko wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against him. "Anyone who touches my mate gets killed. Now start your training. To the death!" he shouted as he, Kuronue and I walked over to the sidelines._

"_That was idiotic of you." Youko grumbled into my hair. "So is you not allowing me to train." I countered, making him sigh. Kuronue laughed at us as we sat down, Youko making sure to his grip around my waist, and pegging off anyone who didn't satisfy him._

Shuuichi looked over at me and I just smiled gently at him, taking his hand and squeezed it. My brother and Kuwabara weren't pleased at the display of violence on a comrade and made sure to voice it. Seriyu, wasn't concerned about this, and stated as such. Saying that Byakko was just a tool. "How you just say that!" my brother yelled, getting ready to fight him. "Yusuke, most alliances between demons isn't about becoming comrades." Shuuichi said making my brother turn to us. "He's right bro. Most demons create alliances for their own greed and need, then when it's over, they kill each other off." I replied, my eyes transfixed on the head of Byakko.

My brother growled at that and went to take a step forward when Hiei did it first. He took off his cloak, and draped it over Byakko's head. "You fight the last one detective." He said gruffly, making my brother look at Hiei confused. "Curious isn't it?" Shuuichi said watching Hiei. "In the past Hiei showed the same cruelness towards his comrades." He explained. "He seems troubled by Byakko's execution." My brother gave Shuuichi a look then looked back at Hiei and Seriyu.

I suppose you could say that the fight ended in a flash. One moment, Seriyu was attacking Hiei, the next thing moment, Seriyu was dead. I shook my head a bit at Hiei as we gathered around him, as he picked up his cloak, the head of Byakko disappearing. "Jeez how many times did you hit him?" my brother asked with a raised eyebrow. "Only sixteen." He replied. "Really? Oh man, I only counted eight." My brother whined. "That's better than me bro, I only caught the first and the last." I said with a chuckle. "Yes, your eyes are certainly good, I only saw the initial hit then rest were flashes." Shuuichi said. Kuwabara looked at us and blinked. "I didn't even see those..." he mumbled.

Yusuke laughed a bit and patted Hiei on the back. "Man you'd probably whip me with those moves in a rematch" he said, this caused Hiei to smirk as he turned his back on us. "Humph. Maybe." He said as he started walking towards the stairs. Yusuke stared Hiei while Kuwabara blinked a bit with a frown. "I thought for sure he would say. 'Well of course you fool.'." he grumbled. I smirked a bit at the tall boy. "No he'd only say that to you dumb nut." I told him, making him start to rant.

Shuuichi looked over at my brother and smiled. "He's changed since coming here. I think you're a good influence on him." He said, which made my brother smile a bit. "Maybe." Yusuke said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Well come on, we can't let Hiei have all the fun." He said pulling me up the stairs with Shuuichi and Kuwabara following behind.

Soon the five of us raced up the stairs, stopping once we reached the top. "Suzaku's just ahead then?" my brother said, then noticed the look on Kuwabara's face. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked looked at Kuwabara. "I got really cold all of a sudden... I think something happened back in our world." Kuwabara said. We all frowned at each other as we paused in our search. Yusuke soon pulled out his communicator, flipping it open. Botan then told us that the infected humans were now targeting Keiko, making both Yusuke and I clench our hands.

"We're at the last one Botan, just keep Keiko safe okay?" he asked, worrying about her. Once Botan said that she would, he closed the communicator and looked at us. "Let's go." He said, his eyes set dead on the mission and to save Keiko. We started running, Shuuichi and I limping a bit thanks to our wounds, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. We saw the tower where Suzaku would be and made our way there until bodies started moving from either side of tower.

The green skin and blank looks in their eyes made me sigh heavily, taking out my daggers and flipped them in the air. Their stench making me wrinkle my nose at them."What... what the hell are those things?" my brother shouted as we stopped where we were.

'It's just one thing after another isn't it?' I thought blandly. "Ooo Cultivated humans... my favourite..." I said sarcastically, throwing a dagger in between the eyes of the of the 'creatures'.


	21. Twenty First

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my imagination and some plot**

**Twenty-First**

"Cultivated humans?" my brother and Kuwabara asked unsurely as they stared at the green human like beasts that were walking towards us. Shuuichi nodded his head as he took out his whip. "Yes, they feel no pain or no fear." He said eyeing them wearily. My brother gritted his teeth a bit as he stared at them. "Okay, so they're hard to kill, but what exactly are they?" he asked, gripping his hands into fists. I took this time to answer for Shuuichi so he could think of a way to get my brother up to the tower. "Cultivated humans are... mindless creatures, though they're slow, as Shuuichi said before, they feel no pain and no fear. They obey the orders of the one who brought them to life." I told him, making him and Kuwabara shiver in distaste.

They were surrounding us fast, and had blocked the main entrance to the tower. There was only a window left, but that was quite high up. I could tell that my brother was getting ready to blast them with one of his shot gun attacks, but Shuuichi quickly put a stop to that, telling my brother that he should use his head, instead of his energy. I sighed, agreeing with him, and before he could complain or question, I explained to him, that it would be a wasted effort on his part if he charged ahead wasting his energy. Hiei then took the opportunity to but in, telling my brother that he would take on the leader, as the rest of us took care of the cultivated humans. I chuckled at this, smirking a bit at Hiei.

"Well Hiei, I didn't think that you cared." I teased him, receiving a glare and a growl. "Don't fool yourself Aeriko. He's the only one who is uninjured and who has all of his spirit energy still intact." He said coolly, making my eyebrow twitch a bit. "Touché Hiei, touché." I mumbled before looking at Shuuichi, it seemed to me that he was thinking of a way to get through the sea of Cultivated Humans. Shuuichi looked back to me, and we smiled to one another, both having an idea on what to so. My brother started charging towards the cultivated humans, bestowing his trade mark spirit gun, ready to blow off heads. We easily put a halt to what he was about to do, ready with our plan.

"Don't expend yourself Yusuke." Shuuichi said calmly, trying to calm my brother as well. Yusuke gave Shuuichi a dark look, and I took it as my cue to step in. "But there's no other way to get through!" my brother growled. Placing my hand on Yusuke's shoulder, making him look at me in question. I shook my head at him. "Yusuke, listen to us, you're the one who has to go on and fight the big boss." I said giving him grin and a wink. Hiei came over to us and pointed at the window that Shuuichi and I had seen before. "There, see that window over there." He said, making my brother look up.

"We're not grasshoppers Hiei." My brother said in disdain. I rolled my eyes at that and shook my head. "Don't worry, you won't actually have to jump far." I mused with a smirk as three of us looked over at Kuwabara. He noticed this and got a weird look on his face, one that meant that he wasn't going to like what was going to happen next. "Hey Kuwabara, mind making a path for us and stand at the base of the tower?" I asked in a 'pretty, pretty please' voice.

Nodding his head dumbly, Kuwabara started running, pushing the cultivated humans away. Shuuichi and I nodded to each other, Shuuichi then started running, following Kuwabara, then I followed behind him, with Hiei following behind me, then last was Yusuke. As soon as Kuwabara had planted his feet onto the ground he looked over at us. "Just don't step to hard guys." He said, bracing himself with his hands on his knees. Shuuichi soon jumped onto Kuwabara's back, bracing himself as I came up. Jumping up, I pushed off of Kuwabara's back, as well as Shuuichi's until I was on his shoulders. 'It's a damn good thing I'm wearing pants.' I thought as I felt Shuuichi latch onto my ankles as we wobbled.

"Oi Kuwabara! Be steady down there!" I called down to him as Hiei pushed off of his back onto Shuuichi's then finally stood on top of mine. "You better not wobble vixen." Hiei stated, makin me roll my eyes at him. "As long as you keep your pretty lil dress on, it'll be fine." I said sarcastically making him growl at me. I could hear Shuuichi sigh from under me. "Hiei, Kimora, now's not the time to be at each other's throat." He said. "Tell that to the Vixen." Hiei snorted. I decided to ignore his comment and looked back at my brother who was grumbling about hoping that this would work.

As soon as he got close enough, he kicked off the ground, and jumped off of Kuwabara's back, then Shuuichi's, then mine, and made sure the dig his foot into my shoulders, making me growl in distaste, so I knew he was doing in purpose. He then jump up to Hiei, and jumped off, up to the window. Yusuke pulled onto window sill and smirked down at us. "Maybe I should become a cheerleader." He said with a grin making me smirk up at him. "I'm sure we'll be scared to death with you in a mini skirt." I said to him. He laughed at that and gave me thumbs up. "Alright, I'll be off now. I'll see you guys later." He said. "Don't die you ass, I'll bring you back and kill you if you do!" I called up.

As soon as Yusuke disappeared, Kuwabara lost his balance. "Time's up three eyes, time to get off." I said as Kuwabara started fallin backwards. Hiei jumped off of my shoulders, while I flipped off of Shuuichi, who did the same to Kuwabara. As we landed, all of us brought out our weapons, becoming back to back with each other. "Now the real fun begins." I mused, fusing my daggers together, doing the same with two others. "Yes, shall we hurry so we can meet up with your brother?" Shuuichi said from my right. "Nah, let's have some fun and put these guys out of their miserable existence." I said, which caused Hiei to chuckle darkly from my left. "For once, I'll agree with you vixen." He said, makin me smirk. "Then is let's have a challenge shall we? Let's see who can cut down the most." With that said, the three of us shot into action, Kuwabara following as soon as he got off the ground.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. It felt like ages since I had battled alongside Shuuichi. We were back to back now, Hiei was off in another group, dismantling the cultivated humans. As I took a step back, I felt Shuuichi's back against mine. The warmth of it, calming me as we were surrounded. Closing my eyes, I let out a long slow breath, when they snapped opened, Shuuichi and I both bolted from our spots, going forward and slashing the green beings in front of us. Twisting, I avoided hands that tried to grab me and slashed my way through. I looked over at the bodies I had discarded so far and looked over at the others.

Despite the chaos we were creating, more and more cultivated humans kept on comin towards us, they weren't all that fast moving, but they seemed to love to come up in groups. This made me wonder, exactly how many of them were there. Sensing something behind me, I turned around and kicked them away, then proceeded to continue my attacks heading towards the doors to the tower. It seemed that the others were heading for the same place as well as they cut the creatures down. I grumbled a bit as I tried to pull my twin dagger out of one of the bodies that I struck down, but it was stuck. I growled a bit as I kicked up, kicking the creatures who were coming up from behind me. Placing my feet on the chest of the creature, I pulled my dagger, as I flipped backwards, sending the creature into its companions. I sighed heavily as I looked at my dagger, and frowned a bit. I turned it back into a seed, putting it back into my hair.

Detaching my other twin dagger, I flipped over to Shuuichi, Hiei and Kuwabara, landing next to them. "Are we having fun yet?" I asked sarcastically as we cut down some more. "Of course not Kimora! What does this look like to you?" Kuwabara snapped at me. I shot the tall male a dark, unamused look. "It looks like we're surrounded, and an idiot isn't doing his share." I sneered. "Kimora, concentrate on the task at hand please." Shuuichi said, and I could tell he was giving a disapproving look, making me sigh, and pout slightly. "Very well. I'm sorry." I sighed.

_I was sitting up in a tree, while Marico, and Rimako made camp. Kuronue and Horako were training somewhere in the woods, and I was to keep watch over camp until they were back. Leaning against the tree, I tossed my daggers up and down before throwing them at the targets I made to keep myself amused. Each one of them hit the center before falling onto the tree branch as lilies. I had about a dozen lilies so far stacked up on top one another. I took another one out, but instead of throwing it at my target, I threw it at the thing that flashed white form the corner of my eye._

_I heard a growl and a struggle as I used my energy to make my dagger mould in with the tree that it connected with. Jumping out of the tree, I carefully made my way towards the grunting and complaining, taking out another two daggers. My ears flattened in caution as I pushed away the bush in front of me. What I saw though, was an amusing sight. I had pinned a fox boy, one who looked to be about a century older than I. He had silver hair, ears, and tail, wearing a white toga with white pants and shoes. I had him pinned four feet from the ground by the back of his toga and from what I could tell, he was trying to control my plants so they would release him._

"_Damnit! Father is going to kill me if I'm not back yet!" the kid growled. "Why won't it listen to me! I'm suppose to be able to control every type of plant!" he complained. "Only if it isn't already bound to another." I stated, it was a common fact that a spirit animal, couldn't control another spirit animals plants. _

_I seemed to had surprised him, for he let out a yelp and snapped his head towards me, silver eyes met gold for the first him as I crossed my arms over my chest in a bored manner. He stared at me a little, probably trying to figure out where I had came from. I was wearing my usual black toga shirt and black pants with a white skirt on top that came down to me calves with a slit going up to my upper thighs. My hair had been braided back that day with one of my lilies holding everything in place._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" The boy snapped at me, trying to look threatening, but was failing miserably. I raised an eyebrow at that as I walked towards him a bit more. "I was going to ask you the same thing stranger. What are you doing here?" I asked calmly._

"_Nothing! I wasn't spying on your tribe of mishaps!" he growled, making me narrow my eyes at him. "Mishaps? Would you know anything of what we've gone through?" I asked darkly, clutching my daggers tightly. The boy stayed quiet, looking at me in surprise. "I thought not." I growled._

_Before I could say anything else, my ears picked up the sound of Horako, who was calling me. "Aeriko, get your scrawny hide over here!" he roared into the forest. Huffing, I disengaged my daggers, turning them back into seeds and placed the back in my hair as I walked up to the boy, jumping up onto a branch and leaning down, taking out my dagger, causing him to fall as I put my weapons away and shooting off towards Horako. _

"_Aeriko huh? I'll remember the name." I briefly heard the boy mutter as I distanced myself from him. When I reached the camp, after collecting my other seeds, I was scolded for leaving my post, and going off somewhere without telling anyone. _

I smirked at that memory, I didn't realize it then, when I was younger, that I had just made a lasting impression on Youko, who in turn, grew stronger so he wouldn't be caught off guard by another female. As I cut down the cultivated humans around me, a large bolt of lightning hit the tower, and I felt my legs give out as my breath escaped my body, a cold shiver running down my spine. I fell towards the ground, only to be caught by Shuuichi, who held me gently, but firmly against his chest as I tried my hardest to get my breath back.

"Kimora? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, we were soon joined by Hiei, who took care of the cultivated humans as Shuuichi helped me onto my knees. "Yusuke... Something's... wrong..." I gasped out. I felt tears prick at my eyes as I pressed a hand against my chest. I felt myself being pulled against someone, my ear pressed against a warm chest, and the faint sound of the heart pounded in my ears. "Stable yourself Kimora, listen to my heart and try to match your breathing to it." Shuuichi whispered to me.

I closed my eyes and did just that. Soon my breathing was regulated and my senses had started calming down. I relaxed against Shuuichi as I took a few more deep breaths before opening my eyes and looking up at him. I gave him a weak smile, nodding my head a bit, and gently placed a hand on his chest, pushing myself away from him a bit. "I'm fine Shuuichi, I'm fine now." I said softly, feeling my energy slowly returning to me as Shuuichi helped me up. "Are you sure Kimora? You just about passed out after the lightning struck." He said.

His arms were around me, keeping me steady as I kept my hands on his chest. I closed my eyes for a moment, regulating my breathing as I nodded my head a bit. Opening my eyes again, I took in a deep breath and exhaled as I looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm sure Shuuichi. It's just my connection with Yusuke gave me an uncanny side effect." I said. He smiled at me smally and nodded his head. "Good, then let's get you up to your brother before anything else can happen." He said, making me smile.

"Agreed." I said and stood at his side, looking around us a bit. I turned to Shuuichi and kissed his cheek sweetly before adorning my daggers again. "Thank you Shuuichi." I said softly as I started cutting down the cultivated humans again. I noticed the small blush on his cheeks as I started making my way towards the tower's entrance. As I did so, I was joined by Shuuichi and Hiei, Kuwabara was somewhere else, fighting the humans still as the three of us cut our way towards the doors. When we defeated the ones around us, we stood a bit, taking a break as we watching Kuwabara fight a bit more.

"What are you doing Kuwabara? We've already cleared a path to the tower. Come on." I called over to the taller boy, who looked at us confused until he saw us. He soon ran over to us in a hurry. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" he yelled at us. "Shut up and get a move on you oaf."Hiei snapped as we walked into the tower.

As we went in, we were greeted by more cultivated humans. None of us like this and started attacking them again. 'If these things don't end soon, I'm going to go nuts.' I thought grimly. When we finally got through the cultivated humans, we had to grab hold of the wall, as the tower shook from the spirit energy that had been unreleased. "What pissed Yu off?" I mumbled as I stared up in the tower.

"No time to think vixen, just move." Hiei snapped, pushing me up the stairs, causing me to growl. "I am, I am, just shut up already." I snapped back as we continued to run. The lightning kept on flashing, becoming closer, and larger each second. I'm not sure how long it was, but I felt another wave of pain ripple through me. I bit my lip hard, feeling blood rush into my mouth as I continued my way up. Shuuichi noticed this, but he didn't say anything about it as we went up the stairs.

Standing on the staircase, we had to pause as lightning struck. It was the largest by far, meaning that Shuzaku was becoming desperate to finish my brother off. I was sitting on the staircase, trying my best to regulate my breathing as much as possible before moving onward. But as soon as we tried taking a few steps, the staircase started to crumble around us, and as I tried to get my footing straightened, I slipped on the crumbling rock, and started to fall.

A hand reached out and caught my own before I could fall too far from them. I looked up, seeing Shuuichi and let out a sigh as he and Kuwabara started pulling me up. I rested on my knees for a moment and let out a shaky laugh. "Well, I have to say, I didn't plan on that happening." I said laughing a bit, while rubbing the back of my head.

The guys gave me a dry look as we looked at the fact that we were stranded. The rest of the staircase that went up was a good twenty feet away from us, at most, and it was well out of the way for jumping, in my case at least. Judging from the angle though, if one of us was propelled over to it, they could find a secure place for the others to get over.

"Kuwabara, I need to ask you for a favour." I said, not looking at the tall boy. "What is it Kimora?" he asked me curiously as Shuuichi and Hiei looked over at us. "I need you to throw me over to the staircase over there." I told him calmly. The look he gave me, as well the look on Shuuichi's face made it seem like I said that I was going to commit suicide.

"I'm serious. Throw me over the hole, then I can help you guys over." I stated. I notice Shuuichi's eyes narrow at it, but he didn't say anything. "Kuwabara, do so, or so help me Yama... I will drop kick you so hard you will never be able to have children." I growled. He gulped a bit and nodded his head. "Ah... right... I'll send you over Kimora..." he said hesitantly as he laced his fingers together while I put my foot in the hold.

He hoisted me up and threw me, luckily for me, he threw me at the right angle, that I was able to grab hold of the stair case and pulled myself up so I was sitting on the stairs. I looked over at the guys and smiled at them. "Hiei, throw your sword where my hand is. Meaning, beside it, not through it." I stated, making him roll his eyes at me. He threw his sword, embedding it next to my hand. I nodded at them and took out one of my seeds, creating a vine with it, letting it wrap around the stone and sword, making its wavy over to the others.

"Shuuichi, you're whip, attach it to Hiei's sword." I instructed, as he did so, he realized my plan pulled back on his whip. "Hiei, Kuwabara, come over quickly." I urged, not knowing how long this would last for. Soon everyone was over, Shuuichi being the last one, whose hand I grabbed, helping him up. We retracted our weapons and continued on our way up.

I prayed that my brother was safe, but in the back of my mind, I knew something awful was happening. As we got closer to the top of the tower, a white light suddenly flashed, and my skin started to prick painfully. This caused me to start running faster, picking up the pace, which the others soon followed. They realized that my connection with my brother wasn't something to take lightly.

"Hurry up you guys, we don't have much time!" I yelled to them, since they were falling behind. "Time for what Kimora? Is something happening with Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked worryingly. "Don't talk, just run you idiot!" I snapped. I was feeling my brother's life force drain away.

When we came to the top of the tower, my brother had released his life energy, killing Shuzaku. "Yusuke!" I yelled as I ran to him, catching him as he fell. "You idiot..." I mumbled as I set him down. Kuwabara tried shaking my brother awake as Shuuichi explained what my brother did. I clenched my fists at that, and kicked my brother's side, cursing my timing. 'If only I had been here sooner... I could have helped him...' I thought.

I listened to Kuwabara as he gave some of his energy to my brother, but I knew that it wouldn't be enough and sighed. Pushing the now unconscious Kuwabara away, I let out a sigh, giving my brother my own energy. "Honestly, these two go about without thinking of the consequences..." I muttered under my breath. I stopped giving my brother energy as soon as I felt his heart start to beat.

With a sigh I looked at Hiei and Shuuichi as I picked my brother up. "Okay you two. You get to fight over who gets to take Kuwabaka back home." I said with a teasing smirk. Hiei tsked at us as he told Shuuichi that he didn't understand why y brother would risk his life for Keiko, if he himself died in the process. I looked at my sleeping brother and smiled a bit, not hearing Shuuichi's words, but I felt his eyes on me, which me caused me to look back, at him with a tilted head, only to see him give me a gently smile, which I returned.

In the end, Shuuichi ended up carrying Kuwabara, and we got Koenma to give us a portal back to Ningenkai. By this point, we were walking through the park, and it was night, so no one was out. Kuwabara soon woke up and told us that it would be easier to go to his place and let my brother rest there. Hiei told us that he was done babysitting, and left without another word, to which Kuwabara huffed and started complaining about him. At the same time though, he took my brother from me, carrying him as he led us to his home, with Shuuichi and I following behind him, silently laughing.

Along the way, we met up with Keiko and Botan, who explained what had happened to them, after we introduced Keiko to Shuuichi, and telling her that he was a friend. Though, by the look in her eye when she looked at the two of us, she thought we were more.

Currently we were at Kuwabara's place, his sister was at work, and wasn't bothered by our random intrusion the night before. I was in the kitchen with Keiko and Botan, both of the bugging me about Shuuichi. My face was flushed pink as I once again denied about him and I being a couple.

"Oh come on now Kimora, you can't tell us that you don't think of him as more than just a friend." Botan teased me, making me huff.

"No! And for the last time Botan, we're friends, and we go to the same school. Honestly, you two, you're worse than my brother, and he's only protective of me." I whined, shaking my head. "Anyway, I'm going to head up, and see how everything's going." I stated and left the kitchen.

I headed up the stairs to Kuwabara's bedroom, which my brother was currently using as he regained all of his energy back. I knocked on the door, and opened it up when I heard my brother let out a grunt.

"Well, well, well looks like sleeping beauty woke up on her own." I teased, closing the door behind me, and sat down on the bed, ruffling my brother's head as he glared at me.

"Where am I?" he asked, ignoring what I said. I rolled my eyes, and helped my brother sit up as Kuwabara told him that he was at his place. Shuuichi then added that he had been sleeping for three days straight.

"Three days... feels like I've been out for a while..." he whined as Kuwabara told Yusuke the state of the school and that it was cancelled until further notice.

"Mom also knows that we're fine Yusuke." I added, turning from my brother as I stood up. Shuuichi and I were wearing our uniforms, having came here right after school.

"Okay, and what about Keiko?" he asked us seriously. I hung my head, turning to the side while letting out a sad sigh. Shuuichi and Kuwabara became serious as well as they lowered their eyes and turned from him. "What about Keiko and Botan?" we were silent, as my shoulders started to shake. I had to close my eyes tightly as I bit my lip. Shuuichi came over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders lightly as I leaned in towards his chest. "What? Hey!" Yusuke practically yelled as he got of the bed, grabbing Kuwabara by his shirt. "You better do more than clenching your teeth! Tell me what happened to her!" he demanded. At that time, Keiko and Botan came into the room, Keiko looking confused while Botan looked as cheery as ever.

"I recognized that voice anywhere. What's up Yusuke?" Botan said. If I wasn't trying to contain my laughter, I would have looked up to see my brother's face, which was probably in shock and confusion. "Botan... Keiko... " before my brother could say anything else, Kuwabara started laughing hysterically, while Shuuichi and I tried our best not to do the same. I bit on my thumb as Shuuichi covered his moth, apologizing to my brother.

"I'm sorry Yu..." I giggled, "But, I couldn't say no to that." I said, as I turned around, still biting on my thumb to not laugh as Kuwabara continued to tease my brother. Yusuke on the other hand wasn't amused and proceeded to tackle Kuwabara onto the ground. They then started to wrestle, with Kuwabara continuing to laugh.

At this time, Shuuichi and I excused ourselves, since we still had a project to work on. Saying goodbye to everyone, we picked up our bags and headed out the door, walking in silence side by side. We went to the library and started working on our assignment in silence, enjoying each other's company and only speaking when either one of us had a question. As it got darker, we packed up, and went to a cafe to get something small to eat and drink before he insisted on walking me home. we passed the park, we paused a bit and looked out at the kids playing in the distance. It reminded of when Yusuke and I were smaller and how we played by ourselves since the other kids didn't want us around.

"Kimora, would you like to come over for supper in two weeks?" Shuuichi asked, making me look at him in surprise. He wasn't looking at me currently, still looking out at the playing kids. Looking back over to them, I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Yes, I'll come over to supper in two weeks. I'd like that." I answered him. "I'll come pick you up then, is four thirty alright?" he asked. "That would be lovely." I replied.

With that, we left the park, taking our time before as Shuuichi dropped me off in front of the apartment building. We paused a bit, turning to each other, smiling a bit. He took my hand, and lightly pressed his lip on my knuckles, causing me to chuckle lightly. "I will see you tomorrow Kimora, have a good evening." He said, his emerald eyes looking at me kindly.

I smiled back at him and nodded my head. "I will, you have a good evening as well Shuuichi, have a good walk home." I said softly and hugged him lightly after he placed my hand down. After pecking the top of my head once, we parted and he watched me as I went into the apartment building, making my way up to the third floor. When I looked over the railing, I saw him walking away in the distance. I turned back to the door opening it up, and walked inside. I could tell that mu wasn't home yet, and decided to take a bath before heading to bed.


	22. Twenty Second

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haksuho, just some plot, fluff, and my imagination.**

**Twenty-Second**

Two weeks went by without a word from Koenma, something my brother and I were happy about. Currently it was the weekend, so we were at home relaxing, well my brother was anyway, Shuuichi was going to be picking me up to take me over to his home for supper in a few hours, and I had only just gotten up a few minutes ago and decided to shower. Kuwabara was over when I woke up, he was actually the reason why I had woken up in the first place, because he was just so damn loud that I couldn't sleep anymore. So I picked out my clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, but not locking it since, I knew my brother wouldn't dare enter when I was there.

Stripping myself from my pyjamas, I got into the shower and turned the water on, waiting for it to warm up. I decided that since I had a good two hours before Shuuichi showed up, that I would take my time to enjoy the shower. I'm not sure how much time passed after I washed myself. But as I stood under the pouring water, I thought that someone had come through the door, into the apartment, but I must have been hearing things. As I turned the water off, I grabbed my towel that hung over top of the shower doors, and wrapped it around me while sliding the doors open. At this exact moment, the door to the bathroom opened. The shower/bath was right across from the door, so if one were to open it when someone was in it, they would see them and vice versa. In this case, as I was getting out of the shower, with water dripping down my body, and me being in only a towel. Someone was coming into the washroom.

Imagine my surprise and my embarrassment when I saw that it was Shuuichi who had opened the door. We stood there, frozen in our spots, until I let out a screech and started throwing daggers at him, which snapped him out of his daze, his cheeks flushed brilliantly like my own as he quickly closed the bathroom door with a slam. From the bathroom, I could hear my brother and Kuwabara laughing hard, and I vowed to get them and Shuuichi for this. I made quick work with getting dressed into my knee length black skirt and purple tank top. I tied my sweater around my waist as I walked out of the bathroom, my eyes hard and were set on the sights of my brother in a murderous glare.

"Yusuke Urameshi!" I growled, my pitch rising as I stomped towards him. I ignored Shuuichi and Kuwabara, the former avoiding any glances at him, as my brother gulped as he jumped in fear. "K-Kimko..." he said as he started backing away from me. I narrowed my eyes at him some more before I went to tackle him.

But apparently, I wasn't allowed to, for I was caught around the waist, held against a sturdy chest as I tried to worm my way out from the arms that held me. "Kimora... please settle down, you can get Yusuke back... Remember, you're in a skirt." The voice of Shuuichi whispered into my ear, making me freeze a bit, before pouting. I slumped in defeat, but before my brother could get smug at this, I threw a dagger at him, nearly cutting off his ear. It landed about two millimetres away from it, causing my brother to pale heavily.

"Fine..." I said, giving up. I felt Shuuichi relax a bit as he slowly let me go. When his arms were away from me, I turned around and slapped him, surprising him, my brother and Kuwabara, who came out of the kitchen with snacks in his arms. "That's for coming into the bathroom without knocking." I stated as Shuuichi gently rubbed his now sore cheek.

I turned my back on the males, walking into the bedroom and closed my door behind me. I sat down on the bed, and looked out the window, pouting. I couldn't stay mad at the two, and I wasn't. I was just embarrassed about what had happened and irritated about what my brother did. It wasn't fair in my mind. I then laid down on my back, closing my eyes a bit, as I let out a sigh. 'Yusuke's going to pay...' I thought sighing again.

I heard a soft knock on the door, and knew it was Shuuichi, Yusuke never knocked, and if he did, it was always loud, and he never waited for an answer before walking inside. I let out a quiet sigh, as I rolled onto my side looking out the window, and told him to come in. After a few hesitant moments, Shuuichi opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Yusuke said that he was going out before you could him for real." He said softly as I heard him walk over to me. I nodded my head a bit as I continued to look through the window.

I sighed softly as I felt the bed sink as Shuuichi sat down behind me. I was curious as to what he was going to do, but I didn't want to turn around to look. I was surprised though when he pulled me to him, so my head was resting against on his lap, with his arm lightly resting around my waist. We were quiet then, both unsure what to really make out from the situation. I could tell that Shuuichi knew I was trying not to get to emotionally attached to him. But he was also trying the same with me. We try to keep our relationship as formal as possible, but we couldn't deny that it was almost impossible to do. Our past feelings had sprouted, and it was hard to decide what to do with them.

"Kimora..." Shuuichi whispered, his voice portraying his emotions. I turned to him, rolling onto my back and looked deeply into his emerald eyes as he looked into my deep purple ones.

He pulled me closer to him, bringing me up so I was leaning against his sturdy chest. His eyes closed partially as he lowered his head to closer to mine. I felt his breath hit my lips, and my body shiver, I felt my eyes start to close as well, but only for a split second. Then I pulled away from him, pushing my hands against his shoulders and looked away.

"No... we shouldn't..." I said quietly, trying to get out of Shuuichi's arms as he sighed heavily, with a hint of annoyance in the mix. "Why Kimora? You and I both know what we both want with this..." he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

I looked down at the bed as I sat up, leaving the warm embrace of his arms and the closeness of his body. "Because Shuuichi, we're different... we... we don't know if we're suppose to be like we were back in Makai..." I said looking down at my hands.

It was then that I looked at the clock in my room, seeing that it was about time we headed out, so before Shuuichi could say anything, I stood up. "We should be get going... wouldn't want to worry your other." I said quietly.

He looked at the clock too and nodded his head, standing up as well. "Yes, we should. But do not think for once, that this discussion is over Kimora." He said making me flinch slightly as we walked out of the bedroom. I couldn't look at him as we walked out of the apartment. He gently placed a hand around my waist, surprising me as I was pulled into his side. I looked up at him, but he didn't say anything, just gave me a knowing smile before turning back to the road in front of him leading us to his home.

We were quiet until we reached the front of his house. Shuuichi then stopped us, and turned to me, bringing me close to him, and tilted my head upwards to face him. "Kimora, I do not believe you truly know what you want right now. Until you do, just know, that I am here for you, and I always will be." He said softly, surprising me once again. I just nodded my head at that, giving him a slight smile, before he let me go and opened the door, letting his mother know that we had arrived.

Since Maze Castle, Shuuichi had almost become clingy with me. He never left my side for longer than he needed to and always seemed to pop up when I least expect it. I had a feeling that it was part of his old emotions coming into effect. He was right though, I didn't know what I wanted at the moment. But what I did know though, was that I didn't want to start something, and then find out that I wanted to get out of it quickly.

As we walked into his home, we removed our shoes and were soon greeted by Shiori, who pulled me into a warm, tight hug.

"Kimora! It's so nice to see you dear. How have you been? Have you been eating alright? How's school been? How's your brother?" she asked as she pulled me into the kitchen with her. "Shuuichi, I'm stealing Kimora." She called to her son, making me chuckle, and flush.

"I'm fine Shiori, I've been eating well. School is alright and my brother is fine, thank you for asking. How have you been? Are you sure you should be pushing yourself like this?" I asked kindly as she let go of my arm.

"I'm fine Kimora, you're such a sweet girl for worrying." She said and soon I was helping her make supper, all the while, she told me of her boyfriend, and his son, who, coincidently, was also named Shuuichi.

"My, that would get so confusing if you two ever got married." I couldn't help but laugh. Shiori giggled as well in agreement.

"But it would be so nice for Shuuichi to have someone other than me around. Maybe he'll learn to open up a little more." She said with a bit of a sigh.

I gently placed a hand on her arm, and gave her smile. "I'm sure he will one day." I said softly, making her smile sweetly.

"Thank you Kimora, that makes me feel much better." She said gently.

The rest of the evening went pleasantly. Shuuichi, Shiori and I all talked over supper, then Shuuichi and I did the dishes as Shiori got ready for her date later that night. When she left Shuuichi and I were left to our own devices, which ended up with us sitting on the couch watching a random movie that was on the television. I'm not sure what it was about, and if I ever saw it again on the tube, I doubt I'd recognize it. We were sitting on the couch side by side, watching the movie, both of us bored, and unamused by it. I couldn't help but yawn behind my hand and stretch out my arms a little.

"Are you tired Kimora?" Shuuichi asked my curiously, as I looked over at him with a tilted head.

"No, this movie is just a bit boring. What is it about anyway?" I asked as I got comfortable once again. I had my legs curled under me and my sweater wrapped around my legs to keep them warm.

He chuckled lightly and shrugged a bit. "I'm not sure either, but it is rather unpleasant isn't it?" he mused, teasing me a bit.

This caused me to stick my tongue out at him playfully, making him chuckle a bit as he sat back a bit more against the couch next to me. As we half paid attention to the movie, we started talking about what types of cases we would get for being in Koenma's charge. Apparently he and Hiei and a meeting with Koenma last week, which he talked to them about their parole, which wouldn't actually be nullified, until my brother was out of Koenma's clutches.

"So you two are going to be his lapdogs for a while then." I teased, turning to him a bit so we could talk better.

He turned to me as well as he chuckled and crossed one of his legs over the other as he rested his arm over the back of the couch, which coincidently made his hand brush against my shoulder.

"Yes, but so are you Kimora." He reminded me, and lightly poked my shoulder in a teasing way.

I chuckled at that and smirked at him, resting my arm on the back of the couch next to his hand as I leaned against it.

"That may be, but at least it's my choice. You on the other hand, stole from them." I stated, lightly tapping his nose like he was a child.

Instead of pushing my hand away, like I was use to with my brother. Shuuichi took my hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles lightly. Then laced our hands together and lightly placed them between us. My face was flushed as I looked in his eyes. His emerald eyes speaking volumes to me of the emotions he was feeling.

"Yes, you have a choice, and I'm quite grateful for the one that you have made." He said quietly, moving closer to me in the process until our knees bumped lightly against one another.

"And why's that Shuuichi?" I asked softly, feeling his hand make its way onto my cheek, lightly cupping it in his palm, his thumb started caressing my flushed cheeks.

I unintentionally leaned more against his warm hand, my heart doing a marathon in my chest as we moved closer to one another.

"Because, if I could only be close to you at school, I think would go crazy." He whispered, and gently pulled me onto his as he spoke.

Our hands still laced together, Shuuichi securely wrapped an arm around my waist, almost pressing me against him as he rested his forehead against mine, his eyes partially closed, but I could see the tenderness in his eyes, that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"And because I don't have to worry about you getting attacked while I'm gone." He whispered quietly as our noses brushed against one another.

With my eyes partially closed, I gently tangled my on laced hand into silky red hair, feeling his tresses cover my hand a bit. I knew I should be stopping this, for if we continued on this path, we wouldn't be able to stop at all. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as Shuuichi's hand, which was on my back, moved upwards, cupping my cheek again in his palm as he gently eased me backwards so I was lying on the couch with him on top of me.

"Shuuichi... you'll never have to worry about me." I whispered to him, giving his hand gentle squeeze, feeling our feet becoming entangled.

"I always will anyway Kimora." He whispered, and I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I could almost taste them for they were so close to my own.

"Shuuichi..." I didn't know what to say to that. Now my heart seemed to move up to my ears for it was pounding in them, almost making me deaf.

"Kimora..." I heard Shuuichi whisper, his voice so tender, so endearing, so warm and soft. I thought for sure that my heart would burst out any moment, and I think it did once Shuuichi tenderly pressed his lips to mine, and mine to his as I returned the kiss. Amethyst and emerald eyes closed simultaneously, both bodies relaxing against one another.

_I would never forget the day that I woke up and knew that my life had changed. _

_I was alone in my tree house, my body in a dull throb, from what, I couldn't remember. I was cold and nude so I grabbed my kimono that was laying beside me and pulled it on. Standing on my feet, I couldn't help but groan as I clutched my head. It felt as if I had one too many drinks last night, but I knew that it wasn't so. I didn't go out drinking, unless I was meeting up with Kuronue, and even then, it took a lot to get me even the slightest bit tipsy._

_I felt something weird on my neck, for it hurt the most other than my mating area. Placing a hand on my neck I could better feel that something was off. Frowning at that I took one of my mirror plants and made it bloom, turning it into a mirror and gasped, dropping the mirror onto the floor._

"_What the hell!" I growled out. On my neck was a silver rose and a golden lily intertwined at the stems. My eyes narrowed at the sight for I could feel the extra energy coming out from it._

"_Ah you're awake pet." I heard a voice purr behind me. I quickly turned around, throwing out several daggers at the demon, who easily dodged them, chuckling all the while._

"_Now, now love. Is that any way to treat your mate? You do know if I die, you die right along with me right?" he purred, as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist possessively. I turned around, glaring at him, trying to slap him. _

"_I'm not your mate! You tricked me! You did something to me and..." I was cut off by Youko kissing me possessively, pulling me closely to him. _

_I'm not sure how it happened, but I started kissing him back. Despite everything that told me to pull away and slap him I couldn't do it. Youko's tail soon weaved itself with my own, which caused a moan to escape from my lips. I was pulled closer to him, not being able to fight him. He started walking us towards the bed, his lips trailing down my neck and once he got to my mark, he nipped it, making my knees go weak, so he was able to pick me up and soon placed me on my bed. Pulling away from me I could see him smirking at me._

"_Now, shall I show you what exactly happened last night?" he purred, nipping onto my ear lightly then nipped mark, causing me to arch my back to him. _

"_Curse you Youko..." I weakly groaned, in turn this caused him to chuckle deeply, and nipped my mark again, throwing me into groan. _

I couldn't help but gasp as I was pulled out of my memory. Shuuichi had his lips on my neck, the same spot as where my mark was. My eyes fluttered open a bit as I felt Shuuichi's lips on top of my own once more. As I kissed him, I couldn't help but let out a sigh. Soon we had to pull away for air, both of our faces were flushed. Before we could say anything my communicator ran, making the two of us groan. Reaching into my pockets, I grabbed by communicator as Shuuichi and I sat up.

"Yes?" I asked as I flipped it open. On the other end was my brother, who didn't look at all pleased with me.

"Kimora Senju Urameshi! Where the hell are you?" he asked yelling at me.

I sighed heavily, running a hand through my tasselled hair. Shuuichi decided to take this time to lean on my shoulder, looking at my brother as well, with an unamused look on his face.

"Is there something wrong Yusuke? I thought you knew that Kimora was going to be with me tonight." He said.

"Kurama! Why is it that I'm not surprised?" my brother whined, before pouting.

"Now Yusuke, what do I owe the pleasure of having you check up on me?" I asked, pouting myself now.

"I wanted to see if you want pizza tonight as a midnight snack." He said with a grin, making me roll my eyes.

"Triple cheese please." I said with a smile. My brother nodded his head with a grin.

"Alright, I'm using your money, oh and don't try nuthin funny tonight with ol' fox boy sis." He said seriously before turning to Shuuichi. "And she's to be home no later than midnight got it Kurama? If she's even one minute late..."

"Yes, yes Yusuke, see you at midnight." I grumbled, closing communicator before he could say anything.

My face was burning thanks to my brother as I glared down at the communicator before stuffing it into my sweater pocket again. I heard Shuuichi chuckling next to me as he pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me securely.

"Looks like you've just got yourself a curfew." He teased in my ear as he nuzzled his face in my hair.

"Yeah... no thanks to Yusuke." I pouted. "Or you." I added in a mutter.

I felt his chest go up and down as he chuckled in my hair, his arms tightening around me a bit. I placed my hands on top of his, and gently ran my fingers over his knuckles and hands. I heard him sigh softly into my hair as he relaxed against the arm of the couch.

"Now, now Kimora, it's not nice to blame others for your misfortunes." He teased as he ran his fingers over my sides lightly, causing me to chuckle.

"I'll only do that to you and my brother Shuuichi. Don't worry." I teased back, laying my head on his chest comfortably.

All too soon the evening was over and Shuuichi was walking me home again. When we got onto my street, it was ten to midnight, so we started slowing our pace. Hand in hand, we walked in comfortable silence. Shuuichi lent me his coat for the walk home since it started getting colder out. When we got to the apartment building, we paused and looked at each other. Shuuichi pulled me to him and lightly pressed his lips to mine, to which I pressed back.

"Oi! Get your lips off of my sisters Kurama!" My brother yelled from the balcony, making the two of us sigh as we broke apart.

"Well I guess this is goodnight then." I said softly, looking up at Shuuichi.

He smile at me, nodding slightly as he tucked some of my loose hair behind me ear.

"I think it's rather a good morning instead." He whispered, kissing my forehead softly.

I smiled at that and nodded my head in agreement. "A very good morning indeed." I whispered back as I took off his jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you Shuuichi. I had a wonderful time tonight."

"As did I Kimora, now you better go before Yusuke decides to pull through with his threat." He teased as he placed his jacket over his arm.

I laughed softly and nodded my head. I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly before pecking his lips and backed away towards the front entrance.

"Sweet sleep Shuuichi. Pleasant dreams." I whispered as the wind blew around us.

As I walked into the apartment building, making my way up to my brother, I saw that Shuuichi was still standing there, a true smile on his face as I joined my brother, standing beside him. I gave Shuuichi a wave which he returned before he started walking away.

"Have fun?" my brother asked once Shuuichi was covered by shadows. I turned to my brother and smiled at him gently.

"I did, even if you interrupted us." I said, lightly nudging my brother's arm, to which he did the same, causing the two of us to laugh and through our arms around each other.

"Good, now you have permission to but me whenever Keiko and I go out." He said as we walked into the apartment. I went to our room as Yusuke leaned outside the door, and changed into my pyjamas, and pulled my hair up.

" I was going to do it whether or not you gave me permission baka." I teased as I walked out. I could smell the delivered pizza and my stomach growled in expectation of eating.

"I figured, now come on, I've some good ol' action movies to watch. Jus' like ol' time eh Kimko?" he said as we walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, side by side like always.

"Jus' like ol' time Yu. After all we can't be twins if we can't have a random movie night like this." I teased as I placed my pizza box onto my lap, and picked up a slice, as my brother did the same.

We looked at each other and grinned happily, the two of us raising our slices of pizza and 'clinked' them together.

"Kanpai!" we cheered.


	23. Tenty Third

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my character, some plot and my imagination.**

**Twenty-Third**

It was a normal day in the Urameshi household. Yusuke and I woke up early and were rushed out by our mom because we were taking too long. I let out a yawn as Yusuke caught our bags which were thrown at us. I'm not sure what our mother yelled, for I was rubbing my eyes a bit, trying to get the bitter scent of demon's blood lust out of my nose. I knew that today was going to end up with me skipping some school to try and find the demons whose scent it was coming off of and depose of them. As my brother and I left the house to school, I couldn't help but crinkle my nose.

"Hey, how's the energy coming along bro?" I asked him, knowing that he was as dry as sand.

He shot me a look, telling me that he wasn't amused before folding his hands behind his head and looked up to the sky.

"Bone dry Kimko, bone fucking dry." He replied with a sneer.

I knew he wasn't pleased with this. Not only was his spirit energy gone, but his physical strength seemed to have dimished as well, so he was weaker, than an average human. I shook my head a bit and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, giving him a smile.

"Cheer up bro. I'm sure that you'll get your energy back soon. Who knows maybe they'll come back after Koenma gives you another mission?" I teased.

This got me a dark look, which made me laugh as I started to run ahead. My brother let out a yell and started chasing me. I turned a corner and froze as the spike of two demon energy popped up. Soon I was falling to the ground after my brother smacked into my back, making me yelp. He grabbed me around the waist steadying me as I let out a sigh.

"Hey what's the big idea Kimko?" he snapped making me give him a dry look.

"You're lucky you hardly have any powers. But you're worthless until you have them back." I muttered darkly. "I'll see you after school kay bro? I need to do something." I told him seriously.

He looked back at me and nodded his head, understanding the subtle message that I was trying to give him.

"Just take care alright Kimora? It would suck if I had to come running after you to bring you back to life." He stated, making me chuckle at the irony of those words.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, just get going." I said and gave him a smile. "Trust me Yu. I'll be fine." I repeated, not turning to turning him.

As soon as I heard him head off, I started running towards the energy signature. As soon as I saw it, I knew that things would get interesting. I took out a lily and changed it into dagger. I threw it at the retreading snake demon in disguise, hitting him in the shoulder as he let out a hiss of pain. The alleyway that I was in was full of moss and with my energy, I made it grow into a net, capturing the demon, who let out a yell, trying to get out of the net caught him in.

"Now then, mind telling me what this bloodlust is all about?" I asked, creating another dagger and threw it up and down.

"I know nothing. Jussst ssssome demonssss planning to kill Uramessshhi." The snake demon hissed as he continued to struggle.

"Really now, just some demons you say?" I mused stopping in front of him. "Now, tell me what exactly they plan on doing to my brother?" I asked, making the moss push the demon to the ground, causing him to hiss in pain.

"I don't know, they never sssaid anyttthhing." He said making me roll my eyes.

I squatted down eye lay with the guy and lifted his head up with the blade of my dagger. I narrowed my eyes at him and flared my energy a bit, letting him sense who I actually was. I soon felt him tremble as he gulped nervously.

"Aeriko... Aeriko Kono! I... I didn't know... sssspare me!" he screeched as he struggled more within my net. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you everyttthhhing. They plan on killing Uramessshhii and Kuwabara at tthhe Hell Housssing at four."

"What do they plan on doing?" I growled out, knowing that my eyes were flashing dangerously.

This seemed to get him to squirm in fear as I roughly grabbed his hair and yanked it up to face me. I let out another growl as I flicked my dagger up so the point was pressed against his neck tightly, but not breaking the skin.

"I'm going to repeat myself. What. Do. They. Plan. On. Doing. To. Yusuke?" I growled out, my energy spiking a bit more in irritation.

The demon started fidgeting as he spilled the plans of the two demons who disguised themselves as my brother and Kuwabara and were making enemies of everyone so they would ambush the two. Then the two demons would take the kill to boost their reputations in Makai. When he was done spilling his gut, I smirked at him, thanking him, then quickly slit his neck, killing him instantly. I soon dispelled the plants, and took out a seed, letting it feel off of the demon to get rid of the body, turning the seed into a Dipladenia flower, also known as Red Riding Hood. Placing it in my hair just above my ponytail, the large red flower stuck out against my black hair.

"Looks like I have some demon hunting to do." I said with a sigh, shaking my head a bit as I left the alley, heading to school.

Once there, I went to my class since it was going to be starting soon and took my usual seat, and brought out my books, sorting them. After that was done, I brought out another book to read while everyone came into class. Shuuichi soon came in as well, with a thoughtful look on his face. I didn't have to ask to know what it was about. I had my suspicions that he had talked to Hiei already. We didn't speak to each other as he took his seat behind me and took out his books. Soon the classroom was filled with students and the bell rang. The teacher then came in, telling us what we were doing for the day.

When three o'clock came around, I was making my way to Hell Housing, I spotted the large group as well as my brother and Kuwabara. Speeding up, I ran over to them, seeing how exhausted they were. But still they stood up, ready to fight no matter what, as always. Sometimes I wished I didn't have such high strong friends and family.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara! You idiots do you want to die?" I snapped coming up to them.

They turned to me with weary expressions, which were turned into half assed glares. The group across from us started charging, their battle cries rumbling in my ears, making me hiss a little at the noise. 'Why do they always have to be so loud?' I thought bitterly as I turned to the crowd, stepping in front of my brother and Kuwabara.

"Stay behind me. You both are still recovering." I stated, brining the Dipladenia flower, and held it in front of me to use if I needed to.

But before the three of us could get pummelled, a single red rose passed between us, landing in the ground. I let out a slight sigh as a voice made everyone stop.

"Hold it right there!" the voice said making everyone turn to them, it was Shuuichi.

"Who's this jerk?" Someone demanded as my brother called out to Shuuichi.

Shuuichi smiled, his knowing smile as he stood before everyone and walked between us. He stopped in front of Yusuke, Kuwabara and me, sending me a smile as I relaxed, placing my flower back into my hair, and wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Just call me Tuxedo Mask." He said calmly, making me snort in laughter. "Starting a bit early aren't you gentlemen? Tsk... Such inpatients." He added and I could hear the slight irritation in his voice. "It almost led you to beat up the wrong guys. The ones you want are over there." He then proceeded to point over to the two look a likes that were hiding behind some bushes.

I saw Shuuichi give me a look from the corner of his eyes, which, for the moment I ignored for it wasn't the time for us to get into a squabble about what happened a few weeks earlier. The two knuckle headed half-breeds just smirked, as if they were proud of themselves for getting every riled up and against my brother. The crowd didn't seem too pleased with this as the half demons said that they had everyone surrounded. This sadly brought back some memories, from even before I was with Mariko, Rimako, and Horako.

_We were traveling along, I was the age equivalent to a four year old human. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I was surrounded by men wearing armour, carrying swords and weapons. I was in the middle of the all, along with a woman, who looked vaguely familiar to me, but I couldn't put it to who she was. She looked at me, but I couldn't see her upper face for it was covered in shadow. She smiled at me, running a claw hand through my hair with affection as I stared up at her in wonder._

_Who was she? _

_Why does she seem so familiar to me?_

_Before I could voice these questions we were halted. It seemed the head man spotted something up ahead. I tried to peek between the men, wanting to see what was going on. All I saw though was a small group of demons standing in front of us._

"_Stand down, we have you surrounded!" the leader cackled, almost as if he knew why we were out and about like this._

_The main guard, which I suppose is the captain, said something, but I couldn't hear him. It seemed that my world turned deaf except for the voice from the bandit in front of us._

_The captain turned to the woman and I, then shouted something at us, suddenly I felt arms grabbing me, pulling me away from the scene, but not before the laughter of the bandit ran in my ears and the sound of weapons being drawn drowned out everything._

I snapped out of my daze, shaking my head a bit and placed a hand over my forehead. I couldn't help but wonder where that memory came from. I didn't recognize the place at all, which caused a frown to appear on my face. A hand snapped me out of my thoughts, and I realized that I was on my knees and the others were around me. I looked at the hand, which had been placed on my shoulder and saw that it was Shuuichi, who was looking at me expectantly. I just shook my head, for I wasn't certain what it was.

I looked at the side and saw that the two demons got their just desserts for trying to manipulate people into doing their work for them. My brother was talking to Hiei, and tried to get him to shake hands, but instead my brother received a videotape instead. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the confused look on my brothers face, then the look of injustice when Hiei told him it was his next assignment. I let out a sigh as I went to stand up, only to see a hand in front of me to offer assistance.

I placed my hand in Shuuichi's and he pulled me up. Making me look at him when I tried looking away, he placed a hand under my chin forcing me to face him. I shook my head, silently telling him this was not the place, nor the time to be doing this right now. He silently agreed with me and let my chin go. We faced my brother and Kuwabara, who were now in a heated debate on what to do. Hiei, as I noticed had already left, not that I blamed him though. I knew he didn't like Ningenkai, and was still feeling a tad sore that my brother had beat him.

'But that is demon pride though.' I thought blandly, before looking over at Shuuichi from the corner of my eye. 'But sometimes one can find reasons to stay if they look hard enough.' I added with a smile as I turned back to my brother who was arguing with Kuwabara again.

"Hey Dimwit A and Dimwit B, things are over now, let's go home." I called to them.

This stopped their bickering as they gave each other a snide look and walked over to us, their hands stuffed into their pockets. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I thought of an idea to get them moving.

"I'm making lasagna tonight, hurry up or else you won't get any!" I shouted at them. They paused a bit and looked at each other.

"Urameshi, your sister is cooking tonight..." Kuwabara said, blinking a bit.

"Yeah, she is. She doesn't normally do that unless it's a special occasion..." My brother agreed with a nod of his head.

Soon the two idiots were grinning from ear to ear as they started running towards Shuuichi and I, making the two of us chuckle at their antics. I then turned to Shuuichi with a smile, resting my elbows in my hands as both Kuwabara and my brother tripped over their own two feet, and landed face down in the dirt.

"Would you like to join us Shuuichi?" I asked, tilting my head a bit at him. "I promise that there won't be any poison." I teased.

He chuckled lightly at that and nodded his head a bit, folding his hands behind his back. "Thank you for the offer Kimora, I would gladly accept a chance to taste your cooking." He said, with a smile of his own.

This made me smile a bit more as I took his hand, gently tugging him a little. He chuckled at me, catching on to what I wanted to do and we started off. I could hear my brother and Kuwabara yell us to wait up. I started laughing a bit more and turned to the two lunk heads, sticking my tongue out in the process.

"Fat chance, you two. Supper will be done when you both get there." I stated as I let go of Shuuichi's hand and started running away, hearing both my brother and Kuwabara yell at me once more, accompanied by Shuuichi's amused chuckles.

Things were starting to go back to normal again, that was something I was thankful for.

Three days passed since the almost execution of my brother and Kuwabara. Both of them got their spirit energy back and were now back to normal with being the fighting idiots that they were. During the three days, my brother held onto the videotape that Hiei gave him. He wanted to know what was on it, but knew that that it wasn't worth going all out until he was ready and energized.

Currently I was with Shuuichi, doing an errand for his mother. We were walking along the street, chatting lightly about the assignments that we had in school. Okay we were more so having a small debate over our assignments, and I will admit that I started it.

"Shuuichi honestly think about it. What if Caesar didn't get assassinated, then the way the world would be, would have been changed." I said with my finger pointing at him.

"Yes, but he wouldn't have been killed if he weren't corrupt." Shuuichi pointed out making me roll my eyes.

"That's beside the point Shuuichi." I sighed. "Whatever... you won't listen anyway." I pouted, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my school uniform.

Shuuichi chuckled at me and lightly took my hand into his own, causing me to roll my eyes. We had gone to get some groceries for dinner, I had been suckered into staying over, and this time though, Kazuya and his son Shuuichi would be there as well. I felt honoured to be asked to join them. I looked over at Shuuichi as we walked hand in hand back to his home. I had a feeling that something was going on with my brother, but I knew that I wouldn't see him when I got back to the apartment.

'Looks I'll be visiting Koenma a lil visit tomorrow and demand answers from him.' I thought with a bit of a frown.

It seemed that this action didn't go pass Shuuichi's keen eyesight for the grip of his hand tightened around mine gently. I turned to him with a smile and a shake of my head, telling him not to worry about it.

"Are you going to Reikai tomorrow?" he asked curiously causing me to nod.

"Yes, I have a feeling that Koenma sent my brother and that big idiot out without so much as a warning to us." I stated. "Does your stomach need some more ointment on it?" I asked curiously as I looked at him.

He shook his head, his hand tightening around mine as we grew closer to his home. "I'm fine Kimora, trust me. It's only a scratch." He said, making me narrow my eyes at him, I knew better than that.

"Then after supper, I'll double check your wound just to make sure." I stated, watching him closely as there was a small flicker in which passed through his eyes.

I then knew that he was hiding something from me about his wound. I stopped walking; forcing him to stop as well as I narrowed my eyes at him, in a slightly threatening way.

"Shuuichi, what are you hiding?" I asked, well more so demanded in a hiss.

He looked at me calmly, his emerald eyes burrowing into the irises of my deep purple eyes, and smiled.

"You said you would find out after supper Kimora, I'm sure you can wait till then." He said nocturnally before forcing us to start walking again. I couldn't help but growl at him for he wasn't helping matters at all.

Soon we reached his house and we entered, our hands falling apart from one another as Shiori came over to help take the groceries into the kitchen. I looked around the home and saw that Kazuya was there with a boy who looked to be in middle school, they were sitting on the couch along with Shuuichi, talking. The boy had short black hair with slight bangs in front and blue eyes. He looked much like his father, so I assumed that this was the other Shuuichi. Shiori and I finished putting the groceries away and started on supper while the boys talked.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay Kimora, it will be so nice to introduce you to Kazuyu and little Shuuichi." She said happily as I passed her the vegetables so she could put them in the oven.

I chuckled softly, giving her a smile. I was glad that Shiori was happy, she deserved it. She was such sweet and loving person, that it would have been a shame if she didn't get the happiness that she deserved.

"I'm glad you invited me Shiori. I'm sure that tonight will be good." I told her as I started slicing some meat to put in the frying pan.

"Will you be staying for a bit afterwards as well?" Shiori asked, and I could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

I smiled at her and nodded my head, I really couldn't say no to the woman. Shiori let out a laugh, her smile telling how happy she was that I was going to stay. Honestly though, I also wanted to stay, for I enjoyed my time with Shiori as well as Shuuichi, though I would never tell him that to his face. As Shiori and I continued to make supper and chat, I noticed Shuuichi come in. He walked over to where some of the finished food was, trying to take a piece, until I playfully smacked his hand away, giving him a mocking scolding look.

"You're a big boy. You can wait until supper." I said crossing my arms in front of my chest. "You can't go around thinking you can steal a quick snack, since knowing you, you'll eat it all before it's done."

Shuuichi gave me a smile, one that tried to look innocent, but it didn't work. Shiori turned around as I shook the spoon in my hand at her son. It must have looked quite amusing for her, to see her son being scolded by a female. Shuuichi was smiling through the whole thing, and decided to quiet me down by placing his fingers against my lips, but it did effectively silence me. His fingers were warm and soft, not something one would expect from him.

Pouting against his finger, I couldn't help but nudge him a bit with my arm. Shuuichi chuckled again as he turned to his mother, who was now giggling lightly. This apparently caught the attention of Kazuya and his son, for soon they both appeared at the entrance of the kitchen, looking at Shuuichi and I.

"Mother, would it be any inconvenience if I stole Kimora from you for a moment? I would like to go over an assignment with her for class." Shuuichi said, and lightly pressed his finger a little firmly against my lips so I wouldn't be able to speak.

"I don't mind Shuuichi, just make sure you bring her back, I enjoy cooking with her." Shiori smiled at us, and motioned for Shuuichi to take me away.

"Thank you mother." He said and gently pried the spoon out of my hands and placed it on the counter. "If you need anything, we'll be in my room." He told her after kissing her cheek, and took his finger off my lips, taking my hand instead.

With our hands still linked, he gently tugged me after him, passing Kazuya and little Shuuichi, who I noticed was a few inches shorter than me at the moment. He led me up the stairs to his room, and I could still hear Shiori, giggle a bit as she explained to the boys what had happened. Once the door was shut behind me, Shuuichi then let go of my hand. He turned to me, his face unreadable for once, and I wondered what was wrong.

Before I could say anything, he pulled me close, his arms encasing themselves around my waist and pressed my body up against him. This action startled me, but before he or I could say anything, a knock sounded on the door. I felt Shuuichi sigh in my hair as he let go of me, letting me answer the door as he got the assignment out. I walked over to the door, and wasn't surprised to see little Shuuichi standing there, looking a tad uncomfortable. I smiled at him kindly and opened the door a bit wider, moving aside to let him in.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as I made my way over to the bed where Shuuichi was currently sitting at, his notebook opened.

"Ah, no. Father just suggested I come up here..." he said shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"It's alright Shuuichi, you are welcomed to join us." Shuuichi said as he placed his notebook on my lap, deliberately brushing his hand against my own, unknowingly in front of little Shuuichi.

"Yes, you can't be as bad as my twin." I mused with a small chuckle, which also made Shuuichi sigh a bit.

After all, my brother was the worst person to barge in on a private matter. But that's an entirely different thing. I took Shuuichi's notebook in hand, crossing my legs and read the message he wrote. I couldn't help but blush though for he had written the message in the language of Makai. I promptly closed the book with a bit of a smack, making little Shuuichi jump a bit, startled. I gave him an apologising smile as I stood up, giving Shuuichi a mild glare as I tossed him his notebook, to which he caught easily.

"I'm going back down to Shiori to help with supper. I'll talk to you later about that certain matter Shuuichi." I stated as I walked towards the door. "But young Shuuichi, you can here with the old Shuuichi, I'm sure you two can talk about something." I told them as I waved a little, leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

I leaned against the door, letting out a deep sigh as I walked down to the kitchen. I could hear Shiori and Kazuya talking to one another down below as everything cooked slowly. I shook my head a bit as I walked towards the bathroom. Locking the door behind me, I splashed some cold water across my face as I thought about the little note Shuuichi wrote to me.

'_We'll go together to see Koenma. I'm worried that Hiei will do something meaningless if his temper is provoked. But if we are unneeded I'm sure we can continue on with that night a few weeks ago. If not, then I believe a nice picnic or a movie would a pleasant time for a day long date.'_

Sighing again, but this time in more frustration than anything, I glared back into my reflection, feeling irritated at Shuuichi. I knew that this was no time to be talking about us dating or anything of the sort, for the mere focus of that would be enough for the two of us to lose track of everything else in our daily lives. We both had responsibilities to attend to, and not just at school, but also with our family and the deal with Reikai. There was too much at stake right now that our focus couldn't, and shouldn't be divided like it already was.

I shook my head a bit as I turned the water off. I used the sleeve of my uniform to try my face off and I left the bathroom, heading downstairs into the kitchen. Shiori was already back in there when I entered and I went right back to what I was doing before and that was watching over the meat in the frying pan. Shiori and I caught each other's eyes and we smiled at one another before continuing our work.

Supper went by almost slowly as the conversation between everyone was quite, and almost short. Kazuya inquired about me, wondering what my plans for the future were, as well as my family. In turn I asked him about his business, and what it was about. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the approving looks from both Shuuichi and Shiori. This made me figure that there was more to this dinner than I expected. Once everyone had their fill, I started collecting the dishes to wash them. I had insisted that the others relaxed while I did the dishes so they could converse with one another.

Shuuichi didn't seem convinced about that, but I had insisted, and once I got Shiori on my side, he couldn't do anything other than to accept the fate that was handed to him. As the others went into the living room, I started putting everything away, even though I could tell that Shiori was hesitant to let me do it alone, I assured her that I would be fine and that she had other priorities were with Kazuya and little Shuuichi as well as her own son.

While I did the dishes, I could hear them talking and couldn't help but wonder myself if this was how it was to have a functional family. Not to say that mum, Yusuke, and I weren't functional around each other... actually... that is what I'm saying. We usually just fended for ourselves and hardly ever ate together unless we were all home at the same time. It was nice to see something different than my normal home life. Soon I finished washing the dishes and proceeded to dry them. I was off in my own little world, unaware of how long time had passed. The next thing I knew, I felt a tap on my shoulder. The scent I got was roses and I knew it was Shuuichi. Turning to him, I tilted my head a bit, wondering what was on his mind.

"Is something wrong Shuuichi?" I asked curiously as I finished drying the last dish.

"No, I just came in to tell you that Kazuya and Shuuichi have left." He said as he started putting the dishes away.

This surprised me for I didn't hear them leaving. I turned to the stove, looking at the time, and was amazed that it was readying to be ten. I had been in the kitchen doing dishes by myself for a good hour in a half, almost two hours. I wondered if mum would be wondering where I was by now, and knew that it would be wise to go home after finishing things up here.

"I see, did you have a good visit with them?" I asked as I placed the cutlery away.

He nodded his head and we became silent, easily working around each other as if it was the most natural thing in the world for us. Though, it probably helped that we use to be mates. Not looking where I was going, I tripped over my own two feet, falling forwards, and braced myself for the impact. But it didn't happen as arms wrapped around me, pulling me back to Shuuichi's chest.

"Are you alright Kimora?" Shuuichi asked once I was back firmly on my feet.

I looked up at Shuuichi, letting out a small sigh as I unclenched the plate that I had pressed against me so it wouldn't break.

"I'm fine Shuuichi, just a little startled." I said softly, giving him a smile.

He nodded his head, then took the plate from my hands, putting it away just as Shiori came into the kitchen to see how things were going.

"Oh, Kimora, you're done already?" she asked, "I'm sorry you had to do the dishes by yourself."

"It's quite alright Shiori, I was happy that I could do something to help you tonight. I know that it's important for your families to get to know one another, so please, don't worry." I told her, with a kind smile.

I was soon pulled into a hug by Shiori, which I readily returned. I could tell that she appreciated my offer, even though, she was hesitant for accept it. The clock soon called ten, and I knew that it was time to get going.

"You should probably head home Kimora, I'm sure your mother will be wondering where you are." Shiori said with a smile as she released me from her hug.

"Yes, I probably should start heading home, no doubt both my mother and my brother are wondering what happened to me." I said with a small chuckle.

"I'll walk her home mother, you should get some sleep, you are working tomorrow after all." Shuuichi said, making Shiori and I look at him.

"Yes, you're right Shuuichi. Make sure nothing happens to either of you while you're walking." Shiori said as she gave me a parting hug.

She then walked over to Shuuichi and kissed his cheek, as he did for her, as well as giving her a hug, bidding her a good night. When she left the kitchen, Shuuichi and I looked at each other a bit, before nodding our heads, and walked over to the door, slipping our shoes on. We left the house and walked down the street, like the many times we've done before.

We were quite as we walked, not wanting to break the comfortable silence around us. We soon came to my apartment block and we stopped, turning to face each other.

"I had fun tonight Shuuichi. Kazuya and little Shuuichi seem to be good people." I said softly, making him nod his head a bit.

"Yes, I agree, they are nice people. I'm sure they like you as well." He said as he lightly took my hand in his.

"We will see I guess. I'll see you tomorrow Shuuichi." I said softly, giving his hand a small squeeze before giving him a hug.

He hugged me back, and without warning, gently placed his lips against mine, then retreated. A smile placed on his lips at my annoyed expression.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, do you mind?" he asked, making me shake my head, while a smile played on my lips.

"Not at all, it will give me time to look at your wound." I said, lightly poking his stomach a bit, feeling him wince. "Good night Shuuichi, see you in the morning." I whispered and kissed his cheek before heading into the apartment complex.


	24. Twenty Fourth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my character, some plot and my imagination.**

**Twenty-Fourth**

"_Run!" a voice yelled, it was so familiar to me, but I couldn't put it to a name._

"_M'lady, you must take your kit and run. We'll keep them busy. For our Lord, you must run and stay safe." It was the same voice who told us to run._

_I was scooped up into a pair of arms, and rushed away from the battle scene. Looking up, I saw ice blue eyes, which I knew were trained to kill, look around as I was taken to the woman who looked around urgently, only to sigh out of relief when she saw me. I couldn't see the top half of her face, but I felt the gentleness from her as I was wrapped in her arms securely from the man who had picked me up._

"_M'lady, please, for the sake of the future of Kanalki, you must flee back with the Princess." The deep voice of the ice blue eyes demon said urgently, "We cannot let you two fall into the hands of these bandits. If you must, go to the neighbouring territory, you will be safe there."_

_The male then turned his back on us as he unsheathed his sword, cutting down a demon, who had charged at us. I was shaking in fright, and gripping the silky white cloth that the woman wore. I looked at the battlefield, I knew what was going on, I knew that that people were after us, I just didn't know why they were referring to us as if we were nobles. I looked up at the woman, her pale lips were moving too fast for me to read what she was saying, but the way that she gripped my small body, I could tell she was nervous about what was happening._

"_But H***** we can't just leave you!" she said, the name that she said was blurred out for some reason._

_The man looked back at us and shook his head as he cut down another bandit. The look on his face was of concentration. I couldn't seen anything other than his ice blue eyes, which narrowed a bit in thought._

"_You must Lady M****! You must take Princess ***** away and survive! Our Lord wouldn't allow us to live if we didn't make you, his precious mate and his only child to be slain while we are here." the man urged us, "Run M'lady, and I will find you. Run and survive until you reach the castle."_

_It seemed the woman finally agree with the man and started to run. The sounds of the battlefield were slowly diminishing as it got smaller. Holding me close to her, she didn't notice the new pursuers that were coming up behind us until I let out a small cry, trying to trip them with small roots thanks to my growing power. But they didn't do much as the woman let out a cry of surprise when another bandit jumped out in front of her, causing her to stop suddenly. We were next to a large boulder, so we were cornered by all three sides. I was placed on the ground, and pushed behind the woman's legs as she stood rigid in front of me, trying to protect me from the men._

_I couldn't hear what was being said for everything blurred in and out of focused and only stopped when the woman in front of me started falling to the ground, her white garment now being stained red from the blood that poured out of a wound in her stomach. The last thing I knew I was calling out to the woman as a man, with a devilish grin came at me, his hand holding a recently sharpened sword that dripped in the blood of the woman in front of me. Everything went black then after I let out a pierced scream._

I shot up from my slumber, my mouth opened as if I had been screaming. My throat felt raw, like I had been screaming for a long period of time and my body was dripping in sweat. My heart pounded against my breast while my breaths came out in short gasps. I drew my knees up to my chest, burying my head against them, trembling at how fresh the memory was. I could still smell the blood that had been shed, and I could still feel the warmth of the woman who had held me.

Taking a deep breath I leaned back against my hands, and looked out of the window, seeing that the sun was already up. I could hear the birds chirping sweetly in the heat of the day and closed my eyes a bit as I sat up again, running a hand through my hair, trying to calm myself once more.

"Come on Kimora... calm down damnit..." I muttered to myself.

I lifted my head up a bit, turning to the door once a knock sounded from it. I didn't know anyone in this house who knocked before entering. Usually mum just barged in, but since she didn't, I couldn't help but furrow my brows, but mind still playing the dream? No, most definitely a memory, again and again.

"Come in?" I asked, having a guess of who was over.

When my mother was introduced to Shuuichi, she had told him that he was welcomed over at anytime. She really took a liking to him, which I was quite glad for. Shuuichi wasn't expecting my mother to sling her arm over his shoulder, and interrogate him for a half an hour either right after they met. But, that was my mother for you. Despite her weekly bouts at the bar, I knew that she cared for Yusuke and I more than we could ever know.

The door opened and the first thing I saw was a tray of food, which got my stomach grumbling in expectance since it smelled almost heavenly. I looked up from the tray, following the hands that held them to the navy blue cuffs of a white Chinese outfit, seeing a fuchsia coloured belt around the middle, hanging down on the left of a study chest, following the gold that ran up the middle of the shirt where red hair appeared. He was wearing matching white pants, but I couldn't help but think that the colours didn't suit him that well. I couldn't help but smile a little as the sound of a chuckle reached my ears, my lost memory temporarily forgotten, for now.

"Good morning Kimora, I trust you slept well." Shuuichi said as he walked over to the queen bed and sat down next to me as I shuffled a bit to the edge.

"Hmm... I suppose." I mused as he placed the tray on my lap, my mind replaying the memory once more.

I wasn't paying much attention as I started to eat, for my stomach was forcefully controlling my actions. But as I ate, I could feel Shuuichi's eyes traveling a bit. I was wearing a black tank top, but as I had slept, the thing straps were hanging off of my shoulders and the top had gone down a bit, exposing a little cleavage. I noticed the staring and pulled my top up, hiding the cleavage, without so much as a look at Shuuichi, who I knew was looking at me in amusement. I just rolled my eyes a bit and quickly finished the breakfast, wiping my mouth clean after I chugged the glass of water. I let out a satisfying sigh, feeling my stomach gurgle happily.

"Thank you Shuuichi, that was delicious." I said with a smile as I turned to him, feeling my hair fall in front of my face as when I moved.

Before he said anything, he tucked my hair behind my ear, giving me a smile in return. His fingers rested behind my ear, his thumb lightly caressing my cheek as we stared at each other. I leaned against his gentle hand a bit, quite content. Without saying anything, Shuuichi pulled me onto his lap, holding me close to him.

"You're welcome Kimora. Your mother let me in, and told me that you were still asleep." He told me quietly his warm breath hitting the shell of my ear before I could ask him how he had gotten into the apartment.

I pouted a little as I squirmed in his arms. My skin was sensitive in the mornings and I also felt the need to take a shower before we headed off to Reikai. But Shuuichi didn't seem to share my ideas, for his arms tightened around me.

"Shuuichi, let go, please?" I asked him, pouting at him, "I stink like the dead, and we need to get to Reikai."

He just chuckled and let me go. Watching me as I walked to my closet, and shuffled around a bit, gathering my clothes for the day. Since I had a feeling that we might be fighting, I took slightly baggy blue jeans and black tank top along with a sweater to wrap around my waist. Looking over at Shuuichi, I noticed that he was still sitting on my bed, looking out of the window in thought. Rolling my eyes a bit, I left my room heading to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door this time, as well as secure the room with my plants.

As I showered, I couldn't help but have an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Usually these feelings come from whatever Yusuke was feeling. I leaned against the cool glass and sighed while the steaming water pelted at my back.

'Yusuke what are you thinking... going off like that without telling me...' I thought with a frown.

Washing up quickly, I dried, got dressed and pulled my hair back into a single braid, letting one of my lilies soak up the excess water from my hair, blooming at the end of the braid, where it was wrapped around, securing my hair in place. I walked out of the bathroom back to my room, where I placed my night clothes away and stood in front of Shuuichi, arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Like I said last night, I'm going to look at your stomach before we head off." I said, giving him a look that meant he wasn't supposed to argue. "You know the drill, shirt off and sit tight."

I turned away going to back to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit, heading back to my room. As I had instructed, Shuuichi was sitting on the bed shirtless, I walked over to him and sat down on the bed next to him. Looking at the wound, I noticed how it was mostly healed.

"You know Shuuichi, if you had only told me earlier, this could have been healed fully by now." I tsked.

He chuckled softly, wincing a bit as I cleaned his stomach, resting his head on top of my shoulder like he did the last time I forced him to let me clean his wound.

"Yes, but if I were full human, this wound would have killed me." He replied, making me chuckle now as I chewed on the healing plant before spreading it across his wound.

"Yes, you are certainly lucky that you've regained most if not all of your demonic abilities." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Once I finished spreading the chewed up herb, I started bandaging his stomach. Once that was done, we left the apartment. Before I could call for a portal, Koenma had opened one up underneath us, taking us to Reikai. Shuuichi had landed first and caught me just before I fell onto the floor.

"Aeriko, Kurama, glad you two finally came." The child ruler said as Shuuichi and I walked over to his desk and stood beside it as he brought down a screen.

"Sorry about the wait Koenma. Did they just arrive this morning?" I asked curiously as I watched the screen as it turned on.

"Yes, they just arrive as you and Kurama entered the office." Koenma said.

I nodded my head and sat down in front of the desk, watching the screen which showed my brother, Kuwabara and Botan heading towards the woods, making their way to their goal, which was an ice youkai named Yukina, when Koenma showed us her picture, I couldn't help but be reminded of Hiei when I saw her eyes.

"So this is why Hiei was on edge yesterday..." I murmured to myself, watching as my brother and Kuwabara started fighting demons that got in their way.

As I watched, I started getting fidgety, as I always did when my brother was involved and I couldn't do anything to help. After hours of watching, and mild chitchat between Shuuichi and Koenma, my brother and the gang came to the mansion. This was when I stood up, pursing my lips together and shaking my head, walking over to the door of the office.

"Koenma, get me a portal to the place. I'm sorry, but I can't sit around and just watch my bother kick butt without me there as well." I said, shooting the kid prince a dark look.

He nodded, gulping a bit and opened up a portal just as I opened the door. As I walked through it, the last thing I heard from the two of them was Shuuichi's chuckles and Koenma's complaint that I was too much like my brother for my own good.

I made my way towards the mansion, eliminating the demons that stood in my way. I paused in my tracks and knelt down, moving my hand over the plants, bringing them to life. I asked them to take me to the mansion and soon I was swallowed into a plant that came up from the ground. This was a very old technique that was used for transportation. I'm not sure where I learned it from though. Soon I emerged from another plant that budded, letting me step out of it. It was now getting dark, making me wonder how long I had been traveling inside the plant system.

Shrugging to myself I made myself comfortable in a tree, placing small seeds around me to attack anyone who would be a threat. As I closed my eyes, I wondered what Shuuichi was doing, and how far my brother, Kuwabara and Botan had gotten.

'I suppose I'll see when I meet up with them.' I thought, letting out a yawn. I forgot that the plant system also used up a lot of energy so I knew that before I went to the mansion, I needed to be ready, for the show I was going to put on, would be quite difficult to do. Soon I fell asleep with the wind whispering through the air.

"_Aeriko!" an overly excited Kuronue called to me from the sky._

_I looked up from the river I was at, washing my clothes when I saw his shadow overhead. I couldn't help but laugh as I waved him down. It had been ages it seemed since I saw him last. I took my now clean clothes, and used a Cordaites plant to soak up the water so I could fold them and put them away. Once that was done, I turned to Kuronue, who had landed just moments before._

"_It's been to long Kuronue, how have you been?" I asked seeing him smiling as he pulled me into a back breaking hug, which I eagerly returned._

"_I'm well Aeri. I met another demon who I'm going to be raiding with." He said excitedly as we broke apart. _

"_Really now? You've found someone who can stand you?" I teased, lightly nudging him as he pouted at me._

"_That's not nice Aeri! I be anything you'd like him. He's a kitsune like you..." I cut him off before he could continue on._

"_Kuronue, listen. I don't want a mate. I will not push myself to mate someone, especially if they're someone like you. You may think it would be a good idea, but it's not. I can take care of myself, and I don't need a bloody perverted male to claim me." I told him._

_Before he could reply though, I heard a rustling in the bushes, and growled out, shooting Kuronue an disapproving look. _

"_You let him tag along?" I asked my silver eyes narrowing in betrayal._

_We had agreed before that if we were to meet up, or if one of us were looking for the other, we would do it alone. For we both didn't need other youkai's knowing about our connection as being raised as siblings._

"_I told him not to Aeri, come on you have to believe me!" he said with a bit of a pout on his lips as I shook my head._

"_No Kuronue, you promised you wouldn't let anyone know." I said, as the rustling stopped behind me and to my left._

_Before I could get a reply, the kitsune came out, and I growled even more, recognizing him. After having many run ins with this silver haired, golden eyed kitsune, I knew things could only get worse before they got better. _

'_Why... oh why in kami's name did my idiotic brother have to become friends with this pervert?' I mentally whined, as I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist._

"_Well hello there Kuronue, is this the lovely little vixen that you've been raving about?" he said smoothly, as his fingers caressed the exposed skin thanks to my top._

"_Youko, this is my sister Aeriko, Aeriko, this partner and friend Youko." He said and stressed the word sister, seeing the way Youko was treating me._

"_Yes, we've met before dear brother." I hissed, moving out of his death grip, over to my clothes and picked them up._

"_Now, now vixen, don't play with me. I know you want me just as much as..." he was now cut off thanks to Kuronue, who threw one of his scythes at his friend._

"_Don't play Youko. Even if you're my best friend, I won't let you touch Aeriko when she doesn't want it." He growled out, making me smirk._

"_Easy Kuronue, you really don't want to kill your best friend just yet. Just keep him away from me and you won't have to go Horako protective on me." I teased, lightly kissing his cheek before going on my way._

_I heard Youko's growl of disapproval, feeling his energy spike, promising me that he would do anything to get me to become his. 'Now let's see how you like it Youko Kurama. For not everyone falls for your false charms.' I thought smirking cruelly._

I woke up with a grunt as I sat up a bit on the branch. Shaking my head I jumped down, making my way to a stream, where I splashed water over my face. As I stood up, my communicator rang making one of my eyebrows raise up as I answered it.

"Hello and good morning. What do I owe such an early visit?" I asked Koenma, seeing that was the one who called.

"Good morning Aeriko, I just wanted to check in on you since I can't pinpoint your location. Have you spotted Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara or Hiei yet?" he asked me, and I could tell he was getting worried.

"No Koenma, not yet and even if I did, I wouldn't be much help to stop them." I said with a shrug as I walked towards the mansion, the plants helping me along the way.

"I see, well, good luck, I'll send help if it's needed." Koenma said, and after I gave him a confirmed nod, he broke contact, making me sigh.

'This would be much easier if the circumstances were better.' I thought, shoving my communicator and hands into my pockets.

I made my way around to the mansion, coming up on another entrance which was heavily guarded by weak demons. I took care of them quickly as I made my way towards the inner chamber where I knew Yukina, and her captor, a Mister Tarukane, were. As I walked, I felt two energies, ones that I weren't familiar with. Taking out one of my daggers, I opened one of the doors, killing any youkai who tried to attack me by surprise or tried to attack me.

"Wh-who are you?" A fat, ugly, bald man demanded, looking down at my bloodied dagger with slight fear.

I tilted my head a bit, my loose bangs becoming a veil over my eyes as I slipped my dagger back into my hair, turning it into a seed once more. I looked in the room, seeing the two demons energies that I didn't recognize until I entered.

"I apologize for being late." I said emotionlessly as I gave a slight bow, "I was employed to keep the ice apparition safe from harm, until the intruders are destroyed. Though I have no doubt that the infamous Toguro brothers will be more than enough to deal with them, it is best to have a backup plan in case they fail."

Around me, I noticed, there were people, humans, who were watching this exchange, and I suspected that they were the reasons why Yukina was here in the first place. I kept the disdain I felt off my face and away from my energy, for I had no doubt, that if someone realized my intentions, I would be good as dead. Tarukane looked at me suspiciously, his teeth grinding together before looking up at the youngest looking man.

"Is this one of your men Sakyo?" he asked, well more like gritted, thinking I was a spy.

Looking over at me, I had already straightened out, standing tall and composed. I met eye contact with this Sakyo, taking in his dark hair, dark eyes, and a notable scar running down the left side of his face. I was mentally hoping that this guy would play along, if not, I was screwed and dead.

"No, she must have came with Toguro brothers." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "Though I don't see a reason why you should be offended by her presence. After all she did take out all of the demons surrounding that passage without a single scratch on her."

Gritting his teeth some more, Tarukane looked over at the brothers who were staring at me, to see if what Sakyo said was true. If I remembered correctly, the small one was the elder Toguro, leaving the taller one to be the younger one. It was the younger Toguro who spoke up, while the elder one gave me a very menacing and sexual look. This caused my jaw to set, so I wouldn't growl or hiss at the man. He gave me the chills, and I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Yes, she is with us. You don't have to pay for her services." The younger Toguro stated as he walked towards me.

I went rigid a bit as he stood in front of me, his energy wasn't threatening, so I allowed myself to relax a tad as I stared into his shade covered eyes. I already knew that he recognized my energy and gave me a nod, to which I returned.

"Miss Kono just got lost on the property. I'm sure it wasn't her intentions to be so late." He stated before Tarukane could say anything.

"You are right sir, it was not my intention to be late like this." I said, a little irked that Toguro was using my demon name.

Looking around, I saw recognition pass through the elder Toguro's eyes as well Sakyo's. Looking over at Yukina, the small ice youkai was staring at me with nervousness, but otherwise was putting up a very good cold front, no pun intended. Looking back at the fat greedy bastard, he seemed to mull over this before nodding his head.

"Alright, Kono can stay. Take your place by the wench, make sure she doesn't leave your sight." He hissed before turning back to the television that showed my brother, Botan and Kuwabara.

I was soon taken to Yukina's cage, and told to stand guard until we were needed. I felt the room becoming chilly and slipped on my sweater, glad that it was thick enough. I was then told that there would be more guards on the other side of the door as a precaution, but I knew he didn't trust me one bit, and hoped that I would freeze in this room. When he left, I let out a big sigh, closing my eyes while mumbled about conceited asses. I then walked over to Yukina, who looked at me heatedly, but I just smiled at her, and stood next to her cage door, looking out the window.

"Don't worry; I'm on your side Yukina." I whispered to her so no one could hear, causing her head to snap up to look at me in surprise. "My brother and his friends are here to rescue you. I'm here to make sure that they succeed in that."

When I looked down at her, I saw that she was smiling gratefully at me. I returned her smile, glad that she wasn't like the Ice Maidens that I had heard about. I could tell she was gentle, a very pure and innocent soul. I smiled at her gently as I tried to take off the talismans to make it a bit easier on her. Soon we started talking comfortably and the ice on the walls and cage began to vanish.

She told me when she was taken here, sealed inside a room with talismans and daily Tarukane came in and tried to make her cry just so he could sell her tears on the black market. Everything that she told me got me more irritated in the slimy human. Even though I had sworn to protect them, there were some humans I'd rather kill off than protect. I scowled at how little life meant for these men, it seemed that they only cared about was making a pretty penny, something I was betting was all made thanks to demons demise. Taking a seed out of my hair, I let it slip down the back of my neck, where my energy let it sprout into an Energy Ivy.

As the vine ran down neck, around my waist, splitting down my pants wrapping around my legs, I did my best to stop from shivering, I still wasn't use to doing this with plants. It then slithered onto the ground, where it started towards the door where the guards were, waiting for it to grab the key so I could unlock Yukina's bound wrists. This didn't pass the Toguro brother's eyes for they were watching my vine as it slithered along the ground like a snake.

"What are you doing? You're going to get hurt!" Yukina warned me urgently, as she stood up, not wanting me to get hurt.

I turned to her and gave her a gentle smile as my vines gathered the keys before slithering back to me. Once I had them, I gave them to the other vine, which slithered into the room and unlocked her chains. I noticed that she began rubbing her writs a little and frowned at that.

"Yukina, you don't need to worry." I said softly, placing a hand gently on her arm, "You heard what name they called me. Kono. There is only one Kono in all of the three worlds." I murmured to her, closing my eyes partially as I leaned against the wall behind me.

She looked at me nervously but nodded her head all the same. I soon felt another energy leave and knew it was about time. I gave her a smile and a nod, letting her know that it was time for the grand finally. When the door opened up, we were greeted by the Toguro brothers and I pushed myself off of the wall. When the younger one passed me, he paused next to me, the two of us starring in opposite directions.

"I hope you're ready for this Kimora Urameshi. Your game so far has been well played so far, don't disappoint us." He told me, causing a smirk to play on my lips.

"Just don't beat my brother to hard. After all where's the fun if the Dark Tournament didn't have some humans in it." I said as I closed my eyes.

I knew there was a reason why he and his brother were here. And when I went about thinking on it, I realized that within a few months, there was the Dark Tournament that was being held. I knew this was a way of testing my brother and Kuwabara on their skills and to see if they would be deemed worthy enough to compete in.

Toguro didn't answer me as he unlocked Yukina's cage. Other guards came in and bound her wrists together as the brothers walked down the hallway with her and I in the middle and the two humans behind us. This would be the last match today, and I was curious to see what they would do. I clenched my fingers into a fist though, before relaxing them. I had to know what exactly they were planning. I had a feeling that this Sakyo person was a part of this somehow. He looked to knowing to be just another random human.

'What is this all about?' I couldn't help but wonder to myself.

We stopped walking once we reached a large room, where we were led to a smaller room, with control panels, overlooking the fighting arena. I was standing next to Yukina, my arms crossed over my chest, and leaned against the glass. Feeling my brother's spirit energy, and that of Kuwabara and Botan, I held up two fingers to them, and then pointed my thumb to the side. This let my brother know that I would deal with things in here until we had company.

My brother and I had a very strange way of communication at times. Simple jesters such as these meant a lot more to us. I didn't turn around to watch the fight, but kept my eyes on who was around me. There were few guards which would be no problem to get rid of, and Tarukane would probably get killed anyway in the end.

I looked over at Yukina and gently placed a hand on her arm, causing her eyes to stare at me. I gave her a nod and giving her a reassuring smile letting her look back once more at the fight on hand. The Toguro's had started, making their move, and surprising my brother and friends. I closed my eyes a bit, hearing what was going on, and determining what was happening by the energy signatures.

Pushing myself off of the glass feeling the familiar flare of Hiei's energy coming towards us. As I did so, my head shot towards Tarukane who was reminding Yukina of the last time a human tried to help her. I let out a growl as I twisted his hand away from her, causing him to let out a yelp.

"Don't you touch her you slimy, good fer nothin creep." I growled as I pushed him away.

It was time to drop this act now, for I wasn't in the mood for anyone to taint Yukina anymore than what has been done to her. My actions seemed to surprise the fat grease ball for he started backing up, along with the other humans as I let my energy spread out, alerting Hiei of where we were.

"W-what? What are you doing Kono? I thought you were with the Toguro brothers." He stuttered in shock.

"I lied, so did they. I'm here to rescue Yukina, and make sure your ugly mug is slammed in the ground." I growled, and from the feeling I got from the arena, the fight in there would be finished.

The moment it was, Tarukane panicked, but before he could put any of his plans in motion, Hiei arrived, knocking out the guards. He and I shared a brief look, and I shrugged my shoulders, closing my eyes as I walked passed him towards the other energy that had arrived just moments before

"They're all yours." I said and smiled at Yukina, "I told you that we'll be saving you."

With that, I walked away, hearing Hiei starting to beat Tarukane up and walked towards Shuuichi, who was leaning against the wall. He gave me a critical look to which I just gave a shrug and leaned against the wall beside him, waiting for things to calm down a bit. Soon Yukina stopped Hiei from killing the ugly bastard and they talked for a moment, with Hiei saying that he was just a part of the team. To which, Yukina remembered the damaged idiot and went to him.

"I guess I didn't need to be here after all." Shuuichi mused, letting himself become known to Hiei.

Hiei wasn't surprised by this, but I couldn't blame him, it was the type of thing that Shuuichi would do on purpose. He then asked Hiei why he wouldn't tell Yukina that he was her brother and I couldn't help but smile a bit when Hiei said that he wanted her to be happy. To which Shuuichi chuckled saying that wouldn't that be the same. I saw Hiei close his eyes and smile a bit as he shook his head in the reflection of the window as he said that it was the way he wanted it.

"I think Yukina would be happy to know that she has a brother, but maybe I'm just being biased." I mused softly with a shrug.

"Hn, you would be correct vixen." He said, causing a chuckle to escape from both mine and Shuuichi's throats.

Soon we were joined by Botan and Yusuke who looked surprise to see us as he mused that it was a full house up here. Hiei didn't say anything as walked out, causing a confused look to pass over my brother's face as Shuuichi and I joined him. Yusuke wrapped an arm around my waist as I wrapped one around his neck, starring after Hiei, with all knowing smiles. We let Kuwabara and Yukina have a moment together before we all headed home.

"Hey bro, how about we head to the arcade? It's been a while since we've done anything other than missions together." I said softly once we separated from the others.

Yusuke looked at me a bit, tilting his head to the side before poking me some.

"What are you going on about Kimko?" he asked confused.

I looked down the street, with a small smile on my face.

"I mean let's hang out, like we use to." I told him as I turned to face him, blinking back tears in my eyes.

I wasn't sure why I was getting emotional, but I suppose it was because, after looking at Hiei and Yukina, I was lucky that I knew my brother, even luckier because I had such a great relationship with him. Yusuke blinked a bit and put his hands up in worry.

"Hey! Kimko what's wrong?" he asked, his voice slightly whining, for I knew he didn't do well with emotional females.

"It's just... I'm so lucky that we've known each other since birth... I guess... after looking at Hiei and Yukina, I can't help but be glad that I know that you're my brother." I told him, wiping my eyes to get rid of the brimming tears.

"Oh Kimko..." I heard my brother sigh with a soft smile, "Even if we didn't, if I knew you were my sister, I'd tell you anyway." He told me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Yusuke, you idiotic brother of mine." I muttered into his chest as I hugged him back tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too, you troublesome sister." He muttered with a laugh, causing me to join in as well.


	25. Twenty Fifth

**Twenty-Fifth**

It had been a few days since my brother and Kuwabara fought the Toguro brothers. Though, I wouldn't admit it, I knew that the brother's weren't dead. I had also been invited to the tournament late last night, being told that I was to be on my brother's team, not that I would be on any other time mind you. I was walked with Yusuke, taking some time to relax before our next mission, or something like that. My hands were stuffed into the pockets of my ripped jeans. I had just met up with my brother, having skipped the last bit of school out of boredom, and the need to think of what was actually going on.

Since our encounter with the Toguro brother's, my mind has been reeling with the thoughts of the Dark Tournament. Shaking my head a bit, I looked over at Yusuke, who was giving me an irritated look. I tilted my head a bit and blinked at him. Obviously he had said something to me, but I hadn't heard him. He gave me that look which told me that he was annoyed and had wanted my input on whatever he was talking about.

"I'm sorry Yu, things have just been... weird okay?" I said with a slight pout, letting him know that I didn't mean to be insensitive to him.

He let out a grumbled sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, looking away from me.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He said with a sigh as wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "As I was saying as you ignored me. Do you think Hiei will regret not telling Yukina that he's her brother?" he asked.

I thought about this for a moment as I wrapped an arm around his waist, pondering on his question.

"It's hard to say with Hiei, but after what I saw in that room after she left, I think he will. But considering that he's afraid of what she might think of him if she knew the truth. He's still better off just telling her." I mused, shrugging a bit.

While we walked, he thought over my answer. We passed people without a second glance in silence as we were left to our own thoughts. That stopped though when someone stopped in front of us. As we paused, I felt my brother stiffen next to me causing me to look up from the sidewalk. My face went pale, though I knew Toguro was alive, it still startled me like hell to actually see it.

There he was, the younger Toguro, facing us like he had never died or tried to kill my brother. I narrowed my eyes at him, a quiet growl escaping my lips as I felt Yusuke push me away a bit. His grip around my shoulders tightened, and I knew that he was warning me to stay down, something that I wasn't going to do if Toguro was coming after my brother.

"I need to talk to you, Yusuke. How about we go somewhere quieter." He said turning a bit before shooting me a glance, "You should come too Aeriko, after all this will concern you as well." He added as an afterthought.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away, feeling somewhat insulted. My brother looked over at me curiously and I just shook my head at him, after all, I knew what he was going to do. He was going to invite my brother, Kuwabara, and the rest of the team to the Dark Tournament. I turned around and shook my head.

"No thanks, I already know what you're going to tell him. Just tell me if I need to be there." I told him, feeling the confused look that my brother was giving me.

I looked over my shoulder at Toguro waiting for his answer. He seemed to consider it for a moment as he looked back at me.

"Yes, you are. Don't forget to bring her along too." He said causing me to nod my head as I turned to my brother.

"I'll see you there Yusuke, though you might not see me." I told him quietly squeezing his hand with my own before letting go and walking away from them.

"What? See me where? Kimora? Kimora! Get your ass back here!" My brother shouted at me, but I just closed my eyes and continued on my way.

Once I was out of their sight, I let out the breath I had been holding and jumped onto a nearby building, feeling Shuuichi's and Hiei's energies coming towards me. I stood on the ledge, thinking of how to explain to mum why Yusuke and I were going to be gone. As the two demons approached me, I could tell that they already knew what was happening.

"Are you going to be training?" Shuuichi asked after we stood in a prolonged silence.

"Of course." I said nodding my head a bit, "I'm heading to Genkai's temple today to start. I won't be in school though Shuuichi, but if you could, could you bring me my homework?" I asked looking over at him.

I saw his disapproving look at the mention that I wasn't going to be at school, but none the less accepted it, receiving a smile in thanks. When I looked down, I saw Kuwabara there, wondering what was going on and frowned a bit.

"You two are going to have your work cut out for you if you're training Kuwabara." I mused with a bit of a smirk.

Hiei just scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest, while Shuuichi chuckled, agreeing with me.

"Once we're through, he should be adequate for this tournament." He retorted, making me chuckle now.

"Good, we wouldn't want to have all the fun." I mused and stuffed my hands into my pockets, "I'll find us a fifth fighter. I plan on being the spare unless needed." I told them then turned away. "I best be going, I'll see you boys in a few months." With that I jumped off the roof, landing perfectly on my feet as I made my way home.

Once there I started packing a bag that I knew I would need, as well as my fighting clothes for when we actually fought. I soon heard my mum moving around and turned to see her coming inside the room.

"Heading out somewhere kiddo?" she asked leaning against the doorframe with a cigarette in her hands.

"Yeah, both Yu and I will be away for a few months. Don't worry; I'll be keeping a close eye on the buggar." I said once I finished packing and through my duffle bag over my shoulder before turning to my mother.

"I know you will baby girl, I'm allowed to worry over you two. After all you two are my only children." She said with a smile as I walked over to her.

"I know mum. Just promise me you'll take care while we're gone a'right?" I said with a smile as we hugged one another.

I lightly kissed her cheek when we broke apart and she nodded to me to get going. I nodded my head and headed towards the door, giving her one last wave before taking off.

I made it to Genkai's just as the sun left the sky, once I was in the temple, I leaned against the doorframe, watching her play a video game and drink tea.

"I need to use to cave." I told her, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Humph. Are you going to try to regain that part of you?" she asked, as if she didn't believe me.

"I want to get there. There's someone I need to pay back after all these years." I told her with a frown.

"So you want to spend two months in that cave. Do you want energy locks too?" she asked sarcastically, making me roll my eyes.

"We wouldn't want to make it too easy for me now would we? Taking the binding ones instead. The less I can use my energy, the more it'll grow." I told her, even though I knew she already knew.

"Feh, alright, let's get on with it. I suspect your dimwit of a brother is coming tomorrow." She stated, and I confirmed her suspicions when I let out a bit of a grunt, feeling the sudden emptiness of my energy when the cuffs appeared around my wrists and ankles.

"Just get me to that room, and you can torture my brother all you want. Just don't be surprised if he asks you to join the team." I told her, not liking the feeling having the energy level of a basic human without powers.

I was led to a cave on the boundaries of Genkai's property and was shoved inside, with the stone entrance sealing me in there for the next two months. My goal was to try and get back to my original form, if I could accomplish that, then I would be able to control more plants, which would be helpful in the long run in this tournament.

'Let's just hope the other's train their butts off too.' I thought as I started my training.

Two months passed rather quickly, and soon it was the day when our ship would head off for Hangman Island. I was currently meditating in my spot, beads of sweat dripping down my neck as I concentrated with my energy for my new attack. I didn't get as far as I would have liked. I couldn't get to my demon form, but I had a feeling that I was missing an element for it. But I didn't let that bother me any, for I created some new techniques that would serve me better in place.

When I stood up I grabbed by bag and walked up to the entrance, hearing movement from the other side. As the stone moved away, the cuffs vanished and I was flooded with my missing energy. Burrowing it down, I walked out of the cave, being greeted by both Genkai and my brother. I looked over at them and nodded my head.

I had changed into a black Chinese styled fighting outfit with blue hems on both the shirt and pants. My shirt was form fitting with sleeves that flared to my wrists in a sheer material. The sash around my waist was forest green, the ends of them frayed and I had black flats on my feet. Looking at my brother and Genkai, I couldn't help but smile. As usual, my brother was in jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and his usual jacket, while Genkai, was in her usual wear, except for the wrap around her head, which masked her energy and identity.

"Are we ready?" I asked, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Hell yeah. I'm tired as hell though. Once we're on the boat, you're becoming my pillow." He stated with grin.

"Only if you'll be my blanket bro." I teased him with a smile.

Soon the three of us were on our way to the meeting place for the Dark Tournament. I knew we were running late, after all, they did have to come get me, and we were also walking at a leisurely pace.

"So did you get anything done sis? I can't tell by your energy." Yusuke asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Don't worry about me bro, I just had my energy sealed off for two months. It's been strengthened a great deal, since I was able to create some more attacks." I told him, covering my mouth with a yawn.

I had trained day and night, with minimal amount of sleep. Though I couldn't tell day from night in the cave, which I was quite grateful for, for it allowed me to over work myself, thus becoming stronger than I was before.

"Ha ha! Good can't go having a sister who can't spar with me." He teased wrapping an arm around my shoulders again, causing me to chuckle.

"Yes, that would be a shame." I mused, resting my head against my brother's shoulder.

I had missed the social contact during those two months, but I knew it was for a good reason. As we came closer to the meeting place, it was already getting dark. I grew some lilies in my hair so it could wrap around my hair, pinning it up against my head. Instead of my usual white lilies that I used for daggers, theses were called Fairy Bells. They were small lilies that hung down like bells, and they decorated across my hair, holding it up.

Soon we heard the captain tell everyone that it was time to get going, and Kuwabara tried to make him take a breather since we weren't there yet. I looked over at my brother giving him a smirk and a raised eyebrow, causing him to roll his eyes back at me.

"It aint my fault you had to holed up in such a strange place." He muttered to me, causing me to chuckle as I nudged him a bit.

"Go on you idiot, let us be known." I murmured pushing him forward a bit.

"Sorry to hold up the party." My brother called out as the three of us stepped out of the shadows of the forest.

"Urameshi's!" Kuwabara called when he saw us.

Kuwabara then scolded us for almost giving him a heart attack, making me roll my eyes as I swept my eyes over the other demons and our teammates. Feeling a set of eyes on me, I turned to Shuuichi and Hiei, and gave them a nod in greeting as I walked over to them, just as Hiei walked over my brother.

"He better be set." Hiei grumbled to me.

"I wouldn't know, maybe you should test him. I've been a hermit for two months." I mused and continued on my way until I was at Shuuichi's side.

"Can't use our human names here I'm guessing." I mused as I looked up at him, seeing his eyes sparkle a bit in amusement.

"No we cannot. I hope you aren't weary of that." He said kindly causing me to smile and shake my head.

"No, not at all." I said softly and gently leaned against him, feeling exhausted.

"Hard at training I see." He mused as he lightly placed a hand on the small of my back as I nodded my head.

"You have no idea." I murmured, with a soft chuckle.

We looked over towards my brother and Hiei, just in time to see the latter swing his sword at my brother to test him, like I suggested he should.

"Kimora! Aren't you going to stop him!" Kuwabara asked alarmed.

"Nah, let them get it out of their systems. Hiei's just having some fun with Yusuke." I replied with a shrug.

This didn't seem to give Kuwabara a lot of confidence as he looked as Shuuichi told him not to be so discouraged, and that he had improved quite a bit himself. Hiei then made the assumption that the 'little guy', meaning Genkai, was our fifth fighter, which got Kuwabara to start making short jokes. But eventually, after coaxing from both Yusuke and I, Kuwabara relented after we assured him that the 'little' guy would be a lot of help.

"I thought you were going to be the fifth fighter Kimora." Kuwabara said, turning to me.

"No, I'm the extra in case one of you idiots gets killed." I told him, placing a hand in my pocket with a smile.

Hiei then smirked, telling Kuwabara that all they needed were him and my brother, causing me to snort and cross my arms over my chest, mumbling about the rest of us being chop liver. Shuuichi chuckled at this and placed a hand on my shoulder, making me roll my eyes as the captain told us to get on board.

As we got settled on the deck of the ship, I couldn't help but take a look at the demons around us, humming slightly to myself. If I remembered the rules of the tournament, which I had demanded from Koenma just days before I exiled myself from the world, there was going to be a small tourney to decide the last team to compete.

'And that means we'll have to kill everyone here.' I thought taking in the looks we were getting from the others.

I was leaning against the railing next to my brother, my arms crossed over my chest, while my brother was seating down, having already fallen asleep. Not that I blamed him really, I was ready to do the same, but the look I was getting from the masked fighter kept me in an alert state, while my eyes were closed. I could tell that Kuwabara wasn't impressed, and thinking that size was everything when it came to strength. Oh well, he would realize in time.

The captain soon got on the speaker, telling everyone that it would be a while before we hit shore, and that we would be having a little tourney, just as I had suspected, to keep everyone from becoming to rowdy. This I mildly noted was a little too late for the air around was thick with impatient. I couldn't help but yawn into my hand and stretched myself back, hearing the sounds of my back cracking in release. Kuwabara got excited about this, thinking it was something else, when the captain told everyone that it was the preliminary round.

Soon the whole ship started to vibrate, causing Kuwabara to panic and yelping out that it was an earthquake.

"Fool! There can't be an earthquake on the water." Hiei and I stated at the same time.

It was Shuuichi though, who pointed out the moving deck, which split out, making way for a platform.

The captain then continued on, saying that only one team on the ship would fight on land in the tournament and that we should pick out our strongest fighter. I let out a sigh at that, looking down at y brother with a shaking of my head. I knew that there was no way my brother would be able to fight at the moment if he was sleeping. I was going to let the masked fighter go, but after seeing the look I was given, I sighed, pushing myself off the railing.

"Forget my brother Kuwabara, I'm heading in. I would like to at least get one fight under my belt while I'm here." I murmured, dropping my bag next to my sleeping brother and rolled my neck, hearing it pop a little.

This seemed to surprise him as I swaggered my way over to the center field.

"Eh? Kimora? No way, you're a girl! You shouldn't even be here to fight." He said causing me to look at him darkly.

My energy had settled by the time we reached the ship and I was in no mood to be babied. I let a small fraction of my energy lash out, just enough to startle him, which it did as he gulped and quickly moved back against the railing, muttering to himself about pmsing females. I ignored this comment though as I jumped onto the stage, feeling the other demons stare at me with cruel looks.

"So it's going to be Aeriko huh?" I heard murmurs throughout the sea of demons that surrounded me.

"I hope you boys make this interesting. I would like a nap soon." I told them with another yawn as I stuffed my hands into my pockets casually.

They snickered though, as they talked amongst themselves about how they were going to kill me first before ripping each other apart. This gave me an idea though, causing my head to tilt a little, and a smirk creeped its way onto my lips.

'Well then boys, happy ripping.' I thought with a giggle.

Soon the captain yelled for everyone to attack and the demons ran towards me. My Fairy Bells dropped a small pouch into my hand, which contained a very deadly poison. To this, I opened up the pouch which contained a very finely vial of Oleander flower sap. It was the most poisonous flower on Ningenkai, and with the added effects of a similar plant in Makai called Hispen, I was sure that this battle would go down easily.

With ease, I brought out a honeysuckle bloom, dipping it into the sap before using my energy to spread the poison into their bodies as needle like arms sprouted from the small honey suckle. The demons didn't see what was coming as they fell onto the ground dead as soon as the poison entered the blood system. I brought the honeysuckle back to my hair, dissolving it back to a seed and closed the vial before placing it into a hidden pocket in my shirt and looked around at the looks of the demons and my teammates. I closed my eyes and let out another yawn, quite pleased that my assumptions were correct.

"What... what was that? I didn't expect Kimora to be that strong..." I heard Kuwabara say to Shuuichi, causing my eyes to roll.

"She is though Kuwabara, but if you notice that sweet scent in the air, she was using a special poison to end the battle quickly." Shuuichi explained.

"Really? Huh, but doesn't that mean we cheated?" Kuwabara asked curiously.

"No Kuwabara, in this type of fight, youkai will do anything they can to win a match. I just felt like ending things quickly." I replied before Shuuichi could.

Looking over at them, I saw the smirk on Hiei's face, and I knew what he was thinking. He knew I was bored and that these demons were no challenge for us. Turning my eyes over to the rest of the demons, I heard them mutter to each other, and I could only guess at what they were planning on doing.

Soon the rest of the demons started attacking our team. Jumping off of the platform, I took out two of my lilies and started fending off the demons, killing them instantly along with the others. I had to admit though; this was a little too easy for us, for none of our energies rose above ten percent.

Two demons came up behind me, while two came from the front, trying to trap me. I jumped into the air, twisting slightly as I cut down the demons behind me, at the same time though, two daggers appeared at the tip of my shoes as I slit the throats of the demons as I twisted around. As soon as my feet touched the ground, the bodies fell to the deck of the ship. I took a small chance to look around to see how the others were doing, and found it quite amusing, for my sleeping brother was attacking our offenders.

Once we were the last ones standing, I couldn't help but roll my shoulders, and crack my neck at the same time as I turned my daggers back into seeds, and placed them back into my hair. Looking around at all the demons, I couldn't help but hum a bit as I walked over to the rest of the group, who had gathered my sleeping brother.

"Well, that was a nice warm up hm?" I mused, stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Hn, if we just did that beforehand..." Hiei started, but was cut off by the captain.

"Point match, Team Urameshi wins the sixteenth slot in the Dark Tournament." He called, with a bit of a smirk on his lips.

I rolled my eyes at that and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I turned to my teammates a bit before I started walking.

"I'm heading to the bow, it'll be a while still before we get to the island." I said, and left them amongst the bodies around us.

When I got to the bow, I could feel the shift of the wind as he blew around me. I let out a sigh leaning my arms on the railing and closed my eyes. I let out a quiet sigh while my muscles slumped a bit in relaxation. I had actually been nervous about the fight, for I was never too sure how effective the poison was going to be. I had made it on a whim, only a few days before I was let out of the cave. I took out the vial and held it up a bit to look at the golden hued sap that it contained. I knew that if anyone got their hands on this, they would be able to kill anything, just about. I wasn't sure how it would work against the stronger demons, with this thought, came the thought of trying to make an antidote for it.

"It seems that you've come up with a very potent poison this time around Aeriko." Shuuichi said as he came up behind me.

I closed my eyes a bit and nodded my head, feeling his chest near my back as his hand placed itself next to my own while his other one gently encased itself around the one that held the vile.

"I was curious about a combination is all Kurama." I said softly, the name Kurama feeling weird coming from my tongue.

I'd have rather call him Youko thank Kurama, but I supposed I'd have to deal with it for now. I knew he didn't particularly like being called Kurama either for his eyes always darkened a little when he was called it.

"I see, but will you make an antidote for this?" he asked me curiously as his hand let go of mine, and placed itself on the railing, trapping me in between them.

I nodded my head as I placed the venom back into my pocket and lightly leaned against him, closing my eyes a bit, feeling him stepping closer to me so our bodies touched. We were quiet then, just watching the horizon for the signs of the land that would be the greatest test of our lives so far. I couldn't help but close my eyes, inhaling the scent of the water, which had a hint of blood in it. Something suddenly crossed my mind, causing my eyes to open in thought. I tilted my head back a bit to look at Shuuichi, who had already been looking at me, much to my surprise.

"Is something on your mind Kimora?" he asked me softly, as he laid his head on top of my own.

I moved my hands on top of his, lightly threading them together as I thought about how I was going to word my sudden thoughts.

"We'll be going into high school soon." I mused quietly, as Shuuichi wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes we will be." He agreed, but his tone told me that he was curious as to why I was bringing it up.

"Do you think... things will be easier if we have to keep going on missions?" I asked softly, even though I was mentally berating myself for not actually asking what I wanted to ask.

I think Shuuichi caught onto this, for I felt him lightly kiss my hair, while his chest vibrated with his chuckles. I felt my cheeks paint themselves as they grew warmer.

"I'm not sure if it will be easier, but it should, for the most part, be the same as it is now." He said softly.

Before I could really say anything else, we heard Kuwabara yelling at Hiei about something. Sighing at the same time, Shuuichi and I broke apart and just stood beside each other as we were joined by the rest of the team.

"What are you two doing over here all alone?" Kuwabara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just having some peace and quiet Kuwabara." I told him with a bit of a shrug.

He seemed to by this and just nodded his head. This was when I noticed that he was carrying my brother on his shoulder as he slept on. I smiled a bit as Shuuichi and Kuwabara started up a conversation. I leaned against the railing and felt my fingers being lightly intertwined with another. When I looked down, I noticed that it was Shuuichi's and smiled a bit as I turned my gaze back to the at the horizon.

'Your mind is in turmoil vixen.' I heard Hiei state in my mind, making me mentally growl.

'What are you doing in my mind in the first place?' I asked annoyed, my eyes narrowing at him from the corner of my eye.

'What else. Seeing what's wrong with you.' He told me.

This caused me to growl out loud as my head snapped over to Hiei, who just smirked proudly at being able to irritate me.

'Stay out of my mind Hiei, or I swear, I'll bring up the most erotic and sexual encounters I've had with Youko.' I threatened.

This time Hiei narrowed his eyes at me, daring me to do so.

'You wouldn't dare.' He hissed at me.

I just smirked in return, and brought up the memory when I first made love willingly to Youko.

_I had snuck out of the hideout, needing time by myself as I had been surrounded by thieves since Youko dragged me to his hideout, kicking and screaming. Quite literally I mean. I walked towards a spring that I knew of. I had gotten Kuronue to agree to help me, which he did enthusiastically, since he knew how much I disliked being kept locked up, which I was, most of the time. _

_Though, I would admit, over the time period I've been there, I had started to like Youko a bit more than I had before. I no longer hated him as much, but he still knew how to get under my fur and tick me off, which usually caused us to get into a fight since I got under his fur as well. Despite his lack of respect he had for females, he included me when he planned heists with Kuronue, wanting my input in some of the technical aspects as well as some good spots to go to and some escape plans._

_But now that I was away from the hideout, I could finally breathe without worry of Youko, or any of the other thieves walking in on me and making one of their sexual comments. Though lately Youko has realized that I didn't like them and has been using them less and less each day. Thankfully, this got the other thieves to stop their sexual harassments against me and some other females that were around._

_Gently I dipped my toe into the water, shivering a bit from the chill it had. It was late at night when I left. Looking around me, and making sure no one was there, I started to strip, first taking off my top, then moving to my bottoms until I was bare then dove into the water. It was a very deep spring, going down miles into the ground. It was also one of the safer springs, where no flesh eating fish were. I also didn't put up any plants in case of any perverts came over to where I was. I was quite sure that no one would be around but the wolves, who did their nightly runs._

_As I started feeling the need for air, I started swimming up to the surface, breaking through the barrier and let out a sigh of content. My golden hair stuck to my pale skin until I moved it away with my hand. As I looked around the brush, not feeling anyone around, I dove back under, knowing that I wouldn't get another chance like this one for a while, not once Youko found out about this. Though, he just might let me go out, under the condition that he would be 'escort' me._

_This had me thinking though, for he had become overly protective on me after he forcefully got me to mate him. This made me pause underwater with a frown. My hand went to my neck, where the mark laid. I frowned a little more, still not remember everything that happened that night. All I remember was that I was late in realizing I was in heat, then the smell of moon flowers. As my started burning for air, I kicked my way to the surface again. _

"_Well, well, well. So this is where my mate ran off to." A male voice sneered, I mentally cursed my luck as I looked through my bangs._

_There he was, my mate, Youko Kurama. He was sitting on shore, his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk placed on his lips. I pursed my lips together as I covered myself, and sunk deeper into the water with a growl. _

"_Youko!" I hissed, my cheeks glowing a bit in disdain._

"_Aeriko. How nice of you to tell me that you wanted to go out." He purred and started stripping in front of me, "Though, I would have preferred if you had let me in on this plan of yours." Soon he was walking towards me, going into the water, unfazed by the coldness._

"_I didn't tell you because I wanted to be by myself." I snapped, moving away from him as he came towards me._

_I growled again in the back of my throat, my ears laying flat against my head. This got Youko to smirk as he continued to advanced towards me. This was a new game he liked to play with me, I called it 'Keep away from the pervert', but he liked to call it 'Seduce my mate'. It was an annoying game, with him usually winning in the end, by either me just giving up, or him cheating and using the mating mark to get his way._

"_Come now darling. You shouldn't hide yourself from your mate like that. I've seen everything already." He purred as he reached out, grabbing my hand and pulled me towards them. "There, that's better." He said to me, pressing me against him._

_I flushed, feeling his arousal against my pelvis while his hand trailed against my skin. I couldn't help but shiver at this action and pout at the same time. I gently pushed him away a pout placed on my lips. Okay... I do have one confession though, I was starting to fall for him... by some twist of the three worlds, he got me to think of him all the time._

"_You're cruel Youko, you know that?" I stated to him, causing a chuckle to be released from his throat._

"_Yes, but it is only to you darling." He purred even more, his eyes closing a bit when I traced my clawed hand behind his ear._

_Yes, Youko was a complete pervert, but he could be endearing when he wanted to be, or when he needed to be. I couldn't help but sigh a bit when he started to nuzzle my neck, lightly nipping at the mark he had left on me. His hands tightened around me and as he pushed me up against the edge of the spring, causing me to wrap m legs around his waist, evidently, pulling him closer to me while I placed my hands on his shoulders._

"_That's my girl." He purred, nuzzling my cheek and lifted up my head towards him._

"_Youko... don't wreck the moment." I told him blandly and kissed him softly as he chuckled against my lips, his tongue slithering into my mouth while his hands gripped my hips pressing us together even more._

_Soon things progressed and we made love all night long in the spring, deepening the bond that the mark gave us._

When I ended the memory, Hiei looked as if he was going to be sick. I smirked at this reaction as he scowled at me, telling me that he wouldn't be tapping into my mind again. I felt fingers tighten around mine causing me to look up at Shuuichi with a smile.

"Do I want to know why Hiei looks like he's about to kill you?" he asked in my ear.

"He was probing my mind, so I threatened to show him some of the erotic scenes we've been through as demons." I whispered back with a bit of a giggle.

Shuuichi chuckled at that and lightly wrapped an arm around my body, nuzzling his head against my neck a bit when he was sure no one was looking.

"I see, so that's why he told me if we had to share rooms, we wouldn't be allowed to." He told me, causing me to laugh out loud.


	26. Twenty Sixth

**Twenty-Sixth**

The ship soon landed in the harbour and Kuwabara insisted on carrying my brother to the hotel. I took a good look around the island as we passed by, noticing how lively it was. I let out a low whistle seeing how ritzy the joint was.

'Huh, reminds me of somewhere.' I thought, trying to remember where exactly it was, that it reminded me of.

As we walked up to the hotel, we were greeted by a butler, who walked right up to us.

"Welcome honoured guests, let me take you to your room." He said and started leading us through the hall.

All around us were men and women dressed elegantly drinking champagne. They stared us at though, watching us with smirks on their lips. To them we were sacrificial lambs, after all, half the team was human, while the rest of us, were 'traitorous' demons. I let out a bit of a hum as the butler, gave us each a key for the room, to which I took two, one was for my brother. Looking around the room, I noticed that the main room held a sitting area, and a rather large kitchen.

Off to the side, were two sets of doors, which I suspected to be rooms, on the other side were another two doors, one probably led to a bathroom while the other led to another bedroom. I hummed a bit to myself as the butler left us to get settled in. I plopped my bag onto the floor next to the couch and walked over to the doors that were across from the kitchen and opened them, my suspicions were correct to assume that one was a bathroom and the other a bedroom.

The bedroom was a decent size sporting two beds and two dressers. It was done in earthly colours, giving the room a bit of a warm feeling to it. Near the windows, led out a small balcony that I noticed overlooked the woods. I smiled at this and after kicking off my shoes, I decided to claim the room to use, letting the others decide who they would want to room with.

"Alright guys, pick your rooms and your buddy, I'm taking the one I just came out of and the one next to it is a bathroom." I told them as I picked up my bag, "You better choose before I get back, otherwise I'll choose for you." I said with a wicked grin and disappeared to the room I would be staying in until the tournament was done.

As I unpacked my bag, I heard someone walking inside the room. I didn't bother turning around, or sensing who it was, for my gut told me already.

"I thought we weren't allowed to room together." I mused, sitting back on my heels.

"We're not, but after you left Kuwabara started making a fuss so the mask fighter assigned us." Shuuichi said casually as he walked over to the bed that was closest to the door, for I had claimed the one near the balcony.

"I see, I wonder what they were thinking when they decided that." I joked lightly as I stood up, stretching my arms out.

"Yes, I wonder." He mused with a smile, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Don't be so suspicious Shuuichi, that's Hiei department." I said turning to him, giving him a knowing smile. "Now, go out to the others, I want to change before heading to bed." I told him, picking up the clothes I left on the ground and walked over to him.

"Go now, shoo." I said with a smile, causing him to chuckle.

"Alright, you will be out soon though?" he asked as I nodded my head.

When he left I changed into my sweats and tank top, grabbing one of Yusuke's sweaters that I stole from him and walked out to the main room and over to the couch, plopping down besides Shuuichi. I wasn't paying attention to what Kuwabara was saying for I noticed that my brother was sprawled on the adjacent couch, still snoozing away, something that I much would like to do as well. I then looked out the window and started chewing on the inside of my lip. I stood up, pocketing a key and made my way over to the door.

"I'm going for a walk, don't wait up for me." I told them and left the room, covering my mouth with a hand as I yawned.

Once I was sure no one would follow, I started walking down the corridor, humming to myself a bit. I walked down to the lobby, where I noticed people were still celebrating. Something had drawn me out of the room, maybe it was because my brother was sleeping, or the fact that Shuuichi and I were sharing a room, but either way, I was feeling out of place in the room. Speaking of feeling out of place, the looks I was getting, and the smell of cheap alcohol, I decided to go back to the room and turned around to head back.

"What a pity such a pretty girl like yourself is fighting in a tournament like this." A voice said behind me, stopping me in me steps.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing the same male that I had seen when we rescued Yukina. Sakyo, I believe was his name.

"Excuse me?" I asked turning to him fully now.

"My apologies Aeriko, I forgot that you have been living in Ningenkai for over a decade now. I merely meant to say, that you would have been a great ally to have." He said.

"Mr. Sakyo, your associates, the Toguro's invited us here, and since he is the enemy of my brother, I would suggest that you don't try to contact me again, less you wish to feel firsthand what I am able to do." I told him as I started walking back towards my room.

As I passed him, I paused a bit, feeling that he wanted to tell me something.

"I hope you will be fighting in the final round. I'm sure I will be quite entertained by your progression. I was told from a certain associate of mine, that he would very much like to see your improvement since your last encounter with each other. " He said as I continued walking back to the room.

This little comment caused a deep cased frown to come across my face, before I scowled. The only other one who knew about that was Genkai. While I walked back, I felt a sudden heat in the hallway and saw the one who was emanating it. It was a man with yellow hair, pale skin and from what I could tell, an attitude that would be his downfall. Next to him was a boy with tanned skin, brown hair, three purple stars under one of his eyes. They were turning towards me, coming from the direction of our room.

"I hope you enjoy your last night alive. For tomorrow everyone you care dear for will die." The tall male told me we passed each other.

I turned head around, my eyes narrowing a bit, as I did the only thing I could think of doing besides fighting, sticking out my tongue. The boy saw this action and started laughing as I made my way to the room.

"Am I going to get killed if I enter?" I asked curiously, feeling the dark looks that were coming from the other side of the door.

"No Kimora, you are safe from dying." Shuuichi said as I opened the door up.

When I entered the door, I let out a sigh, and titled my head , walking over to the others.

"I'm going to assume that, that man with the yellow hair with a stick up his ass and the boy were the ones who made you all so jumpy?" I mused sitting down and taking the unspoiled cup of coffee and took a sip of it.

"You have assumed right, Kimora, they are our opponents in tomorrow's fight." Shuuichi said.

I nodded my head, finishing the cup and stood up looking at everyone.

"Then I suppose we all should get a good night's sleep so we're at our best for the fight." I mused.

I gathered up all of the cups, placing them on the table, for when the bellboy came to pick them up the next day. I saw the others nod, and watched as Kuwabara picked up my brother, taking him to their room while the mask fighter and Hiei went to theirs.

"You go ahead and change Shuuichi, I'm going to stay up a bit more." I said moving towards the window.

I saw him nod and head to our room. I watched the clouds pass over the island, and couldn't help but wonder what exactly Genkai was thinking, putting Shuuichi and I in the same room together. She knew of our past as Aeriko and Youko, hell, the whole team but Kuwabara knows. I mulled over this thought for a bit, wondering what I was going to do if that relation ever popped up in battle.

'Possibly kill them...' I thought, then immediately scowled at it. 'No, that's too brash and too quick. For anyone to even remember that Youko and I were mated... ' My thought trailed off when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking up in the reflection of the window, I saw that it was Shuuichi, and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted. I had noticed he was only in black sleeping pants and a white wife beater, I mentally stocked this picture in mind, for it really suited him.

"It's time to rest Kimora, you have been thinking far too much today." He said softly, causing me to nod my head.

"You are right Shuuichi, I'll be there right after I turn the lights off in here." I whispered to him, and closed my eyes a bit.

I felt his hand tighten a bit on my shoulder, but soon the warmth of it left and I heard his padded feet walk towards our shared room. Letting out another sigh, I made my way over to the light switch, flicking it off and walked to the room that I now shared with someone who wasn't my brother. I actually scared of falling asleep without Yusuke beside me. Even though I knew I had nothing to fear with Shuuichi, it just didn't seem right.

Shaking my head, I pushed myself away from the window, making my way to the bedroom. Seeing that Shuuichi was already under the covers of his bed, I made my way to my own, slipping under the covers and wrapped them tightly around my body as I stared out into the darkness of the balcony.

'Maybe he is really right... maybe I am just thinking too much...' I thought, closing my eyes, ready to have a fitful slumber.

_I was standing alone, in a field of red. I looked around me, but saw no one. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know how I got there. Around me were dead bodies, the one that had my immediate attention was the pretty female who laid in front of me. Her beautiful pale skin was painted red with the blood that seeped through her clothes from her wound. Around her head was a tiara made up of gems. I knelt beside her, my small child like fingers gently touching her face as tears rolled along my face. I didn't know why I was crying. I had no recollection of this beautiful woman. I feverously wiped my eyes, trying to hide the tears as footsteps sounded behind me. Panicking I got up to my feet and started running._

_I heard shouts, as the pursuers had seen me. Frightfully I continued to run, the ripped dress that I was wearing, fluttered around me, and somehow got underneath my foot, causing me to trip and start falling down the hill that appeared. Letting out a gasp, I tried my hardest to brace myself. It sadly didn't work to well as I felt blood start to ooze out of my arm and side as I crashed through some rocks. When I finally landed, I had started to whimper from the pain that ran through my body._

_But not wanting to stay in one place to long, I started crawling away, hiding under the brush, hoping that no one see me or sense me. I wrapped my mattered tail around my shivering body, cowering deep into the brush when I heard a twig snap in front of my hiding place. I bit my lip, trying not to make a sound, and made myself even smaller than before._

_It was then that I tried remembering why I had been in that place, with all of the bodies that lied around. But I couldn't remembered, no matter how hard I tried to I couldn't remember. I whimpered quietly, wondering what it was that kept me from doing so. I buried my head into my hands, which I noticed now were blood stained. Not realizing what I was doing, I jumped back, starring at my hands, as tears started trickling down my face once more. I suddenly bumped into someone and jumped, quickly turning around to hide, when a gentle hand fell onto my small shoulder._

"_Well, now what's a lil kit like you doing all the way from home?" a voice asked me curiously._

_I shook my head whimpering in fear, staring at the cat demon in front of me as I started walking backwards. I bumped into a rock , and suddenly felt trapped as I fell to my knees, fresh tears starting to fall. Little did I know, that this demon was going to be the closest thing I had to a father._

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, pulling me out of my dreams. When I opened my eyes, they were wide starring up into worried green ones which stared down at me. I didn't realize tears were running down my face until I felt one of his soft hands wiping them away.

"Kimora? Kimora, it's alright." Shuuichi whispered to me, he was sitting on the edge of the bed I was in.

I was shivering, as I furiously blinked the tears in my eyes, but it wasn't any use, they were persistent to come down. I rolled onto my side, away from Shuuichi, feeling foolish that I had been crying in front of him. I noticed that it was still dark outside, meaning that I hadn't been asleep for very long. I shuddered a bit, and soon felt Shuuichi sit more on the bed next to me, his fingers lightly brushing against me in a soothing movement, meant to help calm me down.

"Kimora, you were whimpering a moment ago, and then you started crying. What did you dream of?" Shuuichi asked me softly.

I shook my head, burying my face into the pillows, which were damp with these tears.

"I don't even know Shuuichi... I've been getting so many odd dreams lately, from when I was Aeriko... I don't remember them though... they seem like memories... but..." I trailed off, feeling my body quiver as the tears picked up once more.

"Do you get them when Yusuke is around?" he asked me softly and I shook my head.

"Only when I'm not sleeping next to him do they come..." I whispered as I feverously tried to wipe my face from the intruding tears.

I felt him look at me in surprise, which was clearly written on his face. I had never told anyone that I had these dreams, or that I suffered from nightmares at times. He was silent, the only thing that told me he was awake was the fact that he kept running his fingers though my hair, which had started to calm me down a little. When I felt him stop, I turned around to face him, noticing the soft look within his eyes. He shifted a little and was soon laying beside me, his head propped up by his arm as he looked me in the eyes, trying to find some sort of hint as to what else I was hiding from him.

"Shuuichi, you should go to bed... you'll most likely be fighting tomorrow." I said softly, not wanting to disturb him anymore than I had already.

I felt his hand in my hair again, threading through it, lightly tilting my head up to look at him.

"Kimora, if I go to bed now, while you're still shaken up from your dream, I could never forgive myself and if Yusuke realized this, I'm sure you would be quite sad without me." He said, a teasing smile, making his way onto his face.

I looked at Shuuichi for a moment, thinking about what he said. A smile made its way onto my face, thinking of what my brother would do Shuuichi, if he had just left me to my own devices. I started chuckling softly , causing him to chuckle.

"I can imagine how much I'd miss you after Yusuke had his way with you after knowing what happened." I murmured, feeling myself curl closer to him.

"Yes, and I can imagine how much I would miss you." He whispered, lightly nuzzling his face into my hair.

I closed my eyes a bit, blushing at his comment, and felt his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I was soon nestled against his chest, comfortable with his fingers running through my hair. My face flushed darker at this, but I felt much better, knowing that someone was with me. I let out a quiet sigh and shyly placed my hand against his chest and closed my eyes a bit. Exhaustion finally taking over my senses, I let out a quiet yawn, feeling his chest vibrate in a chuckle as his lips brushed against the top of my head.

"Sleep Kimora." He whispered to me, and I did as he said, sleep overtook me, a soundless, dreamless sleep.

When I awoke next, the sun was over the horizon, and painted the room with bright light. I couldn't help but let out a bitter groan, burying myself into the warmth that was next to me. The warmth moved a little, and pulled me flush against a hard chest and something nuzzle itself against my hair. I made some incoherent noise by this, tried wrapping my hazy mind around this. I wasn't next to my brother, like I usually was in the mornings. For usually, he didn't bother pulling me into a hug unless something was wrong. I groggily opened my eyes, and blinked a few times, seeing a white cottoned tank, making my brows furrow even more. My eyes traveled from the chest to the familiar face of Shuuichi, who was currently still sleeping. His face was gentle and surreal, almost like he had no care in the world. I couldn't help but smile at this, as I gently ran my fingers through his hair, feeling his head, move a little, to lean against my hand.

I decided to let Shuuichi sleep still, and wiggled out of his arms, trying to get up, only to have him let out an uncharacteristic grunt, his arms flexing as his grip tightened, pulling me closer to him. I let out a quiet whine, feeling restless and wanting to get up. It was then, that I felt his chest rumble a bit in silent laughter. I looked at him with a bit of a glare, and lightly slapped his chest.

"Shuuichi, get off of me!" I pouted, and when he didn't I decided to with plan B, "I know it seems like centuries since you've held me like this, but if you don't let go, I swear, I will tell your mom that you were taking advantage of me on our 'school trip'." I threatened quietly while leaning into his ear.

I felt him tense at this, and then reluctantly let me go. I sat up and leaned over, kissing his cheek sweetly before leaving the bed. I was in a good mood, better than I normally was in any way as I picked out my outfit for the match, even though I knew I wouldn't be participating. With my clothes, I went into the bathroom and showered, feeling the rest of last night's dreams and tension drift away. I couldn't help but wonder though, why dreams never came to me when I was sleeping with someone, but always appeared when I was by myself. As I dried off, I stopped trying to find the logical explanation to it, figuring that sooner or later I would find out.

When I stepped out of the shower, I wasn't surprised to see the Masked Fighter sitting on the couch. I was dressed in the same fighting outfit that I had worn the day before, and had pulled my hair into a sloppy bun, with a red lily in my hair. I greeted them with a nod of my head, and went into the kitchen, finding that the fridge was stocked, and there were utensils and cooking ware in the cupboards, I started making breakfast for everyone. I glanced at the clock on the stove and noted that our match didn't start until mid day. As the sausages grilled in the pan, I started making tea.

"No, nothing happened last night." I said quietly, already knowing the look that she was giving me, "I just had another dream. You know the ones, where I can never remember what happens, and it always gives me a feeling that there's more to my past than what meets the eye. He just happened to be there when I woke, and wouldn't budge..." I trailed off when the whistle to the kettle sounded.

I took the kettle off and poured the boiling water into a few cups which held tea bags in them and placed the kettle back, then checked on the food. I then started mixing a batter, making light pancakes, my mind trailing to the matches we were forced to participate in.

'I hope mum will be okay alone for a while. I'm not sure how she would deal with knowing what Yusuke and I do, or what I am.' I mused as I flipped the pancakes I was cooking.

Luckily it was easy to flip them since I can smell when they were ready or about to burn. After frying a few more, I piled everything onto a plate, placing it, along with the tea and sausages onto the table in the sitting room, where the Masked Fighter was currently sitting, and drinking tea. I soon went back into the kitchen and grabbed some plates, and utensils, adding them to the table before starting to clean up the dishes I dirtied up.

"Mmm! What smells so good?" Kuwabara asked as he walked out of the room he shared with my brother.

He was still dressed in his pyjamas, causing me to roll my eyes at him as I sat next to the Mask Fighter, and gathered food onto my plate. Before Kuwabara could sit down, I put up my hand and shook my head.

"Go shower and dress Kuwabara, then you can have food. Hopefully by that time the others, minus my brother will be up and have gathered their own food. I know how much you eat." I said accusingly, waving my finger at him.

His face fell into a horrid look, as if I told him that Santa didn't exist. He tried to argue with me, but I wouldn't have him eating everything before the others could have some. Feeling dejected, Kuwabara sulked back to this room, grabbed his clothes and walked to the washroom, which Shuuichi had just finished exiting moments before. Hiei had joined us while I was lecturing Kuwabara and was drinking tea. Shuuichi helped himself to the breakfast I had prepared, and grabbed himself a cup of tea as well.

There the four of us sat in a peaceful silence, eating and drinking our tea, when Kuwabara came back, he grabbed a plate full of food, luckily he left a few pancakes leftover. The silence was soon suffocated with the sounds of Kuwabara talking and eating. By this time, I had finished my food and was back in the kitchen, washing the dishes and making some more tea for the others. While I stood drying everything and putting it away, I was greeted by the soft footsteps of Shuuichi.

"Thank you for the breakfast Kimora." He said, placing his plate next to me, watching as I reached over to grab it. "Though I'm not too grateful for you cutting our sleep short." He mused.

I rolled my eyes at this, knowing that whether or not I apologized, he would get his revenge on me. It wouldn't be an unpleasant revenge, but unlike most youkai, and nigen's that I knew, Shuuichi, would take his time to execute his revenge, but it would be, before we left this island.

"I'm sure you'll get me back Shuuichi, after all you have never been able to stand letting someone have one over you." I mused as I dried the dishes up.

Before he could say anything, the kettle boiled and I walked out of the kitchen, heading back to the others, and poured them some more tea. I could feel how irritated he was, but at the same time, I could tell that he getting ready for his battle.

When it was time to get to the rink, Kuwabara carried my brother once more as we were led to the arena. In the center of the stage was a female rabbit youkai, named Koto, who was quite popular with the crowds. She asked if everyone was ready for some unholy mayhem, which got the crowd roaring, then said to welcome the first contenders. She first introduced the Jolly Devil Six of the Slums, and once they were on stage, Koto then introduced our team, which got nothing but 'boos' and threats.

I let out a sigh as Shuuichi, Hiei and I were called traitors. I turned to Shuuichi, who also let out a sigh, then mumbled that if they weren't low lives, then he would have been offended. I chuckled at that, agreeing with him.

"Teams come to center stage!" Koto called as we walked towards her.

I let out a yawn as we stood across from the Jolly Six, rubbing my eyes a bit, for I still wasn't fully awake yet. But the yells from the crowd was enough to make my mood worsen. I mused that if I didn't get to fight, I would go out and train for the night before I went to bed. Koto soon called for the captains of each team to decide what mode of battle. Kuwabara tried to wake my brother up, but Shuuichi said to let me take care of it, since I was related to Yusuke. I looked over to Shuuichi and shook my head, telling Kuwabara to go ahead and make a decision, I was fine with anything. He got excited as he faced Zeru and they decided for one-on-one. With that we went to our respective sides, but Zeru decided to show off a bit and spread his energy out, trying to provoke my brother, which didn't work. Once we were on our sides, we awaited to pick out our first fighters.

Rinku went up first, and Kuwabara, who seemed to have a grudge on the child demon, decided to go. I took my brother from Kuwabara and walked over to a wall to set him down before sitting down next to him. I wasn't much interested in the fight, for knowing Kuwabara, he was going to be overconfident and lose.

"Tell me when the match is about over, I'm gonna catch a few Z's." I told Hiei and Shuuichi, before closing my eyes.

I heard the demons around me talking about how I could rest at a time like this. As I closed my eyes, I listened to the match, hearing Kuwabara's over confidence, then Rinku's. Soon the two of them started getting serious when they brought out their weapons. I could hear my brother mumbling stuff to Kuwabara in his sleep and let out a sigh. Next thing I knew, I felt my brother collapse onto my shoulder, still snoring, but it was now in my ear, making me scowl a bit as I nudged him up, but it didn't work. I let out a sigh as I cracked an eye open to see how Kuwabara was doing. He was wrapped in yoyos and thrown out of the ring, but not before sending Rinku out as well. When Koto started the count, I heard my brother mutter for Kuwabara to get up. But I had a feeling that it wouldn't matter much, for Kuwabara wouldn't be able to move. I could feel the yoyo strings still had energy in them and would keep the big lug down. I was right though, for Rinku got onto the stage again, while Kuwabara tried to get up but couldn't.

At the count to ten, Kuwabara was out and Rinku won. I opened my eyes a saw that Kuwabara was yelling at Rinku that they were going to finish their battle, but Rinku gave him a disbelieving look, stating that they wouldn't.

Soon the next fighter of the Jolly Six stepped up and my eyes traveled to him, then narrowed. I knew he was up to something.

"Kimora! Why are you just sitting there next your lazy ass brother? And why is he asleep?" the voice of my mother sounded, making me sit up in surprise as I rubbed my eyes a bit.

"Mom? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked with a bit of a scowl as I turned to her, seeing Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru standing next to her.

"What else baby girl? We're here to watch the fight!" my mother said, making me groan a bit.

Shuuichi turned back to us and smiled seeing me stand up, running a hand through my bangs with a sigh. I walked over to him, and rolled my eyes at the amused look on his face.

"I'll fight this one." He said as he headed towards the stage.

"Don't pull any punches out there. They gotta think twice about fighting us again." Hiei said seriously.

Shuuichi chuckled a bit, but none the less nodded his head, telling him that he knew, then turned to me as I gave him a smile.

"You know I don't need to say anything." I told him as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "But I will anyway. Let it bloom."

He smiled at that, and I knew he just came up with an idea as he turned to Koto and his opponent. Kuwabara soon came over to where Hiei and I were and asked us where Shuuichi kept his rose whip at, then asked where I kept my daggers at, since he noticed that Shuuichi and I had the same fighting style just about. I didn't bother answering him for I was more concerned with watching the fight, for I smelt foul play.

Hiei then explained that Shuuichi and I kept our weapons in buds, and that in our hands any plant could become a weapon, then gave an example of turning an ordinary weed into a razor sharp blade that was stronger than steel. I then added that with any plant, we could also create poisons, antidotes as well medicine if we wished. Kuwabara stared at us for a moment, before muttering that he didn't think it was possible to do so.

When the fight started, Roto, Shuuichi's opponent, started talking to him about having a human family. I couldn't see Shuuichi's face, but from the look in Roto's eyes, he was taking great pleasure in this knowledge that he had on Shuuichi as he attacked him. Shuuichi dodged the attacks and was about to make the final blow, when Roto started talking again, telling Shuuichi that he held Shiori's life in his hands. I frowned at his and looked over at Hiei, only to blink when I saw Botan there.

"Botan, go back to the stands. I know Keiko, and Shizuru can protect themselves, but really, can you at least be there for mum?" I asked as she started slapping Yusuke's face to wake him up.

She huffed a bit as she turned to me, placing her hands on her hips, stating that she couldn't understand how why we wouldn't accept her help. Turning back to the match, I didn't respond, but continued to watch as Roto provoked Shuuichi a bit more. I noticed a scratch on Shuuichi's face already, and wondered how many more wounds he was going to have before he finished the match. When he went to strike, Shuuichi flicked a pebble Roto hitting him in the face, only to have Roto laugh at him.

Once Shuuichi was standing still, Roto started punching him after telling him to fold his arms behind hid back. I scowled at that, my eyes narrowed at the youkai. There were some youkai's like Roto, that were better off dead, sure they used tactics like that in Makai, but only if they had a purpose to do so, either than that, no one threatened strong demon. I sighed as I closed my eyes a bit, I hated watching the weak make fools of the themselves.

"Not going to watch the fox vixen? Isn't a disrespectful to your mate?" Hiei asked me with a slight sneer.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him from the corner of my eye, a smirk gracing my face.

"No Hiei, I can't stand when people make fools of themselves." I said, which got an annoyed 'hey' yelled at me from Kuwabara. "Besides, knowing him, that pebble was part of his plan, so this fight should be over soon."

"Hn, and peopled wonder if you're more demon or human vixen. You're just like that fox, but really it shouldn't be surprising." He stated, causing me to chuckle a bit.

"Yes, but despite living in the Ningenkai, we still have our demonic ways." I mused, and then Hiei and I were quiet, while Kuwabara looked at us, probably wondering what we meant.

Shuuichi continued to glare at Roto as Roto continued to beat on Shuuichi before cutting his face again. It was when Roto demanded Shuuichi to lick his boots, that Shuuichi responded that he would not as he unfolded his arms, swept the dust off his clothes, telling Roto to press the button, catching him off guard. Roto then went on a rant, stating how Shuuichi wasn't any different than the rest of the youkai's, and that he was just as blood thirsty as them. Shuuichi cut him off though, demanding him to push the button. When Roto tried, he was paralyzed, a plant sprouting from his chest.

Shuuichi then walked over to him and took the button from Roto's hands, stating that what if he hadn't truly cared, or what if he just needed to make him immobile. He then started telling Roto, that he had sown the seed of the Death Plant within Roto's body, and that it finally had time to make root, causing Roto's eyes to widen in realization. Shuuichi then turned around stating that all he had to do was say one word and Roto was dead. Roto then tried to reason with Shuuichi, but it was too late. Once Shuuichi said the word, the plant sprouted, and bloomed.

Shuuichi then walked over to them and picked a lavender coloured flower, and twirled it his fingers as he walked over to us, stating that it was such irony, that such beauty sprung from ugly soil. I was gald that I could hear the conversation. When he got off the stage, Shuuichi walked over to me, and tucked the flower behind my ear with a smile.

"Though such beauty like yours can only have grown with such tender care." He murmured to me, his fingers trailing down my face in feather light touches, causing my face to heat up, but a smile touched my lips as his fingers left my face.

We turned to Hiei, who came up to us with a smirk on his face, telling us that the youkai disappeared as soon as Roto was dead. Shuuichi and I smiled at that, quite happy to know that Shiori was safe. When Kuwabara and Botan asked us what we were talking about, the three of us just stated that it was in the past and turned from them, facing the Jolly Six again. Zeru looked absolutely livid with had just happened, for his energy was raging, and with the murderous look on his face, it was clear he was ready to kill.

When Koto asked for the next fighters to come up, Zeru walked onto the stage and when we looked over to Hiei, who got up as well, telling us that he would deal with him. Kuwabara was nervous about that as he looked between Hiei and Zeru. They exchanged words, ending with Zeru insulting Hiei's Jagan. Once Koto told them to fight, Zeru let his energy flare out against Hiei. Shuuichi and I dodged the blast, and I couldn't help but shake my head at how careless the youkai was.

"Honestly, it's as if he wants to burn the entire building down." I sighed as Kuwabara and Shuuichi joined the Masked Fighter and I.

Zeru decided to end it as he engulfed Hiei in flame, sending him up in the air as Hiei burned coming down. When Hiei landed on the ground, I furrowed my brows, as my fingers gripped into a fist. I felt Shuuichi move beside me, tense as well, as we stared at Hiei's form as Zeru walked away. When I felt Hiei's energy spike with the fire, I let out a relaxed sigh, for I knew now that the fight was now over as Hiei stood up. With a dark grin of his own Hiei stated that he was reluctant to give the killing blow, when asked how he was able to survive, Hiei said that they had already gone over it as his bandana disintegrated thanks to the Jagan. He then called upon the 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame'.

I gasped along with Shuuichi as we repeated what Hiei said, then stated that he was going to attempt the darkness technique. When Botan asked what that was, Shuuichi explained it to her. I stared at Hiei, wondering what he was going to sacrifice. Hiei said that his right arm would be enough to use it. Once Hiei released the dragon, I knew that he wouldn't be able to use his arm again. The aftershock of the dragon was so outstanding that I could feel my legs quiver slightly from it.

The only thing left of Zeru was ash that was stuck onto the wall in his shape. I let out a slow breath as Koto deemed Hiei the winner of the round. I looked at Hiei's scorched hand, then back at Shuuichi, who nodded at me knowing exactly what was going through my head. Kuwabara started panicking, stating that if Hiei were to go bad again that we would be screwed. Hiei walked passed Kuwabara and told him that since they entered an alliance and that he wasn't the type to break it. Then stated that once they won the tournament, he couldn't guarantee anything, then winced in pain.

The other team's last two members panicked and ran out of the arena, only to let out a scream and was brought back. I sniffed the air, and my eyes brightened up at the smell as a guy with a blue Mohawk walked... no stumbled into the arena. Was clearly drunk, as he downed the rest of the bottle he had in his hands. I tilted my head a bit at the man as he talked with Rinku then tried to get onto the ring, but fell down. I looked over at Yusuke who was stirring, so I went over to him as I wrinkled my nose a bit.

"Geez smells like mum when she's gone on a binge drink." I mumbled and kicked his foot.

"What do 'ya want Kimko? Has mum been boozing again? It sure smells like it." He mumbled as he opened his eyes and started cleaning his ears out.

"Nah, just some guy who likes the drip is all. I figured he'd be the best for ya fight you lazy ass." I sated, stuffing a hand into my pockets while offering my brother the other one.

He looked at me, and we shared a grin as he grabbed onto my hand and I pulled him up. He looked passed me at the guy and smirked as he walked up to the ring and got up on it. He then stated that he was ready to kick some serious ass. I chuckled as I walked over to the others and stood next to Shuuichi who looked at me.

"Through all the explosions and insults, the mere smell of alcohol is what wakes him up?" he asked me with a slight shake of his head, causing me to chuckle.

"Yes, that's right. The smell of booze that we're so use to smelling is what brings him from his slumber. It's it curious though isn't it?" I chuckled as he mused this over.

Chu, the youkai who was waiting in the ring grinned at my brother as he got ready. Botan then went up to him and asked if he was sure he was ready to fight. I had to roll my eyes at Botan's reluctance to let my brother fight. The way I saw it, he woke up at this time, just so he could fight Chu, since he was a good opponent to fight Yusuke after the training he went through with Genkai. Shuuichi gave me an odd look, but I just shook my head at him as I fixated my sight on the match that was to come.

"I'm going to head, knowing Yusuke he'll be hungry when he's done this match. Though, it'll be in the fridge for I won't be around when you guys get back." I mused and started walking out of the arena, ignoring Koto who commented on this.

Once I was away from the arena, I walked to the hotel and to our room, making something for my brother. Once that was done, since it was something simple, I wrapped it up and placed it into the fridge before leaving again and walked into the forests. I looked at the bands around my wrists and slightly glared at them before ignoring them and walked deeper into the forests. Sitting down at the base of a tree, I crossed my legs and pressed my fingers together as I closed my eyes.

I mind it when it started thundering out, for it made the meditation better. I started to meditate, taking in the air around me, and felt the ground beneath me as it shifted. I felt my shifting energy and started pulling it inside of me where it rumbled, and shook. I breathed in deeply trying to stable it, watching as my energy swirled before me. I tried to form it, doing my best to keep it as stable as possible.

After a few hours of being out, I heard someone approaching me. When I looked up, placing my mind into a middle zone of awareness and meditation, I noticed that it was the Masked Fighter.

"You seem to be doing better." She mused as she sat down in front of me.

"Somewhat yes, but I know there's something missing." I murmured as I released the hold I had on my energy, letting go soothe back into its normal stream, and sighed a bit.

"He doesn't know does he? Kurama that is." She asked and I shook y head.

"No, Shuuichi doesn't know what I'm trying to accomplish." I told her, "But I thought you already knew that Genkai." I mused.

She let out a 'humph' as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking at me through the hole of her disguise. I rolled my eyes at her as I leaned back against the tree, looking up at the sky. We were silent as we sat there, not bothering to speak unless needed.

"You know Aeriko, you've always been overconfident. But you proved me wrong when you left right before the dimwit's battle. You're lucky he knows you so well that he just laughed when you left, telling us that that you already knew what was going to happen." She said causing me to chuckle.

"Sounds like him alright. It may not look like I was supporting you guys by leaving, but I had my confidence that we would win." I said with a shrug f my shoulders.

"Let's head back now. I'm sure they want to talk about the match." She said and stood up.

I nodded my head and followed suit, the two of us walking back to our hotel room. Once we were there, I was tackled to the ground by my brother who was straddling my waist with a grin on his face as he ruffled my hair.

"Thanks for the snack sis." He grinned making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you know it was nothing. Now get off me you fat lug!" I said, playfully pushing him.

"Nah, I'm comfortable here Kimko." Yusuke grinned.

I scoffed at him, but let him do what he wanted as I cushioned my head with my hands.

"Well since you won't let me up, tell me about the match that you won." I said.

Yusuke laughed and started telling about how awesome his match was, and how in the end he got also made another friend. I laughed at the end of the story, grinning at my brother, quite proud of him. I ruffled his hair. I noticed the bandage on my brothers foot and rolled my eyes at the specks of blood that was seeping through.

"Hey, let up would yeah bro? That way I can heal your heal." I stated, and flicked his heel, making him yelp.

"Alright, alright. I'll get up." He said with a whine as he stood up, then took my hand and pulled me up.

I smirked at him then hit him in the stomach, causing him to scoff at me before wrapping his arm around my neck and pulling me to where I room was since it was where I kept my supplies. I laughed softly as this as I wrapped me arm around his waist. Once the door was closed and he was sitting on my bed, we both grew serious as I gathered my supplies.

"I heard you're sharing a room with Kurama." He mused as he laid down on my bed.

"Yeah, Genkai made the discussion." I told him as I lifted his foot from the bed, setting it on my lap as I saw down .

"He also told that you get nightmares unless you share a bed with someone." He added, making me stiffen as I cleaned the sound.

"Yeah." I replied quietly as I placed some ointment over the sound.

"Tell me Kimora, why are you here to fight? I know it's not just because you want to be by my side. I noticed it after we rescued Yukina and when Toguro came to get us for this tournament." He stated, not letting me get out of answering.

I closed my eyes a bit and sighed as I bandaged his foot up again. A grave, but deadly look crossed by face as I stared out of the balcony, my eyes flashing dangerously.

"Alright, I'll you Yusuke. This happened before we were ten... when I was regaining my powers that had been somewhat dormant since birth... I had known Genkai for about a year at the time, and it was because of her that I am who I am now. It was one day... when I was walking through the city that it happened...

_I was looking around the small town, grumbling a bit at how I was being forced to get groceries and other items for Genkai. I scowled at the list, my young purple eyes glaring at written words on the paper. I grumbled under my breath when I bumped into someone. I fell down onto my butt with a whine as I rubbed my lower back. I looked up at the person with a glare, ready to give them a piece of my mind._

"_Oi! What it you fat tard! You could have run me over with your damned body! Didn't you know it's rude not to watch where you're going!" I yelled as I stood up, dusting myself off._

_When I took a good look of the person I ran into my blood ran cold. The energy that the guy was pushing out was enough to make me want to puke. I gritted my teeth as stood in front of him, watching as he smirked down at me. His pale white skin sticking out with his dark eyes, hair and clothing._

"_I think you need to learn some respect brat." The man said and grabbed me by my hair, which had been in a ponytail, and picked me up so I was level with his face, and I saw the look, that could rival the Devils. I shivered and tried my best to struggle against so he would let go._

_But he didn't and instead laughed at me, no that's not right, he was cackling as he held me up. His eyes burrowed into my own, and felt my still unstable energy, watching his eyes light up mischievously._

"_I didn't expect to find a little fox demon running around in the open like this. Did you know that your species is rare?" he mocked as I tried to kick him. "Maybe I should kill you hm? Or maybe I should make you into my pet." _

_He ran a clawed hand down my face making me cringe as I tried to move my head away from him._

"_How about you chew on dirt and rape yourself!" I snapped, and being the smart girl I was, spat in his face._

_The man growled in distaste and threw me on the ground before kicking me in the stomach several times while laughing. I clutched my stomach to tried to move away from him, but his hand kept me still, his clawed fingers dug into my skin until he got bored. That was when he picked up my bruised, bleeding body and went to throw me into a tree when he was stopped._

"_Enough brother, let her go." A voice said, and I saw that it was twice as tall as the one who held me, and looked twice as deadlier._

_I opened my other eye a bit, wincing at the pain that coursed through my body. The man who held me grinned and tossed me towards a tree. I curled into a ball to try and lessen the damage, but I hit arms instead of a tree. I looked up a bit surprised to see the man who had caught me._

"_What is your name?" he asked me, his voice actually sounding gentle, despite the way that he looked. "Your demon name, not your human one." He clarified as I opened my mouth to speak._

"_Kono... Aeriko Kono." I whispered, wincing at how course my voice sounded._

"_Become stronger than my brother Aeriko Kono, and defeat him when you get the chance." He told me as he placed me on the ground before heading towards his brother. "Come brother, let us go."_

"With that, I watched the two of them leave, as if nothing had happened." I finished my story and let out a sigh.

My brother smiled at me, placing his hand on my shoulder as I leaned against him a bit.

"I understand sis. Don't worry, we'll make it to the finals, and both of us will win." He said with a grin that I returned.

"You better win your match bro, otherwise I'll never forgive you." I teased.

At that my brother and I shared a good laugh, glad that the two of us were in this together. We walked out of the room, hearing the others talking and we smiled at each other as we left the room as we walked towards the couch, my brother leaned in to me, near my ear.

"You know that I still don't like the fact that you're sharing a room with fox boy. So of I hear anything other than snoring coming from that room, you will be dammed sure that someone's gonna to get their assed kicked." He whispered to me.

I flushed at his accusation and slapped him in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain.

"Yusuke Urameshi! How dare you insist that I engage in that sort of thing, especially when we are not dating!" I yelled at him.

My cheeks were red with both anger and embarrassment. The others looked at us after my outburst, and I flushed more, giving my brother a dark, murderous look, which he just laughed at and dragged me to the couch so we could sit and talk with everyone. Shuuichi gave me a curious look, but I avoided eye contact with him, flushing even more as I looked away, crossing my arms over my chest like a kid.


	27. Happy Note

Okay everyone, I got some good news! I found my old eternal hard drive that I had previously placed my anime on. At first I thought I had deleted them off of there since I don't use it anymore but when I looked in it, I was happily amazed (sometimes I think fate does like me...) to find that I had most of my anime on there! So now that the main problem is solved, we just need to wait until I get some inspiration then the chapters will continue!

Good day to everyone and I hope your patients will continue!

~Fox's Rose


End file.
